Desenmascarado
by Twilightsecretlove
Summary: Isabella, joven corista de la Opera de París, oculta un voluptuoso secreto. Él, la legendaria figura que aterroriza a todo el mundo de la ópera, es el único que puede someterla, que la hace vibrar con cada uno de sus susurro y atenciones, un enigmático hombre sin cara que la transporta a un mundo de placeres ocultos, haciendo emerger tanto su musicalidad. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

******La historia no es mia es una adaptacion al final pondre el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**.

 **los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer******

 ****Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violacion y maltrato****

* * *

La delicada y tímida Isabella, joven corista de la Opera de París, oculta un voluptuoso secreto. Cuando cae la noche y las luces del escenario se apagan, una enigmática sombra pronuncia su nombre y la arrastra por caminos de pasiones escondidas, mostrándole el poder de su voz y despertando toda su sensualidad con sus manos aterciopeladas y su rostro desconocido. Es su ángel de la música, su tutor, su inspiración, quien le enseña cómo afinar las notas para que suenen perfectas mientras recorre lentamente su espalda y posa sus labios en su cuello nacarado. Él, la legendaria figura que aterroriza a todo el mundo de la ópera, es el único que puede someterla, que la hace vibrar con cada uno de sus susurros y atenciones, un enigmático hombre sin cara que la transporta a un mundo de placeres ocultos, haciendo emerger tanto su musicalidad como sus deseos más recónditos.

Esta es la historia del Fantasma de la Opera como nunca antes había sido relatada.

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

 ** _P_ _AR_ _Í_ _S, 1887._**

 _Isabella_ Swan cerró los ojos al sentir caer ondulando la pesada y suntuosa seda alrededor de su cuerpo ceñido por el corsé. Jamás había soñado que llevaría un vestido tan fino, con el brillo de tantas gemas y los encajes que caían en cascada de todos los ribetes y volantes. La seda era de color rosa claro y las joyas formaban un arco iris de colores carmesí, fucsia y verde peridotita. Encajes en todos los matices de blanco, blanco nieve, blanco crema, blanco azulado, marfil viejo, caían de las mangas hasta el suelo. Diminutas rositas de seda rosa y roja adornaban los agujeros del encaje siguiendo su dibujo.

El vestido era pesado y olía al empalagoso perfume de Victoria, y cuando la rodeó se le tapó la nariz y le lagrimearon los ojos. El olor no era el aroma puro de rosas que le enviara su ángel de la música, el aroma en que ella hundía feliz la nariz para aspirarlo. El olor del vestido desechado por Victoria era apestoso y sofocante, tal como la propia Victoria.

Sin embargo, de todos modos se lo pondría, porque esa noche iba a ocupar el lugar de la _prima donna_ en algo más que su vestido. Cantaría el aria de Julieta de _Roméo et Juliette_ de Gounod, delante de todo el público del Teatro de la Opera porque ese día Victoria, la estrella, se había marchado pisando fuerte tras un ataque de furia.

Ese día, durante el ensayo, se soltó de su sujeción la barra de uno de los telones de fondo y cayó muy cerca del vestido que tenía puesto Isabella en ese momento pero que entonces llevaba la diva Victoria. Esta acababa de tener el placer de conocer a los dos nuevos administradores del teatro, los señores Vulturi y Cullen, cuando la barra de madera con el telón cayó con gran estruendo a los pies de ella, rozándole la orilla del vestido.

En el instante en que la barra con el pesado telón de lona tocó el suelo, Victoria saltó hacia atrás con toda la rapidez que le permitía su generoso volumen, haciendo saltar sus pechos y carrillos, y sus gritos de indignación resonaron en el repentino silencio. Se dio una palmada en el pecho, haciendo subir una nube de polvo blanco.

—¡Qué atrevimiento! ¡Qué atrevimiento! —gritó, arrancándose el alto sombrero con plumas y arrojándolo a uno de los encargados del vestuario. —¡La Victoria está enferma! ¡La Victoria no va a cantar!

Diciendo eso salió pisando fuerte del escenario, en un revuelo de faldas y plumas, mientras los dos administradores la miraban consternados.

Se oyeron horrorizados susurros alrededor del escenario y en el foso de la orquesta:

—¡Es el fantasma de la Ópera!

—Ha vuelto a hacerlo.

—La barra podría haberla matado.

—Él fue el que me robó la borla para mis polvos —siseó una de las bailarinas.

—Anda como una sombra —añadió otra.

—Es un malvado —rió Michael Newton, el jefe de tramoyistas, agrandando los ojos para asustar a las jóvenes bailarinas. —Tiene los ojos como carbones encendidos, los dientes negros y podridos. La piel de la cara estirada y amarillenta, y su ropa negra le cuelga de los huesos. Os dará caza y se os comerá para la cena.

 _M_ _adame_ Esme, la directora del coro y del cuerpo de baile, silenció las murmuraciones con un fuerte chasquido de los dedos y la mirada de sus ojos negros como azabache.

—No habléis de lo que no sabéis —ordenó, mirando fijamente a Newton, que no se había molestado en hablar en voz baja. —Ahora, ¡a trabajar! Tú también, Jessica. Puede que seas nuestra primera bailarina, pero de todos modos debes concentrarte en practicar.

Acto seguido hizo salir a las bailarinas a la sala de descanso del ballet, separada del escenario por el bastidor metálico. Angela la directora de coreografía, indicó a los actores que siguieran con el ensayo. Si continuaron los susurros y murmullos, _madame_ Esme no los oyó, o al menos simuló que no los oía.

Sin duda era muy desafortunado que ese incidente ocurriera justo el día en que los dos administradores nuevos tomaban las riendas del famoso Teatro de la Ópera de París. Los administradores salientes, Debienne y Poligny, habían sido respetados y temidos por los actores. Pero los dos nuevos, los señores Cullen y Vulturi, que procedían de una empresa de recogida y eliminación de basura, simplemente tenían los ojos agrandados por una absoluta consternación.

Isabella, que estaba lo bastante cerca de ellos para oír lo que conversaban, oyó a _monsieur_ Vulturi preguntar a su compañero:

—¿Fantasma de la Ópera? Debienne y Poligny no dijeron nada de eso cuando nos entregaron la dirección de este teatro. ¿Qué puede significar esto?

 _M_ _onsieur_ Cullen, el más alto y pulcro de los dos, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco y se empinó sobre las puntas de los pies.

—Podría tratarse sólo de una extraña leyenda, Aro. Ahora estamos en el mundo del teatro. Entre esta gente hay muchas supersticiones y cuentos, de los que nos iremos enterando con el tiempo. Estoy seguro de que resultará muy entretenido, en más de un sentido.

—Se rió, indulgente, y volvió a ponerse serio. —Lo más importante es ¿cómo reemplazamos a La Victoria para la gala de esta noche? No hay ninguna otra que cante tan bien.

—No podemos cancelar la representación —masculló Vulturi. —Asistirá Black, y todo debe estar en regla.

Entonces, antes que Isabella alcanzara a pestañear, _madame_ Esme ya había salido de la sala de las bailarinas y de un empujón la puso delante de los administradores.

—La señorita Swan será una muy buena sustituta de La Victoria esta noche. Su canto ha mejorado enormemente estos tres últimos meses.

 _M_ _onsieur_ Cullen miró a Isabella, y arqueando una ceja paseó la mirada por su sencillo vestido de chica del coro y del ballet, con un remiendo en el lugar donde por descuido se lo quemaron con las tenacillas para rizar el pelo; además, llevaba la orilla toda deshilachada. Ella juntó las manos, notando que tenía las palmas mojadas; no sabía si sentir miedo o esperanza. ¿Era esa la oportunidad que creía que no tendría jamás?

—¿Una de las bailarinas? No sé cómo… —Vamos, Cullen —terció Vulturi—, ¿qué mal hay en darle una oportunidad a la chica? Después de todo, ¿hay otra?

Moviendo la mano en un gesto de barrido, indicó a Isabella que fuera a ocupar el lugar principal del escenario y haciendo chasquear los dedos dio la orden al director de la orquesta para que tocaran.

Con la garganta tan reseca que no sabía si le saldría alguna nota, Isabella caminó hasta el centro del escenario, con aquella ancha falda que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas meciéndose con cada paso. El escenario, que estaba levemente inclinado hacia las luces de gas que bordeaban el proscenio, le pareció enorme y aterrador, aun cuando las butacas del teatro estaban totalmente vacías.

Sonaron varías notas discordantes mientras los violinistas volvían a sus asientos y el cellista preparaba su arco, ya que todos los componentes de la orquesta habían abandonado sus asientos cuando ocurrió el accidente con el telón de fondo, y ahora tenían que reinstalarse. Y entonces, como si hubiera esperado una eternidad, comenzó la melodía.

Conocía esa música, y abrió la boca para cantar, sacando el aire tal como le enseñara su ángel, con la boca bien redondeada y las notas largas y precisas hasta el final. Mientras cantaba, primero vacilante, luego algo temblorosa, y después con una voz dulce, más fuerte y clara, disfrutó de la maravilla del momento más fascinante de sus diecisiete años de vida.

Cerró los ojos, pues tenía grabados en la memoria todos los detalles de aquel hermoso teatro, aunque en su imaginación añadía personas llenando todas las filas de butacas, que formaban una suave curva detrás del foso de la orquesta y más allá en la galería. En la elevada cúpula del cielo raso del auditorio estaban pintadas las musas, en la colorida ejecución de Lenepveu, bailando graciosamente en un círculo de nubes. Del centro de la pintura bajaba una larga cadena de la que colgaba una magnífica araña de cristal.

Los palcos con interiores en color carmesí adornaban las paredes del teatro; los más cercanos tan próximos, que era posible distinguir los detalles del vestido de cualquier espectadora que lo ocupara. Macizas columnas doradas separaban los palcos y la parte frontal de cada uno estaba adornado por dibujos tallados de flores, flores de lis y querubines. Arriba, sobre el arco del proscenio, había más ángeles tocando sus elegantes trompetas.

Aunque los administradores no le permitieran cantar esa noche, estaba en el escenario «cantando», haciendo lo que siempre había soñado, con lo que había fantaseado desde que era niña.

Si esa iba a ser su única oportunidad, «él» la había preparado bien para ello, por lo que estaba disfrutando de cada momento. Había aprendido que las cosas cambian muy rápido en la vida y a coger la dicha cuando se la ofrecían, porque eso era algo excepcional y precioso.

Cuando terminó el aria no pudo resistir la tentación de hacer una elegante reverencia, aun cuando no había público para verla. Entonces, al enderezarse, miró primero a _madame_ Esme, y en su severa cara vio un leve gesto de aprobación; entonces miró al escéptico _monsieur_ Cullen.

Estaba sonriendo.

En ese momento, mientras la preparaban para la representación de esa noche, con la que se iba a celebrar la toma de posesión de los nuevos administradores del teatro y sus nuevos mecenas patrocinadores, _madame_ estaba detrás de ella, observándola en el espejo que cubría parte de la pared desde el suelo hasta el cielo raso.

—Estás bella, Isabella —le dijo, examinándole con ojo crítico desde la caída del vestido hasta el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Se miraron por encima de las tres encargadas del vestuario, que le estaban revisando los últimos detalles del peinado, los zapatos, los volantes. —Él estará muy complacido.

Al oír ese «él» Isabella sintió agitarse el aire en su pequeño camerino. De repente lo sintió caliente, aunque se le enfrió la punta de la nariz y se le erizó el vello de los brazos. Sintió arder las mejillas al apercibir el cambio del aire como una caricia en la nuca y la parte de detrás de los hombros. Ay, si su ángel se le mostrara, si se le presentara en persona y no sólo con esa hermosa voz magnética, adormecedora, que empleaba en sus clases de canto.

—Es mi mayor deseo complacerlo —dijo, sin dejar de mirar el espejo.

Éste dominaba el pequeño camerino, el camerino que, según _madame_ Esme, él había insistido que usara ella, ahora que no estaba en el coro ni en el ballet.

—Vamos, basta de alboroto —ladró _madame_ a las nerviosas y curiosas chicas que al parecer habían notado el cambio en el aire y estaban mirando hacia todos lados asustadas. —¡Fuera!

Las hizo salir a todas y, con la mano en la puerta, se giró a mirar a Isabella.

—Él desea estar un momento contigo antes de que cantes.

Isabella se sorprendió. Las clases en las que le enseñaba a dominar su voz no educada y a sentir la música en todo su ser, se las daba o bien en la capilla, donde ella rezaba por sus padres y donde le habló por primera vez, o bien en el conservatorio. Pero jamás se comunicaba con ella bajo ningún concepto. ¿Lo haría ahora?

 _M_ _adame_ salió y ella continuó delante del espejo, mirándose a sí misma y al largo espacio vacío que se veía a sus espaldas. La luz era suave y cálida, y sin embargo se formaban largas sombras en el cielo raso curvo.

Lo sintió. Él estaba ahí, su Ange, su ángel de la música.

Se agitó el aire y las lámparas de gas se apagaron, con un suave sonido. A ella le revoloteó el corazón en el pecho; se le mojaron las palmas, igual que esa tarde. Pero no se movió, aunque vio que lo que antes era su reflejo en el inmenso espejo, ahora se había reducido a brillantes matices de plateado, gris y negro.

Entonces tuvo la sensación de que algo ligero y cálido, fuerte y suave, le bajaba, como un roce, desde sus hombros siguiendo la curva de la espalda del vestido. Soltó el aliento y sintió el calor más cerca de su piel. Se le aceleró el corazón; él estaba ahí. ¡Estaba en el camerino con ella!

Sintió pasar por la piel unos dedos enguantados en piel suave, fresca, flexible, por la hondonada entre sus delicados huesos, rozándole la larga nuca desnuda. Se le encendió la excitación ante su contacto, haciéndole bajar un intenso placer hasta las profundidades del vientre. Cerró los ojos, inspiró estremecida y alargó la mano hacia el frío cristal del espejo. Notó el implacable frío en la mano, una anomalía, dado el calor que sentía arder en la piel.

Él suspiró, de pie detrás de ella, y ella percibió su altura y su fuerza, en medio de la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

—Esta noche en el escenario, cantarás para mí.

Como siempre, el timbre de su voz la asustó por su intensidad, la arropó con su dulce cadencia, la atormentó con su insinuación de burla. Su voz encarnaba la belleza de la música que ella tanto amaba, con su ritmo, su tono y su serena e implacable autoridad. Y esa noche, en lugar de hablarle desde un lugar oculto, desencarnado, estaba ahí, detrás de ella, junto a ella. Tocándola.

—Sí—dijo.

Comenzó a girarse para verlo, desesperada por verlo, pero él se lo impidió, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros; firmemente.

—No.

Nunca había visto a su ángel; sólo lo había oído hablarle en la oscuridad, tal como estaban ahí, o incluso a la tenue luz del conservatorio, cuando la visitaba a solas para practicar, y en la capilla, cuando él cantaba en un murmullo bajo, fantasmagórico, mientras ella rezaba por el alma de su padre, y por la de su madre, que había muerto hacía ya tanto tiempo. Sólo una vez sintió que él la tocaba, pero estaba durmiendo y no estaba segura de si no habría sido sólo un sueño.

Eso, sus manos enguantadas acariciándole los hombros y cerrándose alrededor de su cuello, produciéndole delicados estremecimientos, no era un sueño. Muchas veces se había preguntado si él sería un espíritu o un fantasma. Pero la cálida solidez que sentía en su espalda le contestaba la pregunta: no era un espíritu.

Era un hombre, tal vez más… pero de ninguna manera un espectro que se fuera a disolver en el aire. El fantasma de la Ópera era un ángel con una voz misteriosamente exquisita.

Cuando cantaba, era una potente voz de tenor. Cuando la mimaba, suave terciopelo.

Cuando se enfadaba, fría y cortante como un estilete.

—Isabella —susurró él en su oído, su boca muy cerca y cálida. Las sílabas de su nombre sonaron profundas, elegantes, mimosas.

Ella abrió la mano derecha en el cristal del espejo dejando un poco de la humedad de la palma producida por los nervios. Pasó la otra mano por encima de la cabeza y tocó un pelo suave, que no era el suyo. Hundió los dedos en los abundantes cabellos, sintió el movimiento de su cuero cabelludo en las yemas de los dedos, y al mismo tiempo notó que algo le presionaba la espalda a la altura de las caderas. Él estaba excitado, tenía el miembro duro y sólido; lo percibió a través de las capas de seda del vestido y el miriñaque. Eso le produjo una oleada de excitación que le inundó el lugar de la entrepierna.

Retiró la mano del espejo, fría y húmeda, y buscó detrás de ella, rozándole la cabeza tal como hiciera con la mano izquierda; luego la bajó por su sien y tocó algo suave e inesperado donde debía estar la frente; algo sin vida, frío, dúctil, blando. No era piel, no era pelo.

Él se apartó, le cogió las manos, se las bajó y se las puso a la espalda, entre ellos, aprisionadas en la base de la columna, donde ella sentía moverse los pliegues de su capa.

—Me sorprende tu osadía, Isabella.

—¿Por qué no puedo verte?

—Me verás cuando sea el momento.

Isabella sintió un contacto cálido y ligeramente húmedo en el cuello, que le hizo bajar estremecimientos hasta la parte baja del vientre; intentó girarse, pero él le cogió firmemente las muñecas.

—Cuando sea el momento —repitió él, con la boca sobre su delicado hombro. —Ahora… canta para mí esta noche, y si me complaces serás recompensada con mi veneración.

Y repentinamente, ya no estaba.

Volvieron a encenderse las luces y Isabella se encontró sola en su camerino. La única señal de lo que había ocurrido eran las marcas de sus huellas digitales en el espejo, y un brillante hilillo de humedad en el cuello.

El mar de caras, el calor de las lámparas de gas, el borde del escenario, la rara constricción que le producía el pesado vestido, las luces y el sonido de las respiraciones profundas que debía hacer, y todo ese mosaico de sensaciones no abandonaban su mente mientras cantaba. Sentía salir la música de su cuerpo como si fuera liberada por una energía reprimida. Oía las reverberaciones cuando las notas agudas y largas llenaban el espacio del escenario. Y entonces al hacer su última inspiración y dejar salir la última nota, al mar de caras embelesadas se unieron los aplausos atronadores, vivas y gritos. El ángel de la música estaría complacido.

Y por encima de los gritos y silbidos, oyó la voz, en lo profundo de su corazón: «Bravo, bravísimo».

Entre bastidores vio a _madame_ Esme, asintiendo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja con sus despejados ojos calculadores.

Tuvo que continuar en el centro del escenario haciendo esmeradas reverencias una y otra vez dentro de su pesado y ceñido vestido, mientras a sus pies caían flores, guantes e incluso sombreros.

Desde el palco que ocupaban, el conde y el vizconde de Black la observaron bajar la cabeza cuando hizo su tercera reverencia. El público seguía rugiendo y aplaudiendo.

—Una mujer muy hermosa, muy exuberante —musitó Sam, el conde, volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento. —No me extraña que La Jessica no quisiera presentármela durante nuestro romance. Es la Señorita Swan ¿no? Me gustaría saber de dónde ha venido y cuánto tiempo lleva aquí. Nunca la he visto en el salón de las bailarinas ni en el de las cantantes. ¿Dónde ha estado escondida?

—Su padre murió hace unos años —contestó Jacob, su hermano menor. —No sé cuánto tiempo lleva aquí en el Teatro de la Ópera. Yo me enteré esta semana de que estaba aquí. No he hablado con ella desde hace años.

—Bueno, no me extraña que hayas insistido en asistir sin la compañía habitual de la señorita Le Rochet.

Sam observó que Jacob no apartaba la vista de aquella chica de pelo moreno que estaba en medio del escenario.

—Conocí a la señorita Swan en la orilla del mar cerca de Perros-Guirec hace unos años. ¿Te acuerdas de ese verano? Tú estabas ahí también ese primer día cuando los conocí, a ella y a su padre.

—Seguro que no olvidaría un cuerpo tan hermoso si lo hubiera visto.

No, desde luego. No estaba acostumbrado a pasar junto a una mujer tan hermosa sin encontrar una manera de probarla. Y con una actriz, sería fácil llegar y cogerla, pese a la creciente fuerza de la burguesía, que creía que con la Tercera República y la elevación de su clase, las actrices habían cambiado su fibra moral convirtiéndose por arte de magia en mujeres recatadas.

Irrisoria suposición.

—Éramos más jóvenes entonces —dijo Jacob—, y ella tan sólo una niña. Impedí que se le volara el fular y se lo llevara el oleaje. ¡Oh, mírala! Parece a punto de desmayarse.

Se levantó de un salto como para correr a su lado. Sam le cogió el brazo y lo sentó.

—Siéntate, querido hermano. No es apropiado que un Black haga el ridículo por una cantante o una bailarina, ni siquiera por una tan hermosa y dotada como ella. Y, mira, ya la han cogido. No se iba a caer al suelo delante de todo el público del teatro sin que nadie se fijara.

Y era cierto; varias de las bailarinas habían corrido a su lado a sujetarla cuando comenzó a desplomarse. Tenía la cara muy pálida. Sam se giró a mirar a Jacob, pensativo. —Pareces bastante interesado en ella.

—Nunca he conocido a una mujer más hermosa y encantadora. Ese fue un verano inolvidable, y pasé muchísimo tiempo con ellos. Tú estabas tan ocupado con tus asuntos que no te fijaste. Conocí a su padre, que era un violinista fabuloso; nos tocaba música y ella cantaba. Por aquel entonces su voz sólo era pasable, pero prometía mucho. Ahora canta más bellamente que nunca. _Monsieur_ Swan nos contaba unas historias maravillosas sobre el ángel de la música y la pequeña Lotte, historias de Suecia, de donde ellos procedían. A él nunca le gustó vivir en Francia, y solía contarnos historias de su tierra, por la que sentía una inmensa nostalgia.

Jacob parecía sumido en sus recuerdos, lo que fastidió muchísimo a Sam, que prefería vivir el momento. Se levantó.

—Entonces me imagino que debemos darnos prisa en ir a felicitar a la señorita Swan por su bella actuación. Estará encantada de renovar su amistad contigo, mientras yo voy al salón de las bailarinas, donde está La Jessica esperando para renovar la amistad conmigo.

Una sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios. Eso podría ser muy interesante, pensó.

Cuando por fin salió del escenario, Isabella fue rodeada por las chicas del coro y del ballet, al que ella había pertenecido hasta esa tarde. Aun cuando ese nuevo papel era sólo temporal, toda la experiencia había sido como un sueño. Las chicas la acompañaron de vuelta a su camerino aclamando, dando palmadas y llevándola como a una heroína, porque lo que ella había logrado era la mayor ilusión que cada una de ellas llevaba en su corazón.

Aunque atolondrada por la experiencia, las manos le temblaban y las rodillas le flaqueaban, Isabella se sentía como si no pudiera ser más feliz. Había cantado a la perfección, con la voz pura y afinada, vestida con ese pesado y precioso vestido que daba la impresión de que perteneciera a una reina. Los aplausos habían sido para ella, para ella sola. Las caras embelesadas, fila tras fila de caras, la honraban a ella.

Era como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo al momento en que, siendo muy niña, vio a la hermosa señora vestida con un brillante vestido dorado todo adornado con perlas y rubíes, con sus cabellos color miel recogidos en bucles y trenzas, de los que se soltaban suaves guedejas a los lados de las orejas, adornados con más joyas y cadenillas de oro, mientras ella, la pequeña Isabella, la miraba con adoración.

Nunca olvidaría cuando aquella bella mujer abrió sus labios rosados, tan llenos y brillantes y dejó salir ese increíble sonido. Recordaba cómo se le ensanchó el corazón en el pecho al oír su voz, cómo deseó tocar la orilla de su falda, cuyos volantes caían en cascada y rozaban el suelo del escenario justo ante sus ojos. Recordaba cómo, mirándola impresionada, deseó estar ella ahí en su lugar, como un espléndido pájaro, capaz de emitir esos sonidos puros, dulces, y parecer una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Y tuvo la seguridad de que estando ahí en el escenario, en medio de toda esa adoración, vestida tan exquisitamente como una reina, la mujer se sentía feliz, dichosa. Tenía que sentirse así, pues no se puede ser tan bella y tan adorada sin sentirse feliz y segura.

Finalmente llegó a convencerse de que esa hermosa mujer era su madre, que murió cuando ella tenía cinco años. El recuerdo lo usaba como un talismán, como una inspiración, como un escape de una vida tan apagada e insípida como brillante y colorido era el vestido que llevaba.

Su solitaria vida con su padre, que seguía sumergido en su aflicción por la pérdida de su mujer, tenía pocos placeres. Él, al ser un famoso violinista, viajaba por todas partes y la llevaba siempre consigo; por lo tanto, no tenía casa ni amigas y simplemente veía una ciudad tras otra desde coches y pequeñas habitaciones de hotel. Sólo después de ese ya tan lejano verano que pasaron junto al mar en Perros-Guirec su padre decidió afincarse en un lugar. Pero eso ocurrió muchos años después de que ella viera y se enamorara de aquella hermosa dama.

Y esa noche, con las piernas temblorosas y el estómago revuelto, se había convertido en la hermosa dama de sus sueños.

Y ahora todo iría bien. Sería feliz, amada y estaría segura.

Pero en el momento en que llegó a la puerta de su camerino, sonó una profunda voz masculina que dominó la estridente cháchara de las chicas que la acompañaban.

—¿Señorita Swan?

La voz, que no era la descarnada de su ángel, sino una muy terrenal, sonó detrás de ella muy cerca y la distrajo de la tarea de girar la llave en la puerta del camerino.

Mientras se giraba, a sus oídos llegaron los comentarios siseados por las chicas impresionadas:

—¡El vizconde de Black!

—¡Es él!

—¡El hermano del nuevo mecenas!

Entonces lo vio y lo reconoció inmediatamente.

—¡Jacob! —exclamó, sin pensar.

Pero claro, él era un amigo de la infancia, al que había llegado a conocer durante un corto y feliz periodo de ese verano junto al mar.

Qué guapo estaba, cuánto había crecido; estaba alto, todo él bien cincelado y elegante, desde sus esbeltos dedos al delgado bigote bien recortado. Su pelo largo y rubio, recogido en la nuca, brillaba dorado como ámbar oscuro a la luz. Sus ojos azul claro le sonreían, llevándola de vuelta a esos días cuando jugaban y escuchaban las historias de su padre sobre el ángel de la música. Vio que vestía el uniforme de la Marina, lo que no la sorprendió, porque ya en esa época, tantos años atrás, le encantaba el mar.

Pensó qué diría él si le contaba que la había visitado un verdadero ángel, que llevaba unos meses dándole clases, y que debido a sus enseñanzas ella se había convertido en la hermosa señora.

Él avanzó y el mar de chicas se apartó como si él hubiera sido Moisés y ellas las aguas del Mar Rojo. Entonces cogió la llave que ella tenía en la mano por la cinta con borla.

—Permítame, señorita Swan.

La giró en la cerradura y abrió la puerta con un elegante movimiento. Ella pasó junto a él, observando de paso que su pesado vestido le rozaba las brillantes botas y el puño de la chaqueta.

Él entró tras ella, cerró la puerta y se quedaron solos.

Las lámparas estaban encendidas y las sombras que muchas veces se veían tan alargadas y teatrales ahora aparecían bajas y marrones, sin acecharla por los rincones como solían hacer. Ya le habían llevado flores y había floreros por todas partes: en el suelo, en el tocador, en la mesita para el té, incluso en la banqueta. Rosas, margaritas, alhelíes, azucenas… perfumaban el aire.

Jacob se le acercó, le cogió una mano y se la llevó a sus labios perfectos.

—Isabella, has estado magnífica.

—Jacob, qué alegría volver a verte —dijo ella, retirando la mano de la de él y pasándole las yemas de los dedos por la hermosa mejilla; la sintió cálida y suave.

—Has crecido mucho. No podía creer que fueras tú, mi pequeña Isabella, la que cantaba como un ángel.

Un ángel.

Repentinamente nerviosa, retrocedió.

—Jacob, no soy un ángel.

Él no pareció notar su aprensión.

—Lo eres, eres un ángel hermoso. Tendré que poner empeño en venir a la ópera todas las noches, ahora que Sam y yo somos los mecenas y que tú eres la nueva estrella.

—Espero verte a menudo —dijo ella, y al instante sintió un cambio en el aire. Era «él». No sabía por qué, pero no quería que supiera de la existencia de Jacob, que supiera que tenía un admirador. — Jacob, ¿te parece que salgamos de aquí? Tengo que hablar con los señores Cullen y Vulturi; además, tengo hambre, y tenemos muchísimo de qué hablar. Han pasado muchos años.

—Sí, desde luego, me hará feliz acompañarte a cenar.

Ella abrió la puerta y fue saludada por un grupo de admiradores que esperaban impacientes con ramos de flores en las manos.

—Ah, caramba —dijo, afablemente, complacida, pero muy consciente del cambio apenas palpable que se había producido en la atmósfera de su camerino.

Jacob pasó por su lado y se puso delante de ella, bloqueando la puerta, como para impedir que los del grupo vieran el interior del camerino o, tal vez, vieran demasiado de ella, y se giró a mirarla.

—Iré a buscar mi coche y volveré a recogerte dentro de un momento. ¿Llamo a alguien para que te ayude a cambiarte?

—No, no, gracias, Jacob, podré arreglármelas sola.

Él cerró la puerta y ella se quedó sola. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—¿ _Madame_ Esme?

 _M_ _adame_ Esme ya estaba detrás de ella, soltándole rápidamente los botones de la espalda del vestido.

—Lo has hecho muy bien esta noche, Isabella. Pero él no estará complacido si descuidas tu descanso en favor de actividades sociales.

La espalda del vestido se abrió y _madame_ le pasó las cálidas manos por los hombros, bajándoselas por los brazos y empujando la seda de las mangas hasta que el vestido cayó entero al suelo.

—Guárdate de enfadarlo, Isabella. Su ira es insoportable. ¿Estás segura de que es juicioso ir a cenar con el vizconde?

O sea, que tenía razón al temer que a su ángel no lo haría feliz saber que ya tenía un admirador.

—Pero debo comer, _madame_. Y él no es otra cosa que un viejo amigo, y es el hermano del nuevo patrocinador. Es bueno para el éxito del teatro que él desee cenar conmigo.

La cara de _madame_ , envejecida pero todavía hermosa, se endureció de preocupación. Se inclinó a susurrarle al oído, produciéndole estremecimientos en ese lado del cuello con su aliento cálido y húmedo:

—Ten cuidado, Isabella, porque siendo su alumna tienes la oportunidad de encumbrarte, con o sin el favor del hermano del patrocinador. Si lo complaces, él cuidará de ti como no te puedes ni imaginar. Si lo disgustas, su ira será inmensa. Es genial y bueno, pero es egoísta y no está dispuesto a compartirte. Fíjate en lo que te digo, Isabella. Con él de profesor particular no tienes ninguna necesidad de preocuparte por encontrar un protector, como las otras chicas.

¿Quería decir que su ángel sería su protector? ¿O simplemente que él deseaba estar seguro de que ella no olvidaba sus enseñanzas?

En lugar de preguntárselo, porque la idea de que él pudiera oírla le producía una inquietante sensación en el estómago, le dio un giro al tema:

—¿Un protector? ¿Jacob? No creo que se le haya pasado esa idea por la cabeza. Sólo es un viejo amigo, contento de volver a verme. De todos modos, haré caso de su advertencia, _madame_ —añadió, muy seria; no olvidaba que fue su ángel el que la preparó para esa maravillosa noche. —Sólo es una cena, para celebrar mi debut.

—Espero que no lo olvides, querida mía. Y es apropiado que lo celebres. Ahora, rápido, debes cambiarte y prepararte para la cena. Tiene que ser una comida breve, para que duermas bien esta noche. Mira, te he traído un vestido.

Sorprendida, y avergonzada porque no había pensado qué se pondría para ir a cenar con un «vizconde» y los administradores del teatro, Isabella se giró a mirar.

—Es precioso. ¿De dónde lo ha sacado?

El vestido era pasmoso, y muy elegante; no se parecía en nada a ningún vestido que hubiera poseído ella, ni siquiera visto de cerca. Todos los trajes para las óperas eran hermosos, enjoyados y adornados, lo mejor para que se vieran desde todos los palcos y butacas, pero pesaban demasiado y eran fantasiosos en exceso para usarlos en el mundo real.

—Intimidé a Tiline para que te lo prestara. Su _monsieur_ Boulan le ha regalado bastantes vestidos preciosos últimamente.

Era un vestido para una cena de gala, de satén granate oscuro, con el escote ribeteado por encaje dorado que se unía en suaves pliegues en los extremos de los hombros. El encaje formaba un delgado ribete en todo el escote en uve, por delante y por detrás, y la parte del corpiño que cubría los pechos llevaba más encajes dorados.

La falda era casi tan pesada como la del vestido que se había puesto esa noche para cantar, y caía en abundantes pliegues que en la espalda convergían en la base de la columna formando un polisón. Una ancha cinta de satén dorado bajaba por cada lado de la parte delantera de la falda y se unían atrás sobre el polisón en un enorme lazo dorado festoneado con rosas de satén blancas y rojas.

Cuando se miró en el espejo le costó reconocer a la tímida y solitaria Isabella Swan.

—Gracias, _madame_ —dijo, cuando por fin salió del camerino.

No había nadie en el corredor; todo estaba en silencio, envuelto en sombras, muy diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, con las idas y venidas de actores, músicos, encargados del vestuario, utileros y tramoyistas; todo estaba silencioso y solitario, igual que ella.

Pero esa noche era una estrella. Todo el mundo deseaba verla, hablarle, estar con ella. Ya no era una niña tímida y asustadiza, sino una mujer cotizada por un vizconde. Aun cuando él sólo fuera un viejo amigo, no la habría buscado si no deseara verla.

No era una chica inocente. _Madame_ Esme se encargaba de que ninguna de las bailarinas, las llamadas «ratas de la Ópera», debido a que muchas veces llegaban al teatro muy jóvenes, ignorantes y desaliñadas, y siempre se las veía por todas partes, fuera una ingenua inocente, aunque pudiera parecerlo. Las instruía en todo; no se limitaba a enseñarles ballet. _Madame_ Esme pensaba que cada una de las «ratitas» era responsabilidad suya, porque muchas habían elegido la profesión para no acabar siendo maestras de escuela o trabajando en labores manuales, por haber quedado huérfanas o porque su familia era indigente.

El teatro es una profesión, les decía _madame_ Esme, que permite a la mujer estar bastante al mando de su vida, incluso a la hora de elegir amante o protector, si es joven y guapa o por lo menos tiene talento, en el escenario y en el tocador. De esa manera _madame_ se aseguraba de que ninguna de las chicas a su cargo estuviera esperando a ser desflorada sin tener nada que lo demostrara; a sus ratitas les enseñaba a aprovecharse, en lugar de que se aprovecharan de ellas. Las instruía acerca de cómo elegir y atraer a un buen protector que no las maltratara físicamente en el tocador y que, por lo demás, las tratara bien.

Pero Isabella no lograba imaginarse que Jacob, ese hombre bueno, guapo y amable, que se lanzó al agua para recogerle el fular cuando se le voló, se atreviera a pensar en ser su protector. Sintió un calorcillo con sólo pensarlo.

Jacob no encajaba en la imagen de protector. Ella había conocido a los señores mayores que se interesaron en cuidar de las dos ex bailarinas Tiline y Regina cuando estas comenzaron a hacer sus solos y atrajeron la atención hacia ellas. Esos hombres tenían las mejillas mofletudas y unos ojillos brillantes y entornados que siempre parecían estar mirando a través de la ropa de las chicas, aunque después les daban palmaditas en la cabeza y les traían chucherías siempre que venían a visitarlas. Si una no les miraba los ojos igual podía creer que o bien se trataba de su padre o de su tío favorito. Pero claro, no era así y ella, que dejó de ser virgen el día que cumplió los dieciséis años, sabía muy bien que esas miradas eran cualquier cosa menos paternales.

Y ahora las dos chicas, que ya no tenían tiempo para estar con las demás componentes del coro y del ballet del que habían egresado hacía tan poco tiempo, se quejaban de tener que aceptar las atenciones de esos dos viejos, que les pagaban la ropa, las joyas y sus pequeños apartamentos, teniendo ellas su interés puesto en hombres más jóvenes, más atractivos y viriles, que no tenían esas carteras pero sí otras amenidades.

Ella nunca había estado en situación de atraer la atención de un posible protector. Y en el caso de que lo hubiera estado, se habría guardado de hacerlo, porque tenía fama de ser una de las chicas más virtuosas de _madame_ Esme. Era una chica que no coqueteaba, que no hacía promesas con los ojos, que cuidaba de no enseñar los pechos, y de que no le asomaran los tobillos por debajo de las faldas.

Pero tal vez esa noche había cambiado todo. Había atraído muchísimo la atención; tal vez por eso Jacob se apresuró tanto en bajar a su camerino y a cerrar la puerta para impedirle la entrada a nadie. Tal vez simplemente deseaba protegerla de otros hombres que hubieran encontrado de interés su repentino y triunfal debut.

No, no colocaba a Jacob en la misma categoría de esos señores mofletudos que miraban a las bailarinas, cantantes y actrices como si fueran caballos a la venta, pero tampoco lo descartaba. Nada de eso. Era guapo y encantador y era evidente que lo alegró verla.

Y en ese momento, en que debería ir caminando por el corredor en dirección a la puerta que daba a la calle lateral, donde estaría Jacob esperándola, se sorprendió haciéndolo en dirección al escenario, el lugar de su triunfo.

Rara vez había tenido ocasión de estar en el escenario cuando en el teatro, con todas sus filas de asientos y su elevada cúpula, no había nada aparte de… de ecos. Ecos de representaciones del pasado, ecos del humo de las luces apagadas, ecos de perfumes y de aplausos.

No sabía qué la impulsaba a ir allí, pero hizo caso de la llamada interior y entró en la desnuda plataforma. Sus pasos, casi silenciosos con sus zapatos finos, la llevaron al centro del monstruoso escenario, donde se quedó contemplando al público invisible.

Se agitó el aire, como una suave brisa, y se le erizó el vello de los brazos y de la nuca. Resistió el deseo de mirar atrás; simplemente se pasó la mano por el brazo y continúo por el antebrazo, por encima del guante largo, y repitió el movimiento; esperando.

De repente se encendió un foco de arriba que la dejó en medio de un círculo de luz blanca, enmarcándola, destacándola de la oscuridad que la rodeaba. El círculo era compacto pero no tan amplio que no pudiera salir de él dando unos dos pasos si quería para entrar en la oscuridad. Y calentaba; aunque hacía apenas un momento que la iluminaba, sentía el calor de la luz en los hombros desnudos, en el escote y en las partes de los brazos no cubiertas por los guantes.

La luz le nublaba la visión, igual que cuando había cantado. No veía los oscuros asientos del teatro ni las cortinas de terciopelo rojo del borde del proscenio. Lo único que veía era el rayo de luz blanca; lo único que sentía era un creciente calor.

—Isabella.

El sonido de su nombre, suave, hueco, erótico, venía de atrás. O tal vez de arriba. No supo discernir.

De repente sintió desbocado el corazón.

—¿Angel? —logró preguntar.

Antes que pudiera girarse, lo sintió detrás de ella otra vez, tal como habían estado en el camerino. Él le hablaba, le enseñaba y cantaba con ella, pero nunca antes se había presentado así, en persona. Pero hoy, lo había hecho dos veces en un día.

Él cerró las manos sobre sus hombros y ella sintió la piel flexible y algo pegajosa de sus guantes acariciándole la suya, más delicada, y luego bajando las palmas por sus brazos, arrastrándole los hombros del escotado vestido. La tela se le ciñó sobre los pechos, dejándole al descubierto los pezones, que de repente estaban duros, desnudándole la piel al calor del foco.

—Me has complacido inmensamente esta noche —musitó él, con esa voz ronca y melodiosa.

Ella sintió arder la oreja y le pasaron hormigueos por el cuello, por los brazos, por los pechos y pezones y bajaron hasta el vientre y más abajo.

Se atrevió a mirarse, y vio las manos enguantadas, negras, sobre sus blancos hombros, y la profunda y oscura hendidura en forma de uve entre sus pechos levantados y juntos por el corsé, y también, más abajo, las rosadas areolas encima del satén granate.

—Gracias —suspiró, levantando una mano para cubrirle la de él.

Sintió en la palma el leve estremecimiento de sus dedos, y pensó, ¿será de rabia? ¿O será un estremecimiento igual al que ella sentía por todo el cuerpo?

Abrió sus dedos enfundados en unos guantes blancos sobre los algo más anchos y revestidos de negro de él y sintió su calor en la piel de la palma. Él levantó la mano libre y la subió por su pelo recogido, peinándolo suavemente con los dedos, y luego le cogió la cabeza y se la echó hacia atrás. El rayo de luz le dio en los ojos, cegándola; los cerró y sintió el escozor de unas repentinas lágrimas.

Entonces él le rozó la cara con la suya, desde atrás; ella sintió la cálida piel sobre la mandíbula derecha y luego la presión de sus labios. Mantuvo la cabeza inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados para protegerlos de la luz. Intentó hacer una inspiración, y sólo consiguió estremecerse y emitir un suave sollozo, por el placer que sentía arder donde él la estaba besando, como si quisiera aspirar su piel, lenta e insistentemente.

Sintió esos labios cálidos, húmedos, suaves, deslizándose por su mandíbula y luego bajando por el lado del cuello; le hormigueó el cuello, se le entreabrieron los labios y se le debilitaron las piernas. Cerró la mano sobre la de él en el hombro y levantó la otra hacia atrás para tocarle la cara. Necesitaba sentirlo, conocerlo.

—No —gruñó él y, retirando la mano de su pelo, le cogió la mano y la apartó de su cara.

Con un rápido movimiento, le aprisionó las dos muñecas por encima de la cabeza, y las sujetó con una mano.

Ella lo sintió moverse, lo sintió levantar la otra mano y, de repente, sintió algo alrededor de las muñecas. Ahogando una exclamación, intentó liberarse los brazos, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Antes que se diera cuenta, él ya le tenía las manos amarradas sobre la cabeza, con las muñecas cruzadas y los codos levemente flexionados.

—¿No sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato? —le susurró él amablemente al oído.

Al parecer ya se había disipado su repentino enfado. Entonces él se movió y se situó al lado de ella, aunque un poco atrás, por lo que ella no le veía ninguna parte de la cara, sólo su mano enguantada, el largo brazo en negro, la fuerte pierna también en negro que tenía cruzada delante de su falda y el brillante zapato de charol que asomaba en el pozo de luz del suelo.

Intentó mover las manos, pero algo se las tenía sujetas, algo por encima de ella. No podía hacer nada aparte de tironear y sentir el movimiento de la cuerda que colgaba de la pasarela de arriba. Se le aceleró el corazón; no era capaz ni de hacer una inspiración completa.

—Ahora —suspiró él, acercándosele más, colocando una mano en uve rodeándole la garganta y la otra en su nuca—, te demostraré lo mucho que me ha gustado tu actuación de esta noche.

—Angel, por favor… —Se le cortó la voz, apenas logró sacar esas palabras, y ni siquiera sabía qué quería pedirle.

Él se rió suavemente, y no contestó con palabras; en lugar de hablar, bajó la mano por su espalda. Se aflojó el peso del vestido, abriéndose por detrás al soltar él con sus ágiles dedos los botones que no hacía mucho rato le había abrochado _madame_ Esme.

Él pasó la otra mano por debajo del cordoncillo de acero del corsé, deslizándola por debajo de su pecho izquierdo para levantarlo y sacarlo de la copa del corsé. Entonces pasó el pulgar cubierto por la piel del guante por encima del pezón duro, y ella sintió una sacudida de placer, que bajó como una lanza hasta su vientre y luego a la entrepierna, que al instante se inundó con el líquido de la excitación; intentó bajar los brazos para acariciarlo, olvidándose de que no podía. La cuerda le sujetaba firmemente las muñecas, y sólo consiguió que se le cansaran los brazos y hacer reír nuevamente a su ángel.

—Relájate, voz mía —musitó él, con la suya más ronca que antes.

Continuó frotándole el sensible pezón con el pulgar al tiempo que bajaba la otra mano por debajo de los botones abiertos en la espalda del vestido hasta ahuecarla en sus nalgas.

Isabella pegó un salto cuando esa mano se introdujo bajo la camisola y los calzones, y sus dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo ensanchándole la hendidura entre las nalgas. Intentó apartarse, pero él aumentó la presión de la mano, deslizando los dedos por la parte de abajo de una nalga redonda, mientras bajaba la otra mano por delante, por encima del vestido, hasta la entrepierna. Entonces le presionó ahí, el sexo, con la palma, y la movió en círculos por encima de la seda y encajes que la cubrían.

Con las muñecas atadas encima de la cabeza, estaba atrapada entre las manos de él, una por delante presionándole la entrepierna por encima de la falda y la otra por detrás empujándole esa parte hacia la palma. Sentía los pechos hinchados, ceñidos, y los pezones tan duros que le dolían. Tenía frío y le hormigueaban los brazos por falta de sangre. El calor del foco de luz los abrasaba a los dos y el sudor le mojaba la cara, los hombros y los pechos, haciéndole resbaladiza la piel. Movió bruscamente las caderas, aunque no supo si para liberarse o acercarse más, lo que fuera, con tal de aliviar la tensión que se iba acumulando dentro de ella.

Sin dejar de friccionarle esa parte con la palma, aprisionándola entre sus manos enguantadas, él deslizó un dedo de la mano de atrás por el líquido de la excitación que le mojaba la hendidura de la entrepierna. Ella emitió un gemido al sentir introducirse ese dedo, impersonal por estar cubierto con el guante negro, en la vagina. Entonces él le empujó el cuerpo hacia atrás y con la palma de la mano que tenía por delante le friccionó el borde del pubis. ¿Cómo pudo palparlo por encima de tanta ropa?

Esos pensamientos salieron volando cuando él quitó la mano que tenía por delante y le tironeó el corsé, bajándoselo y dejando libres los pechos hinchados. Ella quedó balanceándose, equilibrada sobre el dedo que él le tenía introducido en la vagina, y los pechos le quedaron desnudos a la caliente luz blanca, con los pezones rosados, duros y en punta, ansiosos de la caricia cuando pasó la mano por uno y luego por el otro. Buen Dios, ¿y si alguien los sorprendía ahí?

Él le frotó y pellizcó los pezones y ella movió las caderas, sostenida por ese dedo introducido en ella, intentando encontrar alivio, algo, un final.

—Ah, sí—le susurró él al oído, su voz ronca, profunda. —Te abres a mí. Sí, voz mía, puedes estremecerte y gemir. Es una bella música la que haces ahora sobre este escenario, actuando solamente para mí.

Isabella no era ninguna inocente tratándose de dar placer al cuerpo, pero nunca había sentido esa intensa fiebre de deseo combinada con la incapacidad para moverse como deseaba, para tocar y acariciar como necesitaba. Jamás había sentido ese frenesí de necesidad que sentía en ese momento ahí de pie, no, colgando, porque le flaqueaban las piernas y ya no era capaz de tenerse en pie.

Cuando él bajó su morena cabeza y cerró la boca sobre el pezón que tenía más cerca, ella ya no pudo refrenarse más. Gritó, y sintió el peso de su cuerpo tirando de la cuerda tensa que le sujetaba y apretaba las muñecas, dejándola impotente. Sentía humedad y líquido por todas partes, por entre las piernas, en el pecho, del sudor causado por el calor de la luz; estaba empapada, palpitante, jadeante.

Gritó, porque ya no podía contener la frustración que le iba aumentando dentro. Él le chupó el pezón, introduciéndolo y apretándolo con tanta fuerza en la boca que ella pensó que debía chillar de dolor y gritar de placer.

Entonces él retiró el dedo, le frotó el dilatado clítoris, presionándole la hendidura entre los labios de la vulva, mientras ella movía en círculos las caderas, tratando de aumentar esa presión, hacerla más rápida, más fuerte, al ritmo que necesitaba. Él le soltó el pezón y apartó la boca.

—Córrete para mí, Isabella. Venga, ahora.

Nuevamente le presionó ahí con la mano, sosteniéndole las caderas mientras ese ágil dedo frotaba desde atrás, en círculos, introduciéndolo y sacándolo, hasta que por fin el placer llegó a su cima y ella se estremeció, gimiendo y gritando por el orgasmo que la inundó y estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Entonces quedaron solamente las secuelas: silencio, sólo interrumpido por los resuellos de los dos; la sorda vibración en la entrepierna; el dolor en el pecho donde él le succionó con tanta fuerza; la mano enguantada de él subiendo por su trasero, mojándole con el líquido de ella los contornos de las redondeadas y turgentes nalgas. En ese momento, apartó la cara de su pecho y se colocó a sus espaldas antes que ella alcanzara a verle algo aparte de su brillante pelo moreno, y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y apretó el cuerpo al suyo.

Ella sintió el bulto de su miembro erecto en la base de la espalda desnuda, a través de los pantalones, insistente y prometedor, duro. Sentirlo le produjo un renovado deseo que la atravesó como una punzada hasta el vientre.

—Espero que tu placer haya sido tan grande como el mío —musitó él en su oído, ya seguro fuera de su vista.

La voz no le salió tranquila sino entrecortada y ronca, como si se hubiera esforzado en sacarla pareja. Subió las manos por sus brazos desnudos y continuó por encima de los finos guantes de algodón que le llegaban hasta los codos, hasta llegar a las muñecas.

—Creo que el mío ha sido más grande —contestó ella, notando su voz temblorosa. —Pero si me desatas, Angel, me gustaría acariciarte, y verte.

—Me llamo Edward. Puedes llamarme así, pero ahora no es el momento. Compórtate esta noche, voz mía, y volveré a ti pronto. Tu aprendizaje sólo acaba de empezar.

Ella notó cómo se le ensanchaba a él el pecho apretado a sus espaldas al hacer una honda inspiración.

Él retuvo el aire un momento y luego lo espiró.

Entonces bajó las manos enguantadas con los dedos abiertos a lo largo de sus brazos, se las pasó suavemente por la cara, por la mandíbula y el cuello, después por los pechos, y estuvo un momento acariciándoselos; luego las bajó y las apretó con fuerza sobre su vientre y en la entrepierna. Al contacto de sus manos enguantadas siguió la excitación, y ella se desmoronó bajo el peso del deseo, cerró los ojos y echó atrás la cabeza y su cara quedó bajo el brillo de la luz del foco.

Y entonces, de repente, se marchó. La dejó ardiendo de más deseo, con los pezones duros y en punta, uno más enrojecido, por la boca de él, e irritado. Nuevamente le vibraba el sexo, con el recuerdo y el renovado deseo. Sintió frío en la espalda, por no estar ya él detrás de ella, y porque el vestido le colgaba de los brazos levantados.

Antes que lograra entender que él la había dejado abandonada y medio desnuda en el centro del escenario del Teatro de la Ópera, cayó algo de arriba. Le bajaron los brazos hasta la cintura, con las muñecas todavía atadas, y la cuerda golpeó el duro suelo de madera, a sus pies.

* * *

 **Hola a todos regrese a esta plataforma veremos como nos va si no vuelven a borrar la cuenta bueno com siempre saben ahora subire por aqui tambien y en el blog tambien subire una adaptacion asi que no dejen de visitar el blog bueno nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

******La historia no es mia es una adaptacion al final pondre el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**.

 **los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer******

 ****Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violacion y maltrato****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **2**

 _Isabella_ todavía no había logrado desatarse las muñecas cuando se apagó la luz del foco, y se quedó en la más absoluta oscuridad, a medio vestir y en el centro del escenario.

Oyó un rumor de movimiento y comprendió que era su ángel, Edward, que iba caminando por la insegura pasarela de arriba, que normalmente era el dominio del chismoso Michael Newton.

Después todo quedó en silencio, y sólo se oyó su jadeante respiración.

Tironeó las cuerdas, con los pechos medio zangoloteándose dentro del corsé suelto, rozando el borde de encaje con sus sensibles pezones.

—¿Isabella?

Buen Dios. ¡Jacob! Lo había olvidado.

—Isabella, ¿estás ahí?

Tironeó con más fuerza y por fin la cuerda se aflojó y logró liberar las manos enguantadas. La cuerda cayó al suelo y la sintió rozarle la falda. Se apresuró a subirse el corsé moviéndose y encogiéndose para que los pechos encajaran en las copas.

—¡Isabella!

Su voz sonó más cerca y oyó el ruido de sus pisadas. Ya tenía el corsé en su lugar, pero le era imposible ceñírselo sin ayuda, y de ninguna manera podría abrocharse los diminutos botones de madreperla a la espalda.

—Jacob, estoy aquí, en el escenario.

—¿En el escenario? —dijo él en tono risueño. —Reviviendo tu momento de triunfo, ¿eh, Isabella? Deja que vaya a buscar una luz.

—¡No! Luz no, Jacob, por favor. Sólo… ven aquí.

Edward ya no estaba; sabía que se había marchado porque no sentía su presencia. Y necesitaba ayuda para abotonarse el vestido. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a hacerle eso, y luego dejarla así para que se las arreglara sola?

Por lo menos no la dejó colgando. Habría sido muy difícil explicarle eso a Jacob o a quien fuera que la hubiera encontrado ahí.

—¿Dónde estás, Isabella?

—Aquí. Necesito tu ayuda.

Cuando oyó sus pasos por el borde del escenario echó a caminar hacia él. Todo era pura negrura, así que no sabía a qué distancia estaba él. A los pocos pasos chocaron y él la sujetó, con el vestido colgando.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó él, delatando su sorpresa al sentir en las manos la piel desnuda de su espalda. —¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Necesito ayuda para abotonarme el vestido —contestó ella, pasando las manos por sus sólidos hombros.

¿Edward los tendría así de anchos? ¿Sería igual de alto? ¿Cómo podía no saber esas cosas tan simples de su persona cuando él sabía tanto de ella, cuando había tomado tanto de ella?

—Me parece que está a punto de caérsete el vestido al suelo —dijo Jacob, con la voz ahogada, aunque no hizo ademán de retirar las manos del lugar desnudo de su espalda.

—Sí —dijo ella.

La voz le salió ronca; Edward tenía la culpa por dejarla deseando más.

El timbre de su voz debió parecerle a él una invitación, porque aumentó la presión de sus brazos y le aplastó la boca con la suya. Isabella levantó la cara para recibir el beso y notó que volvían a hinchársele los pechos y endurecérsele los pezones dentro del corsé poco ceñido.

Pasada la vehemencia inicial, Jacob se dominó y suavizó el beso. Saboreó, sorbió y pasó la lengua por sus labios y luego por alrededor y por encima de su lengua cuando ella entreabrió la boca para inspirar; la introdujo más y con más fuerza, estrechándola más, aplastándole los pechos casi desnudos contra su camisa.

—¡Ooh, Isabella! —gimió, apartando la cara pero sosteniéndole firmemente las caderas apretadas a las suyas, haciendo estragos en ella con el bulto de su pene erecto, a través de cinco capas de ropa, haciéndole vibrar nuevamente el sexo. —No podemos… —Inspiró para normalizar la respiración. —Mi hermano, el conde, y los señores Vulturi y Cullen nos esperan… No podemos tardar mucho más. Debemos irnos.

Isabella se apartó de mala gana, sintiendo el dolor del deseo insatisfecho. La punzadita de culpabilidad que sintió por responder así a los febriles besos de Jacob tan pronto después de su intimidad con Edward, la desechó enseguida. Al fin y al cabo, «él» había tomado eso de ella y la había dejado deseando más. Deseaba más de Edward, pero Jacob era alto, guapo y elegante; además, podía verlo y tocarlo.

Pero sus besos eran diferentes a los de Edward y su manera de mover las manos por su cuerpo demasiado tímida, como si tuviera miedo de acariciarla. Edward, en cambio, era osado, sabía acariciarla y mimarla elevándole el deseo hasta su punto máximo, tal como hacía con su música.

—Sí, vámonos, estoy muerta de hambre —dijo, girándose en la oscuridad y presentándole la espalda. —Termina de abrocharme los botones y nos marcharemos a comer.

Y después volvería a descansar, se prometió.

Siempre dormía bien; pero esa noche, por lo que se temía, sus sueños estarían llenos de algo más que del recuerdo de una voz descarnada; esa noche soñaría con sus caricias también.

Edward iba caminando por la pasarela como una pantera muerta de hambre: rápido, silencioso, con movimientos fluidos. El hambre le roía el estómago.

Conocía el funcionamiento y los mecanismos de la parte de arriba del Teatro de la Ópera de París tan bien como conocía todo el resto, desde el elevado techo plano abierto a la luna y al sol, la parte de atrás del escenario con la tramoya y maquinaria, el sector de los camerinos, la residencia de las internas, cuyas habitaciones eran tan grandes que casi parecían ciudades, a los cavernosos túneles y el lago subterráneo que serpenteaba abajo en lo más profundo.

El Teatro de la Ópera era su dominio. La música, su lenguaje.

Isabella, su obsesión.

Cierto que al principio no se había fijado en ella. Hasta hacía poco no prestaba atención a las idas y venidas de las bailarinas y cantantes. El teatro oscuro y silencioso era su ámbito de acción. Después que todos se marchaban a altas horas de la madrugada, él recorría los camerinos, el patio de butacas e incluso los palcos y el grandioso vestíbulo de mármol.

Pero en una ocasión, tal vez hacía seis meses, cuando todavía era verano y las noches eran cortas, no volvió a su pequeña morada a tiempo. O tal vez ella se levantó muy temprano.

Entonces la vio entrar en el escenario tal como esa noche después de su brillante actuación, sola, rodeada por el silencio.

Ella no hizo nada especial para captar su atención. Sin duda Isabella Swan no era la primera jovencita que pisaba un escenario vacío deseando la oportunidad de hacerlo suyo. Y justamente eso fue lo que hizo.

Llevaba su largo pelo moreno recogido atrás con una sencilla cinta; vestía su raído atuendo de chica del coro y del ballet; tal vez lo había llevado puesto toda la noche. Después estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella para verlo bien y observar sus zapatillas zurcidas y las carreras que adornaban sus medias por detrás.

Entonces ella cantó, sola, ahí en el escenario vacío. No fue una interpretación brillante, ni siquiera puso mucha emoción, pero él captó la promesa en su voz no cultivada.

Y después, cuando se giró y, desde el lugar en que estaba él entre bastidores, vio su cara acorazonada en toda su fuerza, se le ablandó el corazón que había protegido con acero tanto tiempo. Se la veía muy triste.

Solitaria.

Pensó si habría estado sola tanto tiempo como él.

En ese momento, sobre la pasarela, con la respiración jadeante, el corazón desbocado y el miembro atrozmente erecto, se permitió al fin detenerse a descansar y se apoyó en la rugosa pared de ladrillos que circundaba el enorme espacio que comprendía el escenario y la parte de atrás con los camerinos. Estaba en el rincón por encima y detrás de la embocadura, a menos de un palmo del techo. Le temblaban las manos; se quitó los guantes de piel, que sonaron con un suave ruido seco en el silencio, en el que sólo se oía su agitada respiración.

Por fin, después de meses de observar, enseñar y amar a Isabella desde lejos, la había tocado. Acariciado.

La había acariciado y ella aceptó bien sus caricias. No había reaccionado con asco, y no se había echado a llorar ni se había deshecho de él.

Había sentido placer, y respondido deliciosamente. Y a él le costó alejarse, dejarla ahí.

Aplastó la cara contra sus dedos desnudos e inspiró; la olió a ella en ellos, y apoyó la cara enmascarada en la pared de ladrillos. Su máscara. La barrera, el obstáculo para la paz y la saciedad.

Se había hecho varias, curtiendo y sobando la piel como si quisiera excitar a una amante con caricias, hasta dejarlas tan suaves como la piel humana. Tenía una negra, para cuando deseaba vagar por la noche sin ser visto, y una color crema, que se fundía con su piel. Si debía llevar máscara, tenía que ser cómoda, flexible, sensual. No debía sentir que la llevaba puesta; debía adaptarse tanto a él que la única manera de saber que era una máscara fuera tocándola.

O mirándola.

Rara vez se miraba en el espejo, ni siquiera cuando llevaba la máscara.

La máscara de piel clara que llevaba puesta, más flexible incluso que los guantes que tenía ahora junto a su boca temblorosa, sólo le cubría la mitad de la cara: el ojo con el párpado flojo, caído, la sien, y un lado de la nariz desfigurados por rugosidades, el pómulo manchado y estragado. Y bajaba siguiendo la curva alrededor de la comisura de la boca, y dejándole libres sus gruesos y sensuales labios. Se la ataba atrás por encima de su abundante pelo.

Un leve sonido le atrajo la atención. Se apartó de la pared y se asomó a mirar por encima del pasamano de cuerda.

Una cara blanca y fea estaba levantada hacia él desde la pasarela de más abajo. Newton, el simio.

—Todo un espectáculo el que has puesto en escena ahí —dijo el hombre en tono burlón, mirándolo osadamente. —Bonito coño ese, y tú encontraste la manera de meterle mano. Aunque no eres el primero, ¿sabes?

A Edward no le costó nada pasar por encima del pasamanos de la insegura pasarela y saltar a la de abajo. Cayó de pie y firme y se giró a mirar a Newton.

—Eres un hombre ordinario y estúpido —le dijo.

Sentía pasar por él una rabia fría y contenida. Podía arder por Isabella, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que había aprendido a dominar sus otras emociones en aras de la eficiencia. No se enfurecía; actuaba con decisión.

Newton tuvo la osadía de reírse, aunque retrocedió. A la tenue luz de la linterna que llevaba, Edward vio un destello de miedo en sus ojos.

—Estaré encantado de guardarme para mí lo que vi, si me permites mirar…

Edward alargó bruscamente la mano y la cerró alrededor de su cuello. Le presionó la tráquea y levantó su cuerpo de comadreja separándole los pies de los estrechos tablones.

—Si me entero de que te has atrevido a respirar el mismo aire que respira la señorita Swan, si llegas a «pensar» siquiera en ponerte a menos de veinte metros de distancia de ella, te haré más infernal aún tu desgraciada vida.

El hombre boqueaba, sofocado por los mismos dedos que tocaban el piano con tanta elegancia y belleza.

Edward apretó otro poco los dedos y luego los aflojó, y Newton cayó desmoronado a sus pies; una pierna le quedó colgando fuera de la estrecha pasarela.

—Que no vuelva a verte ni oírte, Newton.

Diciendo eso, se giró y se alejó. La frustración que había estado centrada en su miembro ahora vibraba por todo su ser. La ira y el deseo son una combinación monstruosa.

—Jamás la tendrás, rata escurridiza.

Newton dijo eso con voz muy suave; tal vez no era su intención que él lo oyera. El cobarde. Pero lo oyó y se giró, justo en el instante en que se abalanzaba hacia él.

El hombre había dejado la linterna en la tabla, por lo que tenía las manos libres. Con una se sujetaba al endeble pasamanos de cuerda y en la otra tenía un brillante cuchillo plateado.

—No eres otra cosa que un demonio enfermo, escabulléndote por la oscuridad —dijo, osado, valiente, al tener su arma. —Tienes que esconder tu asquerosa estampa.

Edward levantó un pie para golpearlo, pero Newton hurtó el cuerpo y continuó mofándose:

—Te escondes en la oscuridad, y anhelas lo que jamás tendrás. Ella no se dignará a mirar a uno de tu calaña, por mucho que se abra de piernas cuando la obligas. No te las abrirá para tu polla, para…

Edward acalló su voz burlona con los dos pies, levantándose afirmado en los dos pasamanos. Newton cayó sobre los tablones y, afirmándose en la cuerda con una mano, se levantó, con el cuchillo levantado en la otra.

Cuando lo bajó, Edward hurtó el cuerpo y arremetió, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Entonces sintió ladearse la pasarela, y se le deslizaron los pies hasta el borde. Antes que alcanzara a girarse, la pasarela se enderezó, y con el brusco movimiento Newton salió volando y cayó al precipicio.

En la caída se quedó atrapado en las cuerdas de los telones de fondo y de las luces, colgando y agitando las manos tratando desesperadamente de liberarse.

Edward se asomó a mirar y supo lo que iba a ocurrir antes que ocurriera, antes de que él pudiera moverse para intentar impedirlo.

Las cuerdas se enredaron alrededor de Newton y con los desesperados movimientos que hacía para liberarse, una se le enroscó en el cuello; entonces, cuando la última cuerda que lo sujetaba se soltó de su brazo, cayó, en picado, hasta que la que tenía enroscada en el cuello paró su caída con su mortal abrazo.

El cuello se le rompió con un feo chasquido que resonó en las paredes en medio de la oscuridad. Edward se giró, impasible, recogió sus guantes y, dejando donde estaban la linterna y el cuchillo, hizo el camino por la pasarela hasta la escalera de hierro que reseguía la pared.

Por la mañana encontrarían a Newton, y sería una maldad más atribuida al fantasma de la Ópera.

La pelea con Newton le había aplacado un poco la desenfrenada lujuria que le invadía el cuerpo, pero ahora, mientras bajaba en silencio la escalera de hierro, le volvió todo en oleadas, imágenes y sensaciones, atormentándolo, aunque se obligaba a contar los peldaños, con el único fin de hacer algo para distraer y apaciguar su mente.

Pero contar no le distrajo, no le alejó las imágenes. La curva del blanco cuello de Isabella; los abundantes cabellos castaños rozándole la parte de la cara que no llevaba tapada; también se los imaginaba cayéndole en largas ondas por su blanca espalda. Los labios rosados tan llenos como los de su vulva, abiertos, invitadores. Sus resuellos de placer, cuando se movía sobre su dedo. Los pezones duros y en punta sobre sus pechos, moviéndose con cada estremecida respiración que hacía.

Toda ella vibrando en sus manos, entre sus palmas. Su aroma, a rosas, a lavanda y a lo que fuera que la hacía ser Isabella. Líquido, humedad, por todas partes, y su almizclado olor entrando en su nariz mientras la tocaba. La «acariciaba».

Se le resecó la garganta y el miembro se le levantó, vibrante de excitación. Las palabras de Newton lo atormentaron.

«Nunca se abrirá de piernas para tu polla.»

«Jamás la tendrás.»

«No eres otra cosa que un demonio enfermo, escabulléndote por la oscuridad.»

Las mofas de Newton se mezclaron con recuerdos de su juventud, de aquel tiempo aciago y horrendo al servicio de su hermano, cuando las chicas chillaban al verle la cara. Y su hermano las empujaba hacia él y lo obligaba a acariciarlas, para disfrutar viéndolas chillar y debatirse.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de madera de la parte de atrás del escenario, se giró. Había alguien ahí.

 _M_ _adame_ Esme avanzó unos pasos, sosteniendo una linterna cuya luz arrojaba sombras a su rostro envejecido.

—Edward, ¿has matado a Newton?

—Se ha matado él. Aunque ha sido una suerte para mí que se las haya arreglado solo, porque yo tenía muchas ganas de ayudarlo.

Esme, a la que todo el resto de las personas llamaban _madame_ Esme, se le acercó más. Olía a azucenas, aroma erótico para una mujer que se acercaba a los cincuenta. Tenía la misma edad que tendría su madre si hubiera vivido, y no muerto cuando él sólo contaba doce años.

Su madre y Esme habían sido íntimas amigas, unidas como si fueran gemelas desde su infancia en el sur. Se trasladaron a París para seguir la profesión de bailarinas. De hecho, el único retrato que tenía de ella se lo había dado Esme, y en él aparecían las dos juntas. Pero no podrían haber sido más diferentes. La joven Esme tenía una piel blanquísima y lozana, con un cuerpo de generosas curvas, mientras que la otra tenía la belleza exótica y el cuerpo cimbreño de su madre persa, aunque el padre fuera francés.

Hace diez años, cuando tuvo dificultades y no tenía a nadie, recurrió a la única amiga que conocía, y desde entonces Esme se había convertido en su protectora.

—Newton era un hombre asqueroso que no sabía mantener cerrada la boca. Lo he sorprendido espiando a las chicas más de una vez. No es una gran pérdida.

—Me echarán la culpa a mí. Ella asintió.

—Otra tragedia más atribuida a tu leyenda. Eso sólo servirá para protegerte más, Edward; ya sabes lo importante que es que continúes pareciendo una figura misteriosa, siniestra. Mientras sigas siendo una leyenda creída a medias, estarás seguro. Con un poco de estímulo, los nuevos administradores se inclinarán a tenerte contento a cambio de que haya paz en el teatro.

—Y tú continuarás encargándote de que lo hagan.

—Me encargaré de que tengan todos los motivos para satisfacer tus necesidades. Considero mi deber tenerlos satisfechos… —a la tenue luz una significativa sonrisa le transformó la cara— en todos los aspectos.

A Esme le encantaba la actividad sexual, y no se limitaba a satisfacer sus lujuriosos apetitos con una sola pareja, y ni siquiera con muchas. Se había acostado con legiones de hombres a lo largo de los años, y se enorgullecía de su habilidad para ocultar sus apetitos tras una fachada de persona severa y decorosa.

—Me daré a conocer a ellos antes de presentarles a algunas de las chicas —continuó, y lo miró pensativa. —Eso es algo que me gustaría hacer por ti, Edward. Hay una o dos chicas con las que se puede contar; serán discretas. Y si no, ya me encargaré de que las pongan de patitas en la calle.

—No —logró decir él, con voz calmada, aunque sintió moverse el pene bajo los pantalones. — Esperaré.

Mirándolo de reojo, Esme arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

—Te estás volviendo tan casto como Isabella.

—Puede que tus chicas sean discretas, pero habrá cotilleos de todos modos. Y La Victoria, aunque no está bajo tu responsabilidad, tiene la voz más estentórea de todas. Es mejor que siga siendo el fantasma siniestro que he sido durante los últimos nueve años para que nadie pueda identificarme.

Sí, ya llevaba casi diez años, un tercio de su vida, rondando por las sombras de ese teatro, ocultándose y acechando, y simulando que sólo era un espectro. ¿Alguna vez sería libre para vivir a la luz del día?

—Como quieras, Edward —dijo Esme, haciendo un leve gesto de asentimiento.

Después que ella se alejó, Edward sintió el furor de su miembro, que se negaba a calmarse, y volvió a pensar en su negativa. Podría haberle aceptado el ofrecimiento. Sería fácil y rápido.

Pero ya hacía años que había decidido que no obligaría a nadie a ver su monstruosa cara. No deseaba ver nunca más el miedo ni el asco que había visto en las caras de las chicas a las que su hermano lo obligaba a acariciar.

Y no deseaba a ninguna de esas chicas. Sólo deseaba a Isabella.

* * *

Hola muchas a gracias a quienes siguen la historia es fue una de mis primeras adaptaciones bueno que les parecio el capitulo de hoy.


	3. Chapter 3

******La historia no es mía es una adaptación al final pondré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**. ********

 ******Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer******

 ****Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violacion y maltrato****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **3**

 _Isabella_ se hallaba sentada al lado de Jacob en el restaurante donde fueron a tomar una cena tardía. En un rincón tranquilo, alrededor de una mesa rodeada por un enorme sofá curvo, los cinco estaban comiendo y comentando la exitosa representación de esa noche.

Jacob se había sentado de modo que su muslo tocara el de ella, y el faldón en punta de su frac caía sobre la parte de atrás del vestido de ella. Estaba solícito y encantador, encargándose de que su copa estuviera siempre llena del borgoña dorado oscuro y que su plato tuviera las mejores piezas del pollo asado.

Al otro lado de Jacob se había sentado uno de los nuevos administradores del teatro, _monsieur_ Aro Vulturi, que fue el que le insistió a su colega para que le permitiera cantar.

Era más bajo y corpulento que el otro, y tenía unos ojos dulces de cachorro y unos carrillos pequeños que, sumados a los demás rasgos, le daban un aspecto canino a su semblante. Era un hombre tímido, y al parecer lo ponía nervioso mirarla detenidamente, aunque a cada momento se le iban los ojos, cuando suponía que ella no lo estaba mirando. Ese era el tipo de hombre, pensó, poniéndose una uva en la boca, que tendría miedo de desabotonarle el camisón a su mujer e insistiría en hacer el amor con la luz apagada.

Al otro lado de ella, dejando bastante más distancia entre el vestido y el pantalón de la que dejaba Jacob, estaba el otro administrador.

 _M_ _onsieur_ Carlisle Cullen era el mayor de los dos socios, y llevaba un pulcro bigote, bien atusado, que no se atrevía a destacar más que los mechones canos que rodeaban sus sienes como alas. Tenía los ojos más perspicaces y escrutadores que Aro, pero ella ya se había enterado de que Vulturi era el que administraba el dinero y Cullen el dandi que entendía de música y manejaba al personal.

Frente a ella estaba sentado Sam, conde de Black, el hermano de Jacob, diez años mayor que él. Después ella caería en la cuenta de que había elegido a posta ese asiento, por la ventaja que le daba. Una versión más madura de Jacob, el conde rezumaba poder y dominio, tanto en su declarada actitud de superioridad marcada por las ventanillas de su aristocrática nariz, como por sus labios delgados, curvados en un asomo de sonrisa condescendiente.

A su sombra, Jacob parecía poco más que un chico guapo y formal que deseaba angustiosamente ganarse la aprobación de su hermano.

—Por su uniforme veo que es miembro graduado de la Escuela Naval Imperial —dijo _monsieur_ Vulturi a Jacob.

—Ah, sí —contestó el vizconde, mirándola sonriente a ella y volviendo luego la atención al administrador bajo. —No hace mucho me gradué de mi formación y las prácticas en el Borda y me encontré sin mucho que hacer, hasta que mi hermano me invitó a unirme a él en el mecenazgo de su Teatro de la Ópera. No puedo dejar de pensar que fue una afortunada casualidad que, de todas las noches, justo me invitaran a la gala de hoy.

—Jacob se graduó como uno de los mejores de su clase —añadió el conde, dejando su copa de vino en la mesa con un elegante movimiento—, y después se embarcó en un viaje alrededor del mundo. A sus hermanas y a mí nos complace que haya decidido volver durante un breve permiso antes de embarcarse en su próximo viaje.

—¿Adónde irá esta vez? —le preguntó _monsieur_ Cullen. —Yo no aguanto un viaje por mar, ni siquiera uno corto, porque me enfermo.

—Mi hermano tiene tanta influencia, que me asignaron para la misión del _Requin_ —contestó Jacob. —Aun faltan varias semanas para que zarpe.

Por debajo de la mesa le apretó la mano a ella, como para decirle que no la olvidaría.

—¿Ese es el barco que irá a buscar a los supervivientes de la expedición al Polo?

—Sí, efectivamente. La expedición d'Artois. Pero aún falta un mes para que me llamen, así que tendré muchas noches para volver al Teatro de la Ópera.

Entonces _monsieur_ Vulturi se atrevió a mirarla.

—Nuestra señorita Swan ha tenido mucho éxito esta noche —dijo, y al instante volvió a aplicarse a sus patatas.

—Sí —dijo el conde, y añadió de improviso—: Pero ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió a esa cantante española? ¿Victoria? Aunque nuestra señorita Swan hizo girar muchas cabezas con su belleza y su voz, siento curiosidad por saber cómo se las arregló una chica tan joven para arrebatarle el escenario a la estrella del Teatro de la Ópera. ¿A no ser que eso formara parte de vuestro plan como los nuevos administradores? ¿Fuera lo viejo y adentro lo nuevo, tal vez?

Isabella notó que los ojos azul gris de Sam prácticamente no se apartaban de ella, ni siquiera cuando le hablaba a su hermano o a los administradores. Eran unos ojos entornados, calculadores y perturbadores. Cuando ella se acercó más a Jacob, rozándole el brazo con el suyo, como si quisiera protegerse fundiéndose con él, Sam curvó la boca en una sonrisa sesgada, sardónica, como si lo entendiera y lo divirtiera.

—Victoria se alteró muchísimo a causa de un accidente que ocurrió hoy en el escenario —explicó Cullen—, y decidió descansar sus nervios esta noche.

—¿Un accidente? —preguntó Jacob, con la cara preocupada, mirándola a ella. —Es curioso, nunca se me había ocurrido que la ópera pudiera ser tan peligrosa.

—No es más peligrosa que cruzar la calle —gruñó Cullen—, a no ser que uno sea tan idiota que se crea las historias sobre el fantasma que ronda por el teatro.

—¿Un fantasma en la Ópera? —preguntó el conde.

Se veía a las claras que eso lo divertía. Bebió otro trago de su vino color granate y volvió a llenar la copa con ademán ostentoso.

—Es una superstición tonta —replicó Cullen. —Jessica ha insistido en colocar una herradura en la mesa de la sala de descanso de las bailarinas, para que todos los actores y actrices la toquen antes de salir al escenario. Asegura que es un talismán que protege de la maldad del fantasma. —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y su monóculo se movió al mismo ritmo. —De un fantasma que no existe.

El conde arqueó las cejas.

—A la bailarina Jessica no se la considera dotada de mucho sentido común, aun cuando en otros aspectos está muy bien dotada —dijo, mirándola a ella por encima del borde de su copa.

Ella desvió la vista y concentró la atención en el cálido muslo de Jacob rozándole el suyo, pensando que su cara y sus manos eran mucho más elegantes y tranquilizadoras que la intensa expresión de la cara de su hermano. Y de repente cayó en la cuenta de que era una suerte que hubiera captado la atención del hermano menor antes que la del mayor.

—La gente de teatro está loca, con su perdón, señorita —dijo Vulturi. —Tienen demasiadas de esas supersticiones absurdas. Es ridículo. Casi tuvimos que cancelar la representación de Fausto, que se estrena mañana, debido al decorado.

Al instante se puso a masticar rápidamente el trozo de pan, como si estuviera agitado o avergonzado.

Jacob lo miró perplejo.

—¿El decorado? ¿Temen que se caiga? ¿Acaso no es simplemente un telón de fondo pintado?

—Ah, no, no. ¿No se fijó, señor, que el decorado tiene puertas y ventanas de verdad? ¿Y rincones y entrantes? Ese es el nuevo estilo, para hacerlo más realista, y nos gastamos veinte mil francos para construir el decorado del Cielo para Fausto, para que nuestro teatro esté por delante de nuestros competidores. Y se negaron a ensayar con ese decorado. —El trozo de pan ya estaba destrozado, las migas desperdigadas y la corteza colgando. —No logro entender este asunto.

Isabella se aventuró a hablar.

—Es el azul.

Todos la miraron, incluso Vulturi, aunque enseguida desvió la mirada. Pero la atención del conde no se desvió.

—El color azul del decorado —explicó ella—, el cielo. Nadie quiere actuar con un decorado azul, porque trae mala suerte. Muerte o pérdida de dinero.

—¿Muerte? —exclamó el conde. —¿Es cierto eso?

Sus ojos azul gris la recorrieron de esa manera arrogante y calculadora que la hacía pensar en los protectores. Pero no había nada paternal en su actitud.

Jacob pareció no notarlo.

—¿Cómo se resolvió eso, entonces?

—Insistieron en que añadiéramos adornos plateados al decorado; otro gasto más, por supuesto — suspiró Vulturi, alargando la mano para coger la barra de pan del centro de la mesa. —Otros cinco mil francos.

El conde cambió tranquilamente de tema.

—No he dicho lo delicioso que es volver a verla, señorita Swan. Me han asegurado que nos conocimos hace unos años, cuando usted y mi hermanito jugaban en la playa de Perros-Guirec. No es un lugar muy elegante, pero está cerca de la casa de mi tía, donde se crió Jacob.

—Me ha recordado una época agridulce, señor conde de Black —dijo Isabella; ese verano en Bretaña fue el último que pasó con su padre. —Mi padre murió el invierno siguiente, cuando yo tenía diez años.

—Fue _m_ _adame_ Valerius la que te crió desde entonces, ¿verdad? —añadió Jacob.

—Sí, ella y su marido, el profesor de música de la Academia Nacional de Música del Teatro de la ópera; eran amigos y admiradores de mi padre, que fue un gran violinista. Tuvieron la amabilidad de tenerme con ellos hasta que pude matricularme en el conservatorio.

A partir de entonces le resultó fácil abrirse camino hasta ocupar un puesto en el coro y en el ballet, siempre esperando la oportunidad para avanzar más.

De encontrar su lugar.

¿Lo habría encontrado ya?

—Ese día la conociste a la orilla del mar, Sam —continuó Jacob. —Yo le rescaté de las olas el fular negro. ¿Te acuerdas de haber estado allí, ahora que yo te lo he recordado?

—Sí que lo recuerdo —contestó Sam, con la atención fija en Isabella. —Recuerdo a la niña, que se ha convertido en una jovencita tan hermosa. No me sorprende, Jacob, que decidieras reanudar tu amistad con ella. Si yo no tuviera ya una condesa, me sentiría muy tentado.

Y diciendo eso hizo una breve venia a Isabella, como dando a entender que eso era un homenaje. Pero ella vio la expresión de sus ojos y comprendió claramente que no lo era.

Desde que tenía doce años y comenzó a actuar con el coro y el ballet, por ochocientos francos al año, había vivido en la residencia para internas del teatro, compartiendo habitación con otras chicas. Sumergida en ese ambiente comunitario tan informal no había tardado en enterarse de las interacciones sexuales entre hombres y mujeres, a través de las conversaciones susurradas, observando disimuladamente en los camerinos y vestuarios, y por esas torpes experiencias de toquetees y manoseos que finalmente la llevaron a perder la virginidad a manos de uno de los chicos utileros.

Y claro, estaba _madame_ Esme, que hablaba sin pelos en la lengua de esas aventuras y experiencias e instaba a sus chicas a tomar sus decisiones y les enseñaba a emplear su poder femenino lo mejor posible. Y también a evitar quedarse embarazadas y qué hacer en el caso de que eso sucediera.

Había sido testigo de los coqueteos entre hombres y mujeres, bailarines y cantantes, de todos los rangos o categorías; había visto a las cantantes y bailarinas bromeado y coqueteado con los admiradores que iban al salón de danza después de las representaciones. Había visto las ávidas miradas que dirigían los hombres a las bailarinas, a veces con admiración, como la que le dedicaba Jacob a ella, y a veces con lujuria y aire de superioridad, como la estaba mirando el conde en ese momento.

Miró su mano desnuda que sostenía la copa de vino, con tres de los dedos cargados de gruesos anillos enjoyados, y se imaginó esa mano sobre su cuerpo. Sería fría y exigente; no le permitiría ni un instante de vacilación, ni estremecimientos de miedo o rechazo. Lo observó bajar los dedos, de puntas rectas y gruesas, por un lado de la copa, como si quisiera atraer su atención hacia ellos.

Desviando la vista de su mano la levantó y se encontró atrapada por esos calculadores ojos azul gris. Entonces él hizo un gesto de asentimiento y volvió la atención a los demás. No le dirigió más la palabra esa noche. Ni siquiera se dio por aludido de su presencia, aparte de una ocasional y penetrante mirada.

Cuando terminó la cena, Jacob se disculpó por él y por ella y ordenó que le trajeran el coche.

Al llegar al teatro, Isabella se sorprendió contemplando el enorme edificio de mármol bajo otra luz. Desde que entrara a formar parte del coro y el ballet, apenas había visto la fachada de ese famoso edificio, con sus columnas, porque la mayoría de las veces sus entradas y salidas las hacía por la parte de atrás, donde estaba situada la residencia. Pero en ese momento en que el sol comenzaba a iluminar el perfil color crema de París, Jacob dio la vuelta con el coche hasta la fachada del teatro, hasta la plaza circular lateral por donde estaba la entrada principal. Entonces se encontró mirando la colosal escultura de Apolo levantando hacia el cielo el globo terráqueo, y de repente se sintió como si fuera tan poderosa y estuviera tan encumbrada como él.

Jacob no tardó en darse cuenta de su error y, sonriéndole pesaroso, azuzó a los caballos y dio la vuelta con el coche hasta la parte de atrás del edificio.

El camino hasta la zona residencial era larguísimo y sólo entonces Isabella se dio cuenta de lo agotada que estaba.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte? —le preguntó Jacob en cuanto ella se detuvo ante la puerta de su dormitorio.

Aunque sólo hacía unas horas la había estrechado en sus brazos y besado en la boca como si estuviera muerto de hambre, ahora, al parecer, se había despojado de esa intensidad y la miraba como si ella fuera algo delicado, como si se fuera a romper; como algo que estuviera fuera de su alcance, algo que debía venerar.

—¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos? —le preguntó.

—Ahora. Esta noche. Mañana. Por la mañana. —Le cogió las manos y sus ojos brillaron dulces y luminosos a la tenue luz de gas del corredor. —Siempre, para siempre.

Ella se rió alegre, retiró suavemente las manos y se apartó.

—Esas son palabras muy fuertes, Jacob, y apenas nos conocemos.

—Te conozco desde hace años, Isabella, y nunca te he olvidado. Fue el destino el que nos separó y ahora nos ha reunido otra vez. Si mi hermano no se hubiera convertido en el nuevo patrocinador del Teatro de la Ópera, yo no habría estado aquí esta noche para oírte cantar y reanudar mi amistad contigo. —Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como para mirarla mejor a los ojos. —¿No te parece que me conoces? ¿No sientes la conexión entre nosotros?

—Sí, siento la conexión, el recuerdo de un precioso verano, de un tiempo tan feliz de mi vida. Te veo como a un viejo amigo, una persona conocida, con la que me encuentro cómoda.

No alguien que la inquietaba o sofocaba. No, Jacob no era así. No la sofocaba.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Lo ves? Yo siento lo mismo, Isabella. Hablaré con mi hermano…

—¿Con el conde? —El calorcillo que había empezado a sentir se desvaneció. —¿Por qué tienes que hablar con él?

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó, radiante, como la de un niño pequeño.

—Porque si deseo cortejarte, debo asegurarme de que él lo apruebe.

—Pero ¡si eres un Black! No te permitirá cortejarme. Nunca. Yo no soy… No puedes.

—Te cortejaré de todos modos, en secreto si es preciso —dijo él, enérgicamente. —Soy el hijo menor, no necesito casarme por el bien de la familia. Ahora ya se acepta que las actrices se casen bien. Y tú no eres una Blanche d'Antigny.

Se refería a la actriz parisiense a la que expulsaron del teatro ruso debido a su inmoralidad.

Tal vez Jacob tuviera razón; tal vez ya se aceptara más. Era incluso posible. ¿Podría ella aspirar a ser la esposa de un vizconde? ¿Ella, Isabella Swan, la hija de un violinista?

Pensó en Marie Bière, la cantante que no pudo contar con las enseñanzas de _madame_ Esme, y que encontró su camino de todas maneras. A Marie la dejaron en libertad después de arrestarla por intentar asesinar a su amante rico cuando él la abandonó, dejándola embarazada y en la miseria. Incluso en los tribunales se había ganado la aceptación, ella, ¡la actriz! Tal vez los tiempos estaban cambiando.

Pero Jacob continuaba hablando entusiasmado, sin soltarle las manos y con sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos.

—Mi hermano lo aprobará. Habló de tu belleza, de tu gracia, y en la cena vi que encontraba muy agradable tu compañía. Si no, no te habría hablado de modo tan informal.

Isabella sintió pasar un escalofrío por la nuca. No cabía duda de que el conde de Black la encontraba atractiva. Y su comentario informal se había parecido más al espectáculo de azuzar a los perros contra un oso que a una conversación. De todos modos, Jacob la hacía sentirse cómoda y feliz, y era la personificación de un singular recuerdo de felicidad.

Ahora, ella era la hermosa cantante, deseada y amada por todos. Ya no habría más soledad.

Tal vez algún día entraría en la gran sala del Teatro de la Ópera por la enorme y magnífica escalera principal.

A la mañana siguiente del debut de Isabella Swan, _madame_ Esme alcanzó a divisar la capa oscura de Vulturi antes que desapareciera por una esquina del corredor.

 _—_ _M_ _onsieur_ Vulturi —llamó. —Espere un momento, por favor.

Cuando le dio alcance vio que sus pequeñas y redondas mejillas estaban rojas como manzanas y que evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Al parecer su atención estaba atrapada por sus generosos pechos, cubiertos decorosamente por su vestido de cuello alto, pero de todos modos sobresalientes como un ancho anaquel.

Estupendo. Eso le facilitaría muchísimo la tarea. Hizo una larga y estremecida inspiración, con lo que se le zangolotearon tremendamente los pechos.

—¿Sí, _madame_ Esme? —preguntó él, con la voz ahogada.

—Tengo algo para usted, señor. Es una carta.

Le pasó el grueso papel vitela doblado y cerrado por un sello de lacre color sangre. Encima llevaba escrito en tinta negra el nombre de Aro Vulturi con una letra clara y angulosa.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Aro, mirando el sello, sin duda intentando discernir las iniciales entrelazadas. —¿Efe cu?

—Efe o. Fantasma de la Ópera.

Esa afirmación le valió la primera mirada a su rostro por parte de ese rollizo hombre.

—¿Fantasma de la Ópera? Buen Dios, ¿de qué locura habla? ¿De ese rumor imbécil que indujo a

Victoria a dejarnos plantados ayer por la tarde?

—El fantasma de la Ópera. Me imagino que los señores Debienne y Poligny le informaron acerca de su contrato con él cuando le traspasaron la administración del teatro.

Aro ya había roto el sello y estaba leyendo la carta.

—¿Contrato? —exclamó.

Dado que _madame_ Esme sabía muy bien el contenido de la carta, se refrenó de hablar.

—¿Salario? ¿Palco cinco? ¿Qué es esto?

Estaba claro que él no tenía ningún problema para mirarla a los ojos ahora que habían pasado al tema de las finanzas.

—Es muy sencillo. El fantasma desea que se le pague su salario mensual, el que se le debe de este mes y que asciende aproximadamente a veintitrés mil francos. Debienne y Poligny le pagaban dentro de los diez primeros días del mes, como creo que él indica. También insiste en que se le continúe reservando el palco cinco, siempre; usted sabe cuál es: el que está justo al lado del escenario. Anoche se molestó muchísimo cuando intentó entrar en él y lo encontró ocupado. A cambio, él cumplirá su parte del contrato, quitándose de en medio y no estorbando en nada. Dicho con otras palabras: es necesario que ustedes mantengan el contrato para que él les deje en paz, lo cual, debo decir, es lo que desea hacer de todo corazón.

—No podemos… ¿veinticuatro mil francos? ¿El palco cinco? No podemos permitirnos eso.

—No veo por qué no —le dijo Esme amablemente. En realidad, ya estaba impaciente por despojarlo de esos pantalones; no era más sustancioso que un regordete osito de peluche, aun con

todos sus faroleos y bravatas. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pensarlo. Tal vez… —¿Quiere que le lleve a ver el palco cinco? —se ofreció.

A Edward no le importaría, pensó; normalmente no salía de su guarida subterránea en las horas de la mañana. Pasó el brazo por debajo del de Aro y suavemente, aunque con firmeza, lo hizo girar en la dirección conveniente. Ella era más alta que él, ayudada por sus tacones altos y también por la genética; la coronilla de él sólo le llegaba al mentón. Eso sería algo encantador, tener a un hombre con tan fácil acceso a sus muy sensibles pechos. Tal vez, para darle a ese pobre hombre un aviso acerca de los placeres que estaban por venir, le convendría arreglárselas para tropezar y caerle encima mientras fueran bajando la escalera que salía de las oficinas de la administración, donde estaban en ese momento, y que llevaba al gran vestíbulo.

Al fin y al cabo, no había conseguido el codiciado puesto de directora del ballet del Teatro de la Ópera mostrándose tímida y retraída. De hecho, había sido una magnífica bailarina en sus tiempos, y tal vez habría llegado a ser tan famosa como La Jessica si no hubiera sido por esa desafortunada lesión que se hizo en el tobillo izquierdo hace quince años.

Todavía era capaz de bailar, por supuesto, pero el tobillo no le sostenía tan bien el peso, y ella no hacía nada si no podía hacerlo a la perfección. Así pues, en parte debido a su talento y fama por su arduo trabajo y perfección, y en parte debido a que creció ayudando a su madre en la escuela de ballet, logró conseguir el puesto de directora de ballet del conservatorio. Y cuando hace diez años se inauguró el Teatro de la Ópera, ella se trajo a algunas de sus ratitas. Claro que no le hizo ningún daño haberles demostrado sus otras… habilidades, a los señores Debienne y Poligny durante años. Habían llegado a un arreglo muy cómodo y agradable.

—Estoy seguro de que sé cuál es el palco cinco; es el que siempre estaba reservado por Debienne y

Poligny —dijo Aro, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

Tal vez lo distraían las macizas prominencias de sus pechos, pensó ella. Pero no, para su gran fastidio él pasó a otro tema casi de inmediato:

—¿Y qué es esto que dice sobre la señorita Swan? Apenas entiendo la letra de esta criatura.

—La señorita Swan es la protegida del fantasma de la Ópera, y él simplemente «sugiere» — acentuó suavemente la palabra—, que se le den los mismos papeles y atención que a La Victoria. En realidad, por eso le molestó tanto que su palco estuviera ocupado anoche. Deseaba verla en su primera actuación.

—¿La señorita Swan, su protegida? —repitió Aro mientras ella lo hacía bajar por la ancha escalera de mármol que llevaba al salón principal del teatro.

—Por supuesto. El fantasma es todo un genio de la música, y lleva varios meses dándole clases particulares.

—¿Clases?

Esme reprimió un suspiro. Ya se le estaba haciendo pesado que repitiera continuamente cada frase que ella decía. Mejor llenar esa boca con algo que no fueran palabras de confusión. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

—Vamos, _monsieur_ Aro —dijo, con suma paciencia—, permítame que le explique, porque no me cabe duda que lo ha pensado, aunque no me lo ha preguntado, cómo es que sé tanto acerca del fantasma de la Ópera.

Él la miró sorprendido, como si eso no se le hubiera pasado jamás por la cabeza. Esme exhaló un suspiro; al parecer, aquel hombre tenía la cabeza llena de cifras y nada más. Bueno, ella cambiaría eso muy pronto.

—Sí, _madame_ , me gustaría saberlo.

—El fantasma del Teatro de la Ópera me ha otorgado la responsabilidad de cuidar del orden y limpieza de su palco, el cinco, por supuesto, y encargarme de que siempre esté preparado para él. Prefiere que sea yo y sólo yo, quien entre en el palco. Ah, hemos llegado, _monsieur_ Aro.

Abrió la puerta con ademán triunfal.

Aro entró, vacilante, y ella lo siguió. El palco era más un círculo que un cuadrado, porque la barandilla curva imprimía la misma forma a las paredes laterales, creando un pequeño espacio. La única pared recta era la de la puerta que daba al pasillo, por la que acaban de entrar.

Había seis asientos, y los de la última fila quedaban en la sombra, para dar intimidad a sus ocupantes. Detrás de esa fila, entre los asientos y la pared de la puerta, había una estrecha franja de suelo de madera, lo bastante ancha para acomodar a una persona que pudiera desear una superficie horizontal, como Esme había tenido ocasión de comprender.

El palco estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminado por la débil luz que entraba en el teatro por las estrechas vidrieras de colores, una en cada pared del edificio. A la luz filtrada sólo se veían las insinuaciones de las hileras de butacas abajo y las barandillas curvas de los once palcos más grandes. El escenario estaba totalmente a oscuras, pues todavía era muy temprano para que hubiera algún ensayo o anduvieran por ahí los tramoyistas y utileros.

Sólo comenzaría a animarse por la noche. Por lo tanto, estaban absolutamente solos.

—Ahora, _monsieur_ Aro —dijo, tomando el asunto en sus manos sin vacilar—, olvidémonos de la carta y hablemos de lo que realmente importa.

Y diciendo eso le arrancó la carta de las manos y la dejó caer al suelo.

—Qué… qué es lo que quiere decir…

Aro habría acabado la frase con tono de interrogación, pero se le cortó la voz cuando Esme cerró la mano en la delantera de sus pantalones.

—Esto, _monsieur_ Aro.

Aaah, sí, su pequeña minga estaba muy interesada en ser el tema verdaderamente importante de la conversación.

—¡Pero, _madame_ Esme! —exclamó Aro, con la voz cascada, como la de un niño que acaba de convertirse en hombre.

Pero no se apartó. No, no se apartó, aunque tampoco se acercó más. De todos modos, tenía la respiración agitada, y ella consideró que eso ya era un progreso en su tímido osito de peluche.

—Vamos, señor, no crea que no he notado cuánto me admira —musitó, con las manos muy ocupadas en los botones de su pantalón.

Ella sí se le había acercado más, tanto que sus pechos le tocaban las clavículas.

La polla ya estaba hinchada y dura en su mano, y lo que le faltaba de largura lo compensaba en grosor, y menudo grosor. Se le mojaron los labios, el superior y el inferior, al pensar en cómo la llenaría y ensancharía.

Y todo en nombre del deber. Deber para con Edward, deber para con sus ratitas, un deber destinado a que todo funcionara sobre ruedas en el teatro. Sonrió. Le encantaba su trabajo.

A Aro los pantalones le cayeron hasta los tobillos. Ella se arrodilló delante de él, con el deseo de echarle un poco de condimento al asunto, y ponerlo cómodo para que luego él practicara sus juegos con ella. Tuvo que estirar las comisuras de los labios para introducírsela en la boca, y fue un placer

chupar una polla que no la atragantaba con su largura, pero que le llenaba la boca entera, vibrante de excitación.

Ya tenía mojada la ropa interior y los pezones duros y puntiagudos como pequeños cañones. Si él se moviera un poco, podría frotárselos con sus rodillas.

Al final se le acabó la paciencia, así que le cogió las manos, que las tenía aleteando tontamente cerca de la cintura mientras ella le trabajaba la polla, y se las plantó firmemente en sus pechos. Sólo con el contacto se le endurecieron más los pezones; entonces retiró la boca, y se detuvo justo en la punta, succionando con más fuerza al tiempo que le movía las manos de forma que le frotaran los pechos.

No pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir intensificarse la tensión del deseo y el placer. Al parecer Aro captó la indirecta, porque comenzó a mover las manos. Ella le lamió la parte de abajo de la polla y lo sintió estremecerse y dar una sacudida de sorpresa. Buen Dios, ¿es que nunca le habían dado placer así a ese pobre hombre? ¿Qué ocurriría si le enterraba el pulgar en el culo?

Pero dejaría ese experimento para después.

No le costó nada desabotonarse el corpiño que le encerraba esos pechos del tamaño de unos melones, y cuando lo abrió y quedaron libres del encierro, el alivio fue casi orgásmico. Pero necesitaba más.

Alargó una mano hacia atrás y, buscando a tientas, encontró uno de los asientos. Retiró la boca de la polla de Aro y se encaramó en la butaca.

—Ven aquí —dijo.

Pero él ya se le había acercado; entonces lo instó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, con la polla presionándole el estómago.

Echó atrás la cabeza, dejando al aire sus blancos hombros y los dos enormes pechos coronados por unos pezones rosados, que estaban tan duros que le dolían. Se colocó las manos bajo los pechos y los levantó, ofreciéndoselos.

Aro, que había perdido hasta el último resto de timidez, se apresuró a cogérselos y apretárselos. Pellizcándole el pezón izquierdo, le levantó y zarandeó el derecho y luego se inclinó a coger el pezón con la boca.

Cuando su boca cálida y mojada se cerró alrededor del pezón y se lo succionó, Esme pegó un salto y gimió al sentir bajar el placer como una flecha hasta el vientre y más abajo. Estuvo a punto de correrse en ese mismo instante, pero se resistió.

Él le frotó el otro pezón izquierdo con el pulgar mientras le chupaba el derecho con sus labios llenos, al mismo ritmo con que ella subía y bajaba la mano alrededor de su polla. Más rápido, más fuerte, él succionaba y ella frotaba, y el pozo de líquido en la entrepierna iba creciendo y creciendo, y el sexo se le hinchaba y vibraba casi dolorosamente. Movió las caderas mientras él pasaba la boca al pecho izquierdo, succionándoselo y pellizcándole y frotándole el pezón derecho con el pulgar. El placer fue aumentando, acumulándose, y él seguía succionando y ella frotando, y refrenándose.

Cuando notó que la polla se le movía y sintió subir por el interior el líquido hacia la punta, aflojó la mano y dejó de frotar. Todavía no, pensó. No, todavía no.

Oyó gemir a Aro con la boca en su pezón y tuvo la impresión de que la polla se le puso aún más dura y más grande, si eso era posible. Pero ya no pensaba en otra cosa que en los tironeos a sus pechos.

Él pasaba de uno al otro, succionando y frotando los pezones con los dedos. Se le movieron las caderas; tenía tan duros los pechos que una moneda hubiera rebotado en ellos. Le cogió la cabeza y se

la dejó quieta, con la boca en su pezón izquierdo; él succionó y el pezón se endureció más, le vibró el clítoris y salió más flujo de la dilatada vagina, y de repente explotó, estremeciéndose debajo de él.

—Oooh, oooh —gimió él, formando los sonidos alrededor de su aréola y empujando la insistente polla sobre su estómago.

—Sí, sí, mi oso —suspiró ella.

Empujándolo se lo quitó de encima y lo hizo pasar por encima del brazo del asiento hasta dejarlo reclinado en el otro.

Justo cuando se había levantado la falda y encontrado la rajita de sus empapados calzones, se encendieron las luces del escenario.

—¡Buen Dios! —musitó Aro, sobresaltado.

Intentó sentarse, pero ella ya estaba encima de él a horcajadas y se lo impidió. Reclinado como estaba, la polla le quedaba en posición vertical, como una bella y dura columna.

—No, querido mío. Nadie nos puede ver. Simplemente no hagas ningún ruido. ¿Ves?

Esbozando su sonrisa más picara, se deslizó hasta acomodar la abertura de la vagina sobre la cabeza de su polla vertical.

Aro se estremeció, suspiró, con los ojos medio entornados, y entonces los abrió de par en par cuando ella bajó el cuerpo y la polla se introdujo en su vagina como la mano de un carterista en un monedero. Se sintió como si no pudiera abrir lo bastante las piernas. La agradable y conocida sensación de una polla dura moviéndose dentro, entrando y saliendo, deslizándose y frotando, le produjo otro orgasmo que la estremeció toda entera. Retuvo el aliento, sorprendida. Qué fantástico que le hubiera ocurrido otra vez, ¡tan pronto!

Tendría que conservar a su osito de peluche.

Él tenía su pequeña boca abierta en una o, y ella se inclinó a besársela, agradecida. Entonces le introdujo la lengua, tal como él le había introducido la polla en la vagina, y se meció sobre sus caderas; sintió subir sus manos hasta cogerle las nalgas, y también el constante placer de sus irritados pezones raspándole la chaqueta. Un botón plateado estaba en la posición perfecta para frotárselo con cada rítmico movimiento; se apretó más a él, deseando sentir más de ese placer y dolor.

Continuó moviéndose, subiendo y bajando el cuerpo, mientras él se arqueaba y movía frenético debajo de ella, con los ojos tan redondos como su boca. La excitación y el placer fueron aumentando y ella sintió el cambio en su miembro y comprendió que estaba cerca. Entonces, justo cuando él eyaculó y lanzó el chorro de semen dentro de ella, alguien gritó.

El grito sonó en el escenario.

* * *

 **hola a todas les dejo un capitulo nuevo no se olviden mañana en el grupo de facebook Elite de Fanfiction habrá adelanto del siguiente capitulo y tambien quería invitarlas al blog donde hay mas adaptaciones en mi biografía están los enlaces como también esta la pagina de facebook como el grupo gracias todas por sus comentarios las actualizaciones serán los lunes, miércoles y viernes.**


	4. Chapter 4

******La historia no es mía es una adaptación al final pondré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**. ********

 ******Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer******

 ****Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violacion y maltrato****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **4**

 _Habían_ encontrado el cadáver de Michael Newton, colgando, y enredado, meciéndose suavemente en las cuerdas del escenario que había manejado durante casi veinte años.

Si alguien se fijó en que los pantalones de _monsieur_ Vulturi estaban mal abotonados, no lo consideró lo bastante importante para mencionarlo.

Eran tan grandes la conmoción y el temor que impregnaban hasta el aire en el teatro, que nadie podía preocuparse de algo que no fuera el fantasma de la Ópera.

Porque, tal como habían supuesto Edward y Esme, inmediatamente le echaron la culpa a él.

—Pero eso es absurdo —protestó _madame_ Esme. —Mirad cómo tiene las cuerdas enrolladas al cuello. Habría sido imposible intentar estrangular así a alguien. Seguro que ha sido un accidente.

—El fantasma lo asustó y lo hizo caer a una muerte segura —chilló una de las chicas.

 _M_ _adame_ se giró a mirarla fijamente con sus ojos negros terriblemente duros.

Nadie, ni siquiera _monsieur_ Vulturi, habría reconocido en ella a la desenfrenada mujer con los pechos al aire, moviéndose y gimiendo de placer y boquiabierta, de sólo un momento antes.

—No sabes lo que dices —le dijo a la chica, severamente. —Será mejor que aprendas a callar, si no quieres acabar convirtiéndote en una de sus víctimas.

Una vez que llamaron a la policía y todos los demás abandonaron el escenario, los dos administradores se situaron a un lado, junto los bastidores. Entonces _monsieur_ Carlisle Cullen le enseñó a _monsieur_ Vulturi un papel doblado con su nombre escrito.

—He recibido esta carta —le dijo.

—¡Yo también recibí una! Este fantasma de la Ópera exige que le paguemos veinticuatro mil francos al mes, o de lo contrario no nos dejará tranquilos.

—Y también me dice que debemos poner a Isabella Swan en el papel de Margarita en el Fausto de esta noche.

—Pero si ese es el papel de Victoria. Anoche no cantó porque la enfureció la caída del telón de fondo, pero seguro que se ha enterado del éxito de la señorita Swan y esta noche querrá volver a recuperar el escenario. —El tono de Aro reflejaba que estaba enfermo de preocupación. —¿Qué le diremos?

—Esta noche cantará Victoria, por supuesto —contestó Carlisle, rompiendo el papel en dos largas tiras. _—Madame_ Esme tiene razón; lo más probable es que Newton bebiera demasiado y se cayera de la pasarela. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que Poligny nos dijo de él? El fantasma de la Ópera no es otra cosa que un tonto que intenta asustarnos chantajeándonos para que le paguemos. —Soltó el papel y lo observó caer al suelo. —Bueno, pues no le va a dar resultado en mi Teatro de la Ópera.

—¿Y lo del palco cinco? El fantasma insiste en que lo tengamos siempre desocupado para él. _M_ _adame_ Esme me lo ha explicado todo.

—El fantasma, como el buen espectro que es, no necesita un palco para sentarse —replicó Carlisle, desdeñoso. —Es un fantasma y puede volar por el escenario si quiere ver la obra. Venderemos esa localidad para la representación de esta noche.

Esa mañana, ya tarde, después de su magnífica actuación, Isabella estaba en su camerino. El montón de ramos de flores que le habían llevado esa noche estaban ordenados sobre una mesa pequeña y en el suelo a los lados. Los olores mezclados de rosas, azucenas, gardenias y alhelíes eran dulces y empalagosos.

Sobre una silla estaban dispuestos tres pesados vestidos: uno rosa, uno lavanda con hilos de seda entretejidos y uno azul zafiro. A esos vestidos no habría podido siquiera acercarse jamás si La Victoria no se hubiera marchado malhumorada del teatro.

Si no se hubiera caído el telón de fondo, asustando a la _prima donna_ , ella aún seguiría compartiendo uno de los camerinos con las otras chicas. Tampoco tendría un espejo del suelo al techo sólo para ella, sino uno estrecho, alrededor del cual se reunirían las chicas, empujándose unas a otras, para vestirse.

«Si» no se hubiera caído el telón de fondo. Ahogó una exclamación.

«Él» lo hizo. Él hizo caer la pesada lona al suelo, sabiendo que eso pondría histérica a La Victoria, seguro de que su reacción sería marcharse indignada, en el papel de diva, y negarse a cantar.

Victoria supuso que intentarían aplacarla, la mimarían y rogarían para que cantara. No sabía que el ángel de la música tenía otros planes.

Se había enterado de la muerte de Michael Newton, y sintió un estremecimiento de miedo. Su ángel era un profesor estricto y exigente, pero jamás le había dado ningún motivo para tenerle miedo. No le inspiró miedo ni siquiera la primera vez que le habló.

Aquella vez ella estaba rezando en la pequeña capilla, situada debajo de la grandiosa escalera de piedra del teatro. La capilla era el único lugar donde se sentía cerca de su padre, aun cuando estaba enterrado en un camposanto cerca de la bahía Perros. Aunque ya habían pasado casi ocho años de su muerte, seguía sufriendo por su ausencia, pues echaba de menos su sonrisa distraída y sus ojos fijos en un punto remoto; echaba de menos ver sus dedos siempre moviéndose, siempre tocando algo en un violín invisible, incluso cuando la abrazaba o estaba sentado en su sillón leyendo o viajando en un coche.

Su padre la entretenía, y durante un tiempo a Jacob también, con historias sobre el ángel de la música. «A todo músico, a todo artista de valía, lo visita un ángel —les decía. —Tal vez, de bebé, lo vea una sola vez, y después, al crecer, se convierta en un niño prodigio. O tal vez el ángel se presenta más de una vez para enseñar a las personas que tienen talento. Pero no me cabe duda de que si el ángel bendice a un músico con su presencia, será un éxito».

Entonces cogía su violín y tocaba melodías tiernas e inolvidables como La resurrección de Lázaro, tan bellamente que ella estaba segura de que lo había visitado un ángel.

Y cuando él murió, también lo hizo la música que sabía hacer ella.

Sólo la influencia del profesor Valerius hizo que la admitieran en el coro de la Academia Nacional de Música, ahí en el Teatro de la Ópera, cuando tenía doce años. Él insistió en que ella demostraba tener muchísimo talento para cantar, pero que la aflicción por la muerte de su padre lo había sofocado y que con el tiempo lo recuperaría si se lo nutría.

Pero pasados cinco años en el coro, seguía siendo una sombra de la niña callada y melancólica cuya voz angelical recordaba el profesor Valerius.

Hasta aquel día en la capilla.

Ese día, como solía hacer, le habló a su padre; conversó con él acerca de los recuerdos de su vida y viajes juntos; le recordó nuevamente la promesa que le hiciera de enviarle un ángel de la música cuando muriera, para encontrar una manera de expresar su aflicción por haberlo perdido; para reencontrar su música.

Y entonces oyó la voz. «Isabella.»

Era una voz dulce, exquisita, inolvidable, apenas audible. Miró hacia todos los lados de la pequeña y húmeda capilla, pero no vio a nadie. Arrodillada sobre una delgada alfombra, sintiendo la presión de la piedra del suelo en las rodillas, giró la cabeza escudriñándolo todo. Entonces volvió a oír la voz:

«Isabella, yo soy tu ángel».

Entonces comprendió que su padre había cumplido su promesa.

De eso hacía tres meses. Volviendo al presente, después de muchísimas clases y arduo trabajo, a la mañana siguiente de su exitosa actuación en la gala, pasó las yemas de los dedos por los aterciopelados pétalos de una rosa roja, pensando qué diría Jacob si lo supiera.

¿Debía contarle a Jacob lo del ángel de la música? ¿Le creería?

Entonces, de repente, en medio del silencio, sonó una dulce nota de violín y la voz:

—Isabella.

Tal como la primera vez.

—Ange.

Levantándose de un salto, fue a cerrar la puerta e inmediatamente corrió a situarse delante del alto espejo. Miró más allá de su imagen en el espejo, pero no vio nada.

—Volviste muy tarde anoche —dijo su exquisita voz. —No está bien que la nueva estrella de la ópera se prive de su descanso y su práctica en favor de obligaciones sociales.

Él estaba ahí, pero ella no lo veía. Sentía deslizarse su voz alrededor de ella, envolviéndola, abrazándola, y también su respiración, al mismo ritmo de la suya; sentía moverse el aire de su aliento en el cuarto. De esa manera lo sentía. Pero ansiaba verlo.

—Perdona, Ange —contestó—, no era mi intención enfadarte.

—Me enfadaré si continúas yendo en compañía de hombres hasta altas horas de la madrugada. La advertencia que detectó en su voz la asustó.

—Comprendo, Ange.

—Me llamo Edward.

—Edward, sí.

—Anoche te di placer, ¿verdad?

El mimoso timbre de su voz le erizó el vello de los brazos.

—Sí, An… Edward.

Fue tanto el placer que soñó con él, dándose vueltas y retorciéndose entre las sábanas, y se despertó mojada y jadeante por el recuerdo. Le temblaron las manos al cerrarlas en la fina seda de su bata.

—Deseo darte placer así otra vez, y más, Isabella. La voz le salió algo ronca.

—Yo también lo deseo —contestó ella, avanzando automáticamente hacia el espejo, como si fuera a encontrarlo ahí. Pero no, sólo vio su reflejo: los ojos agrandados, la cara pálida, los labios rosados, y la única nota de color, su largo pelo suelto cayéndole hasta las caderas. Colocó una mano en el fresco cristal como si quisiera tocarlo a él. —Ange, Edward, deseo verte, tocarte, acariciarte, darte placer también. Por favor.

Sólo le contestó el silencio. La quietud.

—¿Ange? —llamó, aterrada, pensando si no lo habría ahuyentado. ¿Tal vez había sido demasiado atrevida?

Aguzó los oídos, con la esperanza de oír el sonido de su música, las hermosas notas de violín y flauta y, claro, su melodiosa voz, que le llenarían los oídos y todo su ser.

Silencio.

—¿Ange? ¿Edward? —repitió.

Entonces volvió a sentirlo; lo sintió, sintió su presencia. Enérgico, fuerte, rodeándola con su presencia.

—Isabella —dijo él; se le cortó la voz en la última sílaba, pero al instante continuó, más tranquilo—: Cuando llegue el momento, seremos uno. Pero mientras tanto debes practicar la paciencia. Y debes trabajar mucho, y recordar que soy tu profesor, y quien puede hacer nacer tu música.

—Sí, ángel.

Era cierto. Sí que sabía cantar antes que el ángel de la música entrara en la capilla y en su vida hace tres meses, pero con sus enseñanzas se había desarrollado, había florecido como una flor tardía abriendo sus pétalos bajo el intenso calor del verano.

—Ahora deseo oírte cantar el aria de Margarita. Victoria no la cantará esta noche. La cantarás tú. Isabella hizo una inspiración profunda y sintió en los pechos la presión del corsé que se los levantaba y juntaba. Tenía duros los pezones, enterrándose en el delgado linón de la camisola que llevaba y empujando la firme estructura del corsé.

La música salió de ninguna parte y de todas partes; inundó el elevado y estrecho camerino, le calentó los oídos y vibró por sus venas. Cuando comenzó a cantar, bajó la intensidad de la luz de las lámparas. Los contornos de su imagen en el espejo, su boca abierta, sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas sonrosadas, se volvieron grises al disminuir la iluminación. Levantó los brazos, metidos en las mangas de una bata de seda amarillo claro, moviéndolos como para ayudarse a expresar las notas, y esta se le deslizó hacia atrás por los hombros, dejándole desnudos los esbeltos brazos. Nuevamente se había convertido en la hermosa dama.

Cantaba con voz clara, fiel, fluida, mientras la música de Edward giraba a su alrededor y su presencia la llenaba; y entonces él unió su voz a la de ella. Su bella voz de tenor se mezcló con la suya, soprano pura, y se sintió como si echara a volar.

Elevándose.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la presencia de Edward y el regalo de la música que él había despertado dentro de ella. Entonces comprendió, en la parte más profunda de su ser, que jamás podría estar sin él.

No podía perderlo, jamás.

Porque él hacía salir lo mejor de ella. La instaba, la pinchaba, la fastidiaba y le exigía que sacara lo mejor de su música desde lo más profundo de su ser. En cierto modo, la conocía. En cierto modo, sabía inspirarla, estimularla, hacerla sentirse así. Exquisita, poderosa, embriagadora.

Se le acumularon lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos, calientes y abundantes, y luego las sintió bajar por las mejillas. Notó que le apretaba el corsé desde el vientre con cada inspiración y que luego se le aflojó al sostener el _do_ agudo y largo, hasta que creyó que perdería el sentido; aun así, hizo otra honda inspiración y al _do_ le siguió un _mi_.

Cuando se apagó el sonido de la última de sus notas y sólo se oía su fuerte respiración y las últimas notas de la música, abrió los ojos.

El cuarto continuaba en penumbra; no oscuro, sino poco iluminado. En la pared que tenía al lado, brillaba una lámpara de gas, arrojando sólo luz suficiente para que se viera su figura en el espejo. En el resto de la estancia sólo había sombras, y se sentía un suave aroma a rosas.

—Isabella, me has complacido infinitamente. —Gracias, ángel. Tú eres mi inspiración.

—Si cantas así esta noche vas a inspirar amor a todos los espectadores.

—Cantaré así, ángel, Edward.

Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en él como en su ángel, que se le olvidaba llamarlo por su nombre.

—Ahora… —dijo él, y su voz sonó como un suave ronroneo. —Ahora deseo verte, Isabella. Toda entera. Para que cuando estés en el escenario esta noche y yo esté sentado en el palco cinco, te vea de una manera como nadie más puede verte. Y saber que cantas para mí.

Sus palabras le produjeron un fuerte ramalazo de deseo. Sintió bajar el hormigueo, la dolorosa espiral del deseo hasta el bajo vientre y luego a la entrepierna. Sólo con oír sus palabras, y por la imagen que él le ponía en la mente.

—Venga, quítate la bata, Isabella.

Le temblaron las manos al desatar el lazo bajo los pechos, y dejó caer por los hombros la prenda de seda toda guarnecida con volantes, que quedó arrugada en el suelo. Se puso delante del espejo y se vio vestida con la delgada camisola ceñida a sus curvas por el corsé. No tenía los pies desnudos; llevaba las delgadas medias de seda, que le cubrían las piernas por encima de las rodillas y de la orilla de la camisola.

—Más, Isabella.

Se cogió los bordes superiores del corsé, y empujó hasta unirlos, torciéndolos hasta que se soltó la primera presilla. Sintió el roce de la tela del corsé sobre los pechos y el de sus dedos al moverlos para desabrocharlo, y los pechos se le hincharon, ansiosos de más libertad.

Soltó las presillas, una a una, y pudo respirar mejor, con más libertad. El corsé cayó a sus pies con un suave ruido. Se quedó con la camisola que tenía un amplio escote redondeado; la tela era tan delgada que se le veían sobresalir los pezones. El pelo le caía la mitad sobre un hombro y la otra mitad por la espalda, por lo que vio asomar las puntas rizadas a la altura de la cadera. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rosados, entreabiertos y mojados, pues se acababa de pasar la lengua por ellos.

—Isabella…

Su voz sonó mimosa, pero ella detectó cierta dureza, que quedó suspendida, pero lista para fustigar si ella no obedecía.

Se cogió la orilla de la camisola y lentamente la subió y se la sacó por la cabeza. Y quedó libre. Alta, esbelta, blanca, con una mancha oscura en la entrepierna, una más oscura y pequeña en cada pecho, unas sombras en curva debajo, y una mata de pelo rizado cayendo en cascada detrás de los hombros, meciéndose alrededor de sus caderas.

Lo sintió respirar y notó que ella tenía la respiración más rápida y agitada. Pero continuó ahí, orgullosa, desnuda, dispuesta.

Dispuesta para él.

—Acércate al espejo.

Se le desbocó el corazón; vio cómo le latía fuerte la vena de la garganta. Con los ojos fijos en la prueba de su pulso acelerado, caminó lentamente hacia el espejo, y cuando estuvo tan cerca que su aliento dejó círculos de vapor en el vidrio, se detuvo.

—Más cerca. Se acercó más.

Se agrandaron los círculos de vapor. Le crujieron levemente los dedos al apoyarlos extendidos sobre la lisa y dura superficie. Sus pezones sólo rozaban el espejo, frío como el Sena en enero, como el hielo. Las puntas de los dedos de los pies tocaron la parte de abajo del grueso y ornamentado marco.

Se le endurecieron más los pezones, y el contraste entre el calor del resto del cuerpo y el frío que sentía en los pechos, le hizo pasar otra espiral de deseo por todo el cuerpo. Se movió, frotando los pezones en el frío vidrio, y se le endurecieron aún más, volviéndose más puntiagudos. Deseosos.

—Más cerca.

La orden fue apenas un susurro.

Ella adelantó el cuerpo, apretándose al frío espejo como si estuviera acostada sobre él, con la cabeza girada hacia un lado. El frío le iba a resultar insoportable al tener toda la cálida piel prácticamente estampada contra el frío cristal plateado; pero lo hizo, resollando y concentrándose en aquella sensación, opuesta al calor del deseo. Sintió en todo el cuerpo la carne de gallina y tuvo que cerrar fuertemente la boca para no gritar del frío que sentía. Era increíble que esa superficie tan lisa y brillante pudiera causar tanta molestia, tanta conmoción.

Apoyó la mejilla en el cristal, bien pegada, por lo que sus ojos no veían la imagen que ofrecía.

Sus pechos presionaron el frío espejo, y dos círculos de hielo se filtraron en sus duros y ansiosos pezones.

Arqueó las caderas y el hueso púbico se aplastó contra el cristal plateado la mata de negro vello rizado.

A eso siguieron los muslos, y luego las rodillas, ligeramente flexionadas, para continuar presionando el cuerpo contra el espejo.

Y luego la tierna y sensible piel de la parte interior de los brazos, cada uno doblado en ele a los lados de la cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo sientes, Isabella?

Ella no logró articular las palabras, pero sí sentía. Sentía el caliente centro en el vientre y el líquido que se le iba acumulando en la entrepierna; sentía la tortura de sus pezones duros apretados contra espejo, todavía tan frío.

—Ahora estira los brazos; coge los bordes del marco.

Ella deslizó las palmas mojadas por el helado cristal plateado, dejando una estela, con lo que los pechos se le aplastaron más a él; le costó alcanzar los bordes del marco, pero finalmente cerró los dedos sobre los salientes de una rosa a la izquierda y algo que no logró identificar a la derecha. Al doblar los dedos en los bordes del marco sintió relajarse los músculos de los brazos; sintió el placer de tenerlos estirados.

Y entonces algo se cerró alrededor de su muñeca derecha, dejándosela fijada al marco desde la parte de atrás del espejo. No alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que le quedara paralizada la muñeca izquierda. Estaba atrapada, atada a los bordes del marco del espejo.

Soltó el aliento en un resoplido, en una exclamación ahogada, y con la cara pegada al espejo giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, como si creyera que vería un atisbo de… de algo. La mejilla, la nariz y la boca, las pestañas, y la otra mejilla, atraparon un mechón de pelo, presionándolo contra el cálido espejo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Isabella?

Los genitales le vibraban; sus pezones estaban sufriendo; tenía la respiración agitada, tan rápida que el vapor de su aliento dejaba un círculo húmedo en el cristal. Se pasó la lengua por los labios e intentó tragar saliva. En lo único que lograba pensar era en la sensación que el frío y liso espejo provocaba en su piel.

—Ange —resolló.

—Edward. Me llamo Edward.

—Edward. Por favor, Edward…

Así, apretada contra el espejo, no veía nada que no estuviera delante de su cara, sólo la pared, a unos sesenta o tal vez noventa centímetros de distancia, una lámpara de gas y la esquina de una mesita.

Entonces oyó algo y se le aceleró más la respiración; le salía entrecortada, en resuellos, porque sabía que él estaba ahí, en el cuarto con ella. Lo estaba.

Intentó apartar el cuerpo del espejo, pero tenía los brazos tan estirados que sólo pudo mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Al intentar levantarla, el pubis presionó el espejo, aplastando el rizado vello. No podía apartar la cabeza lo bastante para ver algo, aparte de una pequeña distancia a la derecha o a la izquierda.

No estaba asustada pero sí… consciente. Absoluta y dolorosamente consciente de cada pelo y vello de su cuerpo, de cada músculo, de cada latido del corazón, de cada respiración, de la creciente excitación, del deseo y la necesidad.

Cuando él la tocó pegó un salto y se golpeó las caderas contra el espejo, sin poder evitarlo. La mano… no, un dedo, sólo un dedo, bajó por su columna, mientras la otra mano le apartaba el pelo, sin tocarle la piel, dejándole la espalda desnuda.

Un dedo desnudo, sin guante.

Piel con piel. La yema del dedo, cálida y áspera, firme y segura, bajó hasta la curva de sus nalgas, se deslizó rápidamente por el inicio de la hendidura, y se retiró.

Dos manos le cogieron la mata de pelo y se la levantaron; sintió los movimientos de sus manos, recogiéndole y enrollándole el pelo en un moño flojo; entonces introdujo algo para afirmarle el moño; sintió el roce de una peineta o algo así en el cuero cabelludo. Terminada la operación, él retiró las manos. Le había dejado desnudos la nuca, los hombros y la espalda.

Cerró los ojos, esperando, intentando hacer más lenta la respiración, para calmar la excitación, que sentía tan fuerte que le dolía.

Entonces sintió sus manos en la parte de atrás de la pierna izquierda; le estaba enrollando diestramente la media, bajándola por el muslo, luego por la rodilla y más abajo. Sin vacilar ella levantó el pie, y cuando él terminó de sacarla, sintió la áspera lana de la alfombra en la planta. Él repitió la operación con la otra media, y entonces ella se quedó totalmente desnuda. Totalmente desnuda, aunque con la parte delantera oculta, al estar apretada contra el espejo.

—Edward —gimió; no sabía qué otra cosa hacer; él ya no la estaba tocando; no le hablaba. —Por favor…

Más que ver sintió su sombra cuando él se acercó más; su cuerpo bloqueaba la luz de la lámpara de gas, por lo que lo único que pudo ver en el espejo, al estar tan cerca, fue la oscura forma de una cabeza y los hombros anchos detrás de ella.

Entonces él colocó una mano en el centro de su espalda, justo entre los omóplatos. Deslizando la mano hacia arriba la cerró suavemente en su nuca y con la mayor delicadeza le sostuvo quieta la cabeza mientras bajaba la otra mano por su costado derecho; le palpó las costillas, luego la bajó por la curva de la cadera y la ahuecó en la nalga.

Sólo fue eso, nada más que el contacto con su mano desnuda, y ella ya estaba temblando. Jadeando. Le aumentó el hormigueo en la entrepierna y sintió salir el líquido de excitación, mientras se movía y se apretaba contra el espejo.

—Separa las piernas.

Le introdujo una mano por la entrepierna, por atrás, y deslizó los dedos por entre los labios de la vulva, hacia delante y luego por el pozo de líquido. Afirmando el pulgar en la hendidura entre sus nalgas, comenzó a deslizar los dedos de aquí allá por entre los labios de la vulva, moviéndolos en círculo alrededor de la abertura mojada de la vagina y luego extendiendo el líquido por encima de los dilatados labios.

A pesar del rugido que sentía en los oídos, oía su respiración agitada. Sintió temblar y flexionar sobre su piel la hábil mano que le tenía aprisionado con tanta suavidad el cuello. Pero la mayor parte de su atención se concentró en su duro y vibrante clítoris cuando él deslizó los dedos por el contorno, por los lados y finalmente se lo aprisionó y se lo movió, rápido. Una vez, dos veces. Gimiendo empujó el trasero hacia atrás, alejándose del espejo, hacia su mano.

—Isabella… —musitó él, con la voz temblorosa.

Entonces ya estaba cerca, detrás de ella, con la frente apoyada en el espejo, al lado de la suya, de forma que no pudiera girar la cabeza para mirarlo. Sentía el suave roce de su manga en el hombro izquierdo, y abajo, cerca de la rodilla, el de sus pantalones que le tocaban la parte de atrás de la pierna. Él volvió a cambiar de posición y ella quedó atrapada entre su alto y potente cuerpo y el frío y duro cristal del espejo.

Él deslizó las manos por sus brazos estirados y las cerró en sus muñecas; sus piernas quedaron presionándole las suyas y sus caderas y el duro bulto de su miembro excitado presionándole la espalda a la altura de la cintura, estampándole en la piel los botones que le cerraban los pantalones.

Entonces él le soltó las muñecas, bajó las manos por sus brazos en una suave caricia, continuó por detrás de los hombros, las pasó por las axilas y las deslizó por los costados de sus pechos. Ella se arqueó hacia atrás, todo lo que le permitieron los brazos estirados, y él se rió suavemente con la boca en un lado de su cabeza, echándole el cálido aliento en la sien.

—Impaciente, ¿eh, Isabella?

Pero le deslizó las manos por delante y las cerró sobre sus pezones, todavía fríos al haber estado en contacto con el cristal, y se los cubrió con sus cálidas palmas. Con el cuerpo le empujó las caderas hacia el espejo y le friccionó los pechos con sus dedos largos y flexibles. Gimiendo, ella movió el pubis contra el espejo y él siguió su ritmo, apretándose y moviéndose con ella. Estaba temblando y palpitando toda entera, todo su ser concentrado en la excitación y necesidad que le despertaba él.

Intentó girar la cabeza para poner la cara junto a la suya, pero él siseó y apartó la cabeza del espejo antes que ella pudiera quedar de cara a él.

—Eres impaciente, ¿eh?

Nuevamente ella detectó ese filo en su erótica voz, ese filo que le decía que no estaba complacido con su impaciencia. Volvió a ladear la cabeza hacia el espejo, apoyó la mejilla en el lugar húmedo que había dejado con el aliento, y cerró los ojos.

—Por favor, Edward —susurró.

Él le apretó y tironeó los pezones, uno después del otro, a un ritmo rápido, tortuoso, que le agitó más la respiración, haciéndola jadear. Punzadas de deseo le bajaban como agujas al clítoris con cada pellizco. Tenía la impresión de que se estaba agrandando, hinchando y que no soportaría más sin explotar.

Entonces él bajó las manos, le cogió las caderas y se las sujetó firmemente apretadas al espejo. Ella se quedó sin poder moverse de cintura para abajo y apenas de cintura para arriba.

Él apartó el cuerpo y sólo sus manos siguieron tocándola, apretándole el pubis y las caderas contra el espejo.

Entonces ella sintió su boca en el hombro, cálida, mojada, deslizándose por la piel; no eran besos suaves, ligeros como una pluma. Le succionaba, mordisqueaba, le enterraba los dientes y la lamía, sin dejar de sujetarle las caderas, para que ella no pudiera escabullirse, hasta que estuvo toda estremecida de deseo.

Succionándole y lamiéndole la piel, bajó la delicada punta de la lengua a lo largo de su columna. Lo sintió arrodillarse y se preparó al sentir su lengua deslizándose por la hendidura entre las nalgas, haciéndola estremecerse, retorcerse, medio sollozar y boquear para recuperar el aliento.

Vamos, por favor… Sólo podía pensar en eso. Ni siquiera podía articular las palabras. El clítoris le vibraba tan fuerte que le dolía; sentía bajar un hilillo de líquido por la parte interior del muslo. Y entonces su lengua se situó ahí, lamiéndoselo y volviendo hasta su mojada vagina, y pensó que gritaría.

Él le apartó más las piernas y le levantó las caderas, apartándoselas del espejo, de modo que ella quedó medio doblada, medio colgando de las muñecas; su cara, hombros, pechos y brazos empujaban en contra, como para enderezarla. Lo sintió acercarse más, y de repente su lengua se situó justo donde la necesitaba.

Se le escapó un suave gemido, moviéndose sin poder controlarse contra el espejo mientras él la pasaba por el duro montículo del excitado clítoris, más rápido, más rápido, de lado a lado, hasta que a ella se le desmadró totalmente el cuerpo, sacudido y estremecido por el placer.

Tenía la boca abierta apoyada contra el espejo, silenciando sus gritos en su plateada superficie mientras a un orgasmo seguía otro y otro, y finalmente se le desmadejó el cuerpo mojado y caliente deslizándose por el espejo y dejando caóticas marcas.

—Ahora recordarás esto cuando cantes esta noche, ¿verdad, Isabella? —le dijo Edward al oído. Su voz sonó áspera, en resuello, forzada. —Yo estaré mirándote desde el palco cinco, y recuerda, cantarás para mí. Y sólo para mí. Ningún otro puede darte lo que yo te doy.

Y entonces ya no estaba.

Un instante después se soltó lo que le sujetaba las muñecas por detrás del espejo y ella cayó al suelo, justo encima de la bata de seda y el corsé de tiesas ballenas.


	5. Chapter 5

******La historia no es mía es una adaptación al final pondré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**. ********

 ******Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer******

 ****Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violacion y maltrato****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **5**

 _M_ _Á_ _S_ o menos en ese momento, en un bien amueblado apartamento no muy lejos del Teatro de la Ópera, Victoria lanzó un chillido y rompió en dos largas tiras un papel que contenía una nota supuestamente enviada por el fantasma de la Ópera.

—¡Imposible! ¡No puede!

En su bien estudiada postura, en esa cama llena de almohadones, James levantó la vista.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Ella echó una mirada a sus lustrosos y protuberantes músculos, dispuestos tal como a ella le gustaban, bronceados y perfectos sobre la ropa de cama de color claro. Su polla, a media asta en su nido de vello rubio oscuro, la tentó, igual que la tentaba su boca de belleza clásica.

Pero entonces recordó la carta firmada con las iniciales F.O., aunque lo más seguro era que la hubiera escrito un amigo de la señorita Isabella Swan.

—¡Imbécil! —exclamó, con la más pura entonación barriobajera de Londres, olvidando totalmente fingir un acento francés o español (que elegía según el día). —¡El muy canalla piensa impedirme cantar! Dice que si canto esta noche ocurrirá una horrible catástrofe.

—Pero ¿quién puede querer que no cante La Victoria? —preguntó James, pasándose hábilmente una mano por su abundante pelo dorado y arreglando sus deliciosos labios en un mohín. —Es un tonto. Y no vale tu tiempo, querida. Ven aquí, déjame que te distraiga de esa tontería.

—¡El fantasma de la Ópera! —exclamó ella. —No quiere que cante La Victoria. Desea que su alumna, Isabella Swan, ocupe mi lugar en el escenario.

Se le oprimió el pecho. No debería haberse negado a cantar la noche pasada. Los diarios llenaban páginas con las alabanzas a esa lagarta, cuyo frescor los había sorprendido y encantado. «La exaltación de una voz y el éxtasis de un alma pura», decía la entusiasta reseña de _L'Opinión Nationale_ , que sólo hacía unos días había cantado las alabanzas de su voz de soprano tan pura que era capaz de romper cristales.

Sólo tenía treinta y cinco años; era muy joven aún para ser reemplazada por esa insignificante muchacha.

—¿El fantasma de la Ópera?

James estaba perplejo. Aunque eso no era raro. Poseía músculos y vitalidad en abundancia, pero al parecer lo que tenía entre las piernas le chupaba toda la inteligencia del cerebro. Claro que a ella no le importaba mucho la inteligencia de un joven guapo como James. Contaba con su dinero y su inteligencia, y encontraba que necesitaba muy poco de James o de otros de su especie aparte de una enérgica ejecución, según sus órdenes. Y él estaba muy bien dispuesto a hacer eso.

—¡Ese maldito fantasma!

—Pero es que los fantasmas no existen, querida. Y tú no aceptas órdenes de nadie a no ser de los administradores, ¿verdad?

—No. Eso es cierto.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo demasiado susceptible. Los señores Cullen y Vulturi no le habían dicho nada acerca de no cantar. Esa infame nota tuvo que escribirla la muchacha o alguno de sus partidarios.

—Vamos, cariño, por favor, te vas a enfermar. —James dio unas palmaditas sobre una almohada de satén rosa, agitando su borla. —Ven aquí y deja que yo te alivie las preocupaciones.

Victoria lo miró, pensativa.

Él volvió a acomodarse de espaldas en la cama y se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza. Los abultados músculos llenaban el triángulo que formaban sus brazos, y sus pectorales duros como una piedra brillaban lisos y bronceados a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

Ella le sonrió coquetona y avanzó hacia la cama, dejando caer al suelo las tiras de papel.

Qué contenta estaba de haber salido de las ávidas manos de _monsieur_ Contriste, su primer protector, en esa fase de su carrera, en que no necesitaba sacrificar nada por dinero y podía elegir ella, en la cama y en otras cosas. Su actual situación tenía que agradecerla a Esme y a su propio talento y trabajo arduo. No iba a permitir que una mocosa o un fantasma de la Ópera se la arrebataran.

Le habían dicho (porque tenía espías en el teatro) que los hermanos Black habían cenado con aquella lagarta esa noche. Si Isabella Swan contaba con el importante respaldo del conde y de su hermano, eso no era bueno para ella. Pero su espía le dijo que era el menor, el vizconde, el que parecía más atraído por la usurpadora.

Y el conde, que no hacía mucho había roto su relación con La Jessica, bien podría andar buscando una sustituta.

Muy conveniente. Se le curvaron los labios en una sonrisa. Entonces volvió la atención al asunto que tenía entre manos.

—No debes moverte —dijo a James, con aspereza, recuperada su entonación española.

—Como siempre, espero tus órdenes.

Ella se inclinó y le pasó la yema de un dedo por el vientre lampiño, bajándola desde la curva de su caja torácica, y hundiéndola sobre la cima de cada músculo abdominal, uno, dos tres. Él se estremeció con el contacto, pero no se movió.

Sí, se le movió la polla; vibró y se agrandó.

—Te dije que no te movieras —dijo ella suavemente, y se la golpeó con la palma.

Él gruñó y se le agrandó aún más. Victoria sintió sus ojos fijos en ella cuando se inclinó a coger la punta con la boca. Se la rodeó con los labios y deslizó la lengua por la aterciopelada piel; después retiró la boca y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Él no se había movido, pero se le habían oscurecido los ojos, y los tenía fijos en su boca. Su hermoso pecho se elevaba y bajaba algo más rápido. A ella le gustaba más cuando estaba cubierto por gotitas de sudor, cuando tenía que esforzarse por dominarse.

Se desató el cinturón de la bata, se la quitó, la dejó caer al suelo y se irguió ante él para que la mirara todo lo que quisiera. Tenía unos pechos generosos que apenas comenzaban a aflojarse, unas caderas redondeadas y voluptuosas, y la cintura hacía unas pronunciadas entradas, lo que le daba la forma similar a la de un reloj de arena. No tenía vello púbico que se le enredara sobre la vagina; se lo depilaban todo, con lo que la piel ahí era tersa y blanca.

—Ahora veremos lo bien que me distraes —dijo, en tono tranquilo.

Se subió a la cama, por la parte de los pies y gateó hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre sus macizos muslos, con el trasero desnudo apoyado en sus rodillas. Abrió bien las piernas para que él tuviera una clara visión de su sexo y entonces se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas.

Se cogió los pechos y comenzó el juego de excitarse. Se tironeó y pellizcó los pezones ya duros hasta que estuvieron tan fruncidos como el esfínter del ano; continuó dándoles capirotazos con los dedos, haciendo bajar oleadas de deseo hasta sus genitales. Se los levantó, pellizcó y friccionó, sin dejar de mirar a James, que la observaba.

El no se movía, pero los movimientos de su pecho indicaban que su respiración era más rápida; y se le entrecerraron un poco más los ojos. Cuando deslizó la mano hacia abajo hasta cubrirse el pubis y la entrepierna, él siguió el movimiento con los ojos. Estaba mojada, así que introdujo los dedos por entre los labios de la vulva, bañándolos en el líquido, y luego se los pasó por los pezones, mojándolos. La sensación que le producían las yemas de los dedos girando por los duros pezones en punta le hizo vibrar el clítoris e hizo salir más flujo de la vagina.

Cuando tenía las aréolas duras y brillantes con su líquido, avanzó el cuerpo y deslizó la vulva empapada por el pene, presionando y mojándoselo, y notó cómo se le mojaba la hendidura entre las nalgas al acercarse a la cabeza del pene.

—Pruébalo —ordenó, acercando un pezón mojado a su boca.

Sintió la sacudida de su cuerpo cuando él reaccionó, pero James se apresuró a dominar el deseo de retirar las manos de detrás de la cabeza para tocarla.

Cuando él cerró la boca sobre toda la aréola, ella cerró los ojos y empujó más el pecho hacia él. El placer le bajaba hasta el vientre cada vez que la chupaba con los labios; comenzó a mover las caderas, frotándole la piel de su sólido vientre plano con los jugosos labios de la vulva. Se le hincharon y ardieron de excitación, y cuando él le soltó el pezón para lamérselo, deslizando la lengua por la parte más sensible, le salió otro chorro de líquido.

—Más fuerte, chúpame más fuerte —ordenó.

Entonces, al sentir sus dientes alrededor del pezón, se apretó más sobre su vientre y movió más rápido las caderas.

Él comenzó a succionar, y ella vio cómo se le hinchaban los tendones del cuello del esfuerzo por no sacar las manos de detrás de la cabeza, y observó cómo se le movían las mandíbulas al chupar y lamer, hasta que finalmente se introdujo toda la parte que pudo del pecho en la boca. Dentro de esa mojada caverna, el pezón se le endureció más aún, mientras él giraba la lengua, ese grueso y fuerte músculo, deslizándola por arriba, por los lados y por debajo de su botoncito en punta.

En ese momento, se metió la mano por la entrepierna, encontró el núcleo de su sexo, y lo frotó con la yema de un dedo, sin dejar de mecerse. Él continuó succionándole el pecho y ella se fue acercando al final. El orgasmo pasó vibrando por toda ella; gimiendo mantuvo fuerte el ritmo del dedo hasta que la última oleada de placer pasó estremecedor por todos sus nervios.

James le soltó el pezón y apartó la cara; estaba jadeante. Tenía los ojos oscuros y desenfocados y la boca abierta, introduciéndose aire en círculos. Pero sus manos continuaban detrás de su cabeza.

—Muuy bien —ronroneó, inclinándose para besarlo.

Colocó una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, apoyadas en sus musculosos antebrazos. Sus manos se veían pequeñas y blancas, rodeándole apenas la mitad del contorno de sus bronceados músculos.

Posó los labios sobre los suyos. Saboreó el aroma almizclado de ella en él, e introdujo la lengua en su boca para coger cada gotita. Él comenzó a corresponderle el beso, moviendo los labios sobre los suyos, pero ella apartó la cara.

—No te he dado permiso —le dijo, severamente, volviendo a sentarse, apoyando el sexo caliente en su vientre. —Tendré que castigarte concienzudamente.

A él le llamearon los ojos, y se le dilataron y oscurecieron más las pupilas; ella pensó que le iba a suplicar. Pero él no lo hizo, porque no tenía permiso para hablar.

—Bien, muuy bien —le dijo, reconociendo su autodominio. —Ahora me vas a comer. Eso tendría que llevarlo al límite.

Se deslizó por su musculoso cuerpo, se tomó un momento para chuparle, fuerte, la tetilla plana, y luego se acomodó con las piernas bien abiertas encima de su cara. Cogiéndose de la ornamentada cabecera de hierro se posicionó de manera de quedara justo encima de su boca, pero a una distancia que lo obligara a levantar la cabeza para llegar a ella.

El primer lametón de su cálida lengua le hizo pasar una oleada de renovado deseo por todo el cuerpo; él subía la lengua por un grueso labio y la bajaba por el otro. Su lengua plana, ancha y mojada, hacía un delicioso sonido al acabar con uno y comenzar con el otro.

Ahogando un gemido, echó atrás la cabeza, con los pechos aplastados en las frías volutas de hierro. Volvía a tener duros los pezones, le dolían de placer, y comenzaron a temblarle las rodillas.

Miró la seda roja que caía desde el cielo raso formando un dosel y centró la atención en su color, que le producía la sensación de un pulsante calor rojo bajando desde sus ojos a su palpitante sexo. James deslizaba la lengua por las hendiduras entre los labios interiores y exteriores de la vulva, subiendo y bajando, una y otra vez. No le había tocado el clítoris ni introducido la lengua en la vagina. Simplemente le frotaba y atormentaba los labios lampiños, haciéndole mover nuevamente las caderas.

—¡Cómeme! —le ordenó, y sintió el temblor de sus rodillas y muslos por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para no soltarse y dejarse caer sentada sobre esa deliciosa boca.

Lo haría trabajar por su placer; suplicarle.

Pero él todavía no suplicaba; le estaba mordisqueando los labios de la vulva, sin hacer caso de su clítoris, sin hacer caso tampoco de esa ancha abertura entre sus arrugados labios interiores; se limitaba a mordisquear suavemente con sus duros dientes. Atormentándola. Pardiez, ¡la estaba atormentando!

Entonces él retiró la lengua del labio externo y la pasó por la piel delicadamente arrugada entre este y el interior del muslo, arriba y abajo por la sensible y temblorosa piel de la ingle, y luego deslizó los labios para succionarle la parte inferior de un hinchado labio, justo en el pliegue. Ella estaba chorreando y sentía correr sus jugos por el muslo; oía los eróticos sonidos de los lametones.

—¡Cómeme! —le ordenó otra vez, con la voz ronca.

Y entonces, sin aviso, James levantó la cabeza y cerró la boca alrededor de su duro y dilatado clítoris, y chupó, introduciéndose el botoncito en la boca y tironeándolo como si quisiera tragárselo.

El placer más intenso y más agudo pasó por toda ella en arco, como ondas expansivas de la explosión del centro de su cuerpo. Gritó y se corrió, estremeciéndose tanto que perdió la batalla contra sus músculos y cayó sentada sobre la boca de él, que continuaba trabajando con la lengua y los labios, y se desplomó hacia delante, en medio de sacudidas, estremecimientos y sudor.

Cuando se apartó, cayendo en la cama al lado de él, se dio cuenta de los movimientos de su pecho; le subía y bajaba muy rápido, como si hubiera echado una carrera. Y vio que seguía con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Muy bien —dijo, alargando la mano hacia la columna de su polla.

Esta estaba morada y gruesa, y daba la impresión de que la vena que discurría por ella estaba a punto de explotar. Cuando cerró la mano alrededor, él se estremeció, con los ojos fijos en su mano, como si quisiera ordenarle que la moviera: arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

No la movió, como era lógico. Se la sostuvo con la mano quieta, apenas tocándosela, no apretándola como deseaba él.

—¿Deseas decir algo? —le preguntó.

—Puedo correrme, ¿por favor?

Ella no contestó; movió la mano en una delicada caricia, que le hizo pasar ondulantes temblores por el vientre. Él cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza en la cama.

—Por favor…

Ella aumentó la presión de la mano. Era un cálido terciopelo, y deseó sentirla dentro de ella. Se estaba despertando su sexo otra vez, aun después de ese intenso orgasmo. Se le tensaron los pechos; se le llenó de saliva la boca.

Bajó y subió la mano dos veces, rápido y fuerte, y se la soltó al notar que él estaba a punto de eyacular.

—No, no puedes.

Entonces se montó sobre él a horcajadas y deslizó su polla por la mojada hendidura entre los labios interiores de la vulva, y abrió la boca en un silencioso gemido de placer. Se posicionó y se meció una vez, para introducírsela a todo lo largo, y lo miró.

Él estaba mirando el cielo raso, con los ojos fijos en un punto, como si este contuviera un fabuloso secreto de inmortalidad. Su hermosa cara estaba seria, inmóvil, y las ventanillas de la nariz se le movían como para inspirar una gran cantidad de aire; la vena del cuello le latía como loca, y vio que…

—No te he dado permiso para mover la mano.

James hizo una sonora inspiración y cerró los ojos. Volvió a poner la mano detrás de la cabeza, que era donde le correspondía estar. Movió los labios; ella pensó que tal vez los movió para formar las palabras «por favor».

—Abre los ojos. Mírame. Si apartas los ojos de mí, tu castigo no tendrá límites.

Obediente, él abrió los ojos y ella movió las caderas, adrede. Vio que se le agitaban los párpados y retenía el aliento, pero no desvió la mirada. No puso los ojos en blanco, tampoco, como estaba segura que deseaba hacer.

—Muuy bien —ronroneó.

Volvió a mover las caderas, más fuerte y apretó la vagina alrededor de su pene. Esta vez a él se le movieron los labios involuntariamente y dejó de respirar, con el pecho lleno. Pasado un momento, continuó respirando.

Se cogió los pechos y comenzó a pellizcarse y tironearse los duros pezones, sintiendo bajar esas deliciosas sensaciones hasta su sexo. Se lamió los labios y observó encantada cómo él la imitaba lamiéndoselos también.

Entonces comenzó a subir y bajar por su polla, una y otra vez, observando los esfuerzos que hacía él para continuar sereno, y se felicitó, no por primera vez, por su excelente alumno. Qué hallazgo el suyo, ese hombre lujurioso, poco más que un niño, dispuesto a dejarse modelar y enseñar… y torturar.

¿Sería tan dócil y complaciente el conde de Black?

Le parecía que no.

Se meció, no subiendo y bajando, sino hacia atrás y hacia adelante, de modo que el glande le frotara ese lugar especial de la vagina y le presionara el clítoris. Ya tenía agitada la respiración y oyó la de él pareja. Cerró los ojos.

Los abrió y encantada vio que él seguía mirándola, con una expresión de desesperación en los ojos. Tenía la boca abierta y los brazos tensos, con los músculos hinchados.

Reanudó los movimientos arriba y abajo. Él resolló, se estremeció y suplicó:

—Déjame follarte, por favor, por favor. Déjame follarte.

—No. ¡No!

Se movió más rápido, observándole la cara, calculando por su expresión el momento en que se correría; paró a tiempo. Sintió su enorme polla dentro y la bella vibración de su clítoris presionándosela.

Sonrió. Él gimió. Ella se pellizcó un pezón. Él observó.

Se inclinó a ofrecerle uno y él se lo chupó como si estuviera muerto de hambre. Le dolió, y el dolor le hizo bajar una onda de necesidad hasta el sexo. Se apartó y los labios de él hicieron un sonoro plop.

—James —dijo, dulcemente.

A él le llevó un momento desviar la vista de sus pechos para mirarla a los ojos. Al parecer no tenía energía ni para hablar.

—¿Qué deseas? —le preguntó.

Él la miró fijamente, hizo una inspiración profunda y exhaló lentamente la palabra:

—Fo-llar-te.

—Dilo, dilo más fuerte —mimó ella, arqueándose hacia atrás para apoyar las manos en sus muslos.

Sus pechos quedaron levantados, sobresalientes, y él fijó una ávida mirada en ellos.

—Deseo follarte.

—Fóllame, entonces. Fóllame.

De repente estaba de espaldas y James se estaba posicionando encima de ella, con las manos en sus hombros y abriéndole las piernas con la rodilla. Entonces la penetró, con una fuerte embestida, enterrando el miembro hasta el fondo de su vagina, y continuó embistiendo, más fuerte, más fuerte, más rápido, más rápido. Ella gemía cada vez que él le frotaba ese punto interior, golpeándoselo, hasta que tembló con un orgasmo que la estremeció desde lo más profundo de su interior.

Levantó las manos y se cogió de las volutas de hierro de la cabecera. El orgasmo continuó y continuó; arqueaba las caderas para recibir sus violentas penetraciones; estaba mojada y caliente, y el pene se deslizaba, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo. Él gimió, gritó y la llenó una última vez, y ella lo sintió eyacular dentro de su largo túnel, y también se estremeció.

Él se desplomó encima de ella, con su pesado, sudoroso y delicioso cuerpo caliente, aplastándole los pechos con la dura pared de su pecho.

Victoria le dio una palmada en el desnudo trasero y salió de debajo de él.

—Mañana hablaremos de tu castigo.

Acto seguido, con las rodillas temblorosas, se bajó de la cama, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, resuelta a cantar esa noche y a atrapar a un conde. Estuviera o no de acuerdo el fantasma.

Jacob, que estaba atravesando rápidamente el escenario, resistió el impulso de agacharse cuando oyó un ruido particularmente fuerte detrás de él. Sólo faltaban unas horas para la representación de esa noche y eso parecía un manicomio. ¿Cómo se las arreglarían para tenerlo todo dispuesto a tiempo?

El caos era ensordecedor. Apretó con más fuerza los tallos del ramo que llevaba. Eso era peor que estar en la cubierta de un barco durante una violenta tempestad, tratando de asegurar los cabos sin ser arrastrado por el oleaje fuera de la borda. Alguien estaba clavando unos clavos con enorme vigor en una parte del decorado; estaban bajando un telón de fondo que se había quedado atascado en algo y lo agitaban con tanta violencia que temió que se le cayera encima; también se estaba encajando un cristal en un hueco de la pared del decorado; y oyó que gritaban: «¡Cuidado!», seguido de un: «¡Detrás!».

En resumen, deseó haber elegido otra ruta para llegar a la parte de detrás del escenario, donde estaban los camerinos, en lugar de haber entrado por la puerta principal, haber avanzado por el pasillo del patio de butacas, y atravesado el escenario. Era difícil orientarse por los corredores de la parte de atrás, sobre todo durante el día, y más aún, en medio del alboroto y los ruidos cacofónicos de los preparativos para la representación de Fausto esa noche.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar paso a un bastidor que transportaban al parecer desde una ala remota del edificio, y, enderezándose el sombrero, continuó caminando a toda prisa, sorteando más bastidores, mesas, sastres, carpinteros, fabricantes de pelucas y diversos decorados, hasta que encontró el corredor de los camerinos por pura casualidad, porque sólo había estado una vez en el de Isabella.

Pero resultó que no hubiera necesitado encontrar el camino hacia su camerino particular, porque mientras iba caminando por el corredor se encontró ante una de las bailarinas cuyo nombre no tenía ningún motivo para recordar, que le preguntó:

—¿Busca a la señorita Swan?

La chica acompañó la pregunta con una coqueta mirada por debajo de sus pestañas, una sonrisa con hoyuelos y el mentón adelantado, dando a entender que prefería que no.

—Efectivamente. ¿Sabe dónde está?

—En el salón de danza —contestó ella.

Jacob reanudó la marcha. El salón de las bailarinas era el lugar donde las actrices recibían a sus admiradores después de la actuación y a otras horas convenientes. No quería imaginarse a Isabella (no podía pensar en ella como la señorita Swan, puesto que la conocía desde que era una niña) atendiendo a otros admiradores, a ninguno que no fuera él.

Cuando por fin encontró el camino hacia el salón, después de equivocarse dos veces, ya tenía los nervios de punta. ¿Por qué se le aceleraba tanto el pulso cuando pensaba en ella? ¿Por qué se le tensaban los dedos con sólo pensar que otro hombre la estuviera mirando?

Entonces, al abrir la puerta (casi la sacó de sus goznes, en realidad), se encontró ante una escena mucho peor de la que había temido.

Ahí estaba Isabella, sentada en un lujoso sofá de terciopelo rosa, y el salón… No lo consoló nada ver que tenía más el aspecto de tocador de una cortesana que de salón. Todo era lujoso, todo estaba tapizado en terciopelo: los sillones, los sofás, los enormes cojines colocados en el suelo, e incluso los tres enormes cubos con cubierta de cristal que hacían las veces de mesas. Los colores brillaban sensualmente: rosa, carmesí, púrpura real y azafrán.

Había botellas de vino, bandejas con pasteles, quesos y panes, fuentes con brillantes uvas, relucientes naranjas y peras amarronadas, copas vacías, copas llenas; todas esas guarniciones de la diversión cubrían las mesas y ocupaban las manos de los hombres, de la casi docena de hombres que la miraban aduladores. Había otras bailarinas en el salón, y dos chicas que vagamente recordaba que eran cantantes, pero ninguna atraía tanta atención de los visitantes como Isabella.

Ella levantó la vista cuando él entró, y no fue pura vanidad la que lo hizo ver placer y verdadera alegría en su cara. Ella sonrió, sus blancas mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y sus ojos azules brillaron.

Él no era un Black en vano, y nunca se había sentido tan a gusto en su papel.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan. Le ruego disculpe mi tardanza en venir a recogerla, como prometí anoche. ¿Nos vamos?

Avanzó hacia ella abriéndose paso por entre sus admiradores y le ofreció el brazo. Se encontraron sus ojos y él no pudo evitar retener el aliento ante su gloriosa belleza. Se veía muy inocente, muy joven, muy pura.

Y él la amaba, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Isabella se levantó y a él se le ensanchó el corazón, porque hasta ese momento no estaba del todo seguro de que ella apoyaría su presunción.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó ella sonriendo, mirando el enorme ramo de rosas de invernadero que él llevaba en la mano.

Las había olvidado, pero no le importó pasar por esa pequeña vergüenza, porque ella se iría con él.

—Por supuesto, señorita. Rosas blanquísimas, coronadas con un toque rosa, sólo para usted.

Si los otros admiradores se sintieron ofendidos porque él se iba a llevar al objeto de su afecto, él no se fijó. Tenía a una diosa cogida de su brazo y no veía ni le importaba nada más.

Aunque era invierno y el día estaba frío, deseaba llevarla fuera, lejos del ajetreo del teatro, lejos del clamor de los otros admiradores. La instaló cómodamente en su coche, le cubrió las piernas con mantas de piel de zorro y de conejo y los hombros con una de suavísima piel de armiño.

Brillaba la nieve recién caída y lo habría cegado si no llevara baja sobre los ojos el ala de su sombrero de copa.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó, girándose a sonreírle.

—Donde tú quieras.

Él puso en marcha el coche y comenzó el seco golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos. Cuando entraron en la Rué de la Paix la miró. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el aire frío, e incluso se le había enrojecido la punta de su perfecta nariz. Estaba deliciosa.

Pero mientras él la miraba, ella iba mirándolo todo. Se le ocurrió que tal vez no podía permitirse con frecuencia el lujo de dar un paseo en coche por las calles de París. Si salía del Teatro de la Ópera, sería en raras ocasiones, y a pie.

Volvió la atención a la calle y la miró como ella debía verla, con el ocasional paso de coches cerrados y hombres con capa y sombrero conduciéndolos. Había transeúntes también, mujeres y hombres, vestidos con ropas de colores apagados pero a la moda, abrigados para los fríos meses de invierno, portando paraguas, como hacían en casi todas las estaciones, para protegerse del sol, la lluvia o la nieve.

Vio a unas vendedoras callejeras voceando para dar a conocer sus quesos, fruta y pan, vestidas con ropa no mucho gruesa de la que llevaba Isabella, y esquivando a un trío de flacos perros que se les metían por entre los pies.

Cuando doblaron por la Ribera Izquierda, el Sena se convirtió en una larga franja de hielo blanco liso sin fisuras. Por el otro lado se erguía un tosco muro que separaba las casas de la calzada y del río. Y entonces vio esa atrocidad en forma de patas de araña de hierro, que estaba comenzando a tomar cuerpo a la orilla del río más adelante.

Tal vez Isabella oyó su bufido de disgusto porque desvió la atención de las vistas y se giró a mirarlo.

—¿No te gusta esa torre que están construyendo?

—Pues no. _Monsieur_ Eiffel va a destruir la silueta de París con esa desgarbada monstruosidad. He visto dibujos de cómo quedará cuando esté terminada y me cuesta creer que el alcalde haya permitido que construyan tamaña afrenta a nuestra ciudad.

Isabella lo miró con una sonrisa inocente que le calmó en parte la molestia.

—Pero es para celebrar el centenario de vuestra gran revolución. Y no tienen la intención de dejarla ahí después, ¿verdad?

—Eso espero, por supuesto, pero tendremos que verla por lo menos dos años más. Y recuerda que no fue «nuestra» revolución —añadió en tono de suave reprensión. —Mi familia fue una de las que perdió algo más que tierras durante el reinado del terror. Pero claro, siendo sueca tal vez no estás muy bien versada en nuestra historia. En todo caso —continuó, resuelto a desviar la conversación de ese desagradable tema hacia algo más personal—, espero que no estés molesta conmigo por haberte alejado de tus admiradores.

—No, de ninguna manera, Jacob. Me alegra que estés dispuesto a dejarte ver conmigo en público.

—Pues claro que estoy dispuesto, Isabella. Te dije que es mi intención cortejarte. Ella desvió la cara.

—Sé que lo dijiste, pero, bueno, eso fue anoche.

—¿Crees que podría haber cambiado de opinión desde anoche? ¿Cuando no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti?

—No he querido decir que tú podrías haber cambiado de opinión, sino que podrían haberte ayudado a hacerlo.

—Te refieres a mi hermano, que tuvo un romance muy sonado con nada menos que La Jessica — rió Jacob, aunque su risa sonó hueca, falsa.

Aún no había hablado con Sam, y aunque tenía toda la intención de cortejar a Isabella Swan y, dicha sea la verdad, casarse con ella, reconocía que no sería fácil convencer a su hermano.

Pero lo convencería. Sam nunca le negaba nada que él deseara realmente, porque era doce años mayor y siempre lo había considerado más un hijo que un hermano, desde que muriera su madre cuando nació él, y menos de diez años después, su padre.

Por otro lado, era cierto que a él no le gustaba la idea de enfadar o decepcionar a Sam. Por eso decidió alistarse en la Marina, para hacer de sí mismo algo de lo que el conde se sintiera orgulloso.

Isabella no dijo nada y continuaron en silencio, silencio sólo interrumpido por las voces de los vendedores callejeros y el traqueteo de los coches por la calzada de adoquines.

Jacob intentó formular con palabras sus pensamientos. Deseaba hablar con ella, enterarse de cosas de su vida, conocerla, pero un caballero no puede llegar y entrometerse en la vida de una mujer haciéndole preguntas personales. Sin embargo, casi se sentía como si se hubiera ganado el derecho a hacerlo aquel verano, hace ya tantos años. Al fin y al cabo él no era un joven que de repente se hubiera fijado en su gloriosa voz y en su encantadora persona; ya la conocía desde hacía mucho.

Tal vez podría comenzar por eso, por donde lo dejaron.

—No sabía que tu padre murió después de ese verano en que estuvimos juntos. Tuvo que haber sido terrible para ti.

Ella asintió.

—Fue el invierno más frío que había vivido. Me sentía congelada, Jacob. Paralizada, pesada, lerda. Él era lo único que tenía; padre y su música. Y entonces, de repente, ya no estaba. Fue peor que perder a mi madre, porque cuando ella murió yo era muy niña y apenas la recuerdo. Pero mi padre… aunque tú lo sabes bien, pues también perdiste a tus padres.

—Sí, pero… bueno, para mí fue diferente. Tenía a mi hermano, que se convirtió en un padre para mí, y a mis dos hermanas, los tres mucho mayores que yo. Y a la hermana de mi madre, que me crió. Y a ella tengo que agradecerle que viviera en Brest, porque gracias a eso estuve en Perros y nos conocimos.

Le echó una rápida mirada. Ella tenía una sonrisa triste en la cara; debía estar recordando.

—Yo no tenía a nadie. A nadie a excepción de los Valerius, que se comportaron maravillosamente al acogerme, pero no era lo mismo. Durante mucho tiempo no quise ni oír el sonido de un violín.

¿Sigues tocando? —le preguntó, cogiéndolo por sorpresa.

—Hace muchos años que no toco, pero creo que si cogiera el instrumento recordaría lo que me enseñó tu padre ese verano, después de rescatar tu fular.

—Fueron unos días agradables junto al mar, con los chillidos de las gaviotas combinados con las notas que tocabais tú y mi padre.

Él se rió.

—Yo no lo llamaría notas, Isabella. Yo apenas era un violinista pasable, en comparación con el talento de tu padre. Ni el tuyo.

Se hizo otro silencio y él pensó su siguiente paso. Necesitaba preguntarle, necesitaba saber, pero le daba miedo. Así que finalmente cogió con más fuerza las riendas y mirando al frente, dijo:

—Isabella, ¿cómo han sido para ti todos estos años en el Teatro de la Ópera? Lo que quiero decir es… Jessica y mi hermano han estado liados, y otras cantantes y bailarinas han tenido protectores y… Sólo deseo saber… ¿te han tratado… bien?

Al ver que ella no contestaba, apretó con más fuerza las riendas, pero no la miró. Eso era más difícil que gobernar un enorme navío durante una tempestad y que programar y realizar viajes y simulacros de ataques de un barco a otro. En él se aprenden los métodos para manejar los aparejos, seguir las rutas marítimas, el arte de la navegación, e incluso a aprovechar el tiempo atmosférico y a usar una miríada de armas.

Pero una mujer no tiene timón.

Isabella habló por fin, su voz apenas audible por encima del golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos sobre una parte de la calle que seguía cubierta de nieve.

—Me sentía sola. No encajaba con las demás chicas porque durante mucho tiempo no deseaba cantar. Escasamente bailaba. Tras la muerte de mi padre perdí la música y todavía no sé cómo consiguió el profesor Valerius que me aceptaran en el conservatorio. Tal vez pensaron que por ser la hija de un famoso violinista yo aprovecharía la oportunidad y me pondría a la altura.

—Pero es que lo has hecho, Isabella. Lo has hecho. Anoche estuviste magnífica.

—Anoche, sí, lo sentí. Pero pasaron muchos meses y años en que no me sentía a gusto y creía que nunca tendría la oportunidad de ser… de ser la hermosa señora que ocupa su puesto en el escenario y obtiene todos los aplausos y la admiración. Ansiaba eso, Jacob, pero estaba fuera de mi alcance.

—Has llegado ahí, Isabella. Y ahora nadie puede rebatirlo.

Deseó cogerle la mano que tenía bajo las pieles y llevársela a sus labios, para consolarla. Cómo deseaba haber estado ahí durante ese tiempo en que se sintió tan sola.

—Me hice amiga de una de las bailarinas y de Franco, un joven italiano que era excelente para arreglar los puntales de sostén de los decorados. Franco y yo… Él me hacía sentirme menos sola, Jacob. Éramos torpes y furtivos, pero nos necesitábamos.

Jacob tragó saliva. Había tenido la esperanza de que ella todavía estuviera intacta, aunque en realidad no lo había supuesto, viviendo en ese ambiente.

—¿Lo amabas?

Ella se encogió de hombros, y con el movimiento se le deslizó la manta, dejándole el hombro al aire. Tardó un momento en cubrirse nuevamente y arreglarse las mantas de las piernas.

—No lo sé —dijo al fin. —Pero fuera como fuera, no duró mucho, porque muy pronto él se sintió atraído por una de las chicas mayores del coro, y se fugaron juntos para intentar entrar en el teatro de Marsella.

—Y ¿después de Franco?

—¿Te importa mucho eso, Jacob? ¿Mi respuesta cambiará algo?

—No.

Eso era cierto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque deseo saber que tu vida no fue tan dura como creo que lo ha sido; no quiero creer que mientras yo me hacía mayor en un mundo de lujo y comodidades, tú estabas sola, sentías miedo o… o eras maltratada. Todas esas veces que pensaba en ti… y pensaba en ti, Isabella, de verdad.

—Gracias, Jacob. Es agradable saber que tal vez no estaba tan sola como creía. Y, para contestar a tu pregunta, no, no busqué un protector. Tampoco ninguno me buscó a mí. Yo era muy tímida, y no tenía bastante talento. No atraía la atención de esos hombres, y eso me alegraba bastante. Me parecía algo… falso. Práctico, tal vez, pero falso.

—Es egoísmo, pero me alegra.

—Me sentía sola. Todo el tiempo estaba rodeada de gente, pero estaba sola. No sé si alguna vez encontraré mi lugar.

—Lo encontrarás, Isabella, lo encontrarás. Conmigo. Entonces ella lo miró.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Jacob. Sabes escuchar. Me ayudas a expresar con palabras cosas que ni siquiera sabía que sentía antes de decirlas.

Pero él no deseaba ser solamente alguien que supiera escuchar, sólo un amigo. La deseaba a ella, toda entera. Y la tendría. En cuerpo y alma.

Edward soñaba.

Soñaba con ella, con su largo pelo moreno arremolinado sobre su pecho, como una capa; con el calor de su esbelto cuerpo cubriendo el suyo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y piernas enredados con los de él.

Soñaba con su deliciosa boca, llena, roja, sonriendo, con los labios en morro, acercándosele, cerrándose sobre él; soñaba con sus delgados y delicados dedos, blancos sobre el oscuro vello de su cuerpo; soñaba con penetrarla, llenándola, uniéndose con ella, amándola.

Amándola.

Soñaba con ella riendo, cantando, bailando, incluso comiendo, y con cosas tan vulgares como peinarla y abotonarle el vestido.

Soñaba con Isabella sobre el escenario, cantando para él, sólo para él, con sus ojos azules levantados hacia su palco y todo su ser concentrado en su persona, en complacerlo.

Con despertar a su lado.

Entrando osadamente en el teatro a ocupar su asiento en la primera fila.

Abriéndose paso por la muchedumbre de admiradores fuera de su camerino llevando los brazos llenos de azucenas.

Paseando con ella en un coche abierto por la orilla del Sena.

Y entonces los sueños cambiaron, pasaron de un día cálido y soleado a un vacío frío y oscuro; a dolor, un dolor agudo, terrible, con ropa de lana áspera y cadenas de hierro; a los chillidos, gritos, insultos y burlas, y a la huida. Siempre la huida, corriendo, corriendo y corriendo.

Corriendo por pasadizos oscuros, por calles iluminadas por la luna, por túneles húmedos y por la orilla de ríos subterráneos; con los ecos de la vida de arriba, permanentemente desterrados de la suya. No podía respirar bien, no lograba inspirar suficiente aire.

Dio la vuelta por el recodo del interminable túnel…

Y vio a Isabella, colgada de la pared, con los brazos extendidos, las piernas abiertas, su blanco cuerpo desnudo destacando contra la oscura pared de piedra negra, gris y funesto azul.

No lograba llegar hasta ella, no podía llegar a ella. Continuaba corriendo, tropezándose y corriendo, pero no avanzaba, no llegaba hasta ella.

Y de pronto lo cogieron unos fuertes brazos, lo capturaron, sujetándole sus musculosos brazos; algo duro le golpeó la parte de atrás de las piernas, haciéndolo caer. Se las ataron, le encadenaron las manos y lo arrojaron al suelo: al frío, húmedo y oscuro suelo.

«Nunca la tendrás, rata escurridiza.»

«Te escondes en la oscuridad, y anhelas lo que jamás tendrás. Ella no se dignará a mirar a uno de tu calaña, por mucho que se abra de piernas cuando la obligas. No te las abrirá para tu polla.»

Con las palabras de Newton resonando en su cabeza, reverberando en la caverna del sueño, intentó soltarse las ataduras. Tenía que llegar hasta ella, llegar hasta Isabella.

Pero entonces, ella ya no estaba sola.

Se alargaron unas manos y le cubrieron los pechos, y un hombre bajó la cabeza hacia su cuello; el cuerpo oscuro de él le bloqueó la visión desde su abatida posición en el suelo de piedra. Ella gimió, cerró los ojos y echó atrás la cabeza, dejando a la vista su largo y blanco cuello.

El hombre le manoseó los pechos, toqueteándole los pezones, y se inclinó a chuparle uno sonoramente, mientras él estaba ahí, obligado a mirar. Ella movía las caderas, emitiendo suaves sonidos por los labios abiertos; se estremecía, se movía y gemía, mientras él le succionaba el hermoso pecho, dejándoselo enrojecido y mojado.

De pronto vio en todos sus detalles la textura de su aréola bajo los gruesos dedos de aquel hombre que se la manipulaba, la puntita roja, las suaves arruguitas rosadas. Era como si llenara su visión; y tuvo una imagen de cerca de los labios de él cerrándose sobre el pezón. Se lo succionaba con avidez, introduciéndose más pecho en el círculo de su boca, haciendo temblar el resto.

Ella emitió un grito cuando él se movió y comenzó a toquetearle la negra mata de vello púbico. Entonces Edward vio ese sexo rojo y dilatado por el que él se moría, el resbaladizo y cálido terciopelo de Isabella. Ella se sacudió, se movió y gritó, y él nuevamente intentó soltarse para acudir a ella. Pero el hombre se agachó y puso la cabeza ahí; él sólo le veía la espalda, moviéndose mientras la lamía, chupaba y saboreaba.

Ella se agitaba, tironeando las esposas que le sujetaban los brazos extendidos, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, mientras sus pechos, ya libres de esas manos exploradoras, saltaban y zangoloteaban. Ella gritó y se debatió, suplicando, y él se apartó.

Se giró, y Edward vio entonces la conocida cara de su hermano, brillante como la de Isabella. De sus labios llenos y rojos chorreaba el líquido de ella. Y estaba sonriendo; burlón, insultante.

—No asustes a las chicas, Edward. No soportan tu contacto. ¿Las oyes chillar?

«Se abre de piernas cuando la obligas. No te las abrirá para tu polla.»

—Pero aceptará la mía —le dijo su hermano. —La mía sí la aceptará.

Diciendo eso se giró hacia Isabella, y de pronto estaba desnudo a su lado, y ella lo tenía rodeado con los brazos, mientras él la penetraba. Entonces Edward vio el miembro de su hermano como si estuviera ahí mismo, entrando y saliendo de la dilatada vagina, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo, y el ritmo vibraba dentro de él, aumentando el dolor de su necesidad.

Y los volvió a ver desde la distancia, entrelazados, moviéndose, retorciéndose, apoyados contra la pared, Isabella lo rodeaba con los brazos, con la cara levantada y los ojos cerrados por un intenso placer. Ella gritó al sentir el alivio del orgasmo, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda, y Edward sintió sus estremecimientos como si fuera él el que estaba enterrado en ella.

Y entonces se despertó.

Jadeante, sudoroso, desnudo y enredado. El pene le chillaba de dolor, levantado hacia el cielo raso, y tenía el corazón desbocado y las manos apretadas.

Su cara, sin la máscara, estaba mojada de lágrimas. Isabella.

—Ooh, Isabella —sollozó suavemente, cubriéndosela con las dos manos.

Un lado suave, aparte de la aspereza de la barba que le bordeaba la mandíbula, y el otro áspero y rugoso como la corteza de un árbol. Cómo la amaba.

La deseaba, sí, pero también la amaba.

Había llegado a amarla. Observándola, viendo en su cara la misma soledad que tenía grabada en la suya, cuando tenía el valor de mirársela.

Escuchando su música, la música que él hacía salir de ella, música que creaban juntos.

Pero ella nunca lo amaría, por lo deforme y defectuoso que era. No se atrevía a permitirle que lo viera; apenas le permitía que lo tocara, aun cuando su cuerpo ansiaba eso, temblaba por eso.

Ah, tenía esperanzas, sí, ocultas tan en el fondo de su ser que rara vez las dejaba salir. Tal vez algún día ella lo amaría por sí mismo, a pesar de su cara; a pesar de su pasado.

Desde esa primera mañana cuando la vio cantar sola en el escenario, meses atrás, lo había fascinado. ¿Quién podía saber por qué Isabella lo conmovió de esa manera ese primer día? Pero lo conmovió.

Después de eso la observaba, oculto, rezagado. Vio que no era como las demás chicas, no como muchas, en todo caso.

En ella veía pureza, y una bondad tímida. Tolerancia. Era amable con el encargado de cerrar las puertas, la categoría más baja en la jerarquía del personal, que tenía un pie zopo. Y también con el hombre medio ciego que trabajaba en el sótano, debajo del escenario, a quien saludaba sin desentenderse de él. Y éste, oyéndola, había aprendido a reconocer su voz.

Compartía su magra ración de huevo relleno y salchicha con ajo con una de las bailarinas más jóvenes, y bajita, que visiblemente necesitaba alimentarse más. Incluso le regaló una de sus cintas para el pelo, una roja preciosa, a una de las acomodadoras, para la niñita recién nacida de su hija.

Tal vez eso era parte del motivo de que se hubiera enamorado de ella. Si sólo fuera por su belleza y su voz, muchas como ella habían pasado por el Teatro de la Ópera; hubo un tiempo en que hasta Victoria había sido más inocente, y había estado menos desgastada, menos hastiada; hermosa.

Pero ni Victoria ni ninguna otra le había llegado al corazón y al alma como Isabella. La solitaria, triste y magnífica Isabella.

Y ahora… la ira se agitaba dentro de él. Ella salía a cenar y se relacionaba con Jacob de Black y su hermano, el conde.

Él no supo con quien se había marchado la noche pasada, después de su encuentro con ella en el escenario, hasta que estuvo escuchando en el salón de la danza y vio entrar a Jacob de Black, que prácticamente se la llevó en brazos. Hasta ese momento él había sido simplemente indulgente, observando desde su agujero oculto en lo alto de la pared, mientras su protegida aceptaba tímidamente las atenciones de sus admiradores.

Eso no era más de lo que él había supuesto y esperado; era lógico que una chica tan dotada y hermosa, pero todavía con esa inocencia que se reflejaba en ella, atrajera la atención de los espectadores. Y ella no le había dado motivos para sentir otra cosa, porque se mostraba amable y reservada con todos por igual, sin elegir a ninguno en especial. Todos eran iguales para ella.

Hasta que llegó Jacob de Black.

Entonces, al verlo, se le iluminaron y brillaron los ojos, y se levantó ante su presencia. Y al instante se cogió de su imperioso brazo.

Y éste se la llevó, fuera del teatro, lejos de él, lejos de la fortaleza del fantasma de la Ópera. Dejándolo solo, con la oscuridad de su destino y las mofas de su imaginación.


	6. Chapter 6

******La historia no es mía es una adaptación al final pondré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**. ********

 ******Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer******

 ****Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violacion y maltrato****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **6**

 _A_ _N_ _IM_ _A_ _D_ _A_ por los dos administradores y sus muchos partidarios, Victoria desafió la advertencia del fantasma de la Ópera, entrando en el escenario esa noche con todo el esplendor de su traje, joyas y atributos. Había resuelto cantar, y cantaría.

Haciendo temblar las plumas de su ornamentado y rutilante tocado, con la cola del vestido de seda y metros de volantes y frunces extendidos por el entarimado, la _prima donna_ ocupó su lugar en el centro exacto del proscenio, mientras los sonrientes Vulturi y Cullen la contemplaban desde sus asientos en el palco número cinco.

—El fantasma se ha retrasado —dijo Carlisle Cullen riendo. —Ha comenzado el espectáculo y todavía no ha venido a reclamar su asiento.

—Me alegra que no vendiéramos esta localidad esta noche; me hace ilusión oír la interpretación de La Victoria. No le tiene miedo a ese ridículo fantasma.

—Me niego a tener este palco cerrado para nuestros abonados. ¡Ya lo creo! Fantasma de la Ópera.

—Y sea quien sea, no va a recibir ningún salario de nosotros —añadió Vulturi, riendo para su coleto. —Podemos dar un uso mucho mejor a esos veinticuatro mil francos.

Pasó el segundo acto sin ningún incidente, y durante el intermedio los dos administradores abandonaron el palco para ir a felicitar a Victoria en su camerino.

—Nunca ha cantado mejor, _madame_ —le dijo Carlisle Cullen, inclinándose sobre su mano. —Me alegra muchísimo que no decepcionara a sus muchos admiradores haciendo caso de la amenazadora carta que recibió.

—Ridículo —repuso ella, en castellano. —El fantasma de la Ópera no es otra cosa que un cuento inventado por los amigos de Isabella Swan, con el fin de asustarme. ¡A mí, La Victoria! —exclamó, jactanciosa, pavoneándose.

Los administradores, muy satisfechos por haber desbaratado fuera cual fuera el plan tramado, volvieron a su palco para ver el tercer acto.

Pero cuando entraron en él, vieron casi de inmediato que alguien había colocado una caja de caramelos sobre la barandilla.

—¿De dónde diablos ha salido eso? —preguntó Vulturi, apuntándola.

—¿Y esto? —dijo Cullen, cogiendo unos gemelos que no estaban ahí cuando salieron. —Llama a la acomodadora y averigua quién ha estado aquí en nuestra ausencia. Alguien tiene que haber puesto estas cosas aquí para gastarnos una broma.

Cuando interrogaron a los acomodadores y acomodadoras, todos dijeron que nadie había subido la escalera que llevaba al palco. Absolutamente nadie.

Cullen y Vulturi se miraron inquietos, pero, aun así, cuando se levantó el telón para el tercer acto de Fausto, ocuparon sus asientos. Pasado sólo un instante, comenzó a pasar por el palco una rara corriente de aire insalubre. Vulturi creyó oír respirar a alguien, justo detrás de él.

Los administradores se miraron, pero no dijeron nada, pues se mantuvieron atentos a lo que ocurría en el escenario.

Era el momento de la entrada de Victoria. Cullen cayó en la cuenta de que tenía retenido el aliento y estaba retorciendo entre los dedos un pañuelo que sin darse cuenta había sacado del bolsillo.

Cuando La Victoria hizo su tercera entrada, la que sería la última esa noche, se elevó una gran ovación entre el público. Con un brillo triunfal en los ojos, levantó los brazos y comenzó a cantar la respuesta de Margarita a la súplica de Fausto.

 _¡_ _N_ _o! Es una princesa lo que veo…_

 _¡_ _U_ _na princesa ante mí!_

De repente sonó un desconcertante ruido sordo, procedente de… no estaba claro; de arriba, de abajo, del frente; después los testigos presenciales no lograrían ponerse de acuerdo de qué lugar había provenido, pero era el sonido de un furioso gruñido o una queja. Vulturi se atragantó y tragó saliva sonoramente, y Cullen soltó su pañuelo, que cayó volando a los asientos de abajo.

Después del ominoso ruido, Victoria hizo una pausa, reteniendo el aliento y mirando recelosa hacia atrás; pero estaba lejos del telón de fondo, pues se hallaba en el proscenio, casi encima de las candilejas que bordeaban el escenario. Se repuso y dio las siguientes notas, aun cuando el gruñido volvió a sonar y una rápida sombra pasó por encima del escenario tiñendo su vestido fucsia de un rosa sucio.

Fausto se le acercó y cantó su parte.

Victoria abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar su respuesta:

 _Y un lánguido hechizo siento sin alarma_

 _c_ _on su melodía enroscada_

Pero sonó horrible.

Los espectadores se pusieron de pie como una sola persona, mirándose entre sí boquiabiertos. Los administradores se giraron a mirarse, se cogieron mutuamente los antebrazos, con las bocas abiertas de horror, los ojos desorbitados y los carrillos temblorosos.

Era inconcebible; la última sílaba que había salido de la boca de Victoria no era una nota hermosa, clara, sino un sonido parecido al croar de una rana.

La cara de ella era el cuadro de una mujer aterrada y perpleja. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, como para asegurarse de que seguía siendo de ella. Miró a Piangi, el tenor que representaba a Fausto, que la estaba mirando como si le hubiera brotado una segunda nariz.

—Imposible —dijo Cullen a su compañero, en un resuello. —Acaba de cantar perfectamente. Toda la noche.

—No ha sonado humano. Debe de haber habido… tiene que haber sido un error.

—Ha cantado las notas más intrincadas y bellas. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? Nunca le ha fallado la voz, en ninguna de sus actuaciones.

Volvieron la atención al escenario, los dos con el aliento retenido. Vulturi notó, consternado, que la corriente de aire era más fría, más fuerte, espeluznante. Y la respiración… estaba más cerca; sonaba más fuerte. Tragó saliva, deseando con mucha vehemencia no haber dicho nada con respecto a eso de no pagarle el salario al fantasma.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar. Se apagaron los murmullos entre el público y todos guardaron silencio; todos aguardando, expectantes.

Victoria, ya no tan triunfante como antes, hizo su inspiración para cantar. Cullen retuvo el aliento y esperó.

 _O_ _h, qué extraño, como un hechizo me envuelve la noche._

—Continúa, continúa —siseó Cullen, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que le saltaban los dedos sobre la barandilla.

 _Y un profundo y lánguido ¡grog!_ _s_ _i_ _e_ _nto sin ¡grog grog!_

Los graznidos resonaron roncos y horribles en el auditorio; Victoria cerró la boca y se la cubrió con sus pequeñas manos como si quisiera tragarse aquellos feos sonidos. Con los ojos desorbitados, se recogió las faldas y salió corriendo del escenario, y el público estalló en murmullos y risitas.

Los administradores oyeron una ronca risa detrás de ellos.

—Después de cómo ha cantado esta noche, es un milagro que no haya hecho caer la araña del techo.

¡Era el fantasma! Estaba detrás de ellos, en el palco, hablándoles.

No se atrevieron a girarse, pero Vulturi se apresuró a mirar la araña, como si creyera que iba a caer sobre el escenario. La lámpara se mecía suavemente, pero no daba la impresión de que fuera a desprenderse.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —dijo a Cullen. —El espectáculo está arruinado.

—Quiere que cante Swan. Pues le daremos Swan —contestó su compañero más alto, con más valor del que sentía, y con la esperanza de que el fantasma lo oyera y se marchara. Se puso de pie junto a la barandilla y dijo en voz alta al público—: Atención, señoras y señores, por favor, la representación continúa. Os presentaremos a la señorita Swan, que cantará lo que falta del papel de Margarita, para vuestro placer.

Y así fue como un momento después, gracias al rápido trabajo por parte del director de escena y el director general de la obra, la nueva estrella del Teatro de la Ópera, Isabella Swan, entró en el círculo de luz dejado por Victoria.

Se veía frágil y angelical. Le habían dejado suelto el pelo, cayendo en una delicada y ondulada cascada hasta la cintura. Su vestido azul celeste no era ni de cerca tan ornamentado ni elegante como el de La Victoria, pero le sentaba bien a su inocencia y exhibía claramente a la mujer que llevaba dentro. El amplio escote en uve bajaba hasta el inicio de la hendidura entre sus pechos, levantados y sujetos por el corsé. Las mangas eran unas estrechas cintas de rosetas azules que caían bajo las curvas de los hombros dejándole desnudos los largos y blancos brazos. La luz amarilla de arriba le destacaba en suave relieve la delicada curva de las clavículas y la depresión de la base de la garganta.

Pero su cara. Eran su cara y su voz las que cautivaban al público. Jamás una mujer había cantado con una voz tan pura, tan limpia y perfecta en toda la historia del Teatro de la Ópera. La embelesada expresión de su hermoso rostro hablaba de un éxtasis que escapaba a la comprensión de los espectadores, pero estaba claro que a ella la emocionaba. Cantaba como si no fuera a parar jamás, como si no se fuera a cansar jamás, como si nunca le fueran a faltar las palabras o las notas.

La verdad es que Isabella sabía que nunca había cantado tan bellamente. Sentía cómo la música le llenaba las venas, sonaba en sus terminaciones nerviosas, la transportaba. Sentía la presencia de Edward y sabía que él había hecho algo para causar la vergüenza de Victoria y despejarle el camino del triunfo a ella.

Y mientras cantaba hizo lo que él le había pedido: cantar para él. Sentía sus manos en la piel, sus labios deslizándose por el hombro. Se le tensaron y dilataron los pechos, atractivamente ceñidos por el corsé, al recordar sus suaves y persuasivas manos cuando la había acariciado esa mañana.

Se sentía desnuda, abrigada, estimulada, al calor de las candilejas, como si su ángel y ella estuvieran cantando juntos en alguna parte, solos. Y unidos como si fueran uno.

Estaban unidos. Serían uno.

Y cuando terminó, cuando salió del estado de trance que le había permitido cantar sin nervios ni miedo, el aplauso del público la trajo de vuelta a sí misma. Hizo su reverencia y aceptó las rosas, azucenas y alhelíes que le lanzaron y le entregaron en mano. Fue aumentando la euforia en su interior al sentir cómo el público seguía aplaudiendo, aclamándola, vitoreándola, hasta que esta se hizo tan intensa que apenas pudo tenerse en pie. Había triunfado. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz, tan exultante.

Cuando a sus pies cayó un enorme ramo de rosas blancas con los bordes de los pétalos rosados, atado con una cinta carmesí, levantó la vista y vio a Jacob agitando la mano hacia ella desde uno de los palcos más cercanos al escenario. Sonriendo, ruborizada y eufórica por su triunfo, cogió la ofrenda de Jacob y hundió la cara en las hermosas rosas.

En cuanto salió corriendo del escenario y pasó por entre los bastidores para llegar a la parte de atrás, vio que Jacob ya estaba ahí. Antes que ella se diera cuenta, él ya se las había arreglado para rodearla con un brazo y hacerla entrar en un cuarto ropero, en el que no había nadie, impidiéndole llegar al salón de la danza, donde la rodearían sus otros admiradores.

Pero ahí, en ese pequeño cuarto, iluminado por una sola lámpara, estaban rodeados por percheros con rutilantes vestidos, sombreros de plumas, accesorios con espadas, escudos, cinturones y fajines, corsés de encaje, sombreros con flores, guantes y faldas de seda adornadas con abalorios. Toda esa cantidad de ropa por ambos lados los empujaba, obligándolos a estar muy juntos en ese estrecho pasillo.

Jacob le cogió las manos y la miró con fervor; sus ojos azules brillantes de orgullo y emoción.

—Isabella, mi amor, ¡has estado brillante!

—Gracias, Jacob —exclamó ella, sin poder contenerse y dejó caer las rosas al suelo cuando él la atrajo a sus brazos.

Su beso fue breve y suave, rozándole apenas los labios entreabiertos, reverente.

—Qué hermosa eres —musitó, con la boca en la de ella, como si quisiera aspirar su cálido aliento.

—Y cantas como un ángel perfecto. Eres perfecta, Isabella.

Ella se apartó, le puso una mano en la hermosa mejilla y, todavía sintiendo pasar por toda ella la emoción del triunfo, lo miró; la piel le brillaba dorada y la luz amarilla de la lámpara formaba un nimbo sobre su pelo color mantequilla.

—No soy perfecta, Jacob, pero eres muy amable al decirme eso. De hecho, mi profesor dice que aún me queda mucho trabajo por hacer.

Le sonrió, con la atención puesta en sus delgados y elegantes labios. Qué delicioso «ver» al hombre que tenía delante, poder tocarlo y mirarlo. Todavía exultante y osada, se acercó más a él y levantó la cara para besar sus delicados labios.

Él la rodeó con los brazos y, como si de pronto se hubiera soltado las ataduras, la apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo. Se unieron sus bocas, peleándose por saborearse, por lamer y mordisquear. Isabella palpó sus hombros, anchos, erguidos, fuertes. Qué diferente a sus encuentros con Edward, en que nunca podía verle la cara, ni sentir todo su cuerpo apretado al suyo, presionándole los pechos, el montículo del pubis, sin poder satisfacer su necesidad de acariciarlo, de deslizar las manos por su cuerpo.

—Isabella —musitó él, bajando la boca mojada por su mandíbula y cuello.

Ella se arqueó hacia atrás, empujando los pechos hacia sus manos ávidas, deseando sentir esos dedos en sus duros pezones.

Él le dejó libres los pechos y se inclinó a introducir uno en la cálida caverna de su boca. Isabella se arqueó apretándose a él, mientras él se lo succionaba, y deslizó la mano por el bulto de su miembro en la entrepierna.

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta, que estaba justo detrás de uno de los hombros de Jacob. Isabella lo apartó de un empujón al reconocer la erguida figura negra de _madame_ Esme.

 _—_ _M_ _a-madame_ —tartamudeó, metiéndose a toda prisa los pechos bajo el corpiño.

—Isabella, no lo hagas esperar —dijo ella.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre la cintura, paseó sus ojos negros por ella y luego por Jacob, esperando mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

—No, por supuesto, _madame_ —repuso Isabella, abrumada por el remordimiento.

¿Cómo había podido dejar esperando a Edward? Lógicamente él querría verla después de su actuación, desearía estar con ella, para acariciarla, para hacerla «sentir».

Mientras se hacía los últimos arreglos, Jacob había salido educadamente del cuarto, pero cuando ella emergió de él, estaba ahí esperándola.

Pero Edward también estaba esperándola.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de Edward, aunque sólo fuera un momento? La agitación por su segundo debut, pensó; la emoción de haber conquistado al público otra vez, la emoción de ser la hermosa dama de sus sueños. Y luego la aparición de Jacob, que la había metido ahí antes que ella se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

Pero solamente su ángel era capaz de hacerla sentir, sentir de verdad. Sólo con él podía dejar atrás la aflicción y el vacío.

Cantaba para él.

Tal vez, tal vez esa noche, podría verlo y sentirlo por fin.

—Si lo he complacido —susurró para sí misma.

Jacob la cogió del brazo con aire posesivo y echaron a andar detrás de _madame_ Esme por el ajetreado corredor.

—¿Complacido a quién? —preguntó él, pasando un dedo bajo el borde del corpiño ya bien puesto, y alisándoselo por encima de la aréola.

—Mi profesor —repuso ella, apartándose suavemente.

—¿Profesor? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera molesto. —Me hablaste de un profesor. ¿Quién es?

—¿Te acuerdas cuando mi padre nos hablaba del ángel de la música? Me prometió enviármelo, y me lo envió. Mi profesor es el ángel de la música. Debe de estar esperándome. Y si lo he complacido…

Se le aceleró el corazón por la expectación.

—¿De qué hablas, Isabella? ¿Esperándote? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Ella se detuvo y lo empujó hacia un lado para no estorbar la procesión de tramoyistas, bailarinas y músicos.

—Es el ángel de la música, Jacob. Es… vive aquí en el teatro, y lógicamente debe de estar esperándome en mi camerino. Gracias a él soy capaz de cantar como canto.

—¿Vive aquí? No es… ¿no es eso que llaman el fantasma de la Ópera? —La miró horrorizado. — ¿Esa criatura que hizo salir corriendo a Victoria del escenario esta noche? ¿La que le echó una especie de ensalmo?

Isabella le tocó la mejilla.

—Jacob, no es un fantasma. Y para mí es un amigo y profesor. —Amante, añadió para sus adentros. —Me ha dado clases durante más de tres meses y desde que vino a mí he sido muy feliz. Deberías sentirte feliz por mí también. Desde que murió mi padre no había logrado encontrar paz, hasta que llegó mi ángel.

—Pero, Isabella, ¿un hombre? ¿Un hombre en tu camerino? Vamos, eso es indecente. Isabella le sonrió afectuosa.

—¿Indecente? Soy actriz, soy cantante. Vivo en el mundo del teatro. Y tú también estuviste en mi camerino.

Jacob estaba muy agitado.

—Isabella, no debes volver a verlo. Debes decirle que no puede visitarte.

Ella retiró la mano de su cara, con el corazón latiéndole más fuerte. Jamás aceptaría eso.

—Pero ¿por qué? Jamás haría eso, Jacob.

—Porque mi futura esposa no debe encontrarse con desconocidos en su camerino.

Isabella lo miró espantada, pero antes que pudiera contestar, una fuerte mano le cogió el brazo; era _madame_ Esme, y en su austera cara tenía una expresión de molestia y urgencia.

—Isabella, se va a enfadar si tardas más tiempo.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo ella, y reanudó la marcha por el corredor, acompañada por Jacob.

—Pero, Isabella…

—Debo ir, Jacob. El ángel es muy estricto y no quiero enfadarlo. Es gracias a él que he tenido el éxito que tengo. Ya has visto lo que le ocurrió a Victoria esta noche por no hacer caso de sus órdenes.

—Pero… cenarás con nosotros esta noche, ¿verdad?

La miró con una expresión tan suplicante, sus ojos azules tan desesperados, reflejando la misma fuerza con la que le tenía asida la muñeca. Esa sujeción la hizo detenerse justo ante la puerta de su camerino y se giró a mirarlo.

No podía rechazarlo.

—Sí. Primero debo hablar con el ángel, y después, sí, me encantará cenar contigo, si él lo permite.

—¿Si él lo permite? Isabella, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Es que tiene dominio sobre ti?

—No, Jacob, dominio no, pero es un maestro estricto, exigente. Jamás llegaré a dar todo mi potencial si no sigo sus instrucciones. Además, si no lo hago así, dejará de visitarme. Y eso no lo podría soportar.

—Pero, Isabella, no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que ese… que esa criatura controle tu vida?

—Es muy sencillo, Jacob. Sin él yo no cantaría como he cantado hoy. Sería la simple, tímida y solitaria Isabella Swan. Con sus enseñanzas, he florecido, por fin. No me mientas diciendo que mi voz y mi talento no son parte del atractivo que encuentras en mí. Lo he visto en tus ojos.

—Isabella, no niego que mi amor por ti es mayor aún con tu éxito, pero si mañana dejaras de cantar seguiría amándote.

—Pero yo no me amaría. Encuentro mi mayor dicha en mi música, y él me ha ayudado a encontrar esa dicha. Entiéndelo, por favor, Jacob. Es una dicha, una alegría, una libertad, una belleza especial que no había experimentado desde la muerte de mi padre. No deseo seguir hablando de esto, Jacob. No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión, y no será una cena amistosa si estamos todo el rato discutiendo. — Le sonrió y vio que él se conformaba. —Entonces, sí, iré a cenar contigo si a él no le importa, pero, ¿no será mejor que vayamos los dos solos? —añadió, pensando en la manera tan desagradable en que la había mirado Sam la noche anterior.

—Iré a ordenar que me traigan el coche y volveré a recogerte enseguida —dijo él, un poco de mala gana. —Y arreglaré las cosas para que cenemos solos.

Cuando le soltó la mano y se alejó, ella se giró y se encontró cara a cara con _madame_ Esme.

—Es un juego muy peligroso el tuyo, Isabella.

—No… no sé qué quiere decir.

—No lo complacerá tu retraso de esta noche, y lo disgustará mucho que hayas estado coqueteando precisamente con el vizconde. Si se entera de que es Jacob de Black el que ha captado tu atención…

—Apretó los labios. —Quedas avisada. Guárdate de enfurecerlo, porque igual podrías perderlo. Ya viste la vergüenza que pasó Victoria esta noche. No te quepa la menor duda, aunque ella se buscó su ruina, que él contribuyó a materializarla. Y escúchame atentamente: no debes decirle nada de él al vizconde ni a su hermano, ¿entiendes?

A Isabella se le secó la saliva en la garganta; ya le había dicho algo a Jacob.

—Seguiré su consejo, _madame_ Esme. No quiero hacer nada que me arriesgue a perder a mi ángel.

—Muy bien. Ahora entra en tu camerino. Él no tardará en venir.

Isabella entró, pero fue pasando el tiempo y él no aparecía. Terminó de quitarse el vestido y se puso una bata adornada con volantes y encajes, y Edward seguía sin manifestar su presencia. Se sentó en un sillón acolchado en el centro del cuarto, frente al espejo, y vio cómo su cara se iba poniendo más grave y preocupada a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta la distrajo momentáneamente; fue a abrir y se encontró ante Jacob, que la esperaba impaciente.

—Vamos, Isabella, los caballos se están poniendo inquietos, y yo también.

Isabella miró hacia atrás. Sentía el cuarto vacío; tal vez Edward estaba enfadado y no vendría a verla esa noche.

—De acuerdo, dame un momento más para ponerme ropa de calle y coger mi capa. Cerró la puerta y fue hasta el pequeño ropero que contenía su escasa ropa de calle. Aún no había abierto las puertas cuando sintió agitarse el aire en el cuarto.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, sintiendo pasar una oleada de alivio por toda ella.

Conocía su presencia; aunque él aún no se había anunciado de ninguna otra manera, lo sentía. Las cinco lámparas chisporrotearon, luego cuatro se apagaron y sólo quedó una encendida, con una luz muy tenue.

Pero no ocurrió nada más. Silencio, un silencio severo, de vacío.

—¿Edward? ¿Ángel?

Las sombras se alargaron, entrecruzándose, ya que la media luna de luz de la lámpara que quedaba encendida chisporroteó y se apagó. El aire se enfrió y se movió a su alrededor, erizándole el vello de la nuca y endureciéndole los pezones.

—¿Dónde estás?

—¿Isabella? ¿Qué pasa? —gritó Jacob al otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola con los puños. — Saca la llave a la puerta, Isabella.

Ella no la había cerrado.

—¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó ella, elevando la voz. —¿Ángel?

—¡Isabella! —gritó Jacob, golpeando más fuerte y empujando la puerta.

—Isaaaabelllllaaaa —sonó por fin su nombre, en un susurro que pasó por toda ella.

—Edward. Estás ahí. ¿Dónde?

—¡Isabella! ¡Abre de una vez! —A juzgar por los sordos ruidos, Jacob estaba dando patadas a la puerta. —¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Di algo!

—Isaabellaaa, camina hacia el espejo.

Al instante pasó una oleada de deseo por su cuerpo al recordar su piel desnuda apretada contra el cristal frío plateado; el tormento y el placer que la hizo sentir, la excitación y el intensísimo orgasmo que le produjo.

Cuando ya se acercaba, vio que este se movía, y de repente la cogieron unos fuertes brazos y la hicieron pasar por en medio de lo que un momento antes era un sólido e imponente cristal, que al parecer se había disuelto. Fue como pasar a través del espejo.

Esos brazos la envolvieron en algo pesado y negro; olía a lana húmeda y sándalo. Entonces el camerino y el espejo quedaron a su espalda, y por primera vez miró a la cara del ángel de la música.

Estaba en la sombra; una mitad oculta por la oscuridad; en la otra brillaba un ojo, mirándola no con amabilidad ni afecto sino con furia y resolución. La mitad de la boca que podía ver, tenía una forma tan sensual como se la había imaginado, unos labios llenos, bien definidos, que se curvaban en una expresión de enfado, sobre la mandíbula apretada.

Antes que pudiera decir una sola palabra, expresar algún tipo de alivio (aunque, ¿de veras se sentía aliviada al ver esa amedrentadora expresión en su cara medio oculta?), Edward la alejó de un tirón del espejo y echó a andar por un oscuro corredor, llevándola cogida de la mano.

—Deja que tu amante se pregunte adónde te has ido —ladró, al oír el fuerte ruido que hizo la puerta del camerino al romperse.

—Edward, por favor, lo has interpretado mal —dijo ella, tratando de soltarse.

Pero la mano de él la sujetaba con mucha fuerza. Le latía desbocado el corazón, y lamentó ese momento de estupidez en el cuarto ropero con Jacob.

—No he interpretado mal nada —dijo él entre dientes, continuando la loca carrera por el corredor. Ella tropezaba y se tambaleaba, y sin la sujeción de él se habría caído más de una vez.

—No interpreté mal las manos de ese chico bajando por tu vestido, ¿verdad? Ni tu lengua en su cuello. ¿Lo interpreté mal, Isabella?

Una rabia controlada ponía acero en sus palabras y eso la asustaba más que cualquier furia desatada. Esa calma, esa mesura al hablar, y la expresión dura de su ojo visible… Por primera vez comenzó a temer lo que él podría hacerle.

—¿Adónde me llevas?

—Pronto lo descubrirás —contestó él.

Dieron la vuelta a un recodo y Isabella vio, sorprendida, un caballo blanco ensillado, su pelaje brillante a la luz de una sola antorcha. A pesar de la tenue luz, reconoció el animal; era uno de los caballos que desaparecieron del establo del teatro hacía un tiempo. Se llamaba _César_.

Después de ayudarla a montar, Edward cogió las riendas y echó a andar, llevando al caballo por un corredor más ancho.

Él caminaba delante de ella, junto a la cabeza del caballo, y lo único que le veía era su alta figura cubierta por una capa negra que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas. Aún no lo había visto a plena luz; daba la impresión de que se mantenía en las sombras adrede.

Cuando llegaron al final de un largo corredor en pendiente, después de girar por muchos recodos y cambiar de rumbo tomando diferentes corredores, la ayudó a desmontar, sin ninguna suavidad, y descubrió que habían salido de la parte apuntalada del teatro y estaban a la orilla de un pequeño lago. Ahí les esperaba una barca de muy poco calado; sin decir palabra, él le indicó que subiera y la ayudó; entonces cogió un largo palo y hundiéndolo en el agua hizo avanzar la barca.

Ella ya tenía las manos húmedas y pegajosas, y el corazón no se le había calmado; continuaba retumbándole en el pecho, produciéndole temblores por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella? ¿Qué pensaba hacer Edward con ella?

Pero a pesar de su imponente y furiosa presencia detrás de ella, de sus palabras duras y cortantes cuando le habló, y de la forma impersonal de tocarla cuando la ayudó a subir a la barca, encontraba agradable estar con él. Su nervioso cuerpo reaccionaba reavivándose y deseándolo, deseando sentir su contacto, las caricias de sus seductores labios y sus suaves y elegantes dedos. Tenía la garganta reseca, le ardían las mejillas y apretaba fuertemente los dedos entrelazados; comprendió que, a pesar del enfadado distanciamiento de él, esperaba sus caricias.

Porque seguro, seguro que ahí, dondequiera que iban, podría verlo y acariciarlo.

Finalmente la barca se deslizó por la orilla de piedra del lago, y ella vio una pequeña casa que daba la impresión de estar incrustada en un muro o en la pared de una caverna. En una ventana brillaba una tenue luz amarilla.

—Bienvenida a mi hogar —le dijo Edward secamente, en tono poco acogedor.

Pero no fue brusco ni descortés al ayudarla a bajar de la barca. Observó que mientras cruzaban el lago él se había cubierto la cabeza con una capucha que prácticamente le ocultaba la cara, pues le dejaba la mayor parte en la sombra.

Entonces, al poner los pies en el suelo se encontró hundida hasta los tobillos en el agua. Estaba fría, y se estremeció al mojarse las medias de seda y los zapatos de fina piel; también le empapó los volantes y encajes de la orilla de la bata, que se volvió más pesada. Vadeó con sumo cuidado por el agua hasta subir a la dura y lisa orilla, observando las relucientes piedras grises y negras dispersas a todo lo largo, y que reflejaban el brillo blanco de seis antorchas fijadas a los lados de la inmensa bóveda de piedra que albergaba ese lago subterráneo.

Cuando entró en la casita la sorprendió ver que estaba en una salita de estar amueblada y equipada con todas las comodidades de cualquier hogar.

—Debe de ser… terrible vivir en la oscuridad todo el tiempo, Edward —dijo, cogiéndole el brazo al sentirlo pasar por su lado.

Él se soltó bruscamente, casi arrojándola lejos, con la cara tapada por la capucha vuelta hacia el otro lado, y, dejándola sola en la salita de estar, salió en dirección a una parte de la casa donde debían de estar la cocina y el comedor.

Ella se lo quedó mirando hasta que desapareció. ¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¿Estaba prisionera? Con creciente aprensión, fue a sentarse.

Pasado un momento, oyó sus pasos de vuelta. Los pasos se hicieron más lentos, pues al parecer él se detuvo un instante, y luego se oyeron más rápidos, como si quisiera llegar hasta ahí de una vez por todas.

Cuando entró en la sala, Isabella lo vio por primera vez fuera de la oscuridad y sin la capucha. Todo de negro, potente, amedrentador.

Edward se detuvo, con las manos en las caderas, como para cobrar fuerzas, y la miró.

Entonces ella comprendió por qué él llevaba la mitad de la cara en la sombra todo el rato, por qué cuando alargó la mano hacia atrás y le tocó la cara, esa vez en el camerino y luego en el escenario, sintió la piel tan… rara. Blanda, lisa, dúctil, la textura de cuero curtido.

Llevaba una máscara, que le ocultaba una mitad de la cara que era, o fue, o había prometido ser, perfecta. Tersa, sensual, bien cincelada. Contempló sus ojos, profundos en sus órbitas, la fuerte mandíbula que hacía una curva semejante al cuello de un arpa; los bien definidos pómulos altos, de los que uno parecía estar cubierto de pintura negra.

No llevaba tapada la boca; la máscara, de color negro mate, trazaba una curva alrededor del ojo, hasta el puente de la nariz, y le cubría esa mitad de la nariz, y luego la mitad del borde del labio superior, como un medio bigote, extendiéndose por la mitad de la mejilla, de piel morena, hasta llegar a la oreja, subir por la sien y seguir por la frente, cubriéndola casi por completo. Vio el delgado cordón negro que salía del extremo superior y luego se hundía en su pelo moreno a la altura de la otra sien.

¿Qué había debajo de esa máscara?

Se levantó, casi involuntariamente, y alargó la mano hacia él, pero él le cogió la muñeca al vuelo.

—No la toques —dijo, bajándole el brazo. Ella sintió la furia que seguía emanando de él.

—Edward, por favor…

—¿Por favor, dices? ¿Por favor? —repitió, con la voz diferente.

Había cambiado a ese tono dulce, calmado, con que la mimaba cuando la tenía aplastada contra el espejo, produciéndole tantas sensaciones, haciendo salir tanto de ella. Retrocedió al ver el repentino brillo de sus ojos que, anidados en sus profundos párpados semi-entornados, la miraban con el hambre de un león.

Se le agitó la respiración como si hubiera estado corriendo. Sintió pasar por ella algo caliente y pesado, que le humedeció la cara y la hizo arder por dentro, causándole revoloteos en el estómago. Se le endurecieron los pezones, empujando la delgada tela de la camisola, que era la única prenda que llevaba bajo la bata. Se estremeció, y vio que a él también le temblaban las manos.

—Me hará ilusión oírte decirme eso —dijo él, en un tono tranquilo que contradecía la intensidad de sus ojos. —Por favor, Edward. Ah, sí, no me cabe duda de que encontrarás muchas maneras de suplicarme.

—Edward, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Los revoloteos del estómago le subieron a la garganta, y sintió arder más las mejillas. Sabía muy bien cuál sería la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Podemos comenzar con la orden de que te quites la ropa. Y hazlo rápido, Isabella. He esperado demasiado tiempo para que me lo hagas perder ahora.

A ella no le temblaron los dedos al soltarse el cinturón y los botones de la bata. Se la echó atrás por los hombros y la dejó caer, sintiendo su ávida mirada sobre su cuerpo, y consciente de la oleada de poder que la recorrió. No necesitaba mirarse para ver sus pezones en punta empujando la delgada tela de la camisola ni la parte superior de sus pechos que revelaba el escote redondo.

—Todo —gruñó él, haciendo un ademán de alargar las manos hacia ella.

Ella dio un corto paso hacia un lado y él bajó las manos; lo observó mirándola, como aspirándola, como si verla le diera aire. Entonces se subió la camisola, se la sacó por la cabeza y sintió la ráfaga de aire más fresco sobre su sensible piel.

A él se le hizo más superficial y audible la respiración. Entonces lo vio hacer una honda y temblorosa inspiración y luego soltar el aire lentamente.

—Ahora… —dijo, y no pudo seguir porque se le cortó la voz. Pero sus ojos continuaron mirándola intensamente, fijos no en sus pechos con los pezones duros y puntiagudos y ni siquiera en el triángulo de vello del pubis, sino en sus ojos, perforándoselos. —Ahora, Isabella, vas a ver lo que ocurre cuando permites que otro hombre te toque.

* * *

Muchas gracias todas por sus comentarios nos vemos el viernes con un capitulo nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7

******La historia no es mía es una adaptación al final pondré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**. ********

 ******Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer******

 ****Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violacion y maltrato****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **7**

 _Jacob_ logró por fin abrir la puerta del camerino y entró corriendo. No había nadie.

—¡Isabella! —gritó, abriendo las puertas del ropero. Era imposible. ¿Cómo había podido desaparecer?

—¡Isabella! —gritó otra vez.

La había oído hablar con alguien. ¿Podría haber sido con su profesor, ese ángel de la música del que hablaba?

—¡Isabella!

Sintió un ruido detrás de él y se giró a mirar. La mujer de expresión severa que los había interrumpido antes estaba en el umbral de la puerta abierta. Llevaba el pelo bien alisado hacia atrás, estirándole la piel de alrededor de sus oscuros y brillantes ojos.

—¿Le puedo servir en algo, señor vizconde?

—¿Dónde está Isabella? —preguntó Jacob. —Se ha marchado. ¿Adónde se la ha llevado ese loco?

Sentía correr el miedo por sus venas, y de pronto este dio paso a otra emoción: furia, una furia pura, ardiente.

—No sé de qué me habla, pero está claro que la señorita Swan no está aquí. Y la puerta… será necesario repararla para que ella pueda volver a usar su camerino. Tal vez está algo ofuscado, señor vizconde. Tendría mucho gusto en acompañarle al salón de la danza, donde podrá beber algo. Ya sabe, estas bellas actrices y cantantes son… bueno, propensas a la veleidad. Es posible que la señorita Swan haya encontrado otro admirador.

Él la miró y vio una expresión de inocencia y serenidad en su cara, como una especie de máscara. O bien no lo sabía o no quería que él lo supiera.

—Encontraré solo el camino —gruñó, y salió, pasando junto a ella con todo el cuerpo temblando de miedo y furia.

Pese a haber pasado por el momento que había sido, sin duda, el más humillante de su vida, La Victoria se encontraba en el salón de la danza, donde estaba dando audiencia a un grupo de admiradores.

Y ahí estaba cuando Sam entró en el ya atiborrado salón poco después de la accidentada representación de Fausto.

La miró con curiosidad, fijándose en unas guedejas de pelo negro que llevaba ensortijadas alrededor de la cara como si se las hubieran pintado sobre la piel; en sus generosos y tiritones pechos, apenas cubiertos hasta los pezones por un vestido color vino, y en sus deliciosos labios que parecían como si se los hubieran fruncido formando un pequeño capullo. Puesto que sólo se los había visto bien abiertos al cantar una u otra aria, lo sorprendió que ahora estuvieran haciendo… pucheros. Bastante deliciosos.

Y junto con el resto de su exuberante y curvilíneo cuerpo, bueno, casi bastó para expulsar de su mente la visión de Isabella Swan. Casi.

En realidad, le estaba resultando muy, muy difícil disipar las imágenes explícitas y tremendamente eróticas de la nueva estrella del Teatro de la Ópera, que le pasaban constantemente por la cabeza. El evidente encaprichamiento de su hermano por la señorita Swan ya no sólo no lo divertía, sino que también lo fastidiaba. Necesitaría recurrir a una esmerada manipulación para conseguir que la compartiera con él.

Aunque, la verdad, no le parecía imposible convencer a su hermano; al fin y al cabo, lo que estaba en juego sólo era una mujer, y por lo demás, Jacob era un chico particularmente sumiso. El único problema era que tendría que tomarse mucho más trabajo del que normalmente empleaba para disfrutar de una mujer. Tendría que ir con bastante más cuidado, porque aunque no tenía ningún escrúpulo en manipular a su hermano, no deseaba enfadarlo.

Estaba inmerso en imágenes mentales de pechos con pezones rosados, brillantes labios entreabiertos por resuellos de dolor y súplicas y largos mechones oscuros enrollados en su muñeca, cuando de repente se encontró a Victoria delante de él.

—Buenas noches, _madame_ —saludó, trasladando sus pensamientos a aquella voluptuosa mujer.

—Señor conde, nuestro nuevo mecenas —ronroneó ella, en mal francés, con una inconfundible expresión de invitación en los ojos, e intercalando unas palabras en castellano. —Muy bien que haya venido.

—Veo que se ha recuperado de su… accidente —repuso Sam, consciente de la mala educación que mostraba al mencionarlo, pero movido por la curiosidad de ver cómo reaccionaba la diva.

Ella agitó rápidamente las pestañas.

— F u e _macabro_ —contestó, vehemente, simulando tener los ojos modestamente bajos pero mirándolo por entre las pestañas. —Fue horrible. Pero me he encargado de que eso no vuelva a ocurrir.

Sam se había dejado llevar por ella hacia un rincón tranquilo del salón. El evidente interés que manifestaba era muy impropio de la Victoria que él había observado, aunque brevemente y desde la distancia. Normalmente ella exigía que los hombres se le acercaran primero, y al parecer no le escaseaba la compañía masculina. Picada su curiosidad, esperó a que ella se sentara y luego eligió un ridículo puf tremendamente incómodo que estaba lo bastante cerca de ella para poder hablar sin que los oyeran.

—¿Y cómo espera impedirlo? —preguntó, aprovechando la oportunidad para meter los dedos por entre los prominentes pechos que le ofrecía tan ostentosamente; el borde del escote, que le bajaba casi hasta el ombligo, le quedaba tan ceñido que prácticamente se enterraba en el centro de sus aréolas. Cuando le apartó esa parte del corsé, la tela reforzada con ballenas se tensó sobre el otro pecho, aplastándoselo, y dejando libre el opuesto, del tamaño de un melón, sólo cubierto por el corpiño. — ¿Tiene alguna influencia en ese fantasma de la Ópera del que hablan? ¿O sencillamente piensa tocar la herradura de la suerte de La Jessica antes de su siguiente actuación para evitar la desgracia que podría hacer caer sobre usted el fantasma?

—¡Fantasma de la Ópera! ¡Bah! —exclamó ella, inclinándose; él aprovechó para encontrar el pezón con el pulgar, le dio un apretón para experimentar y lo gratificó ver la reacción en sus ojos. — No creo en ningún fantasma de la Ópera. _¡Ridículo!_ Me birló mi tónico para la garganta que siempre dejo entre bastidores para hacer gárgaras entre una aria y otra. Fantasma o no, quienquiera que sea, quería dejarme en vergüenza y me cambió el tónico por algo que me hizo hacer ese horrible sonido. Lo reconocí enseguida cuando volví a probar el tónico. Eso no lo hizo un fantasma, sino un hombre de carne y hueso.

—Parece que está en minoría. Pero, ¿por qué? —le preguntó él.

Tenía la piel suave y cálida, y la saboreó en la curva del cuello con el hombro. Primero sintió el sabor del maquillaje grasoso y los polvos, pero luego encontró la piel dulce y salada y se la succionó con fuerza. Al oírla ronronear, metió entera la mano por debajo del corpiño y la ahuecó en su pecho.

Victoria se apartó y él vio la expresión calculadora en sus ojos.

—No es más fantasma que usted o yo —dijo. —He oído cosas.

Los cotilleos que había oído la cantante le importaban mucho menos que el generoso montículo de carne que se le ofrecía debajo de ese vestido color vino, pero como a los ojos del público era un caballero, esperaría hasta que el momento fuera oportuno.

—¿Cosas? —murmuró, levantándole su regordete brazo, por el simple placer de ver elevarse el pecho que lo acompañaba.

—La hija de la directora de ballet habla de ese hombre al que llaman fantasma. Es la mejor amiga de la señorita Swan y, no sé como, esta chica sabe otras cosas que se han dicho de él. Este fantasma no es fantasma, sino un hombre con una cara horrible que esconde bajo una máscara.

A él le llevó un momento, pero logró desentenderse del tono chismoso debido a la conmoción que le causó el significado de esas palabras. Lo pensó, apretándole la muñeca tal vez con demasiada fuerza. Pero cuando levantó la vista, en sus ojos no vio expresión de dolor, sino sólo de placer; placer y satisfacción.

—¿Un hombre? ¿Con una máscara?

¿Sería posible? ¿Podría ser que él estuviera ahí? ¿Que lo hubiera estado todo ese tiempo? Enderezó la espalda y le soltó la muñeca, considerando las posibilidades.

—¿Qué más sabe acerca de ese hombre? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha vivido aquí ese fantasma? ¿Cómo es? La expresión de Victoria se tornó más astuta aún, más calculadora.

—Ha habido rumores de un… de una presencia aquí, desde la inauguración del teatro hace diez años, y tal vez desde antes, cuando lo estaban construyendo. No sé cómo es, pero debe de tener la agilidad de un chico joven, para ser capaz de trepar por todas partes con tanta facilidad y rapidez, como parece hacer.

—Desde luego. Creo que podríamos tener varias cosas… de que hablar —le dijo Sam, sin dejar de hacer trabajar la cabeza.

Habían transcurrido casi diez años desde que ocurrieron todos aquellos desagradables incidentes, que él había tenido buen cuidado de meter debajo de la alfombra, por así decirlo. Fue una suerte que ocurrieran durante los desagradables alborotos de la guerra, porque eso le había facilitado mucho borrar todas las pruebas de lo ocurrido.

De todos modos, fue por entonces cuando desapareció Edward.

—Tardaron muchos años en construir este teatro, ¿verdad?

—Muchos —ronroneó Victoria, como si fueran palabras para seducir y no una simple confirmación. —Y tengo entendido que interrumpieron la construcción durante la guerra, y que usaron este edificio como hospital durante el asedio de París.

—¿Y sabe si durante ese tiempo ya había rumores sobre el fantasma?

—No lo sé, pero lo puedo averiguar. Sí, lo preguntaré a una de esas estúpidas acomodadoras. Lo único que saben hacer es cotillear.

Sam pensó que el solo hecho de que la gran Carlota se rebajara a hablar con una de las acomodadoras, la más humilde categoría, ya desataría suficientes cotilleos, pero aun así no puso ninguna objeción a que lo hiciera.

Justo en ese momento oyó el ruido de una gran conmoción al otro lado del salón, y vio entrar a su hermano con una expresión feroz en los ojos. Cuando Jacob lo vio, al instante echó a andar hacia él, abriéndose paso a ciegas por entre los grupos de bailarinas y actrices y sus admiradores.

—¡No está! —dijo cuando llegó hasta ellos. —Isabella, la señorita Swan, ha desaparecido. Se la ha llevado el fantasma de la Ópera.

Arqueando una ceja, Sam miró a su hermano, cuyos ojos tenían un brillo de locura. Lo librara Dios de que una mujer lo redujera a ese estado alguna vez.

—Vea qué puede averiguar sobre este fantasma de la ópera —le dijo a Victoria—, y le estaré enorme… y creativamente agradecido.

—Será mi mayor placer —contestó ella, agitando las pestañas y meciendo los pechos.

—Espero que sea el mío también.

Ella lo miró, toda astucia y promesas.

—Me encargaré de que así sea.


	8. Chapter 8

******La historia no es mía es una adaptación al final pondré el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia**. ********

 ******Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer******

 ****Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violacion y maltrato****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **8**

 _EDWARD_ le cogió el brazo a Isabella y la empujó delante de él por un corto corredor, manteniéndose a cierta distancia, como para evitar cualquier roce casual entre sus cuerpos.

Si no hubiera visto cómo la miraba, y no hubiera sentido sobre ella su intensa y posesiva mirada, habría pensado que la encontraba desagradable. Pero no, en sus ojos no había visto nada de eso.

Al llegar al final del corredor entraron en una espaciosa sala, lugar claramente diseñado para el trabajo de un genio espoleado por la creatividad. Sorprendida, vio que arriba había una pequeña cúpula de vidrio por la que se veían brillar las estrellas del cielo nocturno. O sea, que no vivía en total oscuridad.

Cuando se detuvieron, volvió a mirarlo y lo vio intentando controlar el estremecimiento que le produjo su mirada. Tal vez vivía en otro tipo de oscuridad, una oscuridad intensa y total a su manera. Se le despertó la compasión, la compasión y el deseo. Las caricias de Jacob no habían sido otra cosa que una burda sombra de las de Edward, que le agitaban las emociones, y había sido una tonta al permitirle que llegara tan lejos.

La sala era bastante más grande que su camerino, y estaba dominada por un hermoso y reluciente piano negro, un arpa de caoba, una viola, un violín y un violonchelo. Sobre una tarima reposaba un tablero ancho y largo formando una mesa que parecía ser simplemente un escritorio de trabajo. Sobre ella había papeles dispersos, correas para atarlos, plumas, tinteros y libros.

Sólo había alcanzado a ver esos detalles, cuando él se le colocó detrás, le cogió las muñecas y se las juntó a la espalda; después le pasó un brazo por debajo de los codos, dejándole aprisionados los brazos, y le pasó el otro, doblado, por el cuello, echándola hacia atrás, y dejándola apoyada en él.

—Te vi con ese chico —le dijo al oído. Su melodiosa voz no sonó enfadada sino más bien llena de promesas; promesas de algo poderoso; a ella se le resecó la garganta. —Isabella, ¿no entiendes que «me perteneces»?

—Edward, lo que…

—¡Silencio! —Aumentó la presión del brazo en el cuello, no tanto como para impedirle respirar, pero sí con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarle la cabeza apoyada en su pecho; ella sintió los estremecimientos que pasaban por su cuerpo, aunque no podía saber si se debían a su esfuerzo por dominarse o a otras emociones. —Ahora experimentarás el sufrimiento que he soportado yo.

Le soltó los brazos, manteniendo el otro en su cuello, y le deslizó la mano hacia delante hasta ahuecarla en un pecho. Se lo apretó y movió suavemente, le frotó el pezón con el pulgar y le dio un capirotazo. Su cuerpo había aprendido bien la lección; se le endurecieron los pezones, se le tensó el cuerpo y los revoloteos en el vientre se convirtieron en punzadas de deseo.

Se arqueó, apretando el pecho en su mano y empujando el trasero y las caderas hacia atrás, apretándolos al cuerpo de él. Se le hundieron los botones de su camisa en la piel de la espalda, mientras él continuaba jugando con su pecho y sosteniéndola inmóvil, apretada contra sí. Entonces le pellizcó el pezón y a ella le salió un suspiro desde lo más profundo, y sintió acumularse el bienvenido líquido en la entrepierna. No veía la hora de sentir su grueso y duro miembro deslizándose dentro de ella; se relajó, apoyada en él.

Él aflojó la presión en el cuello para poder acariciarle suavemente la mandíbula, sin cambiar de posición, luego le peinó el pelo con los dedos, le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja, todo con movimientos lentos, sensuales. Isabella cerró los ojos, gozando de sus caricias, dejando discurrir el placer por su interior, sin prisas, relajada. A diferencia de las otras veces que habían estado juntos, cuando él le daba órdenes y la controlaba, se sentía como si estuvieran equilibrados, igualados.

Él hizo una inspiración profunda y al sentir ella su pecho empujándola al hincharse ladeó la cabeza y la apoyó en su hombro. Entonces la mano que le estaba frotando rítmicamente el pezón, haciéndole bajar oleadas de deseo hacia la boca del estómago, bajó por su abdomen y vientre hasta la entrepierna, el lugar que ella ansiaba que le acariciara.

Él pasó los dedos por entre el rizado vello púbico, levantándoselo y peinándolo, toqueteándole ligeramente la sensible piel, al tiempo que con la otra mano continuaba jugando con sus cabellos, más suaves. Notó que él cambiaba de posición y sintió su boca en el hombro, sus labios llenos, deslizándose hacia el cuello.

Mientras le besaba el cuello bajó la mano que tenía ahí hasta cubrirle el otro pecho, y deslizó los dedos de la otra mano por entre los pliegues de su dilatada vulva. Exhalando un suspiro, ella alargó las manos hacia atrás para palparle el miembro erecto que sentía vibrar, empujando sus pantalones. Cuando se lo palpó por encima de la tela, él se sacudió, con la respiración agitada y empujó, apretándolo contra sus palmas y restregándoselo.

Ella tenía el clítoris tan duro y vibrante como el pene de él, y el flujo vaginal le permitía a Edward deslizar la mano sin dificultad, haciendo sonar suaves plops, que alternaban con el sonido de las respiraciones de los dos. Al mismo tiempo, le frotaba el pezón, le acariciaba suavemente la punta y le succionaba la piel, guiándose por el placer de ella, con lo que el ritmo de su respiración se volvió más agitado que el suyo.

—Edward —suspiró, moviendo las caderas sobre su pene, sintiendo su cálido aliento cerca de la cara. Él la soltó y con las dos manos la acarició desde las caderas hasta los pechos, deteniéndolas ahí para apretárselos, y luego las bajó por sus brazos, dejándole las manos juntas a la espalda sobre su pene.

De repente, ella sintió algo por delante, algo raro. Abrió los ojos. Era el arpa. Él la había ido acercando poco a poco, sin que ella se diera cuenta; así de obnubilada estaba su mente por la turbulencia del placer.

El arpa era más alta que ella, y su cuello hacía una curva que semejaba bellamente un cuerpo femenino. Las cuerdas más largas le tocaban las mejillas.

—Agárrate al arpa —le ordenó Edward, detrás de ella. Su voz sonó tensa y dura, pero apenas audible. Recordando la experiencia del espejo, Isabella sintió una oleada de deseo al alargar una mano hacia la columna recta y la otra para coger el extremo curvo del cuello. Tuvo que abrir tanto los brazos

que sus pezones rozaron las frías cuerdas, y al moverse le quedaron metidos en los espacios que había entre ellas; cabían justito y los pezones le quedaron sobresaliendo por el otro lado.

—Abre las piernas —dijo él, y ella obedeció.

Quedó con toda la parte delantera apretada al instrumento, con las manos levantadas, los pezones aprisionados por las cuerdas y los pies separados dejando la base del arpa entre ellos.

Oyó un suave frufrú de movimiento a la espalda, y justo cuando iba a girar la cabeza para mirar, él ladró:

—No te muevas.

Y de repente, algo oscuro le tapó los ojos. Una venda.

—¡Edward!

Abrió las manos para retirarlas del arpa, y la boca para decirle que ya no necesitaba hacer eso, pero sus fuertes manos le cogieron las muñecas y se las afirmaron donde estaban.

Él le ató la venda detrás de la cabeza, y un mechón de pelo se le quedó atrapado en el nudo, tironeando. Le dolió.

—Y no hables. A no ser que sea… para suplicar.

Esas dos últimas palabras, en un ronco susurro al oído, le hicieron pasar por todo el cuerpo una punzada de placer combinado con inquietud. Hizo una inspiración y los pezones se elevaron junto con su pecho por entre las cuerdas del arpa. Con la extraña sensación del roce de las cuerdas metálicas, los pezones se le apretaron y endurecieron aun más, y cuando soltó el aliento, apoyando la frente en la suave madera del arpa, los pezones bajaron, y se le volvieron a tensar.

Entonces lo sintió, detrás de ella. Su cuerpo cálido, alto, sólido apretado contra el suyo otra vez, y su excitado miembro desnudo empujando por la curva de su trasero, con las manos en sus caderas y la boca, oh, por favor, en su hombro. Ella movió la frente sobre la madera del arpa y la venda subió lo suficiente para poder mirar hacia abajo, y vio sus piernas y sus pies descalzos, largos y morenos, uno a cada lado de los suyos, estrechos y blancos, en parte ocultos por la tela de sus pantalones oscuros.

Pero su pene… Sujetándola con las manos en sus caderas, le introdujo su excitado pene por la uve de sus nalgas y lo deslizó por la mojada hendidura entre los labios de la vulva, y ella vio asomar la cabeza rojo púrpura por debajo de su mata de vello púbico. Lo sintió temblar, sujetándola firme; sus muslos le presionaban en ángulo los de ella desnudos, y sus rodillas y tobillos le apretaban esas mismas articulaciones a ella por fuera. Estaban trabados, y, sin embargo, no lo estaban.

Bajando suavemente una mano por su vientre, él comenzó a toquetearle el sexo, hundiendo los dedos en los jugos de su excitación y deslizándolos en círculo, mojando los dilatados labios de su vulva, acariciando, atormentando. Ella gimió y empujó hacia atrás el trasero, apretándose a él, y luego hacia delante y arriba, hacia su mano, tratando de frotarse ahí para llegar a un orgasmo. Pero él retiró la mano de su ansioso clítoris para deslizaría mojada por la parte de abajo de su pene, al tiempo que le presionaba el canal de la vulva con la parte de arriba. Volvió a ver asomar la cabeza del pene por debajo de sus rizos oscuros, e intentó mover las caderas para que el miembro le frotara el clítoris como deseaba o, por fin, se lo introdujera donde lo necesitaba.

Pero él ya tenía nuevamente las manos en su cintura, sujetándola, jadeante, echándole el aliento caliente en la coronilla, moviendo el pene, hacia delante y hacia atrás, por la cuna de su vulva, y así continuó hasta que finalmente emitió un largo y estremecido gemido y se apretó a ella con tanta fuerza que la estrelló contra el arpa, produciendo un agudo sonido.

Isabella vio salir el chorro de blanco semen de su entrepierna, y pasar por entre las cuerdas del arpa, para caer al suelo de madera. Estaba aplastada contra el arpa, con las cuerdas enterradas en su carne, pero no podía apartarse teniendo el sólido peso de él detrás.

Le vibraba el clítoris, le ardía de deseo la vagina, le dolían los pezones y deseaba girarse. Los brazos se le habían cansado de estar tensos por su sujeción al arpa.

Sintió las manos de él en su cuerpo otra vez. Se había recuperado y apartado de ella, retirando el calor de su cuerpo vestido de su espalda. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca al sentir la ráfaga de aire fresco y, con expectación, se estremeció al sentir bajar sus manos por los costados, desde los pechos a las caderas. Sonrió expectante, mirando las cuerdas hacia abajo.

Y entonces, nada.

—¿Edward?

La voz le salió en un resuello, suplicante.

—¿Ya suplicas? ¿Tan pronto? —dijo él, en tono afable y medio burlón. —Si no, calla. Y… deja que arregle esto.

La venda volvió a cubrirle los ojos; se la apretó detrás de la cabeza. El dolor del tirón del pelo atrapado por el nudo la distrajo un momento de las palpitaciones que sentía en la entrepierna.

Cayó en la cuenta de que nada le impedía mover los brazos; entonces, ¿por qué los tenía levantados para afirmarse?

Pero nuevamente él se le adelantó. En cuanto pensó en moverlos él le cogió con fuerza la muñeca izquierda.

—Permíteme.

Le bajó el brazo, deslizando su mano por la columna recta del arpa, que tenía unas figuras talladas que sus dedos no reconocieron, y se la situó a la altura de las caderas y se la ató ahí. Después hizo lo mismo con su otra mano, amarrándosela en el otro lado del arpa.

—¿Por qué no puedo tocarte? —exclamó, girando la cara y frotándola contra las cuerdas para aflojarse la venda. —¿Ni verte? ¿Por qué, Edward, por qué?

—Sí, debes aprender a suplicar mejor —dijo él, y por el sonido de su voz ella comprendió que se había movido; que ya no estaba detrás de ella. —Tal vez no lo deseas terriblemente. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

Algo le rozó el brazo derecho y entonces oyó los suaves tintineos de unas notas cerca de la cara. Entonces los dedos de él le rozaron un pezón, luego el otro, sonaron unas notas apagadas y la música paró.

—Estás demasiado cerca —dijo él, en un tono engañosamente amable. —Apártate un poco para que se puedan mover las cuerdas. Ah, sí.

Se acercó a ella otra vez; ella sintió su olor, lo sintió a él y el roce del aire al tocar una escala, rozándola a ella.

Y cuando se movieron las cuerdas que estaban más cerca de sus pezones, el contacto fue tan leve que sonaron las notas, rozándole las puntas de sus sensibilizados pezones, rascándola.

Entonces, de pronto, unos dedos exploradores subieron por su muslo y se deslizaron por el centro de su vulva, recogiendo líquido, y retrocedieron moviéndose en círculo por los gruesos labios exteriores; la sensación la hizo mover las caderas, aplastando el pubis y la frente contra las cuerdas, que se le enterraron en la piel. Volvió a aflojarse la venda, tironeándole el pelo de la nuca, y descubrió que veía más de la habitación.

Él le pasó los dedos mojados con su líquido por los pezones.

—Para lubricarlos —le susurró al oído, y volvió a ajustarle la venda. Después ella lo sintió volver a su lugar junto al arpa.

Edward comenzó a tocar con largos rasgueos, pulsando las cuerdas en notas ascendentes; la melodía la hizo pensar en suaves tonos azules y violetas. Al deslizar la mano por las cuerdas le rozaba con el dorso la parte inferior de los pechos, y a su paso las cuerdas le rozaban las puntas de los pezones. Mientras él tocaba ella sentía entrar cada nota en su cuerpo, y los pezones se le fueron volviendo más y más sensibles; ansiosos. De tanto en tanto, él le rozaba el vello púbico con el dorso de la mano, produciéndole punzadas como de agujitas de deseo en el clítoris, tan cerca y, sin embargo, desatendido.

La estimulación era incesante: el roce del dorso de su mano en los pechos y vello púbico, el de las cuerdas en sus pezones, y todo eso combinado con la música que estaba tocando. Así, el deseo fue aumentando y aumentando en ella, instalándose ardiente y vibrante en su entrepierna, donde ya se había concentrado toda su atención. Sentía bajar líquido por el interior de los muslos, produciéndole un hormigueo, atormentándola.

Él tocaba como si no fuera a parar jamás, el tempo iba en crescendo, y ella empezó a sentirse una con la música, con su música. En algún momento, en medio de su confusión por el placer, la incomodidad y el deseo, comprendió la necesidad y la intención de él de fusionarla con su otra obsesión en una experiencia sensual, una experiencia que no le producía alivio ni éxtasis a ella, pero que lo complacía a él. Lo complacía torturarla de esa manera, verla desearlo y necesitarlo, verla hacerse una con su obra.

Y cuando las últimas notas quedaron vibrando suavemente en el aire, como el tenue suspiro de un amante una vez van menguando los últimos vestigios del placer, no supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido.

Entonces, rápido y silencioso, él fue a situarse detrás de ella otra vez, y Isabella sintió su respiración profunda y pareja cuando le introdujo la mano en la mojada y caliente entrepierna. Entonces, ahogando un grito de esperanza y deseo, movió las caderas, deslizándose sobre su mano. Él se arrodilló y con la lengua le separó los labios de la vulva y comenzó a lamerle ahí, con largas y lentas caricias; ella se cogió de los lados del arpa y se empinó, tratando de moverse, deseando, necesitando que él le acariciara ese botoncito vibrante, produciéndole una oleada de alivio por toda ella.

Pero él no se lo dio; continuó atormentándola con largos y firmes lametones, destinados a hacerlo saborear a él y hacerla «desear» a ella.

—Edward, vamos, por favor —gimió, frotando la cara húmeda en el arpa. Él se incorporó y pasó las manos por debajo de sus axilas.

—¿Lamentas haber dejado que ese chico te acariciara? —le preguntó, pellizcándole los pezones. Pellizco, tirón, pellizco, giro, pellizco, capirotazo. Tenía los pezones duros, tensos, sensibles.

Estremecimientos de placer pasaron por todo su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, lo lamento. Perdóname, por favor —gimió, esperanzada.

—¿Debo perdonarte que hayas permitido que otro hombre te ponga las manos encima? ¿Su boca en la tuya?

Sintió caer sus manos, pesadas, sobre los hombros, sujetándola, enterrándole los dedos en la piel.

—Edward, por favor.

—¿Crees que voy a perdonar fácilmente tu traición?

Introdujo los dedos por su pelo, desde la nuca, pasándoselos por debajo de la venda, y los apretó sobre su cuero cabelludo. Empujándole la cabeza hasta dejarle la frente apoyada en la madera del arpa, y manteniéndola así, puso la boca junto a su oreja. Su aliento le humedeció la piel.

—Vi sus manos en tus pechos, Isabella. Te vi gimiendo por él tal como gimes por mí. —Movió bruscamente la muñeca y a ella se le estrelló la frente contra la madera. —¡Lo acariciaste, Isabella! Lo acariciaste, y tus manos sólo son para mí, tu ángel de la música. ¿Acaso no sabes que sin mí no serías nada?

Ella ya estaba sollozando; el deseo seguía ardiéndole en la entrepierna, pero su miedo y su frustración lo habían mitigado un poco.

—¡Deseo acariciarte a ti, Edward! Deseo tocarte, acariciarte, verte, y tú no me lo permites. A Jacob por lo menos puedo verlo y tocarlo. ¿Cómo puedo serte fiel si no puedo «tenerte»? —sollozó, elevando la voz.

Un repentino dolor le chilló en la parte de atrás de la cabeza cuando él le arrancó la venda.

—Ahora me verás, entonces, Isabella. A tu ángel de la música —añadió, con un dejo de amargura.

Enfadado, se apartó de su espalda y caminó hasta el violín, por lo que ella le vio sus largas piernas y sus movimientos fluidos y potentes. Cogió el violín y se giró hacia ella, que seguía amarrada al arpa como un conjunto de cuerdas; integrada con la música que era la vida de él.

Acomodando el violín en la curva del hombro y cuello, del lado de la cara que llevaba enmascarada, comenzó a tocar, al principio moviendo lentamente el arco sobre las cuerdas. Tenía los labios levemente entreabiertos, gruesos, de color rojo oscuro, el superior haciendo sombra al inferior. Con los ojos cerrados, uno casi desaparecido dentro del agujero de la máscara y el otro bordeado por tupidas pestañas negras, hizo varias respiraciones profundas, como si quisiera usar ese ritmo para calmarse. La música de violín lloraba, gemía, mimaba y cortejaba, recordándole que ante ella tenía a un genio. Su cara alargada se fue calmando hasta quedar en una expresión mezcla de angustia y serenidad, como si el momento fuera a la vez algo doloroso y la culminación de un intenso deseo.

Su alto y esbelto cuerpo seguía cubierto de ropa, pero ella vio que se había desabotonado la camisa, dejando a la vista su ancho pecho tapizado por vello oscuro casi hasta la cintura. Su atención se centró en esa parte de él, parte que nunca había visto ni tocado. Tenía la piel morena dorada, semejante a la de su cara, como si hubiera nacido con ese tono, más oscuro que el de la mayoría de los petimetres que conocía. La hacía desear acariciarlo. Se le hizo la boca agua y se le acumuló flujo en la entrepierna al imaginarse abriendo las manos sobre ese duro pecho y sintiendo en las palmas ese vello áspero y rizado, y el calor de su piel. Acariciándolo.

En ese momento él levantó la vista y captó su mirada, y el deseo y la furia que ella vio mezclados en su expresión, le produjo un vuelco en el estómago.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él, y el primer pensamiento que pasó por la mente de ella fue que se refería a su pecho. —Es parte de la ópera que estoy escribiendo.

—Es muy hermosa —consiguió contestar. —Edward, deseo tocarte. Te he visto y ahora deseo acariciarte.

Él curvó los labios en una sonrisa apenada.

—Seguro que lo deseas. Pero tal vez no tanto como deseabas acariciar al inmaduro vizconde, ¿eh?

—Sin dejar de mirarla, dejó a un lado el violín y caminó hacia ella. —Creo que debo ayudarte otro poco a discernir por cuál de los dos hombres te sientes más cautivada. A cuál vas a añorar hasta mucho después de haber dejado su cama.

Las últimas palabras le salieron ásperas, crispadas, y ella vio brillar una intensa furia sus ojos. Ay, Dios, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido besar a Jacob? Era Edward al que deseaba, al que necesitaba.

Él se colocó delante de ella, con el arpa en medio, como las rejas de una jaula; todavía no estaba dispuesto a dejar de protegerse. Arrodillándose, se estiró para pasar la lengua por las cuerdas y los asomos de pezones que las rozaban por el otro lado. Ella se acercó más, apretando los pechos a las cuerdas, deseosa de hacer lo que fuera para acercarse más a esa ardiente y deliciosa boca. Él cogió un pezón con los labios, por entre las cuerdas, y lo succionó, introduciéndose la mitad de la aréola en la boca, y ella oyó las suaves notas soprano de una melodía junto a la oreja. Él estaba rozando las cuerdas con las yemas de los dedos mientras le succionaba el pezón, fuerte, implacable, alargando lo creado por la naturaleza. El pezón se sacudía como una prolongación de su cuerpo con el ritmo de su boca. Se cogió a los lados del arpa y se apretó a las cuerdas sintiendo cómo el placer del pecho se le extendía por los brazos hasta los dedos y por el cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies.

—Edward —gimió, apretando las caderas al arpa.

Él pasó los dedos por entre las cuerdas, le buscó la dilatada vulva, los deslizó por los pliegues mojados y le introdujo dos, no, tres, en la vagina, al tiempo que pasaba la boca al otro pecho.

Isabella sintió aumentar el deseo, la necesidad; las mismas yemas de los dedos que habían tocado las cuerdas del arpa la tocaban a ella, deslizándose dentro, fuera y en círculo por la abertura de su vagina, le rozaban el clítoris por encima y alrededor. Se le agitó la respiración y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba moviendo las caderas, girándolas y apretándolas al arpa y a sus dedos, tratando de conseguir la presión donde la necesitaba.

Y entonces él se detuvo.

Tenía los pechos mojados y aplastados contra las cuerdas; le bajaba líquido por entre los muslos; le vibraba todo el cuerpo, estaba jadeante; abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con él. Sus ojos estaban muy cerca, y su boca… sentía el calor de su respiración jadeante en las mejillas. La máscara se elevaba grande y oblicua sobre su cara, como un muro insuperable.

—Edward, por favor, deja que me corra. Déjame acariciarte —suplicó. —Sé que deseas que te acaricie.

—Más de lo que te imaginas, Isabella —musitó él. Hizo una honda y estremecida inspiración y cerró los ojos; pasado un instante los abrió; azules, intensos, un exquisito azul lapislázuli, con pintitas grises y negras, uno bordeado por negras pestañas y el otro circundado por el cuero curtido de la máscara. —No soporto verte con otro. No debes hacerme eso nunca más. ¿Entiendes?

Levantó las manos y se cogió del cuello curvo del arpa, como si de repente se sintiera agotado y necesitara afirmarse; o prepararse para lo que vendría. Giró la cara dejando el lado enmascarado hacia ella.

—Entiendo, Edward, entiendo.

Apenas podía respirar; le temblaban las piernas. ¿La soltaría? ¿Lo acariciaría, por fin?

Entonces él deslizó las manos por las curvas del arpa, las bajó por la columna recta y el lado ancho y las cerró sobre la madera por encima de las manos de ella. Ella sintió la aspereza de las yemas de sus dedos cuando los deslizó por la delicada piel del dorso de sus manos. De repente quedó libre una y el brazo le cayó al costado. Luego le liberó la otra.

Y entonces, sólo estaba el arpa entre ellos, las cuerdas, su máscara.

Edward retrocedió, apartándose del instrumento. Ella notó recelo en su expresión, aun cuando su cara estaba dura, enfadada.

Avanzó hacia él como quien se acerca a un gato asustadizo, lentamente, con naturalidad, aun cuando su cuerpo le gritaba que se precipitara sobre él. Al caminar le resbalaban entre sí las partes interiores mojadas de los muslos, y el apremio de su calentura le había vibrar más aún la entrepierna.

Edward estaba erguido, con los brazos colgando a los costados como si no se le ocurriera qué hacer con ellos.

Cuando ya estaba bastante cerca, ella le cogió las grandes y elegantes manos, cada una en una pequeña de ella. Estaban cálidas, las sintió temblar y se olió en ellas.

Subiendo las manos por sus brazos por encima de las mangas de la camisa, siguió las relajadas curvas de los sólidos músculos de los antebrazos, luego el redondeado bíceps y continuó por las curvas de sus hombros en ángulo recto. Y entonces, por fin, llegó a la cálida y húmeda piel de la parte de su cuello donde estaba abierta la camisa. Bajó las manos por su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón; el pecho le subía y le bajaba, parando un breve instante antes de comenzar cada honda inspiración. Le apartó los lados de la camisa y le acarició el pecho por todas partes, buen Dios, por todas partes, y aun así seguía deseando más; deslizó las manos por sus duras y pequeñas tetillas, los lisos y firmes pectorales, el suave vello rizado.

A él se le estremecía la piel con su contacto, y tembló cuando ella le pasó la mano por el abdomen, abriendo bruscamente la camisa y haciendo saltar los botones, que cayeron al suelo; se le aceleró la respiración, se hizo más superficial, y por fin movió las manos, apoyándolas en sus hombros, como si necesitara aguantarse.

Isabella le abrió los pantalones, los dejó caer al suelo en un bulto alrededor de los pies descalzos, y por fin vio su glorioso e hinchado pene. Magnífico y potente, apuntaba hacia ella en una suave curva; la piel morena dorada matizada por venillas rojas y púrpura.

Se lo cogió con las dos manos y él gritó. Sólo se lo había frotado dos veces cuando le vibró y se corrió, eyaculando en sus manos, apretando fuertemente las manos en sus hombros.

—Edward —sollozó ella, apretándose a su cuerpo a todo lo largo, con la cabeza apoyada en su caliente hombro, los brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndole las caderas, apretando a su vientre el pene todavía duro. Los dos tenían el cuerpo húmedo, resbaladizo, con el semen de él, los jugos de ella, el sudor y las lágrimas. Las palpitaciones en la entrepierna ya eran insoportables, dolorosas, fuertes.

—Edward, por favor, ahora.

Él la levantó en brazos y salió de la sala de música, con el lado de la cara que no estaba cubierto por la máscara vuelto hacia ella. Caminando a largos pasos, pronto entró en otra habitación, llegó hasta la enorme cama y se dejó caer ahí con ella.

Sus manos estaban en todas partes, su boca también, en sus pechos, en sus hombros, en los lados del cuello, en su abdomen.

—Edward —resolló ella, atrayéndolo, instándolo a ponerse encima.

Cerró la mano en su miembro, todavía largo y duro, caliente, hinchado, y lo acercó a su ansiosa vagina.

Él posicionó sus potentes muslos entre los suyos y, afirmándose con un brazo dorado, se cogió el pene por la base y deslizó la cabeza por el interior de su vulva, atormentándola.

La cabeza del pene se deslizaba fácilmente por entre los pliegues de los dilatados labios de su vulva, bañándose en el resbaladizo líquido acumulado ahí. Y llegó el momento en que Isabella ya no pudo esperar más. Alargó la mano y la cerró sobre el pene, arqueando las caderas, frustrada.

Entonces él se apartó.

—No.

Su fuerza era muy superior a la de ella. Le apartó las manos y, antes que pudiera protestar deslizó el cuerpo hacia abajo por entre sus piernas, plantó las grandes manos en el interior de sus muslos y se los separó, tanto que las rodillas tocaban la cama.

Con las piernas así abiertas, sintió la abertura de la vagina ancha, y todo su ser concentrado en ese lugar palpitante, caliente y mojado. Entonces, con las manos suaves pero firmes, él la mantuvo quieta y bajó la cabeza.

Sacó la lengua y rápidamente la subió desde la abertura de la vagina por la estrecha hendidura hasta el espacio justo anterior al clítoris. Ahí la detuvo, moviendo la punta por abajo; Isabella gritó de placer y de impaciencia, cuando por fin él movió la lengua justo encima del duro y sobresaliente botoncito.

—Oooh, ooh —gimió, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro. —¡Edward! ¡Por favor! —resolló, jadeante, tratando de mover las caderas.

Pero él se lo impidió, inmovilizándola con las manos sobre sus muslos.

Volvió a atormentarla así, una y otra vez, con la punta de la lengua, con la parte plana, luego haciéndola girar por los jugos y labios de su vulva; moviéndola por encima de su clítoris, introduciéndola en la profunda cavidad donde ella necesitaba su pene, pero no la lamía, nunca, nunca, a un ritmo que le procurara el alivio que necesitaba.

El deseo ardía, le dolía, y palpitaba, y ella gritaba, se agitaba y temblaba.

—Edward, te lo ruego, te lo ruego… Y así una y otra vez y otra vez.

Él retiró la lengua y levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sus manos firmes sobre sus muslos. Sus ojos azul profundo, duros, fríos, le perforaron los suyos.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Isabella?

Ella casi no podía hablar por los jadeos de su respiración.

—Necesito… que me dejes… correrme.

—¿Cómo lo sientes?

—Me duele. Por favor, Edward, te lo ruego.

Intentó liberar las piernas, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Aunque consiguió cogerle fuertemente las muñecas, no logró apartarle las manos.

—Sé que duele. Esa ha sido mi intención. Isabella, sólo has experimentado un trocito diminuto de mi dolor. El dolor de verte y desearte, y de verte con él, acariciándolo, desnudándote los pechos para él. —Su voz sonó estremecida de furia. —¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Ella estaba llorando, y los ojos le dolían tanto como las manos de él sobre sus muslos y como los gritos de necesidad de su entrepierna.

—Sí—sollozó. —No volveré a… nunca más… sólo tú, Edward.

Él la soltó y ella se preparó para la profunda penetración de su pene en ella, pero no sintió nada aparte de frío.

Él se incorporó, se bajó de la cama y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

—¡Edward! —Bajando de la cama de un salto, corrió detrás, con los brazos extendidos para cogerlo.

—¡Edward!

Él se giró a mirarla, y ella vio una terrible y profunda necesidad en sus ojos. Tan profunda y enterrada que casi la hizo caerse hacia atrás con su fuerza. Pero alargó las manos hacia él.

—Edward —le dijo, más calmada. —Te necesito. Por favor, seamos uno como estamos destinados a ser.

Después de eso todo ocurrió con tremenda rapidez y frenesí. Sus fuertes manos le cogieron los brazos y la empujaron hacia atrás. Ella cayó en la cama y lo sintió caer sobre su cuerpo con todo su peso, su bienvenido peso. Buen Dios, en toda su vida nada le había resultado tan gratificante como su sólido, pesado y fogoso cuerpo encima del suyo.

Sus cuerpos encajaban bien, los hombros con los hombros, las caderas con las caderas, los dedos de los pies con los dedos de los pies.

Él posicionó sus fuertes muslos entre sus piernas dichosamente separadas y su largo y fuerte miembro se introdujo por fin en el lugar que lo llamaba, llenándola. Llenándola y satisfaciéndola, por fin, por fin.

Jamás había sentido un placer tan exquisito. Embestida tras embestida, él la penetraba, su miembro hinchado, duro, largo, haciéndose uno con ella, tal como le había prometido. El placer se fue intensificando más y más, subiendo en espiral, arrollándola, consumiéndola, hasta llegar a su apogeo, y entonces ella gritó, agitándose, arqueándose, moviéndose violentamente con él, sollozando por la liberación. Nada, nada, había sido jamás tan completo, tan agotador.

Rodaron juntos, mojados, calientes, temblorosos.

—Edward —resolló, inspirando a fondo el alivio, sintiendo pasar por toda ella las reverberaciones de los últimos vestigios del intenso placer, oleada tras oleada. —Te quiero. Te amo. No me dejes nunca.

Sintió sus lágrimas calientes, saladas, mojándole la curva del cuello. Él tenía apoyada la cara en su hombro, por el lado de la máscara, compacta, pegajosa.

—Isabella —musitó. —Eres mía. Eres mi música, mi musa. Siempre seré tuyo. No me traiciones nunca.

—Nunca, Edward. Nunca.

Cuando despertó, Isabella estaba sola.

Al abrir los ojos estuvo un momento desorientada, y entonces recordó. Edward. Fuerte, dorado, apasionado. Su ángel.

Sentía el cuerpo agotado, dolorido, y tenía clara percepción de todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Rodó en la cama, llevando con ella el grueso edredón de plumón, que la envolvía como un capullo protector, y contempló la habitación.

Estaba en penumbra; sólo había encendida una lámpara, que despedía una luz tenue, aunque las sombras que arrojaba esa luz no eran malignas ni amenazadoras; en realidad, la habitación tenía un aire sano y sensual que inspiraba seguridad. En las paredes había colgaduras de brocado rojo y negro, y de lo alto de los postes de la cama, que llegaban hasta el cielo raso, pendían unas cortinas de la misma tela y color, descorridas. En el hogar brillaba un fuego. Una pared estaba cubierta por un mural que representaba bailarinas en posturas muy eróticas.

Y a sus oídos llegaba música, desde cierta distancia. Edward estaba tocando el piano, sus acordes uniéndose en una atronadora cascada de emociones.

Se sentó, echándose el pelo a la espalda, pensando en el hombre solitario y peligroso que era su amante. No se había quitado la máscara ni una sola vez en toda esa noche de pasión. Una vez que ella alargó la mano, sólo para tocársela, él le apartó bruscamente el brazo, furibundo.

«Jamás la toques —le dijo, feroz, mirándola con sus ojos oscuros y tormentosos. —Jamás.»

Incluso en ese momento ella sentía la fría ira que lo había envenenado. ¿Cómo habría sido de horrible su vida? ¿Qué ocultaba la máscara? ¿Cicatrices? ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible para que tuviera que ocultarlo bajo la mitad de una cara hecha de cuero?

Él no tenía ninguna necesidad de tener secretos con ella, después de la forma en que habían pasado juntos esa noche. Lánguidamente estiró los brazos para desperezarse, y cayó en la cuenta de que, desde la muerte de su padre, nunca se había sentido tan sosegada y feliz. Su ángel de la música había resultado ser mucho más que una inspiración, mucho más que un profesor.

Era su amor.


	9. Chapter 9

****** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia** . ********

 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

 **** Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **9**

 _P_ _AR_ _D_ _I_ _E_ _Z_ , le encantaba lo bien que encajaba el suave y elegante mango de madera en su mano; lo habían tallado con una curva que se adaptaba a la perfección a su palma. La sola sensación de su contacto bastaba para hincharle la polla.

Sopesándolo en la mano izquierda, pasó la derecha a lo largo de aquella estupenda trenza que salía del mango. Con sus suaves prominencias, la trenza de cuero negro formaba un látigo no más grueso que su pulgar en sus partes más anchas. De un metro ochenta de largo, era suave y flexible, más delgado hacia la punta, y terminado en un diminuto y apretado nudo. Un nudo pequeñito, parecido al diminuto botoncito de un clítoris vibrante de excitación.

Un nudo que dejaba las ronchas más bellas.

Y provocaba los gritos más sufridores. Las súplicas más desesperadas. Y los orgasmos más explosivos.

¡Suas!

Sam hizo restallar el látigo en el aire, justo detrás de la oreja de Emily y, con absoluto placer, la vio temblar y agitarse, tirando de las esposas que le sujetaban las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

Ya estaba sollozando y ni siquiera la había tocado.

—Ahora, mi querida condesa —dijo, con su ronca y vibrante voz, sintiendo ceñidos los pantalones sobre su hinchada polla—, quiero que me demuestres lo mucho que te gusta el sabor de mi azote. Y vale más que sea en voz alta, y, además, real.

Emily, su mujer, y, de hecho, la mejor que se había follado en toda su vida, que era el único motivo por el que se había dignado hacerla su condesa, manifestó su intención de obedecer en un resuello.

Su blanco culo se veía redondo y rollizo sobre la lisa barra de madera en la que estaba medio a horcajadas y medio colgada. Construida para esa finalidad, la barra estaba sujeta al suelo y al cielo raso formando un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados. Ella había trepado hasta donde había podido, dándose impulso con las manos cogidas y rodeando la barra con las piernas, al tiempo que intentaba esquivar los latigazos sin perder el equilibrio.

Cuando llegó al punto más alto que pudo, él le estiró los brazos a lo largo de la barra y le trabó las muñecas con las esposas unidas a unas cadenas que colgaban del cielo raso. Así la hizo subir otro poco. Después le ató las rodillas por debajo de la barra y los tobillos por encima, dejándola en un precario equilibrio con el culo levantado y su jugoso coño rosado y abierto ante su vista.

Y que hermosa vista que tenía de él.

¡Suas!

Hizo restallar el látigo detrás de ella, y Emily pegó un salto, gimiendo. Los rojos labios de la vulva se le estremecieron con el movimiento que hizo para mantener el equilibrio.

No se atrevía a caerse, porque sabía el castigo que recibiría si se le ocurría hacerlo.

¡Suas! ¡Zas!

Esta vez el nudito del extremo del látigo le golpeó las nalgas, y ella se sacudió y gritó. Pero no lo bastante fuerte; no lo bastante fuerte.

Se acercó otro poco y le dejó caer una lluvia de latigazos, una vez, dos veces, tres veces, dejándole verdugones rosados en las nalgas, y uno en cada pantorrilla. Dolor, sí, claro, pero no marcas permanentes. Nada que le impidiera cumplir con sus deberes.

Los sollozos le salían ahogados, por intentar contenerlos.

—¿Te ha gustado eso, mi querida Emily?

La polla vibró dentro de su encierro. Bajó una mano y se soltó los botones de los pantalones.

Con la polla libre, pasó el látigo por entre sus dedos hasta llegar a la parte más estrecha y acarició el botoncito formado por el pequeño nudo. Mirando hacia la elegante rejilla negra fijada a la pared, consideró la posibilidad de cambiar ese látigo por uno con seis nuditos en la punta, pero decidió que no. Encontraba algo irónicamente delicioso en azotar a una mujer con un látigo terminado en un clítoris.

—No te oigo, querida mía —gruñó, haciendo girar el látigo y pasándolo apenas en un roce por su culo.

—Sam, por favor, por favor —gimió ella, en voz más alta.

Entonces él alargó la mano y la tocó con un dedo, y ella se sobresaltó y se tensó. Bajó el dedo medio desde el ano apretado hasta los labios llenos de la vulva, los frotó en hábiles movimientos circulares, bañando el dedo con sus jugos, y luego subió hasta el arrugado agujero del ano, lo giró alrededor y volvió a bajar, y al llegar al pequeño y vibrante clítoris, lo toqueteó y acarició tal como había hecho con el extremo del látigo.

Emily se retorció y suspiró; se le aceleró la respiración, en el labio superior le brotaron gotitas de sudor, y la espalda le brilló de humedad.

—Por favor, por favor —repitió, una y otra vez, levantando las caderas todo lo que le permitían sus temblorosos muslos, para facilitarle el acceso.

Entonces él, sin aviso, retiró la mano y con un fluido movimiento dejó caer el látigo, reemplazando placer por dolor, y oyó el suave plop que hizo el cuero sobre los mojados labios de la vulva.

Ella se arqueó hacia atrás, levantando la cabeza en un vano intento de liberar los brazos y bajando el trasero como para protegerse la vagina con la barra, y gritó con bastante fuerza.

—Muy bien, Emily, muy bien —dijo Sam, retrocediendo para dejar un amplio espacio con la idea de asestar el siguiente latigazo. —Ahora oigamos más.

Levantó el brazo y dejó caer el látigo.

Le marcó la espalda, y al instante lo hizo restallar en el aire y volvió a dejarlo caer, y otra vez, y otra, hasta que ella empezó a moverse desesperada sobre la barra; las caderas le subían y bajaban con cada latigazo, y los brazos le temblaban y se agitaban estirados por encima de la cabeza. En la cara, vuelta hacia él, le corrían las lágrimas, y lo miraba con los ojos agrandados. La larga mata de pelo rubio le caía sobre el cuello y un hombro, ondulando brillante como una cortina con cada movimiento.

Soltando el látigo, él avanzó a horcajadas por la barra, le levantó las caderas y enterró la dura polla en su jugosa y dilatada vagina. Emily ahogó una exclamación y se estremeció, y él sintió temblar sus carnes en las manos.

Inclinándose sobre ella, bajó las manos por sus costados, le cogió los pechos colgantes y se los apretó, levantándolos, bajándolos y pellizcándolos; ella comenzó a mover las caderas y a él le fue aumentando el placer y la excitación en la polla. Retorciéndole y tironeándole los duros pezones continuó las fuertes embestidas, penetrándola hasta el fondo y saliendo.

Ella gemía, gritaba y se retorcía, y él sentía aumentar su excitación y placer, y cuando notó que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, se retiró y eyaculó violentamente, haciendo caer el chorro de semen sobre su culo y en la suave curva de su cintura. Se estremeció y se le pusieron los ojos en blanco un momento, saboreando su alivio.

Emily gimió y continuó moviéndose, en un vano intento de tener su orgasmo. Apartándose de su agitado cuerpo, él retrocedió por la barra, recogió el látigo y lo dejó caer sobre su nalga izquierda, haciendo saltar semen por el aire con la fuerza del golpe. Ella chilló y se corcoveó aún más.

—No me diste placer —dijo él, marcando cada sílaba con un latigazo.

Emily se debatía, tratando de esquivar el doloroso látigo. Y cuando él vio que ella intentaba frotar su vibrante clítoris en la barra para darse el alivio, se rió y cambió el ángulo del látigo.

Un latigazo de través sobre los labios de su jugosa vulva bastó para que ella levantara el trasero otra vez y dejara de hacer trampas para tener su orgasmo.

Después de otros tres latigazos, dejó caer el látigo para poder observar, y disfrutar del momento. Emily estaba jadeante sobre la barra, con el trasero rosado y rojo por los verdugones, la piel brillante por el semen, y los labios de la vulva bañados por el jugo de su vagina.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo él, entonces, mirando hacia la mirilla de la pared. Fue a descorrer el cerrojo oculto y abrió la puerta. —Muchas veces he hablado de los placeres del matrimonio, y ahora has visto qué maestría podrías conseguir.

Jacob entró en el cuarto, con la atención centrada, muy apropiadamente, en la sumisa, agobiada y sudorosa Emily.

—Sí, ya veo —dijo.

—No seas tan indeciso, hermano —ladró Sam. —Está ansiosa, impaciente por ti. Sírvete.

Jacob caminó hacia la mujer de su hermano desabotonándose los pantalones. Sam estaba observando cuando su hermano liberó su polla joven, más gruesa y larga que la suya.

Pero él sabía que el tamaño no era lo importante, sino la forma de manejarla, por lo que no sintió ni un asomo de envidia cuando la introdujo lentamente en ese precioso sexo. Observó cómo se le tensaban las nalgas al embestir y se le aflojaban al retirarla bañada en los chisporroteantes jugos, y cómo su ritmo se iba haciendo más rápido y urgente.

Finalmente, emitiendo un fuerte suspiro gutural, Jacob dio una última embestida y se desplomó sobre Emily apretando sus bellas caderas mientras ella se estremecía con el orgasmo y gritaba su alivio.

Con la polla nuevamente vibrante, Sam hizo a un lado a su hermano de un tirón y ocupó su lugar, llenando a su mujer con su miembro y recordándole quién era el amo. Le pellizcó los pezones, bajó una mano por delante de ella y le retorció el clítoris. Y después de tres fuertes embestidas más, penetrándola hasta el fondo, eyaculó.

Cuando se retiró, respirando calmadamente y abotonándose el pantalón, se giró a mirar a Jacob.

—Cuando tengas a Swan, será una bonita adición para nuestras travesuras, ¿verdad?

Jacob se estaba limpiando meticulosamente la polla todavía dura. Levantó la vista y miró a Sam con la cara horrorizada.

—No… no quiero que Isabella haga esto.

Sam se rió, encantado por la ingenuidad de su hermano.

—Pues claro que quieres. La polla se te puso como una pica al ver mi manera de azotar a Emily.

¿No te las imaginas a las dos juntas, una morena y la otra rubia? Sería muy placentero, para todos.

Muy placentero, desde luego.

Meses antes, cuando Edward la visitó por primera vez, Isabella creyó que aquella voz descarnada era la de su padre porque, ¿de quién podía ser si no? Él le había prometido enviarle al ángel de la música y puesto que estaba en el cielo, tenía que ser él.

Esa primera vez que oyó su nombre, mientras estaba arrodillada en la pequeña capilla escondida en el rincón del teatro, no supo qué contestar.

«Isabella.»

«¿Quién es?», preguntó al fin.

Le tembló la voz, pero no se asustó, sólo lo encontraba… raro. «Soy tu ángel…»

«¿Mi ángel? ¿Papá?»

«Tu ángel de la música. ¿Tu padre no prometió enviártelo?»

A ella le latió más rápido el corazón, inundada de alegría. Su padre no la había olvidado. Había esperado años, pero al fin había respondido a sus oraciones.

«¡Papá! Te he echado mucho de menos.»

A eso siguió un largo silencio, tan largo que ella temió haberlo ahuyentado. Le pareció que crujía el aire de lo nerviosa que estaba. ¿Lo habría ahuyentado? Después de tanto tiempo sola, ¿había desaparecido tan pronto su posibilidad de consuelo?

Finalmente, cuando le pareció que llevaba horas reteniendo el aliento, volvió a oír la voz:

«No soy tu padre, Isabella, pero soy el ángel de la música. Y deseo ayudarte para que vuelvas a sentir».

«Para que vuelva a sentir» —repito ella, atontada, pensando qué querrían decir esas palabras.

«Echas de menos tu música, ¿verdad? Te sientes sola, diferente de las demás chicas, ¿no es así?» Ella asintió, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez él no la veía.

«Sí, ángel, he encontrado poca alegría en mi música desde que murió mi padre. ¿Tú hablas con él?»

«No hablo con él, Isabella, pero sé que te echa tanto de menos como tú a él».

La voz era muy suave y tranquila, adormecedora y al mismo tiempo estimulante; elegante, hermosa, sensual. La sensación que le producía le erizó el vello de la nuca y de los brazos, y le hizo hormiguear algo en el estómago.

«Quiero ser tu profesor particular. ¿Te gustaría? ¿Te gustaría volver a sentir tu música?»

«¿Me ayudarías?» Y así comenzó.

El ángel de la música la visitaba por lo menos una vez al día, a una hora en que ella estuviera sola, y entonces le cantaba, cantaba con ella y tocaba para ella. Ella esperaba con ilusión esos momentos, y dado que nunca sabía de cierto cuándo ni dónde la visitaría, vivía en un estado de expectación y felicidad.

Con el tiempo las clases de música se fueron convirtiendo en algo más que clases. Sí, él tenía grandes expectativas, y la impulsaba a la perfección, pero al pasar las semanas pareció que su voz descarnada se relajaba; comenzó a hablarle de otras cosas, aparte de las notas, la respiración, el ritmo y las cadencias.

No tardó en sentirse cada vez más cómoda y a gusto con su misterioso profesor, y también con su extraña manera de enseñarle. Tal vez debido a que no lo veía se sintió más capaz de hablarle de cosas de lo más profundo de su interior, de sus opiniones y sueños. Eso de hablar en un cuarto en que no había nadie que frunciera el ceño o tensara el cuerpo desaprobándola, era como rezar, o como soñar despierta.

Recordaba un día en particular. Había sido un día horrible; todo comenzó cuando se le hizo una enorme carrera en una media del último par que podía ponerse; era tan ancha y larga que era imposible ocultarla; tampoco podía darle la vuelta para que quedara atrás, porque entonces se verían otras dos carreras en el otro lado.

A causa de eso llegó con retraso al ensayo del ballet y tuvo que soportar la furiosa mirada de _madame_ Esme, a la que las chicas llamaban «ojos espeluznantes», y también su silencio cuando se atrevió a preguntarle qué se había perdido.

Después de la clase, mientras iba a toda prisa por uno de los corredores de la parte de atrás del escenario con el fin de ir a los dormitorios a pedir prestado otro par de medias, se encontró cara a cara con La Victoria. La diva llevaba un sombrero monstruosamente alto, un nido de pájaros, mariposas y flores, y las caderillas de su amplísima falda, siguiendo la moda de María Antonieta, eran tan anchas que ocupaban todo el estrecho corredor, de modo que nadie podía pasar por su lado.

Haciéndole una reverencia, intentó pegarse a la áspera pared de madera para dejarla pasar, pero Victoria no tenía ninguna prisa. Caminaba muy lentamente, conversando con un compositor que la miraba con los ojos agrandados, hasta que llegó al lugar en que estaba ella, y se detuvo.

Dándole la espalda, Victoria continuó coqueteando con el compositor y lo obsequió con unos cuantos gorjeos a la máxima potencia de sus pulmones, dejándola aplastada entre la falda con su ancho armazón de alambres y la pared. Le era imposible pasar sin moverle la falda con el roce, y eso no se atrevía ni a intentarlo.

Finalmente, Victoria pareció fijarse en ella. Se giró, enterrándole el armazón de alambres y fijó su furiosa mirada en ella. Aunque no era en absoluto más alta, la combinación de su expresión ofendida y su inmenso sombrero, la hacía parecer gigantesca.

«¿Qué haces aquí, ratita, escuchando mis conversaciones privadas?»

«Estaba… simplemente quería pasar» —tartamudeó ella, intentando otra vez escurrirse por un lado de la odiosa falda.

Victoria acercó la cara a la suya, atosigándola con el olor a colorete y polvos y con su aliento de aroma a rosas.

«¡Fuera de mi vista, ratita! —exclamó, escupiéndole en la cara la pronunciación española de la erre. —Ocúpate de tus asuntos. No tienes nada que ver con los míos.»

Ella se escapó corriendo por el corredor, sin dejar de escuchar las diatribas de La Carlota, que se quejaba furiosa al compositor de esas «ratas que no conocen su lugar» y otros insultos por el estilo, con toda la potencia de sus potentes pulmones.

Corriendo por el corredor, tratando de contener las lágrimas, oyó risitas, comentarios susurrados y una risa franca. En lugar de tomar el corredor que llevaba a los dormitorios, tomó a ciegas el que llevaba a la pequeña gruta que se usaba como capilla, donde rezaba por el alma de su padre, y donde su ángel le había hablado por primera vez.

Y en cuanto llegó ahí, dejó salir por fin las lágrimas de humillación y frustración, empapando la manga del andrajoso y ligero vestido que utilizaba para los ensayos y el regazo de la falda con las lágrimas que no habían quedado atrapadas en la manga.

No llevaba mucho rato allí cuando oyó su bienvenida voz.

«Isabella.»

«Ange» —contestó, llorosa.

Limpiándose la cara y tragándose las lágrimas, levantó la cabeza y paseó la mirada por aquella pequeña capilla, que parecía una cueva.

«No te preocupes por Victoria, Isabella. No se merece que te preocupes por ella, y ya recibirá su merecido.»

«No hice nada malo —contestó ella, sorbiendo por la nariz. —Es una gata horrenda.» Él se rió, y su risa sonó vibrante y cálida. Ella se sintió mejor al instante.

«¿Gata? Poco deben gustarte los felinos, entonces, si los pones en la misma categoría de La Victoria».

«No, no me gustan las gatas. Son taimadas y arrogantes, y pocas veces se dignan a reconocer la existencia de los demás. Y cuando se dignan, es como si te hicieran un inmenso favor.»

«¿Tenías una gata cuando eras niña, entonces, Isabella? —le preguntó él, y ella detectó humor en su voz. —¿Una que no te permitía acariciarla?»

A ella ya se le habían secado las lágrimas.

«¿Cómo lo sabes?».

«Ha sido una simple suposición. Tus fuertes sentimientos por un animal tan inocuo me han hecho sospecharlo. Porque lo que nos ocurre en la infancia y juventud suele moldear nuestra madurez.»

Ella percibió una nota de tristeza en su voz.

«Sí, cuando tenía ocho años viví en Praga con mi padre casi un año. La dueña de la pensión tenía una gata que nunca quería acercarse a echarse en mi falda. Yo la perseguía y me metía debajo de los muebles, llamándola e intentando cogerla. Y cuando lo hacía, me arañaba. Y cuando yo gritaba de dolor, ella volvía a escaparse. Tenía el pelaje negro y muy suave. Y yo me moría de ganas de tenerla en los brazos.»

«Pobre Isabella. Necesitabas algo a lo que abrazarte, algo que te consolara.»

«Sí, me sentía muy sola.»

Pasado un momento de silencio, de vacilación, él volvió a hablar. «Y ahora, ¿sigues sintiéndote sola?».

«No tanto —contestó ella, sinceramente. —Tengo… te tengo a ti.» «¿Y por eso has venido aquí a consolarte?» «Esperaba encontrarte aquí, Ange, porque este es el lugar donde me visitas con más frecuencia. Y me haces sentir… menos sola.» «Me alegra, Isabella, me alegra mucho.»

Al parecer esa conversación fue un momento decisivo en su relación. A partir de entonces su ángel empezó a contarle las cosas que había hecho ese día Victoria o alguna de las bailarinas y juntos se reían de ello. Incluso le hacía bromas sobre su aversión a los gatos, unos animales que él encontraba muy interesantes.

Aún así, él seguía con su voz descarnada, y seguía haciéndola practicar arduamente, sin aceptar disculpas. Su presencia siempre le hacía bajar serpentinos estremecimientos por el cuello y la espalda, y su voz seguía alternando entre áspera y dulce, aunque ella notaba que él había comenzado a revelarle más de sí mismo. Daba la impresión de saberlo todo acerca de ella, por lo que agradecía cualquier mínimo conocimiento que le revelara acerca de él.

Holgazaneando en la enorme cama del dormitorio de Edward comprendió que esos meses pasados compartiendo música y conversando con él habían sentado los fundamentos de lo que sentía en esos momentos. Lo que había entre ellos no era sólo una relación física, sino una conexión profunda, perdurable, que trascendía lo que él le hacía con sus manos y sus labios, y que más que pasión, le hacía pensar que lo conocía, que lo comprendía; que la hacía sentirse como si él fuera lo más importante en su vida.

Comprendía que había encontrado lo que debió tener aquella hermosa mujer que ella admiraba: amor y felicidad, sin un atisbo de soledad. Pero no llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido, y tampoco estaba sobre el escenario ante un público rugiente, bañada por la luz de las candilejas.

Estaba en un subterráneo, en la oscuridad, con su ángel. Y lo amaba.

Durante la semana siguiente Isabella y Edward vivieron juntos en su pequeña casa junto al lago subterráneo como cualquier otra pareja enamorada. Edward trabajaba en Don Juan triunfante, la ópera que llevaba años escribiendo por entregas, y ella cantaba las partes cuando él se lo pedía.

Le encantaba mirar su escritura, las páginas tamaño folio de composición melódica: las notas trazadas con formas romboidales, como si las escribiera sin pensarlo mucho; la letra correspondiente era apenas legible, garabateada debajo del pentagrama. Escribía a rachas; notas y letra trazadas en un frenesí sobre el borrador, y luego de manera lenta y arrogante al pasarlas a limpio.

Se reían, hablaban y comían. Ella cocinaba, lavaba y limpiaba; no tardó en enterarse de que, junto con su arrogancia y comportamiento misterioso, Edward poseía un ingenio mordaz y un abanico de opiniones acerca de todo, desde la moda femenina a la administración del Teatro de la Ópera. Era muy leído, y también un genial ingeniero, pues él mismo se había construido aquel lujoso hogar, si bien enclaustrado.

Durante esa semana su vida en el Teatro de la Ópera fue pasando poco a poco a los espacios más recónditos de su mente; se transformó en una especie de recuerdo de una vida totalmente distinta: competitiva, atestada, estridente y superficial. La vida encarnada por la hermosa señora.

Una vida a la que no la entusiasmaba volver.

Lo único que le estropeaba la felicidad era aquella máscara negra que Edward se negaba a quitarse. Ni siquiera sabía si se la quitaba para dormir, porque él siempre desaparecía después de hacerle el amor y volvía por la mañana antes que ella se despertara.

No lo entendía. Le había visto todas las demás partes de su cuerpo, y era todo lo perfecto que puede ser el cuerpo de un hombre: largo, delgado y musculoso sin ser corpulento, de piel dorada y cubierta con la cantidad justa de vello negro exactamente donde correspondía. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible en ese modelo de perfección para que tuviera que ocultárselo?

La única vez que intentó sacar el tema, él reaccionó con una cólera tan fría e intensa y salió de la habitación de una manera tan violenta que le aumentó la confusión y curiosidad.

«Nunca lo entenderás», gruñó, y se encerró en la sala de música el resto del día y de la noche. Entonces al rabioso rasgueo de su pluma le siguieron unos ruidos discordantes y unos tristes acordes, hasta bien avanzada la noche, y los siguió oyendo cuando se despertó al día siguiente.

De todos modos, ella no se olvidó de la máscara. No soportaba tener entre ellos algo tan simple como un trozo de cuero curtido.

Y así fue como el séptimo día de su estancia ahí, al despertarse temprano y encontrarlo durmiendo en una tumbona en la sala de música, comprendió que por fin tenía la oportunidad de desentrañar su secreto. Su plan era levantar con sumo cuidado la máscara para ver lo que había debajo y demostrarle que no tenía ningún efecto negativo en su amor por él. Seguro que cuando le quitara la máscara y él viera que seguía amándolo, se disolvería cualquier renuencia que pudiera albergar.

Ella ya sabría cómo desviar su atención a cosas más placenteras.

Se acercó silenciosamente, admirando como siempre el vello rizado que le cubría el ancho y bien moldeado pecho, estrechándose hasta formar una delgada línea que continuaba bajo el pantalón; la ancha y larga columna de su cuello, curvado sobre el tierno hueco de la garganta, esa parte de su cuerpo que era tan vulnerable como la de ella.

Alargó la mano, levantó la máscara y se la quitó con un movimiento rápido y fluido.

Lo que vio era horroroso, ¡horrible! Gritó de horror y él abrió los ojos y se bajó de un salto de la tumbona.

—¡Maldita sea, Isabella, maldita seas! —exclamó, cubriéndose con una mano esa parte tan horriblemente desfigurada de la cara y alargando la otra para coger la máscara que colgaba de la mano de ella. —¿Cómo has podido? —gritó, arrebatándole la máscara y poniéndosela bruscamente.

Luego le cogió el brazo y la lanzó hacia la tumbona. Ella tropezó y se cayó al suelo, llorando, mientras él, rabiando y gritando pasó violentamente la mano por la tapa del piano arrojando al suelo en cascada un montón de papeles. Se echó a llorar y a temblar, y se cogió el estómago con las dos manos, como si le hubieran metido una bala en el cuerpo, sin dejar de gritarle insultos, palabrotas, con los ojos muy abiertos, con expresión de loco, y con la boca curvada en un rictus furioso.

—¡Maldita seas! —gritó, repetidamente. —Maldita seas, Isabella.

Se desplomó en el suelo, todo su cuerpo estremecido por sollozos que parecían salir de un lugar tan profundo que eran casi inaudibles; pero su cuerpo doblado se sacudía con cada respiración entrecortada, y cuando levantó la cara y por fin la miró con sus ojos azules sin brillo, ella comprendió que había hecho algo imperdonable.


	10. Chapter 10

****** La Historia No Es Más Que Una Adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original, de la Historia** ********  
 ****** Los personajes hijo propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******  
 **** Contenido Muy sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **1** **0**

 _H_ _AB_ _Í_ _A_ _N_ transcurrido siete días desde que desapareció Isabella Swan, y Esme sabía que Edward la había llevado a un lugar donde podría darle clases de un tipo más ... personal. Sonreía al pensar en el placer de recibir el fuerte cuerpo de Edward.

Desde entonces Victoria había vuelto a honrar el escenario con sus vibrantes arias y gorjeos increíblemente altos, y los administradores del teatro pegaban un salto con sombra o golpe que oyeran.

Esme sintió que era su obligación de tensión.

Ya llevaste un tiempo imaginándote el placer de cuando encontrás un _personaje_ Carlisle Cullen en solitario, pero el momento no se presentó. De hecho, siempre estaba rodeado de gente, escenógrafos, bailarines, músicos e incluso mecenas. No le quedaba más remedio que recurrir a medidas drásticas.

Era la séptima noche desde la desaparición de Isabella, y la representación de Fausto seguía en pleno apogeo, con la música completando el auditorio y las bailarinas girando por el escenario. El teatro estaba a reventar, aunque no podía saber de qué se trataba, que tenía que interesar por el fantasma de la Ópera y el rapto de su ingenua cantante, o al deseo de ver la obra.

Esme se preguntaba si alguien aparte de Victoria se había dado cuenta de que junto con la desaparición de Isabella también parecía haber desaparecido el fantasma.

Estaba en la penumbra de la zona de descanso, entre dos de las cinco cortinas negras que colgaban paralelas en cada lado del escenario desde la parte frontal hasta la división de atrás. Cada cortina era más ancha que la que tenía delante, dando al escenario una apariencia triangular y proveyéndolo de varios pasillos por donde los actores podían salir o entrar al escenario.

Por detrás, más allá de las cortinas negras, casi tocando el escenario por una esquina, y fuera de la vista del público, estaba el decorado con sus accesorios para la siguiente escena. Y ahí de pie, ante el decorado, una inmensa construcción en madera y papel maché que representaba el Infierno, estaba a su objetivo. Cullen era alto y delgado, tenía una cara equina, dedos largos, muñecas estrechas, una nariz larga y huesuda, y unos largos y estrechos, lo que prometía, pues eso mismo se repetía en otras partes. Le fluyó líquido de la vagina con solo pensar en lo que podría estar ocultando sus pantalones.

Se abrió paso por entre las cortinas hasta quedar detrás de él, en la parte más oscura. Él tenía la atención centrada en los actores, las manos juntas a la espalda y la movida al ritmo de la música.

Entonces, se acercó más, escondió entre los pliegues de la cortina negra, teniendo un buen cuidado del cuerpo, no fuera de la atención de los espectadores; además, quería continuar fuera de la vista de él por el momento. Necesitaba el elemento sorpresa. Así pues, se situó detrás de él y se acercó a la sigilosa hasta que sus dedos le tocaron a la entrepierna.

Cuando él se aseguró de que estaba en su lugar de trabajo, estuvo listo para saltar hacia adelante, y se había visto sobre el rugoso armazón que representaba las montañas del Infierno si ella no lo hubiera sujetado por los huesos del hueso.

-Vamos, vamos, Carlisle, sabes que te llevo mucho semanas esperando esto -le susurró osadamente al oído, sosteniéndolo firme, apretado a ella.

Adelantó las caderas, presionando el culo y siente, satisfecha, cómo él reanudaba el movimiento de los dedos justo donde ella más los necesitaba. Aun cuando los movimientos por encima de tres capas de tela, se le permite y soportar el clítoris al apretarse contra ellos.

-Ahora veamos qué tienes por ahí, al susurró el oído, y pasando las manos por debajo de la chaqueta del frac, las metáforas en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

Encantada descubrió un agujero en el bolsillo derecho y no le costó nada el metro los dedos, descosiéndolo un poco más, y tocar la cálida y la peluda piel del muslo.

Carlisle volvió a pegar un salto al sentir el contacto y miró hacia atrás alargando su largo cuello. Ella le presionó la espalda con los pechos, metió la mano por la abertura de los calzoncillos y encontró lo que buscaba.

Sí, misión cumplida.

Sonrió, y ensanchó la sonrisa cuando cerró la mano sobre su miembro vibrante y delgado, que se alargó más, y más, y más aún, buen Dios.

-Sí -susurró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría, y el vibró la entrepierna. -Si.

Estaban absolutamente ocultos, nadie podía verlos. El infierno se interponía entre ellos y el escenario y el público, y los actores se encontraban al otro lado del inmenso decorado, cerca del proscenio.

Se puso de frente, comenzando a soltarse los botones del corpiño de su sobrio vestido negro. Carlisle intentó resistirse, pero cuando se abrió el cuello alto y quedaron al descubierto sus generosos pechos, alargó las manos hacia ellos.

Esas manos de largos y elegantes dedos cerraron, una sobre cada pecho, palpándolos, sopesándolos, al tiempo que los pulgares comenzaron a frotar los pezones en punta. Sin dejar de sonreír, Esme le desabotonó el pantalón y liberó la polla más larga que había visto en toda su vida. Buen Dios, si no tuviera la vibración y levantada, tan recta, la colgaría hasta las rodillas.

Se le escapó el flujo vaginal inundándole los labios de la vulva al pensar en las largas fricciones que obtendría de él y, atrayéndolo hacia sí, se tumbó junto a las montañas de color naranja y rojo del infierno, obligando a echar encima de ella.

Tuvo la impresión de que a Carlisle no le importaba que ella hubiera sido tomado el mando; al parecer estaba tan embelesado por el tamaño de sus pechos como ella lo estaba por el largo de su polla.

Pero él no esperó órdenes; mientras la música sonaba alrededor, envolviéndolos y camuflando el gemido de satisfacción de Esme, cerró la boca sobre las apretadas arrugas de su aréola, moviendo y girando la lengua sobre su puntiagudo pezón. La inundó el placer tanto tiempo esperado, bajándole en oleadas hasta el vientre y luego hasta el clítoris.

-Aah -suspiró, agradecida, apoyando la cabeza en el borde de papel maché.

Seguía con la mano cerrada en su miembro, que continuaba aguantando y alargando más y más, mientras que seguía chupándole y lamiéndole los pezones.

Sentía el aire fresco en los pezones mojados, el aire agitado por la actividad que se desarrollaba en el escenario, a solo unos metros de distancia. El baile y los movimientos de los teléfonos de fondo subiendo y bajando arrojando pequeñas ráfagas de agua sobre su piel, erizándole el vello de todo el cuerpo e intensificando las sensaciones que le producen con su boca ardiente.

Sus faldas hicieron un golpe sobre su corpiño abierto, haciendo pasar otra ráfaga de brisa sobre su piel caliente, y el alivio del aire fresco sobre los muslos. Carlisle no perdió el tiempo, intentaron caer las faldas y el miriñaque. Cerró los ojos, complacida, satisfecha. Un hombre con un bastón de mando como ese sabría blandirlo.

Pero entonces, justo cuando notó sus manos abriendo la rajita de sus calzones, sintió el cambio en la música que los envolvió y cayó en la cuenta de ...

-¡No! -Siseó, bajándose las faldas y cogiéndole la huesuda muñeca.

Él, que estaba de rodillas, se levantó con brusquedad, y se preguntó qué era eso. Su larga polla rojiza sobresalía deliciosamente por la apertura de sus calzoncillos y ella tenía un segundo para admirar su belleza antes de levantarlo de un tirón.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El decorado en el que estaba subido ya se movía y dentro de un momento quedaría expuesto en toda su desarreglada gloria, no solo ante los tramoyistas y bailarines que esperaban atrás, sino también todo el público.

Había llegado el Segundo Acto y, con él, el descenso de Fausto al Infierno. No había manera de escabullirse en otro sitio.

Esme y Carlisle llegaron a la conclusión al mismo tiempo, y los dos corrieron un metro debajo de la montaña por la parte trasera de la inmensa estructura, que ya había quedado atrás las cortinas negras y empezaba a entrar por la abertura que tenían detrás del escenario por los telones de fondo.

Cuando se arrojaba al suelo, Esme cayó encima de Carlisle. Debajo de las irregulares montañas de papel maché en una serrín y pintura, y las luces del escenario se filtraban por el papel rojo y naranja haciendo resplandecer el interior con una cálida luz difusa en esos tonos.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Carlisle salió de debajo de ella en ese estrecho y cónico espacio y la montó por la espalda; ella colaboró incorporándose apoyada en las manos y las rodillas, sintiendo el suave ruido de las ruedas del decorado rodando debajo, y llevándolos al centro del escenario.

La excitó más aún pensar en la posibilidad de que los sorprendieran. Encontrar al administrador del Teatro de la Ópera ya la decoración directora de ballet copular en el interior del decorado mientras Fausto experimenta las entrañas del infierno, ¡qué delicioso y erótico sería! Tal vez algunos actores y espectadores oigan abiertamente sus gemelos y gruñidos, pero ninguno sabría de dónde provenían.

Ya tenía la respiración agitada, y estaba emocionado por sentir esa larga polla, dándole placer, en medio de la representación.

Sintió cómo le subía las faldas, le tiró de los calzones y cómo le quedó el desnudo, esperando. Lo meneó impaciente y luego la cabeza de su polla golpeando la puerta. Se arqueó, bajando el vientre y levantando las nalgas y los hombros, y esperó que ese largo y dulce miembro le entrara hasta el fondo.

Él no la decepcionó; la penetró, y continuó, más adentro, más adentro; y cerró los ojos con el placer intenso mientras que embestía, entrando hasta lo más profundo, y luego más. Los dilatados labios de su vulva se cerraron alrededor del miembro, succionándolo, introduciéndolo en sus calientes profundidades.

Él empujó hacia arriba, frotando el eje de su placer interior, ese lugar profundo que nunca recibió atención bastante. Él tenía cogidas las caderas, pero ella no se levantó sus muslos presionándole los suyos. Empujó hacia atrás, para acariciar los cojones, y luego cayó en la cuenta de la tierra aún no había entrado entera. Era tan larga que no le cabía.

Al darse cuenta de eso, se corrió. El orgasmo pasó como una ola de marea por ella, estremeciéndola, y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. El crescendo de la música se ahogó en reacción, que fue un largo y ronco gemido, mientras él empezaba a moverse, embistiendo y penetrándosela, antes que acabaran las contracciones de la vagina de su vagina.

Con cierta dificultad, porque su polla era tan larga y estaba tan rígida que era difícil que se tocaran, se deslizaba las manos y bajaba los pechos. Pellizcándole y tironeando los pezones, la vista hasta dejarla de rodillas y erguida delante de él, con la cabeza casi rozando el armazón de madera que los cubría.

Sintió caliente su aliento en la oreja cuando él le susurró:

-Te voy a follar fuerte y duro, _señora_ Esme. Y tú eres un receptor de la polla dentro aunque tenga que enterrar hasta la garganta.

Diciendo eso con tanta fuerza que ella perdió el equilibrio, y alargó una mano para agarrar el marco de madera.

-Tienes la polla más larga que él visto en mi vida-contestó, girando la cabeza para que le llegueran las palabras. -Puedes entrar en ese bastón de mando siempre que quieras.

-Te voy a romper con mi polla larga y duradera él, embistiendo más rápido, apretándole más fuerte los pezones. -Te voy a hacer trizas el coño follándote fuerte y duro. Nunca ha experimentado algo así antes. Me vas a suplicar pidiendo más.

El placer-dolor la envolvió al oír esas groseras y mordaces palabras. Se le agitó más la respiración y echó atrás la cabeza.

-Fóllame, Carlisle. Tú eres el director. Fóllame, rómpeme el coño, rájamelo. Haz que me corra

-Te voy a follar hasta que grites pidiendo piedad. No me importa si te gusta todos los espectadores. Y luego te voy a follar por el culo.

De repente se intensificó el placer, y la movió las caderas al ritmo, hacia delante y hacia atrás, presionando la pared que tenía delante.

-Más fuerte, Carlisle. Fóllame más fuerte. Embiste ... más fuerte.

Volvió a correrse, y puede soportar tanto los pezones que le dolieron, casi aplanados por los dedos de él, y le tembló y lloró el sexo.

-Estupendo. Ahora, de espaldas dosificadas Carlisle, retirando su larga polla. La empujó para dejarla tendida en el suelo de espaldas, y se montó a horcajadas sobre su vientre. -Ahora, _madame_ guarra, me la vas a chupar.

La polla era tan larga que casi la tocaba el mentón. Esme sonrió, expectante.

-Te voy a chupar como a un lolipop. Te voy a chupar tan fuerte que eres un chillar como una niña. Y yo soy un suplicar que te haga correrte

Levantó la cabeza, le acercó más las caderas y se introdujo ese largo y delgado miembro en la boca.

Él sospechó, cerró los ojos y embistió, presentando el hombre para donde puedo llegar. Ella se atragantó, tosió y comenzó a succionar como si quisiera sacarle las entrañas. Le cogió con las dos manos la parte de la polla que quedaba fuera y se la trabajó como si sus manos fueran una extensión de su boca, apretándosela a todo lo largo.

-Sí, bruja cochina -susurró él-, te vas a ahogar con mi descarga. Te vas a atragantar y toser, y tú vas a seguir corriéndome y corriéndome.

A su alrededor, los sonidos de la música y el baile se elevaban y menguaban, y había momentos en que la voz del bajo Piangi, en su papel de Mefistófeles, bajaba tanto que estaba cerca de la escena del infierno que podía oír Carlisle si la casualidad que está escuchando, pero a ella no le importó. Su atención estaba concentrada en la larga y resbaladiza polla que la ahogaba cada vez que la tocaba el fondo de la garganta.

Él sigue jugando con sus pechos, y ella no está que se estaba acercando. Sintió pasar el semen a lo largo de su picha, disparado hacia el glande, del que saldría en un chorro a su acogedora boca; y de repente se la retiró.

-Te voy a follar las tetas, con la voz ronca, cogiéndole los pechos; al calor resplandor rojo del infierno, ella vio brillar sus ardientes ojos. -Te voy a follar estas preciosas tetas.

Deslizó la polla por el valle entre sus pechos y alargó una mano hacia atrás para pasarla por los jugos que le mojaban la vulva. La toqueteó ahí y le pellizcó el clítoris. Ella pegó un salto, se estremeció por un corto orgasmo que no esperaba, al tiempo que se deslizaba por su polla la mano mojada bañándola en los jugos. El olor de ella se mezcló con el de él, almizclado, delicioso. Esme no podía apartar la vista del miembro brillante.

Entonces él cogió sus pechos con sus largas manos y los apretó, formando un estrecho pasaje alrededor de su sexo. Y comenzó a moverse, hacia delante y hacia atrás, haciendo chocar el glande contra el menton de ella, pellizcándole y tironeando los pezones, al ritmo frenético de sus embestidas. Mientras tanto observaba, sin dejar de mirar como la polla se deslizaba entre sus pechos.

Una Esme no la había follado nunca de esa manera, y los labios de su vulva se contraían y dilataban aún más por el deseo de sentir dentro de la vagina ese delicioso bastón de mando.

Pasando la mano por detrás del culo de él, se buscó y se encontró el clítoris, y con el movimiento, el glande el golpeó el mentón. Carlisle embestía más rápido, moviendo hacia atrás y atrás las caderas, hundiendo el culo en su cintura al flexionarse. Entonces ella se toque el clítoris, haciéndolo zangolotear, justo en el instante en que emitió un ronco resuello y salió el chorro de semen mojándole el mentón y el cuello y acumulándose en el hueco de la base de la garganta.

Se movió el clítoris y sintió pasar los músculos por ella, mientras que con la otra mano se limpió el salado y almizclado semen del glande.

Entonces, Carlisle se desplomó sobre ella, justo en el momento en que empezaba a rodar el decorado hacia la parte trasera del escenario.

Pasado un rato, cuando el decorado ya había salido de escena, el administrador, muy desmelenado, y la directora de ballet, con el corpiño muy correctamente abotonado pero sonriendo lascivamente, abandonaron el infierno y nadie se enteró de nada.

Esme acababa de encontrar el camino hacia la parte lateral del escenario donde se estaban preparando las bailarinas para el Tercer Acto, cuando se acercó a toda la prisa de los tramoyistas y el legado:

-Ha vuelto la señorita Swan.


	11. Chapter 11

* ***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia** ********

 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

 **** Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **1** **1**

-¡ _Isabella_ , por favor! -Suplicó Jacob, sosteniéndole la blanca y delgada mano en la suya. - Dime qué ha ocurrido durante estos días en que tiene estado desaparecida. Llevo semanas intentando verte desde tu regreso, y tú me tiene eludido.

-Pero ahora te recibió -contestó ella, desviando la mirada de sus ojos azules suplicantes.

¿Cómo se puede explicar que se entregó el corazón a otro y se logró que se lo desgarrara? Se lo había destruido a causa de esa estúpida decisión suya, por ese capricho. ¿Cómo podría explicar que se haya movido por dentro, en lugar de vivir, como debería haberlo hecho al mundo de la luz?

-Han pasado tres semanas desde tu regreso -continuó Jacob. -He ido aquí para allá como si solo fueras un fantasma, un espectro, y ni siquiera yo tengo mirado cuando él vino a visitarte. Dime, por favor, qué puedo hacer para devolver la sonrisa a tu cara, el color y tus mejillas, una chispa a tus ojos. Isabella, dime, por favor, qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, para qué vuelvas a cantar.

A ella se le oprimió el vientre.

"No hay nada para cantar", dijo, pero había detectado cierta amabilidad en su voz; a él le resultaron imposibles comprender, y no podía castigarlo por su ignorancia. -Y creo que no hay nada que pueda hacer, aparte de darme tiempo para recuperarme. Simplemente estoy cansada.

Eso era mentira, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle viendo su cara seria, y sus ojos iluminados por su obsesivo amor?

\- Dijo que seguiría amándote si no volvía a cavar nunca más, y te seguiré amando. Pero creo que no puedo permitir que hagas eso, viendo lo mal que te sientes. Debes volver a cantar.

Ella negó firmemente con la cabeza. Sentía los ojos secos y los párpados pesados. No, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo

-Isabella, por favor, te amado desde hace tanto tiempo. No se puede hacer una idea de lo mucho que ha sufrido estos días en que tiene estado desaparecida. Dime por lo menos que no ha tenido ningún daño, que él, fue él, ¿verdad ?, no te hizo daño.

-Él, sí, fue él. Y no me hizo ningún daño.

No se pudo continuar porque se cortó la voz. No, él no hizo daño de ninguna manera que dejó la cicatriz de las cicatrices rojas, moretones o esguinces en los brazos. Un corazón destruido, pero lo tenía enterrado dentro de ella, donde algo podía verlo.

No podría volver nunca. Podía añorar y anhelar su amor, su compañía, su ternura, pero no podía volver a ese horror, a esa ira profunda y ardiente ya esas horribles cicatrices retorcidas. Su furia y su odio seguían hiriendola, como si la golpeara con un látigo. La había mirado con odio y repugnancia, y la dejó llorar hasta que se quedó dormida, y soñó con su ataque de cólera y su cara retorcida por el odio. Y cuando despertó, se encontró de vuelta en su camerino. Sola.

De eso hacía más de tres semanas, y había llorado todas las noches. Durante el día había vagado sin rumbo, como hipnotizada.

Sí, se había comportado como una tonta, pero fue él el que la despidió, el que la arrojó de lejos.

Después de todo lo que habían compartido, la trajo de vuelta.

Y desde entonces no había venido a verla.

Esa parte de su cara era horrible. El arrepentido descubrimiento de lo que había debajo de la máscara la sorprendió, y la asustó, pero no tanto como la rabia y el odio que vio en él después. ¿Cómo podría vivir con eso?

No. Debía hacer tu vida ahí, en el lugar que había llegado a considerar el Mundo de la Luz. Un mundo en que podría ver al hombre que la amaba, un mundo en que podría ver y ser vista con él. Donde no fue una gran proeza caminar por la calle, cogida de su brazo, comprar en las tiendas y cenar con los administradores. Donde él no tenía nada que ocultar.

Podría aprender a aceptar eso. Tal vez incluso aprendería a amarlo.

-Isabela…

Jacob pronunció su nombre como el susurro de un hombre moribundo. Lo miró. Vio su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules grises, y la desesperada expresión de sentimientos que ardía en ellos.

Alargó las manos hacia él y el enmarcó la cara entre las palmas. Una cara firme, cálida, la piel áspera por la barba de un día. Una cara hermosa; una cara que tenía el poder de suscitar un amor profundo, pero que solo ella despertaba afecto.

Había aprendido muchísimo durante esa semana que estuvo desaparecida, y más aún las últimas semanas sumida en el duelo y la contemplación.

Isabella Swan se había hecho adulta.

A él se le suavizaron los labios, aflojándose y formando un círculo suave, y ella acercó la cara para posar su boca en ellos. Cuando se encontraron los dos, se puede hacer una inspiración rápida, y el idioma la lengua para los laceros por encima. Blandos, dóciles, dispuestos. Lo besó más profundo, ahí, en su camerino, en esa estancia que no tenía sentido la presencia del ángel de la música durante casi un mes.

Y que tiene llenar con calor, emoción y tensión otra vez. En esa estancia en la que a duras penas se soporta estar sola.

Jacob le cogió las caderas, la grande y la apretó contra sí. Sintió su miembro duro, listo, y ciñó a él el pubis. Su cuerpo echaba menos de menos al placer de que se hubiera acostumbrado en la guarida de Edward.

¿Cómo hacer el amor con un hombre que no tenía nada que ocultar, que no pretendía dominarla?

Ahora teníamos las manos ocupadas soltando la hilera de botones que le bajaban por la espalda, y ella lo dejó. El cambio de aire en su piel desnuda la impulsó a quitarse el corpiño del vestido, impaciente por desnudarse para él. Por desprenderse de la ropa de su pasado y abrirse a un hombre que la amaba. Un hombre, no un monstruo.

Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ardientes, pero continuó quitándose la ropa, ayudándolo a ver lo que deseaba. Un toque, un poseer. Tal vez así podría liberarse de la posesión de otro. Tal vez él la ayudaría a olvidar.

Ah, sí, sus manos estaban ahí, en sus hombros, en sus brazos, en sus pechos, rozándole suavemente los pezones, duraciéndolos hasta dejarlos en punta. Su boca, cálida, suave como una pluma, le acarició un hombro y luego bajó hasta cerrarse reverente sobre un pecho. Con sumo esmero, cuidando de no hacer daño, para conseguirlo suavemente la respuesta que deseaba. Un suave tirón, otro, y luego un largo con succión, caliente, mojada, cerrando la boca alrededor.

Se le dilataron los labios de la vulva, apretándose al mojarse, y vibraron. Su clítoris despertó de su sueño de tres semanas, se mueve y se dilata.

Él ya tenía el miembro levantado, apretado contra ella; se había quitado los pantalones mientras le acariciaba los pechos con la boca. Bajó la mano y deslizó los dedos por entre el vello de su pubis y su mano hacia abajo, apartándolos de la piel, y haciéndole pasar más arroyuelos de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo.

Ella deslizó las manos por su pecho, abriéndole la camisa, apartándola de la piel cálida, suave y tersa, tan diferente del pecho velludo de Edward.

No debe pensar en él.

Jacob bajó la cabeza, hundió la cara en su cuello y le succionó la piel con un fuerte mordisco que la hizo gritar. Le dejaría una marca roja, la dejaría marcada como suya.

De pronto se encontró repantigada en el diván de brocado dorado, con las piernas separadas y los pechos al aire; los sentimientos frescos por la humedad dejada por la boca de él. Giró la cabeza y vio el espejo a la izquierda.

El espejo. No.

Desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos para desechar el recuerdo, y volvió la atención a Jacob, que estaba diseñando las manos para los muslos y sosteniéndolos abiertos. El borde del asiento se introduce en las nalgas; estaba medio dentro y medio fuera, apoyada con las piernas flexionadas y los pies en el suelo.

Afirmó el respaldo sobre la madera curva que formaba el respaldo y el borde del diván, adornado con flequillos de color rojo vivo, y el cuerpo permanecía reclinado y en parte girado hacia el espejo; su pelo moreno esparcido sobre el tapiz dorado y crema. A la vista tres cuartos del trasero desnudo de Jacob, los largos contornos de su cuerpo de piel clara, su pene levantado y la mata de pelo leonado. Arrodillado entre sus muslos, sus brazos sostenidos con sus músculos.

Pero ella no podía desviarse de la atención del espejo, la limpia y plateada superficie en la que una vez se encontró sujeta, atrapada. Sus pechos, apuntando hacia el cielo raso, subían y bajaban mientras la cara de Jacob se movía entre sus piernas. Su nariz cabalgaba sobre la mata de oscuro vello rizado y los trazos de sus prominentes cejas rubias oscuras se mezclaban con el pelo que le caía sobre la frente.

Lo miraba a él y mira miraba ella en el espejo sintiendo entrar su lengua en las calientes y mojadas profundidades de su vagina. Se le levantaban los hombros y le temblaban, y los pechos se movían con sus largas inspiraciones. Vio cómo se iba a extenderse un suave arrebol sobre los pechos redondos, que se veían bellos, y de pronto comprendió, vagamente, por qué a los hombres les gustaba esas cosas. Los pezones apretados, duros, pavoneándose, como si necesitaran ser besados y chupados. Contemplando sus movimientos en el espejo, la mano izquierda y se frotó el pezón del pecho derecho con el índice. El placer bajó como una corriente desde el excitado pezón al lugar donde Jacob la estaba saboreando y susurrándole sin palabras a su vagina.

Las vibraciones que hacía él con la boca le hacían zangolotear el clítoris, excitándoselo; esto se encogió, se apretó, se plegó y se apretó aún más. Fue la vibrante excitación y el placer en su vientre, y de repente llegó a su cima, discurriendo desde el pezón a la vagina.

Se vio sacudida sobre el diván color crema; se estremeció, se le resbalaron los hombros, le zangolotearon los pechos y los pezones se le endurecieron como hierro. El orgasmo discurrió por toda ella, enroscándole los dedos de los pies y librando un largo y fuerte suspiro que salió del fondo de la garganta.

Edward. Necesitaba a Edward.

Se tragó el sollozo y su grito llamándolo, antes que salieran por la boca.

Jacob no se movió. Sujetándola firmemente, con los músculos separados, se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla.

Ella vio el deseo en sus ojos, y en el espejo vio el movimiento de su pene, pero volvió a bajar la cabeza acerca de la cara a su entrepierna. Deslizó la punta de la lengua por cada pliegue de su vulva, y de vuelta hasta el ano, lamiendo el líquido que salía de su vagina. Le frotó suavemente el clítoris, que se contrajo de dolor, que ya estaba recuperándose del orgasmo. Implacable, él continuó moviéndolo, chupándoselo y tironeándolos con la punta de la lengua, hasta que ella gritó de dolor.

Intentó apartar la entrepierna de los manejos de su boca, pero él la sujetó firmemente. Fueron aumentadas las fuertes sensaciones de su sobre-estimulado sexo, y lo gritó que parara, que pusiera fin a esa tortura, pero que aumentó la presión de sus manos sobre sus tiernos muslos.

-Jacob, por favor -suplicó.

Eso no era placer; era dolor. Le dolía, más y más. Le vibró el clítoris y de pronto el dolor se convirtió en un violento placer, y el orgasmo la sacudió en temblores y contracciones incontrolables, convulsivas. Se vio la cara en el espejo, la boca torcida de dolor y luego abierta de placer; vio cómo le subía el rubor a la cara, vio los temblores de su cuerpo, los pezones enrojecidos por sus propios dedos, que no tenía dejado de tocarlos.

Jacob actuó antes que a ella se le aquietaran los estremecimientos; le giró el cuerpo rápidamente, aunque sin brusquedad, sus manos siempre tiernas.

Quedó arrodillada en el asiento, con las manos afirmadas en la curva de caoba que formaba el respaldo y el borde del diván, con los pechos apoyados allí, y los duros pezones apretados a la fría madera tallada del borde. Por el espejo vio cuando él se inclinó sobre su espalda, cubriendo las últimas manos con las manos.

Se rozó y luego introdujo los dedos en su ansiosa y húmeda vagina, moviéndose al ritmo con el cual se puede mover su duro miembro excitado.

Fue aumentado la excitación; dilatado y mojado, el interior de la vagina se mueve hacia atrás y hacia adelante con cada fricción. Oía la respiración jadeante de él y sentía su aliento caliente en la espalda. Sus pezones saltaban y rebotaban en la madera y el tapiz, más sensibles que antes.

Volvió a arderle el clítoris. Alargó la mano hacia atrás y se lo frotó con dos dedos; después pasó la mano por su mojada entrepierna y, girándola, la cogió el pene y cerró la mano sobre él. Se lo frotó suavemente con los dedos separados, dándole placer, y sintiendo salir sus jugos mojándole la mano.

Mientras sus pechos zangoloteaban sobre el respaldo, él embestía con el miembro en su mano, moviendo más rápido los dedos que tenía introducidos en su vagina, más fuerte, más rápido, más adentro.

Se sintió un punto, con todo hinchado, los labios de la vulva, el trasero, el clítoris, la vagina. Finalmente él eyaculó, emitiendo un grito como si fuera su último aliento.

Ella siente vibrar el miembro en su mano, y entonces sus vibraciones cuando se lo llevó a otro orgasmo con sus dedos. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el espejo. Y vio a Edward.

Edward iba embalado por el corredor huyendo de la imagen que vio al otro lado del espejo. Alejándose.

El dolor lo desgarraba por dentro. Sentía fuego en las entrañas, el pecho oprimido, y sus gemidos de sufrimiento se quedaban en la garganta.

Isabela. Su Isabella.

Por todo lo más sagrado, ¿cómo sobreviviría a eso?

¿Cómo erradicar esa imagen de su mente? Vagamente oyó sus gritos, llamándolo, pero continuó corriendo por los corredores, anchos, luego más estrechos hasta salir a la gran cámara subterránea. El sonido del agua lamiendo suavemente la orilla se mezcló con sus horrorizados resuellos.

Tropezó, con los ojos cegados por las lágrimas sin derramar, y sus manos tocando algo duro; algo duro, áspero, húmedo. Una piedra de la pared Se agarró a ella y sus uñas soltaron tierra y diminutas láminas de pizarra. Apoyó todo el cuerpo en la pared de piedra y ladrillo, medio desplomado por el dolor y la pena.

No lo soportaba. No comité.

El dolor tiene una relación dentro de él, llenando el pecho, los pulmones, la garganta, saliendo en sonidos que resonaban en las paredes, los sonidos de un hombre muñéndose. Un animal atenazado por el dolor. Un ser mutilado sin remedio.


	12. Chapter 12

* ***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia** ********  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******  
 **** Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **1** **2**

 _E_ _L_ disfraz de _madame_ Esme para el baile de máscaras de gala no fue elegido al azar. Había dedicado esmerada atención a escoger ese vestido largo de pequín, con un corpiño ceñido todo negro que enseñaba una saludable extensión de sus generosos pechos, y una falda que caía en anchos pliegues en franjas verticales rojas y negras. Bajo la falda llevaba unas medias negras sujetas con ligas rojas y zapatos negros de tacón alto. Para ocultarse la cara había elegido una máscara roja sangre adornada con cuatro plumas negras, para las que tenía planes especiales cuando ya estuviera avanzada la velada.

Un observador cualquiera habría tenido la impresión de que simplemente había decidido llevar un vestido escotado de falda amplia hecha de franjas rojas y negras. Pero con una observación más atenta se veía que en una mano portaba el mango de un largo látigo negro y en la otra un brillante adminículo que se asemejaba sospechosamente a un pene.

Cuando logró situarse sigilosamente detrás de los dos administradores, estos iban bajando la ancha escalera, saludando a los asistentes a su muy retrasada gala. Vulturi había elegido disfrazarse de romano, con toga, sandalias, brazaletes de oro y una máscara dorada. Tal vez se imaginaba que estaba irreconocible, pero cuando ella había tenido una polla en sus manos reconocía a su propietario en cualquier parte y con cualquier disfraz.

El disfraz de Carlisle Cullen era menos imaginativo, lo que la sorprendía, dada la creatividad con que le explicó, en sus más mínimos y eróticos detalles, lo que tenía la intención de hacerle después del baile. Había decidido disfrazarse del rey inglés medieval Ricardo Corazón de León.

Ella no tuvo el valor de decirle que ese determinado Ricardo prefería una polla a un coño.

Esperó hasta que Carlisle se detuvo a conversar con una muy respetable señora mayor, antigua mecenas, que llevaba un inmenso tocado. Entonces se le acercó y, medio girada, le golpeó la pierna y le metió el falo en el bolsillo de su túnica medieval para que sintiera su tamaño.

Abriendo su abanico blanco (con figuritas del Kama Sutra pintadas en negro) acercó más la cara, lo justo para sisearle desde detrás:

—Te voy a meter esta enorme polla negra por el culo si no haces exactamente lo que te diga. Carlisle pegó un salto como si lo hubiera pellizcado, pero no perdió la serenidad y contestó a laseñora mayor, que le había comentado efusivamente lo bien que cantó La Tressa hace dos años, y preguntado por qué los nuevos administradores no se invitaban a cantar con más frecuencia.

—Reúnete conmigo en el salón blanco dentro de veinte minutos —le dijo Esme, en un prometedor gorjeo acuoso.

Acto seguido, le sacó el pene del bolsillo y se alejó, dando un rodeo, en dirección a Vulturi. Su osito de peluche había encontrado un grato público en una pareja disfrazada de Romeo yJulieta. Sofocando un bostezo por esa elección de disfraz, se las arregló para fingir que se le caía al suelo el látigo, a sus pies.

Caballeroso que era él, se agachó a recogerlo; ella también se agachó. Sus ojos se encontraron, tras sus respectivas máscaras, y cuando estaban los dos en cuclillas, le dijo:

—Esto es para ti. Reúnete conmigo en el salón blanco dentro de veinte minutos.

Después se enderezó y se alejó a toda prisa. Sólo podía imaginarse el rojo subido que le teñiría las mejillas a su pobre osito.

Sofocó una alegre risa. Si tenía la cara roja en ese momento, la tendría morada cuando hubiera acabado con él.

—Pero, Isabella, ¿por qué tenemos que mantener en secreto nuestro compromiso? —preguntó Jacob, cogiéndole las manos y apretándoselas con efusión.

Esa noche llevaba máscara, lo que a ella le perturbaba tremendamente. Otro enmascarado. ¿Qué secretos le ocultaba Jacob?

—Si Edward se entera… se enfurecerá —le dijo, muy seria. —Sólo quiero darle tiempo.

Pasó los dedos por el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado él, un enorme zafiro cuadrado rodeado por diminutos diamantes amarillos. En lugar de llevarlo en el dedo, donde sin duda atraería la atención, había decidido lucirlo colgado al cuello, de una cadenilla, y metido dentro del corpiño.

—¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Para que vuelva a raptarte? Isabella, todavía no te has recuperado del todo de tu experiencia con ese monstruo. Sigues tan pálida como un fantasma y caminas como si estuvieras en trance. Si no supiera lo contrario, pensaría que estás enferma.

Estaba enferma. Enferma de un corazón roto; enferma de pensar cómo había traicionado a Edward;enferma de sabelo que él había visto con Jacob.

Y enferma por la verdad de que era tan cobarde que no lo buscaría para estar con él.

Era más fácil, mucho más fácil, aceptar casarse con Jacob, convertirse en la vizcondesa de Black, llevar una vida normal con un hombre que la amaba y no tenía nada que ocultar. Y que no llevaba máscara todos los días.

Sólo en los bailes de disfraces.

Obligándose a sonreír, le cogió las manos y se las cerró alrededor del abultado anillo.

—Sólo un poco de tiempo más, Jacob. Cuando… cuando me acostumbre a la idea de que nos vamos a casar, se lo diremos a todo el mundo. Te lo prometo.

Un joven disfrazado interrumpió la conversación entrando en el pequeño salón.

—Señor vizconde, otros patrocinadores le andan buscando.

—¿Me acompañas, querida mía? —dijo Jacob a Isabella. —Debo hablar con ellos sobre ciertos acuerdos.

—Ah, no —dijo una voz muy calmada detrás de ellos. —Señorita Swan, espero que se quede aquí. Deseo hablar con usted, si me lo permite.

Los dos se giraron a mirar. El hombre parecía haber brotado en el rincón del saloncito lujosamente amueblado en que estaban. Vestía de pirata y llevaba una enorme máscara negra, que le cubría más de la mitad de la cara, y una larga y brillante espada.

—Ah, Sam, eres tú —rió Jacob, aunque la risa le sonó algo nerviosa.

—¿Qué? ¿No habrás creído, supongo, que yo era el fantasma de la Ópera? —replicó este, burlón. Jacob enderezó la espalda.

—No, claro que no. Y me alegra que hayas llegado. Si te quedas para acompañar a la señoritaSwan, te estaré muy agradecido.

Miró a Isabella, que de repente deseó tener un pretexto para salir de ahí y no tener que quedarsesola con el conde. Pero antes que la ocurrencia, el conde le cogió firmemente el brazo. Haciéndole una ligera venia, Jacob le tomó la mano enguantada, se levantó y le rozó suavemente el dorso con los labios.

—Hasta pronto —le dijo, y a su hermano—: Cuida de ella, hermano. Volveré tan pronto como me sea posible.

Isabella se soltó el brazo de la mano de Sam y echó a andar con fingida despreocupación hacia la puerta. No le dejaría ver cuánto la inquietaba con esos brillantes ojos tras una máscara. Máscaras, máscaras por todas partes.

—Qué hermoso disfraz ha elegido, señorita Swan —dijo el conde. —Un entallado vestido estilo griego, abundantes cadenillas de oro, un tocado, y un diminuto antifaz dorado. Pero no tengo clara su identidad. ¿Afrodita, tal vez?

—¿De qué desea hablar conmigo? —replicó ella, con voz tranquila, aunque el corazón le retumbaba como un loco.

¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo cuando la furia de un enmascarado con todo el derecho a estar furioso simplemente la hacía llorar?

Le pareció que él arqueaba una ceja detrás de la máscara.

—¿Nada de conversación agradable, entonces, señorita? Bueno, pues vayamos al grano.

Su voz sonó tranquila y baja, pero no como terciopelo sino más bien como plata dura y fría. Le hizo bajar desagradables sensaciones por el espinazo. Él avanzó hacia ella hasta ponerse delante, alto, predador, haciendo que le retumbara el corazón. Detrás vio la pared recubierta por un tapiz y a un lado un diván. No tenía hacia dónde moverse para alejarse de él.

—En primer y principal lugar, si bien encuentro divertido el interés de mi hermano por usted, no toleraré su estúpido plan de casarse con una mujer de su clase. Tengo la oportunidad de concertarle un matrimonio mucho mejor, y obedecerá. Así que está muy bien que no hayan hecho el anuncio del compromiso.

Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, alargó la mano y cogió el anillo que le había regalado Jacob. Con un fuerte tirón lo arrancó de la cadenilla y prácticamente se lo enterró en la cara.

—No lo va a necesitar —dijo, metiéndoselo en el bolsillo.

Se acercó otro poco y le levantó el mentón, enterrándole las yemas de los dedos en la parte blanda de abajo. Aunque ella sentía más sofocante su antifaz debido a la cercanía de él, de todos modos le pareció que servía de frágil barrera entre los dos.

—En segundo lugar —continuó él—, entiendo la atracción que siente por su muy… excitante persona, y haré todo lo que sea necesario para favorecer su objetivo de colocarla permanentemente en su cama, entre otros lugares. No me cabe duda de que se sentirá muy complacido con ese arreglo. Su futura esposa puede darle un heredero, atender a sus invitados y llevar el título de vizcondesa, mientras usted sirve a… otras necesidades.

Acercó más la cara, dejando que casi se tocaran las máscaras. Ella sintió olor a tabaco y a ajo en su aliento, un aliento caliente, agitado por el deseo. Intentó apartarse, pero él la empujó hacia la pared y la dejó aplastada con su cuerpo, de la cintura para abajo, con el bulto de su miembro erecto muy evidente; la espada del disfraz se le enterró en la parte superior del muslo, atrapada entre sus cuerpos. Sujetándole firmemente el mentón con los dedos, que seguro le dejarían una marca roja en la blanca piel, él apoyó la otra mano en la pared, junto a su hombro.

—Ha de saber, señorita Swan, que mi hermano y yo lo compartimos «todo».

Diciendo eso plantó la boca en la de ella, ahogando el grito que podría haber lanzado.

Isabella se debatió, pero él era mucho más fuerte, y se las había arreglado para dejarla aprisionada, aplastada a la dura pared, sin poder moverse. Le enterró la lengua en la boca, aplastándole los bordes de los labios con los dientes, como si quisiera tragársela. Movió la boca y las mandíbulas sobre la boca de ella, inmovilizándole la cara con los dedos, impotente para defenderse de su ataque.

Cuando por fin ella logró liberar el mentón, él ya había desviado la atención a sus pechos. Metió la mano bajo el borde fruncido del escote y la bajó hasta pasarla por debajo de uno de sus pechos y ahuecó la palma en él. Se lo apretó y manoseó de una manera violenta, exigente, mientras con la otra le aprisionó con fuerza las muñecas, inmovilizándoselas por delante a la altura de la cintura.

Ella ya respiraba más rápido, al ritmo de él. Se sentía caliente, sofocada y confusa.

—Nos divertimos muchísimo en el castillo de Black —le dijo él, pellizcándole fuertemente el pezón.

La sensación de dolor y placer le bajó como un rayo al vientre, lo que la hizo ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa y agrandar los ojos. Le miró los ojos y los vio oscurecidos de deseo, brillantes de promesa y presunción.

—Estoy segurísimo de que lo encontrará muy… satisfactorio. Y si se le ocurre la idea de declinar la invitación de mi hermano, no olvide que somos los patrocinadores del Teatro de la Ópera y, como tales, tenemos en esta mano su subsistencia, y la de muchas otras personas.

Y usando dicha mano, le apretó el pecho con tanta fuerza que ella gritó de dolor y miedo.

—¿Hemos llegado a un entendimiento? —le preguntó, mirándola.

Su sonrisa burlona le dijo que a él no le importaba si ella aceptaba o no.

Él le frotó el pezón con el pulgar, de un lado a otro, apretándoselo así y asá, y luego le cogió el otro.

—No —gimió ella, intentando apartarse, aun cuando tenía la respiración jadeante, los pezones duros y sentía dilatados los labios de la vulva.

Santo Dios, ¿cómo podía sentir eso? Más aterrada por la reacción de su cuerpo que por él, intentó girarse para escapar. Él la soltó y puso un pie al lado del de ella, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Cayó en el borde del diván, él la empujó otro poco y se le echó encima; por el cuello se le deslizaron las cadenillas de oro.

Aplastada por su peso en esa incómoda posición, oyó su risa ronca cerca del oído.

—Puede que al principio sea algo tímida, señorita Swan, pero no me cabe duda de que se dejará convencer y aprenderá a disfrutar de nuestro acuerdo. Pese a sus protestas, me parece que es muy fácil de persuadir.

Montó sobre ella a horcajadas y, encerrándole la cintura entre sus gruesas piernas, le presionó la entrepierna con el bulto de su miembro excitado dentro de sus calzas de pirata, y le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, estirándoselos.

Se le elevaron los pechos y los pezones se le enterraron en la seda de la enagua empujando el brocado del corpiño.

Él la miró y le brillaron de deseo los oscuros ojos. Se lamió los labios.

—Aunque este no es el momento ni el lugar para probar todos los tesoros que tiene para ofrecer, no puedo resistirme a probar un poquito.

De un tirón le bajó el corpiño, con tanta fuerza que se le enterró el borde del escote en los hombros y los costados de los pechos. La enagua bajó también y de pronto su pecho izquierdo estaba desnudo, hinchado y con el rosado pezón en punta.

Sam bajó la cabeza y cerró los labios gruesos y mojados alrededor de él. En lugar de succionárselo con fuerza, como ella supuso que haría, la sorprendió pasándole la lengua y mordisqueándoselo suavemente. Se le endureció. Con la respiración jadeante, se agitó debajo de él, el fuerte bulto de su miembro erecto le frotó la entrepierna y por ella pasó una espiral de deseo, aun cuando forcejeaba para quitárselo de encima.

De repente, él se quedó inmóvil y abrió la boca, liberándole el pecho. Le echó el aliento caliente sobre la piel mojada, pero se apartó y retiró el cuerpo de encima de ella.

Isabella abrió los ojos y vio una figura alta, oscura y amenazadora detrás de él. Se le paró la respiración y el corazón le bajó al vientre y más abajo; le dio un vuelco y se estremeció, y se le resecó la boca.

—Ah, Sam, veo que aún no has aprendido a aceptar un no por respuesta —dijo Edward, su voz tranquila e impersonal, paseando la mirada por ella. —¿Sigues tan desesperado que debes tomar a una dama por la fuerza?

Así que Edward conocía al conde, pensó Isabella, extrañada.

Intentando discernir la expresión de su amante, lo miró a los ojos, pero se veían apagados, negros, oscurecidos por la máscara, que le cubría toda la parte superior de la cara, no sólo la mitad, como si se hubiera vestido para el baile de máscaras también.

Sam masculló unas palabras que ella no entendió, pero que le parecieron obscenidades. Vio cómo la expresión de sorpresa y reconocimiento de sus ojos se transformaba en rencor y odio. Se le curvó la boca en un rictus de desdén e hizo una honda inspiración.

—Así que eres tú, entonces, Edward. No me habría imaginado jamás que te quedarías en París. Isabella captó el movimiento de su mano hacia la cintura.

—¡Edward! —gritó, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había tenido retenido el aliento. Pero cuando Sam se giró con su espada, Edward lo enfrentó con la suya.

Disfrazado de bandolero inglés, Edward avanzó moviendo su espada, las hojas chocaron, con gran estruendo, se deslizaron y rechinaron, mientras Isabella miraba horrorizada todavía tendida en el diván.

No tardó en quedarle claro, pese a su ignorancia en la materia, que Edward estaba muy bien versado en esgrima. Era el mejor de los dos. Sólo empezaba a agitársele la respiración cuando Sam soltó su espada, que cayó estrepitosamente sobre el brillante suelo de madera.

Edward colocó la punta de la suya en el centro del pecho del conde y ahí detuvo el movimiento; entonces ladeó la cabeza, como pensando qué debía hacer. El gesto de sus mandíbulas apretadas le dijo a ella que estaba preparado y dispuesto a enterrársela.

—¡Edward! ¡Ángel! ¡No! —exclamó, corriendo a su lado y cogiéndole el brazo. —Él no vale el perjuicio que te harías.

Él la miró y ella casi retrocedió; la expresión de sus ojos era vacía, remota, como si nunca la hubiera visto antes.

—Esta no es la primera vez que le pone las manos encima a una mujer no dispuesta. —Sus ojos oscurecidos por la máscara se enfriaron más aún. —A no ser que tú estuvieras dispuesta.

Isabella ahogó una exclamación y retrocedió.

—¡Edward! No…

No supo qué más decir, no encontró las palabras; se le paralizó la boca. Sam aprovechó la ocasión.

—No me matarás, Edward. No eres otra cosa que un tonto débil que tienes que vivir escondido bajo tierra por miedo a que te vean a la luz del día. La única ocasión en que estás libre para andar por aquí es cuando los demás también llevamos máscara. No —advirtió, al ver que Edward tensaba el brazo, como para enterrarle la espada. —Tienes demasiadas muertes sobre tu cabeza, y una más provocaría la ira de toda la ciudad, que se te arrojaría encima. Ahora que sé dónde estás, no tendrás ningún lugar donde esconderte. —Retrocedió, apartándose de la espada de Edward y se agachó a recoger la suya. —Te diré una cosa, Edward, señor fantasma de la Ópera: te has interpuesto en mi camino demasiadas veces. Esta ha sido, ¿cómo dicen?, la gota que rebasa el vaso. —Su atención pasó a Isabella, y luego volvió a Edward.

—Ahora que te he encontrado, me vengaré, y tendré el placer de tomar a la mujer también. Como bien sabes, Edward, los de Black no aceptamos negativas.

Diciendo eso envainó tranquilamente su espada, se dio media vuelta y salió del saloncito.

Isabella lo observó salir, vio con qué suavidad cerraba la puerta, y comprendió que esa resuelta actitud no podía significar nada bueno.

Entonces se volvió hacia Edward.

Ah, buen Dios, verlo. Ansiaba acariciarlo, sentir su tersa y cálida piel en las palmas, apretar su boca contra la suya, saborearlo. —Edward.

—Helena de Troya. La mujer que hizo zarpar mil barcos. Su tono era irónico, y su lenguaje corporal mantenía la distancia entre ellos. Pero sus ojos ardían.

—Has reconocido mi disfraz.

—Por supuesto. El dorado, las cadenillas de oro, el vestido griego. —El desprecio teñía sus palabras. —¿Así que Helena ha elegido al joven y guapo Paris? Y Menelao, ¿qué? ¿No tiene otra opción que ir a la guerra para recuperar a su mujer?

Era cierto. Jacob se había disfrazado de Paris, el troyano que le robó la mujer, Helena, a Menelao.

—Si Menelao la repudió, ella no tuvo más opción que irse con Paris.

Edward se plantó ante ella de un salto, erguido, potente, con el cuerpo tenso, envuelto en la arremolinada capa negra, el color que prefería. —Repudió? Isabella, tú…

Ella no le permitió terminar la frase. Le echó los brazos al cuello, le bajó la cabeza y le cubrió la boca con la suya.

Olvidó lo que ocultaba su máscara, olvidó su furia y su odio. Ya no tenía importancia el aspecto de una parte de su cara, de esa pequeña parte de él. Él estaba ahí, la había perdonado. La había salvado del conde.

Además, buen Dios, sabía a Edward, a Edward, cálido, dulce, sensual. Pasado sólo un instante de resistencia, él perdió el autodominio y la rodeó con sus brazos. Le enmarcó la cara, correspondiéndole el beso, gimiendo en su boca.

—Isabella, Isabella.

Su lengua, sus labios, la devoraban, la bebían. Ella lo saboreaba también, la cálida y suave lengua, la gruesa y tersa curva de sus labios; palpaba sus anchos hombros, sentía el grueso bulto de su miembro apretado entre ellos; gozaba del placer de la familiaridad, del consuelo, del regreso al hogar.

Antes que se diera cuenta tenía levantado el vestido, los muslos desnudos más arriba de las ligas, y estaba con las nalgas apoyadas en el brazo del diván, afirmándose con los brazos. Con el corpiño bajado hasta la cintura, sus pechos desnudos subían y bajaban, destellando como crema a la tenue luz.

Cuando Edward la penetró con su grueso y duro miembro, sintió el escozor de lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos. La llenaba, la completaba; íntimo, conocido, justo lo que necesitaba.

Él la levantó, con sus fuertes y potentes manos en las caderas, afirmándola mientras embestía, subiendo y bajando, entrando y saliendo, con los muslos flexionados debajo de los de ella, y las rodillas apoyadas en el brazo del sofá. Entrando y saliendo, y con los ojos cerrados. ¿Por qué no los abría? ¿Por qué no la miraba?

Él aceleró el ritmo, más y más. A ella le zangoloteaban los pechos, subiendo y bajando, libres y fríos al aire. Sintió dilatado el clítoris, los labios de la vulva llenos, resbaladizos y calientes por la fricción, por el aumento del placer y la excitación, el deseo. Edward jadeaba, echándole el aliento caliente, húmedo, moviendo las caderas, entrando y saliendo, llenándola, aumentándole el placer, el deseo, más y más.

Entonces él eyaculó, en un orgasmo largo, fuerte.

Ella lo vio venir porque de repente él abrió los ojos y los clavó en los suyos, brillando con la misma intensidad de la hoja de la espada, ardiendo de una emoción desnuda; se le tensó la mandíbula, le sobresalieron las venas y tendones del cuello, sus resuellos se hicieron roncos, entrecortados; sintió vibrar el miembro dentro de ella y luego el chorro, calentándola, y entonces él dejó de mover las caderas.

Y se retiró, le dio la espalda y se agachó a recoger su espada. La introdujo en su vaina.

—¡Edward! —sollozó ella, con la vagina llorando y el corazón rompiéndosele.

—Helena eligió a París, provocando una guerra dirigida por su marido —dijo él. La miró brevemente por encima del hombro y fue a abrir una puerta cuya existencia ella ignoraba. —Este Meneleao no va a luchar por una causa perdida.

Acto seguido salió y cerró la puerta.

Cuando Isabella llegó a la puerta y la abrió, él ya había desaparecido.


	13. Chapter 13

****** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia** . ********

 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

 **** Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **1** **3**

 _E_ _N_ la intimidad del salón blanco, muy lejos de todos los que estaban disfrutando del baile de máscaras, Esme tenía una gruesa polla metida en el coño por detrás y otra larga y delgada en la boca.

¿Qué más necesitas pedir una mujer?

Algo dándole por el culo, por ejemplo; una lengua frotándole el clítoris, y tal vez otro por labios, uno en cada pezón, para concretar más aún.

Pero, teniéndolo todo en cuenta, no se quejaba. No, no tengo ninguna queja mientras que su cuerpo se estremece con el tercer orgasmo de la sesión. Sus gemas de placer los ahogaba la polla de Carlisle en su boca.

Hacía que se había quitado los disfraces, una excepción de las máscaras. Ella había insistido en que se las dejaran poner, como parte de la excitación.

Su látigo estaba enroscado en el suelo, olvidado en el momento en que las dos pollas comenzaron a trabajársela, una por cada extremo. Una dentro de la otra fuera, una fuera de la otra dentro, como si formara una larga cuerda que tirara a uno y otro lado por dentro de ella, a un ritmo parejo.

Sus voluminosos pechos colgaban, pesados, y con el movimiento de vaivén sus duros pezones rozaban la alfombra, produciéndole sensaciones que viajaban como rayos hasta su vibrante clítoris. Los sonidos de succión en su coño igualaban a los que hacía su boca al entrar y salir de la polla de Carlisle.

Sujetándole la cara, esta embestía con movimientos largos y lentos.

-Mi encantadora bruja -le dijo, entre resuello y resuello. -Te voy a ahogar. Cuando me corra te ahogarás.

Ah, sí, sí, pensó ella, encantada, curvando los labios alrededor de su polla.

Aro, por su parte, la cogió las caderas, la enterró su gruesa y redonda polla en la vagina, la dejó quieta ahí, y comenzó a viajar en el ano negro antes que ella lo había metido en el bolsillo de Carlisle.

Cuando la dura e inflexible columna le entró, Esme tuvo la maravillosa sensación de ser totalmente seducida, una sensación de tirantez que la respiración entrelazada se convirtió en una corriente de placer y dolor por todo el cuerpo. Aro reanudó los movimientos, enterrándole más el falo, y haciendo entrar y salir su polla, llenándola, más y más, tanto que sintió que todas las entrañas se movían con cada penetración. Se le ensanchó y dilató la cavernosa vagina, produciéndole sensaciones en lo más profundo, haciéndolo con necesidad de alivio.

¡Exquisito!

Unas lágrimas calientes le hicieron a las comisuras de los ojos, unas lágrimas producidas por un placer tan intenso que ya era insoportable, placer envuelto en dolor, la sensación de estar atrapada, aprisionada por tres pollas rígidas. No se puede moverse Entonces, cuando creas que el placer ya no puede aumentar más, Carlisle le soltó la cabeza y le cogió los pechos, sosteniéndolos y meciéndolos debajo de los cojones.

Estaba jadeante, respirando por la nariz, ahogándose con cada embestida de la polla de Carlisle, y tenía la vagina tan mojada y resbaladiza que el miembro de Aro salió del todo un glorioso momento y luego se enterró hasta el fondo, empujando el falo con el vientre y enterrándoselo más.

¡Dolor! Le vibraba tan fuerte el clítoris que tenía que estar al rojo vivo, ardiendo de la necesidad de alivio.

Carlisle gimió, embistió con fuerza, llegándole hasta el fondo de la garganta, y eyaculó, llenándosela con el semen caliente y salado, ahogándola.

Esme se lo tragó, con los ojos llenos de ardientes lágrimas, y cuando Carlisle retiró el miembro, se desplomó, apoyando la cara en el suelo, mientras Aro seguía dándole por detrás. Entonces, este bajó una mano y la acarició el duro y brillante clítoris y ella gritó con la boca en la alfombra, el grito del violento orgasmo que la recorrió toda entera, aliviándola. Seguía estremeciéndose y sacudiéndose cuando siente dentro de ella las vibraciones del orgasmo de él, y su larga eyaculación. Y entonces él se desplomó encima de ella.

Cuando pasado un rato se incorporó y se logró ponerse de pie, algo tambaleante, Aro y Carlisle seguían desplomados sobre la alfombra como unos bultos. Fue una instalación entre ellos, en toda su desnudez gloria, con el clítoris y el coño todavía zumbando y el ano todavía crispado.

Hizo restallar el látigo en el aire encima de ellos. Carlisle se movió y abrió un ojo.

-Vamos, Esme, no irás a ...

Aro se limitó a emitir un gemido.

-Vamos, vamos, señores, ¿es que hay un corrido tanto que estáis secos? -Bromeó ella, haciendo y haciendo restallar el látigo otra vez. -La noche aun es joven. Puede que el baile de máscaras esté llegando a su fin, pero nosotros no tenemos por qué.

Justo entonces, para el infinito de los administradores, los aviones de Esme se vieron interrumpidos por un grito que sonó en la distancia. A eso siguieron más gritos y chillidos.

-¡El fantasma! -Chillaban.

Habían encontrado muerta a una de las modistas cerca de los camerinos, en los que no había nadie, porque todo el mundo estaba en el baile. Y la encontré uno de los tramoyistas, por casualidad, sólo porque tenía un accesorio para usar para La Victoria. Ella estaba describiendo el intrincado abanico de los patrocinadores del teatro, los hermanos Black, y el mayor manifestó el deseo de verlo.

La mujer asesinada, Régine, aún no tenía treinta años; no era una chica particularmente guapa, pero tampoco mal parecida. La había estrangulado, torciéndole y rompiéndole el cuello; la cabeza le caía sobre el hombro de una manera rara.

Se había disfrazado de pastora y todavía tenía bien puesto el antifaz; las fallas fueron desordenadas y levantadas, pero no quedaba claro si eso fue debido a la forma como cayó o que el fantasma de la Ópera se había aprovechado de sus encantos bien antes o bien después de romperle el cuello.

Porque, indudablemente, el asesino era el fantasma de la Ópera, que había estado bastante tiempo silencioso y discreto, más de un mes en realidad, desde la muerte de Newton. Por eso, a nadie le cabía la menor duda de que había sido él.

Isabella miró horrorizada el cuerpo sin vida cuando se lo llevó, con una sábana blanca. ¿Lo hubo hecho Edward?

¿Cómo?

No lograba comprenderlo.

Cubriendo la boca con una mano, se alejó por el corredor, en dirección a la habitación donde dormía Qué violencia. Sí, él era capaz. Ella lo había visto en sus ojos, esa noche sin ir más lejos, cuando estaba considerado la posibilidad de matar al conde.

¿Habría descargado su furia en Régine? Una furia dirigida a Sam de Black, y también a ella, Isabella Swan.

Una fuerte mano le cogió el brazo. Se giró, con el corazón en la garganta. Era _madame_ Esme, con su cara muy seria y triste. Estaba desesperada; se ha deshecho el pulcro y tirante moño en la nuca, y le caían los mechones de cualquier manera.

-Ya es hora de que hablemos, Isabella -le dijo, llevándola firmemente y haciéndola entrar en un cuarto cercano. -Lleva mucho tiempo y mucho más, y ahora ha ocurrido esto. Si hubieras hablado previamente conmigo, tal vez tienes haber impedido. Ahora no habrá esperanzas para Edward.

¿Lo entiendes?

La apartó con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer en un sillón, en el que se hundió agradecida.

-Pero, _madame_ Esme, Edward ...

Se cortó la voz porque la directora de ballet se giró y la miró con ojos duros.

-No creo que sea Edward el que hizo esto, ¿eh, Isabella? ¿Después de todo lo que sabes de él? Isabella se echó a llorar.

-¡No lo sé! No creo que él haya ... a una mujer, pero _señora_ Esme, ya ha matado antes.

-Tonta. Niña tonta -ladró _madame_ , paseándose por la habitación. -Nunca ha matado. Jamás ha matado a nadie. No te mereces el amor que te ha dado si crees otra cosa. Tonta, tontos los dos. Le advertí que tú no eras ... -Se interrumpió porque se cortó la voz, pero no disminuyó la furia de sus ojos. -Isabella, la leyenda del fantasma de la Ópera es solo eso, una leyenda. Una leyenda que, con mi ayuda, él ha cultivado con el fin de protegerse. Si todo el mundo piensa que los contratiempos, los accidentes o las cosas que están ocurriendo aquí son una obra suya, estarán más seguros, a salvo. Es más que tonto por no habértelo explicado él mismo.

Continuó paseándose por la habitación, armando las franjas rojas y negras de su falda alrededor de los tobillos, dando un atisbo de sus piernas bien formadas. Distraída, Isabella, que ha visto pasar el corpiño dejando pasar una buena parte de sus pechos.

-¿Por qué te hiciste volver aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió para que te devolviera a nosotros? Yo creí que os marcharíais juntos y seríais felices.

Isabella solo reseca la garganta

-Le ... le ... -No le salía la voz. -Le quité la máscara.

En lugar de ladrarle palabras furiosas, como se imaginaba, _señora_ Esme se detuvo, y la miró con una expresión mucho más horripilante de lo que oculta la máscara de Edward.

-Te atreviste.

Le volvió el llanto, en desgarradores sollozos.

-Sólo querés que te encuentres que lo amo, mar lo que mar lo que oculta la máscara. No sabía ... no lo sabía. Me sorprendí, me asusté. Fue aterrador Su cara. Yo no sabía qué esperar, y yo espantó. Chillé, y él se enfureció. Me odió. Lo vi en su cara. Dejó de desearme, dejó de amarme.

Qué alivio era hablar de eso, del horror y el dolor que había experimentado.

-Eres tú la que ya no lo ama _señora madame_ . -No soportas vivir con un hombre tan desfigurado, así que te has buscado otro, un amor rico.

-No, _madame_ , ¡no! Me asusté, pero solo al principio. Y entonces se enfureció terriblemente. Y me trajo de vuelta aquí. Ya no puedes amarme, eso está claro. No ha venido un verme desde entonces. -

No puede decirle, por muy _madame_ Esme que fuera, que Edward la había visto con Jacob, desde el otro lado del espejo. -Pero lo sigo amando, _madame_ , de verdad. Ese lado de su cara es solo una pequeña parte de él. Es horrible, pero, él es mucho más que eso.

No pudo continuar hablando, al recordar lo terriblemente desolado que se sintió cuando él dejó de hacerlo, asegurando que, una diferencia de Menelao, él no lucharía por una causa perdida.

No creía que ella pudiera amarlo.

Tal vez se suavizó a tanto el semblante de _señora_ . O tal vez solo fue lo que movió y modificó las sombras sobre su cara.

-No te perdonará esa traición. No me extraña que te haya traído de vuelta. Y entonces, tú vas y aceptas las atenciones del vizconde, justamente del vizconde. ¡Y de su hermano! ¿Qué más podría ocurrírsete para herirlo, Isabella?

Se alejó, haciendo revolotear las franjas rojas y negras.

-Una parte debe ser de culpa mía, por no decírtelo -continuó. -Y de él también, por no ... pero, ¡Isabela! ¿Cómo pudiste arrojar el regalo de ese amor tan profundo, de esa pasión, de ese amor? '¿Verdad?, Con tanta facilidad? ¿Con tanta ignorancia? Yo creo que todas las chicas de aquí son las únicas que comprenden lo que es una relación así.

Isabella dejó de llorar

 _-_ _M_ _adame_ , por favor, no sé de qué me habla, no entiendo. ¿De qué tiene que mantenerse a salvo? ¿Cómo conoce a los hermanos Black? Por favor, dígamelo. No ha sido mi intención herirlo, de verdad.

-Sam de Black hará lo que sea para hundir a Edward, para que lo maten. Se conocen desde que niños, y jóvenes. Siempre con la máscara puesta, Edward se reúne por la noche, en la oscuridad, con el conde, su hermano y otros para vagar por las calles de París haciendo lo que hacen los jóvenes. Era una alianza extraña, dudosa, la del enmascarado Edward con malcriados nobles. Cómo se hicieron amigos, no lo sé. Edward se defiende bien, con su agilidad atlética y su aguda inteligencia. Ellos lo respetaban, y el tiempo que le faltaba un poco de miedo ...

Se le cortó la voz, ya se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que la vez la directora de ballet conocía mucho más íntimamente un Edward de lo que ella se había imaginado.

Eso no lo envió bien a su estómago revuelto.

Como si hubiera leído el pensamiento, _madame_ la miró fijamente.

-No, Edward y tu nunca has sido amantes. Con su madre, que se llamaba Amélie, éramos íntimas amigas. Nos criamos juntas en el sur, cerca de Batéguier, en un pueblo junto al mar, donde mi madre tenía una escuela de ballet. El padre de Amelie era marinero y su madre una hermosísima persa a la que conocía en uno de sus viajes y la trajo a vivir con él en el sur de Francia. Amelie y yo aprendimos a bailar juntas, y nos vinimos a París cuando teníamos dieciocho años.

Ella, con su exótica belleza, atrajo la atención del conde anterior de Black, y tuvieron un romance, que duró un tiempo. Murió cuando Edward tenía doce años. Debido a su relación con Amélie, el viejo conde le encontró trabajo a Edward, y luego, cuando este se vio en la necesidad de ocultarse, recurrió a mí. -Titubeó un momento, y agregó: "Hay mucho más en la historia, muchísimo más, pero eso sí lo debe contener porque yo prometí que nunca lo revelaría". Y ni siquiera hasta ti te lo puedo decir.

-Edward se presentó esta noche, y encontró a Sam conmigo -se atrevió a decir Isabella.

-¿Si? Así que eso fue lo que precipitó los acontecimientos de esta noche más _señora_ , entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Qué ocurrió?

Isabella se lo contó, sólo omitiendo lo de la vista, reacción de su cuerpo al ataque del conde y que Edward hizo el amor y luego se marchó, hizo una furia dejándola abandonada ahí.

-¿Por qué Sam odia a Edward?

-No sé cómo empezó, solo sé que fue hace mucho tiempo y que hay rivalidad entre ellos con relación con cosas que ocurrieron en su juventud. Sam amenazó a Edward de muerte debido a un secreto que sabe de él, así que Edward vive escondido en el subterráneo del teatro. No creo que Sam supiera que él se había convertido en el fantasma de la Ópera, hasta hace poco, y nada más. -Clavó la mirada en ella e Isabella comprendió que se refería a su relación con el ángel de la música. -Edward se ha vuelto a descuidado desde que se enamoró de ti, y ahora que Sam sabe quién es y dónde está, no dejarás pasar mucho tiempo antes de intentar matarlo. -Guardó silencio hasta que ella volvió a mirarla, y luego continuó-: No hay ninguna duda, ha sido Sam el que ha matado a Régine esta noche, y lo ha hecho con el fin de provocar y conseguir que se eleve un clamor general en contra del fantasma de la Ópera. Edward no estará a salvo por mucho tiempo más. Y tú tampoco.


	14. Chapter 14

****** La Historia No Es Más Que Una Adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original, de la Historia** ********  
 ****** Los personajes del hijo propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******  
 **** Muy sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **1** **4**

 _C_ _O_ _M_ _PÁRA_ _L_ _O_ con nadar y guardar la ropa recibir Sam a su hermano a la noche siguiente, saboreando una copa de clarete. -No tienes por qué casarte con la chica para hacerla tuya.

Seguía ardiendo de odio y de furia por ese cabrón con la cara mutilada que le interrumpió su momento de placer con Isabella, pero lo alegraba que eso lo había confirmado que Edward era el fantasma de la Ópera.

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo; se vengaría de él y tendría ese dulce coñito. Bebió un trago, sonriendo, y se le endureció la polla.

-Una esposa y un juguete -musitó a Jacob, pensativo, como si la idea no hubiera pasado nunca por la mente.

Y no se le había ocurrido a ese idiota.

-Tu entrada en la familia Le Rochet por matrimonio sólo aportará poder y dinero a nuestra familia, Jacob. Y Celeste está muy enamorada de ti. Claro que no es tan bella como la señorita Swan, pero es rica y no te estorbará. Podrás tener a la señorita Swan en tu cama y Celeste en tu salón. En realidad -añadió, cogiendo el látigo cuyo mango fue un falo, haciéndolo restallar, para experimentar -, que significa encontrar un alojamiento muy cómodo a la señorita Swan aquí en el castillo, ¿No te parece? La casa es bastante grande.

Volvió a hacer restallar el látigo, lánguidamente, deleitándose en el seco y nítido sonido que hacía. Cambió de posición en el sillón para quedar de la camarera de la segunda planta, que había estado en una desesperada, con el culo hacia arriba, como estaba Isabella Swan la noche pasada, o, mejor dicho, como estado si no los hubiera interrumpido Edward.

Con la boca tensa de rabia, alargó el brazo e hizo restallar el látigo con suma pericia, y el encajonado la delgada marca roja que dejó en la nalga a la criada. Ella se movió violentamente y chilló, y volvió a cuando él repitió la operación y la dejó una línea roja en la otra nalga. Sin rasgarle la piel, claro; él tenía mucha pericia en esas cosas.

-Mi querida amiga ... ¿Rose? ¿Así te llamas?

Hizo restallar el látigo; ella se estremeció y contestó que quería llamarla Rose si quería.

-Rose y las demás se encargarán de que Isabella esté bien atendida. Y tú podrías ... tenerla siempre que quisieras.

Jacob sonrió y asintió lentamente, como si acabara de analizar todos los detalles en su mente.

-Podría resultar. Yo podría ser su protector. Ella necesita un protector, y si soy yo, ningún otro se atreverá a tocarla. Si Isabella se alojara aquí, Celeste no tiene el menor conocimiento de su existencia. Yo podría visitarla cuando quisiera. Y sé que Rose y el resto de las criadas son discretas.

-Desde luego -asintió Sam.

Les pagaba muy, muy bien para asegurar su discreción, y su participación en todos los deberes que exigía de ellos. Aún cuando llevaba más de un año en el castillo, Rose acaba de comenzar a participar en las actividades que realizaba en sus aposentos particulares, por lo que tanto yo sabía y estaba en la fase de aprendizaje. Pero no le cabía la menor duda de que muy pronto encajaba a la perfección. Y si no, bueno, él tenía varias opciones a su disposición.

Pero, por el momento, con su largo pelo negro rizado y su piel blanca como la leche, se quedó como se imaginó que se vería Isabella desnuda para él. Impotente. Sí, sí, no se equivocaba, más que mojada en la entrepierna.

Apuró la copa de clarete y se levantó, con el brazo de mango en una mano y pasando los dedos de la otra por los cartuchos que guardan la última parte de la trenzada. Su polla y la llena de los pantalones, y tenía la respiración de Acelerada.

-Pero no sé si Isabella aceptaría venir a vivir aquí a la casa Black Jacob, afligido.

-¿Acaso quieres que se quede ese fantasma de la Ópera? Cómo lo llama ella, ¿ángel de la música? Porque eso es lo que tiene planeado él. Se fugará con ella y tendrá la prisionera en su oscura guarida subterránea.

-¡No, otra vez no! No podría soportar que él tuviera a Isabella. Es mía, me pertenece a mí.

Esa era una era muy impropia de su hermano, pero muy bienvenida, Sam. Por fin Jacob vio su punto de vista.

Complacido, se desabotonó los pantalones y su polla erecta saltó libre.

-No te preocupes, hermano -dijo, situándose junto al borde del diván.

Sin soltar el cordón, metió un cojín cilíndrico debajo de las caderas de Rose, y cuando se levantó el culo, se apretó más las ramas de los brazos y las piernas. Los registros y los labios de su vulva se abrieron hacia él, brillando invitados. Le vibró la polla.

-No te preocupes -repitió, girándose hacia el lado donde estaba la cara de la chica.

La tenía sonrojada y mojada de lágrimas. Cogió otro cojín y se metió debajo del mentón, levantándosela, de forma que quedaba apoyada en el borde del diván, mirando hacia Jacob. Condenación, sí que se parecía a Isabella, tanto que otra irritante imagen le llenó la mente.

Rose y Isabella. Rose encima de Isabella. Isabella encima de Rose. Isabellas gemelas. Eso sí que es una bonita visión.

Le insertó el mango fálico blanco en la boca hasta que ella se desorbitaron los ojos, se atragantó, tuvo bascas y tosió. Mientras le bajaban las lágrimas por la cara, se retorcía y se depuraba, se deslizaba los dedos por la columna, se levantaba por la hendidura entre sus nalgas y se introducía en la entrepierna, se deslizaba por el centro de la mojada vulva. Recogió líquido y se lo esparció por todos, disfrutando de sus gemidos y gritos ahogados por el pene de marfil que tenía metido en la boca.

-Isabella acepta con mucho gusto tu invitación, Jacob, ya lo vesás, instalándose en el diván entre sus muslos abiertos. -Te veo exactamente cómo asegurarte eso.

Y enterró la polla, ya muy satisfecho.

Edward estaba nuevamente en el brumoso y húmedo corredor, que parecía alargarse hasta el infinito, y corría, corría, sus pies golpeando el suelo de piedra.

Las pisadas de sus perseguidores son más rápidas, más fuertes, más cercanas. Le ardían los pulmones, le dolían las piernas, pero seguían corriendo, esforzándose, obligándose. Un poco más, un poco más.

Cambió la visión, borrando esos horrores de hacía muchos años reemplazándolos por otro escenario.

Una habitación, con las paredes cubiertas por tapices, una cama, almohadones, ornamentados muebles.

Isabella. Estaba tendido en la cama, ¿era la cama de él? Su pelo oscuro desparramado por los lados de la camara estrecha forma un contraste con la exquisita seda dorada. En sus pechos redondos y llenos, cuya curva se repetía en las elevaciones de sus caderas, sobresalía en los pezones en punta y mojados, como si alguien se hubiera puesto en su lugar.

Él estaba al pastel de la cama, mirándola. Ella tenía las piernas abiertas, no de forma grosera como las de una puta, sino invitaras, llamándolo. Se leció el miembro, se alargó y le vibró.

De repente cayó en la cuenta de que no podía moverse. Los brazos abiertos, las muñecas atadas a los extremos de los altos, las piernas y las abiertas, con los pies sobre la cama y los tobillos atados a los postes. Estaba suspendido a los pies, mirando el festín de abajo, sin poder probarlo.

Entonces vio que Isabella se estaba tocando. Con los pezones cogidos entre el índice y el pulgar de cada mano, los apretados, los estirados, los frotados y volvándolos a apretarlos. Viéndolos endurecerse, él tironeó para soltarse las muñecas, pero las ataduras no cedieron.

Ella deslizó un dedo por sus labios, siguiendo la curva, se metió en la boca y lo sacó, mojado, brillante. Luego se fue por los pezones, moviéndolo en círculos, una y otra vez, haciendo zangolotear los pechos, mirándolo a los ojos, perforándoselos.

Entonces bajó las manos a la entrepierna; con una apertura de los labios y los mojados de la vulva, manteniéndolos separados mientras deslizaba la otra hacia abajo, hacia arriba, y luego se introduce uno, dos, tres dedos en la oscuridad y profunda cavidad. Cuando los sacó, chorreaban, brillantes con sus jugos.

Él volvió a intentar liberar, con el miembro vibrante y tan duro como los de sus brazos. Ella comenzó a mover las caderas, levantándolas, bajándolas, levantándolas, bajándolas, imitando el ritmo que él necesitaba.

Repentinamente volvió a cambiar la visión. Sin saber cómo, estaba en la cama, en el lugar que había ocupado ella. Los brazos abiertos están atados por las muñecas, las piernas abiertas, los brazos abiertos, el miembro levantado, el cuerpo levantado, el cuerpo levantado, los brazos abiertos y estirados , cogidos por las muñecas a los postes de la cama, tal como había antes, y las piernas muy abiertas como si estuvieran horcajadas sobre la cama. Un brillante hilo de líquido le baja por el interior de un muslo.

De repente, por los costados de ella aparecieron las manos oscuras de dedos gruesos, los cubrieron los pechos y se levantaron, pasando los pulgares por los duros, y luego se apreció con el índice y el pulgar.

Isabella se agitó, moviendo las caderas, y vio la figura oscura que tenía detrás. Ella echó la cabeza atrás y él bajó y subió los movimientos convulsivos en su larga y blanca garganta producida por sus gritos de placer. Vio las rudas, las manos acariciando, cubriendo la tersa y blanca piel, deslizándolas por su vientre, sus costillas, sus caderas, por todas partes; dejando una mano en un pecho, pellizcándole los pezones, el hombre bajó la otra hasta caerle el pubis y la entrepierna.

Haga clic aquí para ver la introducción al segundo dedo por la mañana de vello y deslizado y moverlo por entre los labios de la vulva. Isabella movía las caderas, intentando bajar el cuerpo y retrocediendo, con el fin de introducir ese dedo en la vagina, aunque estaba tan impotente como él.

Le chillaba el miembro, y tal vez también chillaba él, pero a sus oídos solo llegaban los gritos de placer de Isabella.

«Por favor, por favor» -repetía, gimiendo.

Captó el momento exacto en que el hombre la penetró por atrás. A ella se le levanta el cuerpo y pestañeó varias veces. Se levantó aún más el mentón, y sus delicadas clavículas se oscurecieron cuando el hombre bajó la cabeza hasta su hombro y el cubrió el cuello con la boca; ella la ladeó. Su largo pelo negro es una cortina detrás de su estirado, meciéndose con sus ondulantes movimientos de placer.

Los movimientos de los brazos de la fuerza se liberaron, intentando recuperar la capacidad de los movimientos necesarios para presionar al miembro del hombre. La boca abierta en un oscuro y silencioso óvalo, y los labios rojos y mojados de tanto mordérselos.

Ella movió más rápido las caderas ya él se le endureció más el pene; intentó inútilmente soltarse las ataduras, al tiempo que miraba las manos oscuras, las manos rudas, sosteniéndole las caderas, bajándoselas y subiéndolas, hasta que ella gritó con el orgasmo, estremeciéndose y levantando en esa posición despatarrada.

Y de arrepentido ella comenzó a caer, un caer de su sujeción. Su blando y mojado, el cuerpo del bebé, su cadera y sus hombros, las caderas y sus rodillas, sus pechos muy cerca de su miembro necesario.

Y entonces vio al hombre.

Era Sam de Black. No Jacob, sino Sam.

Sam avanzó, su cara toda una máscara de burla y placer.

Los brazos de Isabel estaban desmadejados sobre la cama, a ambos lados de su cuerpo impotente. Y de pronto ella se puso encima de él, apoyada en las manos y las rodillas; encima de él, pero no donde él la deseaba.

Se ha apoyado una rodilla entre sus muslos y la otra por fuera; estaba casi montada en su muslo. Sus pechos colgaban delante de él, y se acercó más porque ella avanzó el cuerpo por encima de suyo; su vientre ya estaba encima de su pecho y sus pechos se entrechocaban justo encima de su cara, atormentando con sus pezones, duros y en punta. Los veo cerca, cerca, casi cojo con la boca y saborearlos.

Ella tenía la cara levantada más arriba de la cabeza, pero cuando miró por debajo de ella, por entre sus pechos, por el contorno, por el contorno, por la cintura, y por el otro, de terciopelo negro, al final, vio por otro de muslos detrás de los suyos; unos muslos gruesos, velludos, y luego las puntas de los gruesos dedos cogiéndole la cintura. Justo encima de él, encima de su vientre.

El grito de placer de Isabella le perforó los oídos cuando el miembro de Black la penetró. Vio sus testículos colgando detrás de los muslos abiertos de ella. Comenzaron a moverse encima de él, Negro rápido y seguro, entrando y saliendo, empujando con todo el cuerpo, de forma que las manos de ella, que tenía apoyadas en la cama cerca de su cabeza, la rozaba el pelo al moverse para mantener el equilibrio .

Horrorizado e hirviendo de furia, entrando y saliendo ese grueso pene oscuro, atormentándolo con lo que no puede tener y lo que Black tomaba y tomaba. Veía la larga y abultada columna entrando en la vagina, deslizándose por el medio de la oscura y resbaladiza vulva, oyendo los suaves sonidos de succión, los sonidos de deslizamiento, de fricción; entrando y saliendo, acortándose y alargándose, los labios de la vulva de ella apretándose y separándose. Y esas pesadas se mueven hasta quitarle los pechos de marfil, oscuras y rudas, apretándoselos, solo encima de su cara.

Forcejeó y se debatió, intentando levantar los tobillos atados para golpear, intentando soltarse las muñecas, levantando las caderas, pero nada lograba distraer a Black de su ritmo.

El cuerpo de Isabella brillaba encima de él, mojado de sudor y de los propios jugos, que bajaba por los muslos y leía a él en el vientre. Estaba desesperado, forcejeando, tironeando, debatiéndose, mientras que Black seguía embistiendo, bombeando, moviendo esas burlas, y esos pechos tan cerca que casi podía tocarlos, y que llegaba al final, los estremecimientos, sacudidas, temblores, gemidos y, la última y peor ignominia: cuando a Isabella le cedieron las rodillas, ella y su amante se desplomaron encima suyo.

Dejándolo atrapado.

Con su dolorido miembro goteando, vibrando, y la cara mojada. El corazón retumbando.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos por fin. Tal vez podría haber salido antes de ese sueño, pero no, se había obligado a soportarlo, a sentir el dolor, el sufrimiento.

La intención de Isabella había sido hacerlo sufrir. Causarle dolor. Sólo dolor. Él lo había dado todo y ella lo había matado.

Cuando se adaptaron los ojos a la tenue luz de la vela, vio el papel enrollado junto a él sobre la almohada.

Le has escrito Esme, y aun tenía que decidir si contestar o no.

 _E_ _l vizconde de Black ha trasladado a Isabella a otro camerino, uno donde no puedes accederla por el espejo. Nunca está sola, porque teme que vuelvas a visitarla. Mañana se va a trasladar con él a la casa Black, Edward. El conde insistió en eso, porque dice que aquí no está a salvo del fantasma de la Ópera._

 _La_ _finalidad de esto es tener una trampa, por qué intentarlo, lo que, en mi opinión, es exactamente lo que quiero el conde. Hagas lo que hagas, cuida de ti por encima de todo._

Edward cerró los ojos. Sus sueños fueron un punto de convertirse en realidad.


	15. Chapter 15

* ***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia** ********

 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

 **** Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **1** **5**

 _ISABELLA_ no había cantado en el escenario desde que la raptara Edward, pero esa noche volvió a hacerlo, en el papel de Scheherazade, por primera y última vez.

Le hemos recogido una parte del pelo en la coronilla, adornado con cintas doradas y púrpuras, y el resto la caía en los gruesos hasta los omoplatos. A cada lado de la cara, desde la noche, la canción un largo rizo enrollado en cintas enjoyadas, por lo que brillaban en tonos amatista, granate y topacio. Aunque el decorado era un harén, su vestido parecía más francés que persa; consistenia en varias faldas de una vaporosa tela casi transparente, suave como la seda, que se deslizaba voluptuosamente por las piernas y la rozaba de los pies descalzos; el corpiño tenía forma de corazón, el vértice de la noche le llegaba bien abajo por el valle entre los pechos; el corsé cuyos bordes hacían la curva por encima de sus pechos, se levantaban suavemente, como las manos de un amante ahuecadas en ellos,

Cuando entra en el escenario, solo por primera vez, después de la escena en que se casa con el rey Sharyar, Scheherazade canta su aria más conmovedora, muy consciente de que sus historias no entretienen al rey, este es la muerte matar. Mientras cantaba, Isabella miraba el mar de caras, recordando cómo se sentía cuando cantaba para Edward, cuando sabía que estaba allí escuchándola.

¿Estaría escuchándola esa noche?

Cantó como si estuviera, consciente de que sería la última vez.

Esa era su despedida, su último adiós al hombre al que amaba y que la había rechazado.

El calor de las luces del borde del proscenio le hizo brotar sudor de la piel desnuda, que bajaba por entre los pechos. De todos modos, vieron la multitud, vieron la silueta de los gendarmes que estaban al acecho en un lugar de la entrada, observando todas las personas que entraban y salían de la sala.

Había otros al acecho entre bastidores también, y los corredores de la parte atrás del escenario. Los había visto.

Al acecho de Edward. Le esperaban a él, suponiendo que intentaría esa noche.

Esa sería su última actuación, porque esa noche se iría con Jacob; él había dicho que se iban a fugar. El miedo y la soledad que sentía Scheheraza de resonaba fuerte en su interior cuando los brazos suplicando a los dioses persas que la salvaran.

Sentía los pechos levantados mientras miraba por encima de la cegadora ligera, cantando con voz clara y dulce. Le brotaron lágrimas, al verso deslumbrada, y por el profundo sentimiento de pérdida que llevaba dentro.

Cambió la música, anunciando la entrada de Sharyar, su cruel marido, y sostuvo la nota final, sola en el escenario.

De repente se oyó un suave pop, y todo el escenario se quedó en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Se levantó gritos y chillidos por todas partes, y ella permaneció inmóvil, temerosa de moverse, de arriesgarse a caer en el foso de la orquesta. Sintió agitarse el aire arriba y luego el suave ruido de algo que está detrás de ella, justo detrás; si hubiera retrocedido un paso, hubiera quedado aplastado

bajo el peso de ...

¡Edward!

Era imposible confundir esas manos, ese suave roce de su cara en la mejilla, su olor, su presencia. Sintió cerrarse los brazos hacia abajo, sus brazos fuertes, gratos; luego lo sentir mover rápidamente la mano, y dando un paso atrás, empezar a caer.

Le salió un chillido involuntario cuando se subieron volando las faldas y sustento el aire fresco por los muslos desnudos. Vio el suave brillo de las luces arriba, a través de la trampilla del centro del escenario, que se cerró inmediatamente por la mañana, y muy juntos continuó el descenso envuelto en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Se deslizaron sin dificultad por una especie de tobogán, ella pegada al largo y fuerte cuerpo de él, que la sostenía con un brazo. El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho. ¡Había venido a buscarla! Había burlado la vigilancia de los gendarmes; y desbaratado los planes del conde.

Cuando llegaron al pie del tobogán, los pies de Edward chocaron bruscamente con algo duro, parando la caída. Se, levantó, la levantó Hasta el momento no había dicho nada, y ella no sabía si ... si él tenía ido a buscar por furia o porque todavía lo hacía la amaba.

Pero eso no le importaba, porque estaba con él. No se iba a ir con Jacob.

Continuó corriendo a trompicones detrás de él, y la única vez que habló fue para decir: -Date Prisa.

Corrió y corrió por oscuros y serpentinos corredores, tomando una ramificación y más allá otra. Aun cuando estaba totalmente oscuro, Edward corría sin vacilaciones, sujetándole la muñeca con una mano, no con mucha suavidad, y pasando la otra por la pared para guiarse.

De repente, cuando dio la vuelta por otro recodo, se detuvo, la cogió por los hombros y la hizo retroceder hasta dejarla con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Ella estaba jadeante, sin aliento, pero no tuvo tiempo para recuperarlo porque él aplastó los labios en la mandíbula, luego en el mentón y finalmente en la boca.

Aunque cálido y sensual, su beso es implacable, exigente, solo interrumpido esporádicamente por sus jadeos. Ella detectó una combinación de furia y necesidad en la forma como la devoraba la boca, interrumpiendo el beso un momento para hacer una honda inspiración y volviéndola a besar y saborearla. Sintió bajar la conocida y intensa llamarada del deseo por su vientre, desenroscar en un hormigueo de excitación.

Sus fuertes manos le presionaban los hombros aplastando contra la pared mientras los pechos subían y bajaban dentro del encierro del corsé. En la espalda, aplastado también contra la pared, se sentía la humedad de la tierra y la humedad, pero mantenía el mentón levantado, correspondiéndole los besos, deseosa. Se besaban y besaban como si estuvieran muertos de hambre, besos ardientes, profundos, fuertes, con las piernas entrelazadas, caderas con caderas, apretándose el otro al otro.

De pronto los pechos quedarán libres de la tela del corsé, desnudos, presionándole con los duros pezones, el pecho cubierto por la camisa, y comenzó a respirar más parejo, más lento. Apartó la boca de la suya y la deslizó por su mandíbula sin afeitar, besándolo entre respiración y respiración, mientras movía las manos por su camisa, buscando la piel de debajo.

Estaba muy oscuro, no visto nada. Su mundo solo era un torbellino de sensaciones; el aire fresco en la piel, el calor del cuerpo de él por delante; el roce de su camisa de punto en los brazos; los arañazos de la piedra en los omóplatos, el olor a humedad y el moho de la piedra mojada. Por entre los pechos le bajaba un hilillo de sudor, que corría parejo con el hilo de vapor condensado que bajaba por la pared deslizándose por su espinazo. Se siente lleno, lleno, con su presencia, su almizclado olor masculino, las ardientes y excitantes sensaciones que le producen su boca, la firme presión de sus fuertes manos en los hombros, el roce de sus pestañas en la mejilla.

-Edward, oh, Edward -exclamó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; la acometieron fuertes temblores. - Ha venido por mí.

No le veo la cara, aún no logró discernir si estaba furioso o resignado, complacido o deprimido. Pero su boca, su boca la devoraba; Que parecía que la iba a devorar de la manera más dulce y absorbente.

Él le soltó los hombros y bajó las manos a los pechos, cubriéndolos con sus cálidas palmas. Aplastándola contra la pared con las caderas, se apartó, y ella la fría, la piel desnuda, una excepción de las partes de los pechos que le cubría para acariciar los pezones, y que la provocaban punzadas de placer para ella. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, echando atrás la cabeza. Una gota de agua cayó en el pelo, fría, cortante, en contraste con la intensa excitación que le iba a subir en el vientre.

-Isabella -musitó él-, no podía permitir que se llevaran con ellos. Eres mía.

Le frotó suavemente los sensibles y puntiagudos pezones con los pulgares, haciéndola estremecerse y resollar, luego se apretó, se levantó y volvió a apretárselos. Sintió los mojados y dilatados los labios de la vulva y se levantó el clítoris; apretó la pelvis al miembro claramente excitado de él. La fuerte excitación se enroscó en el vientre, intensificando el hormigueo de deseo.

A tientas le buscó la cara y le rozó suavemente la máscara; notó que se quedó inmóvil, reteniendo el aliento, y luego volvió a respirar cuando ella pasó los dedos por su pelo, peinándoselo.

-Edward. Te quiero. Lleves o no lleves máscara, te amo No fue mi intención herirte.

Sintió temblar sus manos al deslizarías por su piel, apartándole el corsé. Lo siento inclinarse y se arqueó para acercar el pecho a su boca. Él le besó el costado, calentándole a la fría piel con los labios, y el roce de sus pestañas, las lágrimas de los ojos, el libre y el cerrado por la máscara. Lloró también, de alivio por estar por fin con él.

Entonces bajó las manos y el cubrió la cabeza, que tenía una inclinación sobre su pecho. Él succionaba, lamía, hacía girar la lengua, echándole aire caliente por la nariz, ella arqueada apretándose a él, aspirando su olor. Le acarició las orejas con las palmas, rozándole la máscara y la cálida piel de la mandíbula, áspera por la barba de un día. Le enmarcó la cara con las manos y las dejó allí, sintiendo el movimiento hacia las mandíbulas al éxito del pezón como si quisiera tragárselo.

Entonces, rodeando el cuello con una mano, pasó los dedos de la otra por debajo de la máscara y se quitó.

En el instante en que se agarrarán los dedos en la máscara, se levantará la cabeza y se quedará inmóvil, haciendo una inspiración como preparándose para la cabeza, pero ella le acariciará la cara, sujetándosela firme.

-No, Edward -susurró, levantándole la cabeza y sujetándosela para que no pueda apartarse.

Claro que él podía apartarse si quería, era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero no se aparteó. Hizo varias respiraciones superficiales, con cautela, como si tuviera miedo de dejarse dominar por ella, de permitir que las órdenes diera.

La mascara cayó al suelo, a sus pies; ella la única rozarle las faldas al caer.

-Edward, te quiero, te amo, ti, todo entero. No tienes por qué ocultarte de mí.

Manteniendo las palmas ahuecadas en su cara, deslizó los dedos por las dos mitades distintas. La una, con la piel áspera de la mandíbula no afeitada y más arriba tersa y húmeda; y la otra, rugosa, con surcos torcidos como la raíz de una planta, dura, quebradiza.

Le cubrió toda la cara, no poder vérsela en la oscuridad, palpándosela con los dedos, para conocerla, suavizándolo, ablandándolo con la sensación de ser acariciado por otro ser humano; acariciando su vergüenza.

Llorando por él, sollozando en silencio por su sufrimiento, el acercó la cara y el cubrió suavemente los labios rígidos y entreabiertos con los suyos. Cerró la boca sobre su labio superior, succionando y deslizando la lengua por él en un movimiento sensual. Lo siento temblar y deslizar las manos por sus costados para apretarla más a él. Y entonces le correspondió el beso, devorándole la boca como si hubiera liberado de un enorme autodominio. Las lágrimas de él se mezclaron con las de ella, cayendo sobre sus bocas, unidas en besos más suaves y tiernos. Besos de amor, besos de comprensión y de perdón.

-Edward, te necesito dentro de mí -le susurró, muy consciente de las vibraciones de la entrepierna. Le desabotonó el pantalón mientras que él recogía las vaporosas faldas, y allí, junto a la pared fría piedra, la justo hasta instalar la entrepierna bajo su vibrante miembro erecto.

Cuando sintio su penetración, le rodeo la cintura con las piernas; él la llenó, presionando esa parte interior donde aumentaba el placer. Él comenzó a moverse, lento, muy lento, entrando, saliendo, con la respiración agitada pero controlada, al ritmo de sus movimientos pausados, como para tomar el tiempo para saborear cada penetración, pulgada a pulgada, al entrar y salir, muy lento , atrozmente lento.

Se le apretaron los pezones, quedando en punta, y el clítoris le vibraba ansioso a medida que aumentaba el placer y la excitación, lenta, intensamente. Era como tener una cavidad en todo el vientre, abriéndose, cerrándose, y el clítoris dilatándose, afilándose, vibrando, deseoso, dulce. Suspirando, presionando las piernas que lo rodean, empujándolo hacia ella con los talones, y sintiendo la penetración hasta el fondo de la vagina. Él tenía cogidas las caderas, sosteniéndola; la pared baja y bajada de ella en la oscuridad, al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Lentamente, su resbaladiza vagina se cerraba sobre su miembro, acogiéndolo, y se abría cuando se retiraba. Los dos estaban jadeantes; los estremecimientos le hacían tiritar la piel, y le brotaron más lágrimas de los ojos. Entrando, saliendo, su miembro resbaladizo y caliente, lento, pausado, grueso y duro, deslizándose por encima de su dilatado clítoris, haciéndole irradiar las sensaciones desde el centro.

Cuando llegó el orgasmo, fue largo, intenso y ondulante, como una onda expansiva. Retuvo el aliento y luego dejó salir el aire, temblando, y todo el cuerpo se sacudió con la fuerza del placer al llegar a la cima y comenzar a menguar.

Y con eso, él se dio permiso para volver loco. Embistió más rápido, más fuerte, más rápido, más fuerte, moviéndose como poseído, ahí, con ella aplastada contra la pared. Entrando, saliendo, a un ritmo más rápido y más, jadeando fuerte, con la temblorosa temblorosa, y una fuerte oleada de deseo volvió a su clítoris saciado. Finalmente, él embistió fuerte, enterrándose hasta el fondo y emitiendo un ronco y largo gemido que discurrió parejo con el chorro de semen que ella lo siente por dentro.

-Isabella -musitó él, cuando ya tenía la cara apoyada en la de ella. -No me dejes nunca. No me dejes nunca.

-Nunca te dejaé -suspiró ella en su oído. -Jamás.

Cuando el Teatro de la Ópera quedó sumido en la oscuridad, Aro Vulturi y Carlisle Cullen estaban mirando la obra entre bastidores.

-¡El fantasma! -Exclamó Carlisle, cogiendo la manga de la chaqueta de su socio. -Ha vuelto.

-Nos arruinaremos -exclamó Aro, entrando en el oscuro escenario.

Sintió pasar una fuerte ráfaga de aire cuando algo se movió, pasando a su lado, y se giró a mirar a los tres gendarmes que entraron a la corriente desde diferentes partes, cada uno con una antorcha en la mano. De pronto se encendieron las lámparas de gas del borde del proscenio, arrojando una cálida luz amarilla sobre el alboroto del teatro.

La señorita Swan había desaparecido.

-¿La señorita Swan? ¿Dónde está?

-¡El fantasma se la ha llevado!

En ese momento se oyó un ominoso ruido y los gendarmes se levantaron sus antorchas al mismo tiempo, iluminando la enorme araña que, con sus luces todavía apagadas, se mecía violentamente.

Carlisle y Aro se miraron horrorizados, recordando la broma del fantasma sobre hacer caer la lámpara.

-¡La araña! -Gritó Carlisle. -¡Corre!

-Estamos arruinados -exclamó Aro otra vez, retrocediendo a toda prisa, con los ojos fijos en la lámpara que se mecía violentamente tintineando.

Entonces se oyó un ruido horrible, al soltarse esa inmensa lámpara de sus amarras, como en un sueño en que los segundos se alargó hasta convertirse en más de un minuto, y fue un caer con un fuerte estrépito sobre el proscenio. Explotaron las lámparas de gas por las filtraciones de aceite, y el teatro se llenó de los trozos de cristal que salieron volando disparados y de nubes de humo.

Los espectadores chillaban aterrados empujando por salir de las filas de asientos. Los actores y los miembros de la orquesta, que no se habían quedado heridos por la caída de la lámpara, gritaban y corrían traficando hacia la parte trasera del escenario para alejarse del desastre.

-¡Estamos arruinados! ¡Estamos arruinados! -Repetía Aro, mientras Carlisle llevaba un rastro, alejándolo de la lluvia de cristales y escombros y del fuego. -¿Cómo ha podido caer sobre nosotros semejante desgracia?

En la parte de atrás, donde estaban saliendo actrices y actores de los camerinos y las bailarinas corrían gritando para abandonar el edificio, con los hermanos negros, los dos tan tranquilos e ilesos.

-El fantasma ha hecho esto -exclamó el conde-, tal como amenazó; ha hecho caer la lámpara para destruir el teatro. ¡Hasta detenerlo! Enviad a los hombres tras él.

-Se ha llevado a la señorita Swan. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

-Sé por dónde se la ha llevado a cabo -declaró el vizconde, con vehemencia. -Por el anterior camerino de la señorita Swan. Vamos, lo detendremos Enviad a los hombres con sus armas y antorchas. Lo cogeremos y se lo haremos pagar

-Lo cogeremos dijo el conde. -Reunido a los demás y traedlos.

Por la esquina del corredor, Esme Esme corriendo. Se le había soltado el pelo del apretado moño y le caía todo revuelto.

Aro recordó que las veces en que se había visto, aunque se atrevió a apostar en que en esos momentos ella estaba pensando en el sexo.

-¡Por aquí! -Gritó, haciendo gestos a los gendarmes para que se acercara. -Van persiguiendo al fantasma. ¡Por aquí!

El fuego rugía en el auditorio, y el humo comenzaba a pasar a la parte trasera del escenario, donde estaban ellos, pero todavía tenían tiempo de ir a la salida del otro lado por el corredor de los camerinos.

-¡Pero no es el que ha hecho esto! -Gritó Esme, con la cara manchada de hollín y un arañazo rojo en una mejilla. -¡El jamás hecho esto! ¡No lo haría!

-Pero lo has hecho, _madame_ el conde de Black, mirándola con sus brillantes ojos oscuros -, y no descansaremos mientras no haya pagado por ello; ya es hora de que se detenga al fantasma de la Ópera.

Acto seguido se giró y echó un vistazo a su hermano.


	16. Chapter 16

* ***** La Historia No Es Más Que Una Adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original, de la Historia** ********  
 ****** Los Personajes Hijo Propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******  
 **** Contenido Muy sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **1** **6**

 _L_ _O_ _S_ amantes iban cogidos de la mano por la oscuridad.

—¿Adónde iremos? —preguntó Isabella, observando que el corredor estaba ahora menos oscuro. Dieron la vuelta a un recodo y encontraron a _César_ , el caballo blanco, y una antorcha encendida.

Ese no era el mismo lugar adónde la había llevado la vez anterior; al menos le parecía que no, pues los corredores de piedra se veían muy similares.

Edward había recogido su máscara, pero no se la había puesto, en un gesto de confianza. A la tenue luz la piel rugosa y manchada del lado desfigurado de su cara brillaba dura y quebradiza, horrible, comparada con la otra mitad morena y hermosa que ella ya conocía tan bien.

—He hecho planes para que podamos viajar hasta un refugio seguro —le dijo. —Esta noche nos marcharemos, muy lejos de aquí, y de los Black. No les va a gustar que hayas escapado.

Después de un corto trayecto montados en _César_ llegaron a la casita de Edward junto al lago subterráneo. Él la bajó del caballo, dejándola suavemente de pie, y ella entró en la casa detrás de él.

Estaba tal como la recordaba.

Lo único diferente fue que en cuanto él cerró la puerta, se encontraron cara a cara con los hermanos Black.

—Debéis haber tomado la ruta más larga —dijo Sam en tono simpático. Tenía una pistola en la mano, y antes que Isabella o Edward pudieran reaccionar, se oyó un chasquido y cayó un lazo aprisionándole el cuello a Edward. —El lazo de Punjab. ¿No es famoso el fantasma de la ópera por su destreza con el lazo? Al menos eso es lo que dice la leyenda.

Tiró de la cuerda, apretándolo, y Edward tosió y perdió el equilibrio al intentar soltárselo.

—No lo toques —ladró Sam poniendo el cañón de la pistola en la sien de Isabella, amenazador. —¡Jacob! —exclamó, haciendo un brusco gesto con la muñeca.

—¡Jacob! —exclamó Isabella, sin hacer caso del frío cañón que tenía enterrado en la piel. — ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Jacob puso de pie a Edward de un tirón, con los brazos a la espalda y comenzó a atarle las muñecas, mientras este se mantenía estoicamente erguido, tosiendo y con la cara amoratada y arrugada en las dos mitades.

—¿Qué queréis? —les preguntó, con la voz ahogada por la cuerda que tenía enterrada en la garganta.

—A Isabella, para empezar —dijo Sam, retorciéndole a ella los brazos a la espalda y atrayéndola bruscamente hacia él.

Guardando la pistola en el bolsillo, pasó la mano por delante de ella y le apretó un pecho medio desnudo. Isabella se puso rígida e intentó apartarse, pero él le tironeó los brazos hacia atrás con más fuerza, hasta que la hizo gritar.

—Y tu perdición final —añadió.

Jacob acabó su trabajo y fue a situarse al lado de Isabella. Sam la empujó hacia él, ella tropezó y entonces Jacob le cogió el brazo.

—Suéltame —le dijo en tono enérgico, observando a Sam colgar la cuerda con que tenía aprisionado a Edward de la cadena de la pequeña lámpara que bajaba del cielo raso.

Edward quedó con el cuello estirado, con el mentón hacia arriba; la cara se le estaba amoratando aún más.

—¿Soltarte para que vuelvas con ese horrendo fantasma de la Ópera? —dijo Jacob. —Jamás. Hemos venido a rescatarte.

A Isabella se le calmó el miedo. Era un malentendido.

—¿Rescatarme? No, Jacob, no necesito que me rescaten. Suéltalo; no es su intención hacer ningún daño…

—¿Ningún daño? —dijo Sam, avanzando hacia ella, con una sonrisita en su rostro patricio y el otro extremo de la cuerda firmemente cogido en una mano. —Permítame que discrepe, señorita Swan. De hecho, en este mismo momento, las llamas están consumiendo el Teatro de la Ópera. Se han oído explosiones en todos los rincones del escenario, y alguien manipuló la lámpara para que se soltara de sus amarras y se estrellara contra el escenario. No me cabe duda de que ha matado por lo menos a una mujer y herido a muchos otros. Tal como dijiste que harías, mi querido fantasma de la Ópera. Te agradezco no sólo el hecho de haberme dado la idea, sino también que hayas adoptado el papel de chivo expiatorio después de las palabras que les dijiste a esos dos estúpidos administradores. Sólo gracias a la suerte y a nuestra rapidez para pensar conseguimos escapar del trastorno y la confusión para perseguir al perpetrador de este desastre. —Dio un tirón a la cuerda, con lo que a Edward se le sacudió la cabeza, con un chasquido, y la respiración se le dificultó aún más. —Al menos esa es la explicación que vamos a dar a las autoridades, que estarán muy complacidas de escuchar a los hermanos de Black.

Isabella sintió que se le paraba el corazón, seguro que lo hizo, y un buen rato, pues unas manchas negras le oscurecieron la visión periférica. Entonces le volvió a latir, desbocado, y las náuseas le revolvieron el estómago.

—Ya te raptó una vez, Isabella —dijo Jacob. —Y ha vuelto a hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión no se saldrá con la suya. Ya se está congregando una multitud enfurecida. Los hemos enviado en otra dirección, pero no tardarán en llegar aquí. Vienen a por él. Y por ti. Si te pones de su lado, te destrozarán, o te harán algo peor. Hemos venido a buscarte para llevarte a un lugar seguro.

Ella lo miró horrorizada.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer esto, Jacob? ¡Creí que me amabas!

—Te amo, Isabella. Más que nada, te amo. Hago esto por ti. Todo lo he hecho por ti. No puedo permitir que pases el resto de tu vida con este… con este monstruo.

—El único monstruo que hay aquí es él —espetó ella, apuntando a Sam. —Y tú, Jacob. Los dos le hicisteis esto. Todo esto. ¿Y para qué? ¿Por qué?

Sam avanzó hacia ella, y ella retrocedió hacia Jacob, porque por furiosa y asustada que estuviera, él seguía siendo la mejor opción en medio de esa locura.

—Por esto —dijo Sam, apretándole un pecho. —Y esto —añadió, pellizcándole el pezón del otro. Sujetándola por el pezón, bajó la otra mano y la ahuecó en su entrepierna. —Y por esto. Y para ver «eso».

Se giró a apuntar a Edward, que tenía tensos los brazos intentando girar el cuello para aflojar la cuerda. Su respiración eran resuellos, desesperados, aunque no tan desesperados como los ojos horrorizados con que la miraba a ella.

Intentó soltar el brazo de la mano de Jacob, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

—¡No! No puedes. No iré contigo. Déjame aquí. ¡Con Edward!

La sorprendió ver que Sam aflojaba la cuerda lo bastante para que este pudiera respirar mejor.

—¿Dejarla aquí? Vamos, no podríamos hacerle eso, señorita Swan. Eso sería muy poco caballeroso. Deseará venir con nosotros, aunque debo decirle que su acuerdo se ha alterado. Verá, mi hermano, el vizconde, no puede casarse con una mujer de su clase; sencillamente no puede decepcionar a la familia Black en ese respecto. Así que se casará con Celeste Le Rochet, una jovencita que si bien no posee sus considerables encantos, procede de una gran familia y añade una fortuna a la nuestra. Usted será, simplemente, nuestra huésped en el castillo de Black.

—¡No! ¡Jamás! —exclamó Isabella, debatiéndose otra vez. —Jacob, me has engañado.

—Isabella, eso será lo mejor —le dijo él dulcemente. —Estarás muy cómoda en el castillo y yo te visitaré con frecuencia. Todos los días, como mínimo. —Sonrió, pero en sus ojos destelló un brillo que contradecía su ternura. —Seré tu protector.

—No puede volver al Teatro de la Ópera —le dijo Sam—, porque ya no hay teatro al que volver, o al menos no quedará nada de él por la mañana. Y ya ha sido identificada como cómplice del fantasma de la Ópera. Con toda esa cháchara sobre el ángel de la música sólo ha conseguido eso. Estás atrapada, Isabella, atrapada, a no ser que aceptes nuestro ofrecimiento de auxilio y protección.

—¡No! ¡Me quedaré aquí con Edward! —gritó ella, con las lágrimas corriéndole por la cara.

—Soltadla —dijo Edward, con la voz ronca y áspera, atrayendo la atención de ellos. —Es a mí a quien deseas, Black. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Por el contrario, amigo mío —dijo Sam, en tono engreído. —Ella está justamente en el centro de esto, porque lo es todo para ti. Y la mejor y más dolorosa manera de destruirte es destruir aquello que amas, porque nunca antes has amado «nada», y nunca has sido amado; y mucho menos por nuestro padre.

—¿Padre? —exclamó Isabella, mirándolos con más atención a los tres.

—Ah, sí, ese es el secreto que estoy más resuelto a guardar, señorita Swan. La identidad de mi hermanastro bastardo. Los Black no podemos permitir que ese monstruo desfigurado reclame su posición en la familia. Nunca lo hemos permitido, y nunca lo permitiremos. —Guardó silencio, mirando a Isabella, pensativo. —Aunque podría, tal vez podría ser benevolente… por un precio.

Ella entendió al instante lo que quería decir; se lo dijeron su mirada y su sonrisa lasciva, el bulto en sus pantalones.

—Jacob ha tenido la oportunidad de probar la mercancía, claro, pero yo no, debido a tu intromisión. ¿Tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo entre nosotros, señorita Swan?

—No —gruñó Edward, forcejeando otra vez. —Isabella, ¡no!

—No le resultará terriblemente difícil, ¿verdad señorita Swan? Después de todo, en nuestro breve encuentro durante el baile de máscaras deduje que no me encontró muy… desagradable. No tan desagradable como tal vez quiso simular. Debe de ser la sangre Black. —Rió suavemente, con los ojos fijos en ella. —Los tres la tenemos. Los tres.

A Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón en el pecho.

—¿Se… se marcharía y nos dejaría libres?

—Si encuentro lo bastante convincente su actuación, seguro que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio.

Curvando la boca, la miró, esperando, esperando.

—Isabella, nooo —dijo Edward, sollozando, retorciéndose, intentando liberarse.

—Dígale que se calle, o lo haré callar de un disparo —le dijo Sam, sin desviar la mirada de ella.

—Edward, por favor, no lo empeores más.

La voz le salió áspera, apenas un hilillo, pero las palabras tuvieron su efecto, porque él guardó silencio y sólo se oyó su agitada respiración.

Sin mirar a Jacob, que le había soltado el brazo mientras hablaba Sam, Isabella hizo una honda inspiración. Este pestañeó tranquilamente, pero su atención continuó ávida, intensa. Ella avanzó hacia él, levantó la cara y le tocó los labios con los suyos.

Él no se movió, así que ella retrocedió y lo miró.

—Seguro que sabe hacerlo mejor —dijo él. —Dije que la actuación tiene que ser «convincente». Evitando mirar a Edward, ella avanzó otra vez. Haciendo una honda inspiración, levantó los brazos, sintiendo subir los pechos dentro del corsé y le deslizó las manos por la nuca. Bajándole la cabeza, se puso de puntillas y lo besó, moviendo los labios en una sensual fricción. Por el cambio que detectó en su respiración comprendió que había tenido éxito, aunque él continuó inmóvil.

Lo besó con más energía, introduciéndole la lengua en la boca, frotándole la suya, en la que detectó sabor a tabaco y a vino, y adelantó las caderas, apretándolas contra las de él, y el bulto de su miembro erecto le dijo que había tenido un efecto.

Retrocedió otra vez, con la respiración agitada, y él alargó una mano y le cogió la muñeca.

—Esto ha sido un buen comienzo, señorita Swan. —De un tirón la acercó a él y la miró, bajándole la muñeca por su muslo y deslizando la otra mano por entre ellos hasta cogerle un pecho. —¿Para qué parar ahora?

—Pensé… se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a un lugar más cómodo —dijo ella, intentando poner coquetería en su tono y en su expresión; no quería hacerlo delante de Edward. —Un tocador.

—Eso sería agradable, ¿no? —dijo él sonriéndole, frotándole un pezón con un dedo, con un ritmo brusco, haciéndole bajar chispas hasta el vientre, y tragar saliva, horrorizada de que su cuerpo hubiera respondido tan rápido, con tanta facilidad, a esa situación. —Pero no nos conviene que mi hermano se pierda el espectáculo, ¿verdad?

Diciendo eso miró por encima del hombro hacia Edward, y luego la miró a ella, sonriendo. A ella se le secó la garganta.

—Es usted un malvado —le susurró a la cara, aun cuando sus lánguidas caricias en el pezón le hacían arder de excitación la vagina.

—Malvado no, simplemente obsesionado por la belleza, y resuelto a conseguir lo que deseo. Ahora, quítate esa ropa. Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Isabella le echó una rápida mirada a Jacob. No se veía afectado por la orden de Sam, pese a todas sus profesiones de afecto por ella; incluso le pareció que tenía los ojos más brillantes.

No se atrevió a mirar a Edward. Si lo hacía, no podría continuar con eso. Pero lo haría por él, por los dos. Sólo era sexo, y era capaz de hacerlo.

—Venga, Isabella —dijo Sam, en tono seco.

Tensó la cuerda que tenía enrollada en la muñeca y le dio un amenazador tirón. Edward boqueó y tosió, y ella le echó una breve mirada.

—Lo haré. Déjelo respirar, por favor —le suplicó.

Sosteniendo la mirada de Sam, hizo otra inspiración profunda, colocó las manos en el borde superior del corsé y se lo bajó de un tirón.

Sam se movió ligeramente y Edward dejó de hacer esos horribles sonidos de ahogo. Pero continuaron oyéndose sus afanosos resuellos, y ella no pudo volver a mirarlo.

Tenía los pechos desnudos y Sam se los estaba mirando sonriente. Entonces él se sentó en una silla a esperar, y ella sintió a Jacob detrás. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, este le cogió la nuca, por debajo del largo pelo rizado, y la mantuvo quieta, apretándosela con bastante fuerza, tanto que ella apenas se atrevió a respirar. Con movimientos rápidos y bruscos, él le soltó los lazos que _madame_ Esme le había atado sólo hacía unas horas; le bajó el corsé, se lo quitó y lo tiró a un lado. Después cayeron al suelo las faldas y el miriñaque, y se quedó desnuda a la vista de los tres.

Jacob hizo una inspiración con un ronco sonido, le cogió las muñecas y se las sujetó a la espalda con una mano, mientras con la otra le giraba la cabeza para cubrir su boca en un fuerte y apasionado beso. Ella cerró los ojos, correspondiéndole el beso, sintiendo la vergonzosa reacción de sus pezones, que se endurecieron, y de su vagina, de la que salió flujo, inundándole la entrepierna.

Ahora la besaba sujetándole firmemente la mandíbula con una mano, mientras con la otra le mantenía las manos unidas a la espalda, atrapadas entre su trasero y el bulto del miembro erecto de él. Entonces se le acercó Sam y cerró los dientes sobre uno de sus pechos, lo bastante fuerte para causarle dolor, pero no tanto como para romperle la piel. Frotándole y pellizcándole el pezón del otro pecho, continuó mordisqueándole la parte más sensible del pezón y luego pasándole la lengua por encima.

Ella se movía y sacudía por el placer y dolor que le tensaba el cuerpo y le mojaba y dilataba las partes. Sintió la mano de Jacob, al menos le pareció que era la de Jacob, deslizándose por la cada vez más mojada entrepierna y se estremeció por dentro. Su respiración ya era más agitada y rasposa. Cerró los ojos. No podía pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo; simplemente tenía que pasar por ello hasta que acabara.

Trasladando su atención al otro pecho, Sam se lo succionó suavemente, como para marcar el contraste con la ruda atención que había prestado al otro, y ella reaccionó arqueando la espalda, empujando el pecho hacia su cara. Jacob había terminado de besarla, dejándola con la boca abierta, así que se le escapó un sonido cuando él le mordió el hombro.

Edward seguía medio colgado por el cuello y los brazos atados a la espalda. Tenía los ojos cerrados, uno con las oscuras pestañas formando un abanico sobre las mejillas y el otro con el párpado y las pestañas como pegados hacia un lado, lo que le daba al ojo una forma obscena. Le subía y le bajaba el pecho, y se le agitaban las ventanillas de la nariz, al intentar inspirar la mayor cantidad de aire posible.

Ella desvió la atención de él, aliviada porque no estaba mirando, aunque sí oía. Oía todos sus suaves resuellos, todos los sonidos de los lametones, de las succiones, de los dedos deslizándose por su entrepierna y del roce de su piel con la ropa de ellos.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Abre los ojos! —gritó Sam, y estaba claro que le hablaba a él. —Ábrelos y mira. Míralo todo, que si no, te rebanaré el cuello cuando haya terminado con ella.

—No sería la primera vez —gruñó Edward, con la voz rasposa, los ojos enrojecidos y ardiendo de furia.

Isabella se preparó para la reacción de Sam, suponiendo que sería violenta, pero este simplemente se rió.

—Ah, todavía te queda algo de ánimo. Esto se te está haciendo difícil, Edward. Bueno, espera; sólo empeorará.

Diciendo eso, le dio un empujón a ella, dejándola arrodillada delante de él.

Entonces se le acercó Jacob. Ya se había abierto los pantalones y su miembro vibraba libre, con venillas rojas y púrpura, brillante en la punta, y lo puso al nivel de los ojos de ella. Entonces, cogiéndole la nuca se lo acercó a la boca.

—Ábrela, querida mía. No creo que esta vaya a ser la primera vez.

Isabella abrió la boca y él le introdujo el pene, hasta el fondo, y ella apenas logró sostener las mandíbulas tan abiertas; cuando la punta del pene le tocó la glotis, le vinieron bascas y tosió, y entonces él comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciéndolo entrar y salir, entrar y salir, sin retirarlo del todo, sino sólo deslizándolo hacia fuera, y así continuó, hasta que eyaculó, emitiendo un largo y ronco gemido.

—Ahora, Jacob —oyó decir a Sam.

Y antes que se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, oyó un ruido de refriega y al levantar la vista vio a Edward, de pie delante de ella, donde había estado Jacob.

Sus caderas estaban al nivel de los ojos de ella, y tenía los pantalones abiertos, exhibiendo su hermoso y vibrante miembro. Echó atrás la cabeza, horrorizada, y vio que él la estaba mirando con ojos de loco, desesperados; tenía tensa y demacrada la parte buena de la cara y la cuerda enterrada en el cuello. Jacob estaba detrás de él, empujándolo.

—Hazlo, Isabella —le ordenó Sam, con la voz crispada. —Hazlo, ya. Ella cerró los ojos, abrió la boca, y Edward introdujo el pene.

Buen Dios, era Edward, su miembro cálido, grueso, lleno; lo saboreó, centrando la atención en él en lugar de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Él se movía frenético, entrando y saliendo, la saliva de ella facilitando el deslizamiento. Mientras tanto Jacob le cogió los pechos y se los levantó, empujándoselos hacia ella, con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que cogerse de los muslos de Edward, para sostenerse.

Este emitió un largo grito ahogado y salió el chorro de semen, llegándole hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Se dejó caer al suelo, agotada, dolorida, sin fuerzas.

Jacob se metió el miembro lacio en los pantalones. Apoyado en la pared, Sam la contemplaba con los ojos brillantes de lujuria, y ella temió que le exigiera ir hasta él.

Levantó la vista, casi sin atreverse a ver en qué estado se encontraba Edward.

Estaba medio colgado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, su cara con la mitad desfigurada más demacrada aún. Su expresión era sombría, desolada, la de un hombre derrotado. No la miró.

Logró ponerse de pie, con las piernas temblorosas. Se cogió a una silla para recuperar el equilibrio y miró alrededor en busca de algo para cubrirse el cuerpo.

Vio una manta, fue a cogerla y se la pasó por los hombros. Después caminó como pudo hasta Edward, lo rodeó con los brazos e intentó aflojarle la cuerda del cuello.

—Déjenos marchar ahora, por favor —dijo a Sam.

Él ladeó la cabeza, con los oídos atentos, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Oís eso?

Ella puso atención y oyó gritos, en la distancia; eran unos gritos horribles, furiosos, y se le heló la sangre. —¿Qué es eso?

A Sam se le ensanchó la sonrisa.

—Vienen a por él. No creí que llegaran tan pronto, pero por lo menos alcanzamos a terminar nuestro asunto. Ahora, Isabella, tienes una opción.

—¿Una opción?

—Después de esta actuación, me temo que ni mi hermano ni yo estamos dispuestos a permitir que te destroce una multitud enfurecida. Tampoco estamos dispuestos a permitir que este asesino quede libre. Al fin y al cabo es un hombre muy peligroso.

—Pero usted aceptó…

—Dije que llegaríamos a un acuerdo que fuera satisfactorio para los dos. Y creo que todavía podemos llegar. Escucha, ya están más cerca. Jacob, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlos y los traes aquí? Así aceleraremos las cosas.

—¡No! —gritó ella, llorando, apretándose a Edward e intentando aflojar la cuerda. —¡No! ¡Por favor! Sam la miró y levantó la pistola, amenazante, apuntándola a la cabeza de Edward. Estaba tan cerca que era imposible que errara el tiro. Isabella dejó de tironear de la cuerda.

—Con todo lo que me encanta oírte suplicar, no creo que desees que esos hombres te escuchen hacerlo también. Eso les permitiría encontrar el camino hasta aquí más rápido. Jacob, espera un momento, tal vez sea posible llegar a un acuerdo.

—Deja que se marche —graznó Edward, y ella sintió retumbar su pecho. —Ha hecho lo que deseabas. Estaba agotadísimo, comprendió ella; se sentía vacío; notó su absoluta inmovilidad, como si hubiera renunciado a la lucha.

—Con gusto la dejaré marcharse —dijo Sam—, a cambio de entregarte a ti a la multitud. Isabella puede salir de aquí e ir donde quiera. —La miró. —O puede venir con nosotros y ponerse a salvo.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó ella. Pero claro, ya lo sabía.

—Esto es decisión tuya, Isabella. Tú debes tomar la decisión. No él. Si te vienes con Jacob y conmigo al castillo de Black, nosotros lo dejaremos salir de aquí ahora mismo, antes que llegue la multitud. No me cabe duda de que encontrará la manera de liberarse de esa cuerda, tal como no me cabe duda de que conoce algún camino secreto para salir de su guarida subterránea. Podría escapar de ellos, o al menos tendrá una oportunidad para intentarlo. Si no, puedes marcharte libre y nosotros traeremos aquí a esos ciudadanos furiosos y nos aseguraremos de que hagan lo que quieran con tu amante. Ya es hora de que reciba su castigo.

—Esa ha sido su intención todo el tiempo —dijo Isabella, con la voz ahogada. Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Tal vez. Digamos que tu actuación selló el trato. No estoy dispuesto a alejarme tan fácilmente de tanta pasión y energía. ¡Venga! Se te acaba el tiempo. Estarán aquí dentro de un momento. ¿Qué decides?

Edward estaba forcejeando otra vez, indiferente a la pistola.

—Isabella, no, no debes, no puedes. Déjame. Vete mientras puedas. Huye lejos de estos hombres. La voz le salió ronca y rasposa, por la emoción y por la presión de la cuerda.

Ella lo miró, con los ojos cegados por las lágrimas.

—Edward, no puedo abandonarte a la muerte. ¡No puedo! Al menos si hago esto nos quedará una oportunidad, al menos una, de reunirnos y estar juntos. Te amo. Has sufrido mucho, Edward, demasiado. Te quiero. Lo siento.

Acercó la cara y le dio un fuerte beso, apasionado, sollozando y saboreándolo entre resuello y resuello. Él le correspondió el beso con desesperación, ávido, como si quisiera disuadirla con los labios de la locura de irse con los hermanos, pero ella se apartó y retrocedió, no fuera a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Te amo —repitió.

—Vendré a buscarte, Isabella —dijo él. —Vendré a buscarte. —Giró la cara y miró a Sam, que había estado mirando la llorosa despedida con esa misma sonrisa burlona. —Te buscaré y te mataré, Sam, te lo prometo. No descansaré hasta matarte.

Al final le salieron rotas las palabras. Sam se echó a reír.

—Claro. Ahora que tengo tu humillación total y a la mujer que amas, en lugar de dejarte morir para poner fin a tu desgracia, te dejo libre. Vete, vete, Edward, y no olvides las imágenes de lo ocurrido aquí esta noche. Que te torturen, un día tras otro. Recuerda sus gritos de placer, su expresión de éxtasis. Recuerda las sensaciones de su boca en tu polla, porque cada día, cada noche, cada mañana, cada mediodía, eso es lo que tendré yo. Pregúntate si ella aprenderá a amarme.

Pregúntate si te olvidará. Vívelo y recuérdalo, pero nunca volverás a tenerlo. Y yo sí. Después de todos estos años, he ganado. —Cogió de un brazo a Isabella y le apoyó el cañón de la pistola en la sien. —Simplemente procura no intentar nada estúpido. —Descolgó la cuerda de la cadena de la lámpara. Edward quedó libre para caminar, con la cuerda floja alrededor del cuello, pero seguía con las manos atadas a la espalda. —Ahora vete, vete, antes que cambie de opinión y le meta una bala en la cabeza.

Los furiosos gritos de la multitud se oían más cerca, resonando en la caverna subterránea, produciéndole estremecimientos y encogiéndole el vientre a Isabella.

—¡Vete, Edward, vete! —exclamó ella— ¡Sálvate!

Él salió retrocediendo y una vez en el corredor se giró hacia las habitaciones, la sala de música y el dormitorio, donde él componía su música, donde habían hecho el amor, donde ella le quitó la máscara por primera vez.

—Isabella, vendré a buscarte. Vendré. No renuncies a mí jamás. Y diciendo eso desapareció.

* * *

 **Hola todas muchas gracias por sus comentarios este es la primera parte de la historia la próxima semana como siempre 4 capítulos.**


	17. Chapter 17

****** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia** . ********

 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

 **** Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **L** **a Prisionera del Castillo** **d** **e Black**

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **1** **7**

 _—_ _En_ contrarás muy cómodo tu alojamiento aquí —le dijo Jacob. —Tendrás todo lo que necesites o desees. Todo, a excepción de Edward, pensó Isabella.

Medio aturdida, entró en la habitación que sería la suya en el castillo de Black. Todavía llevaba el vestido para el papel de Scheherazade que debería haber representado esa noche; o tal vez fue la noche anterior; había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Había tenido que dejar marchar a Edward.

Y lo había hecho para salvarlo. Ahora, ya no estaba con ella.

«Vendré a buscarte.»

Esas palabras, la angustiada expresión de sus ojos que luego dio paso a resolución, habían quedado grabadas en su memoria, quemándosela durante las últimas horas, o el medio día, o el tiempo que fuera que había transcurrido desde que la sacaron del subterráneo del Teatro de la Ópera para traerla a esa suntuosa mansión. El trayecto desde París no había sido largo, bueno, menos de medio día. Había llorado en silencio en un rincón del coche y pasado la mayor parte del viaje medio adormilada, atontada, mientras Sam y Jacob conversaban en voz baja.

Estaba dormida cuando entraron en el camino de entrada de la propiedad y sólo se despertó cuando el coche se sacudió al detenerse y llegaron a sus oídos los gritos de los criados. Tuvo la impresión de ver una enorme casa construida en ladrillo gris, con hileras de ventanas a lo largo de su fachada, una gran extensión de césped, y muy poco más. Estaba muy atontada.

El interior del castillo era casi tan lujoso y suntuoso como el Teatro de la Ópera. Mientras Jacob la llevaba a su habitación en la planta de arriba, fue observando los muebles dorados, los altos corredores con espejos y las mullidas alfombras.

En medio de todo eso, lograba consolarse pensando que por lo menos el conde había mantenido su palabra permitiendo a Edward marcharse libre. Mientras se vestía, Jacob se había quedado con ella para mantenerla a salvo, y Sam salió a recibir a la furiosa multitud que llegó ahí en busca de Edward.

«Ya no está aquí. Se ha escapado», les dijo.

Mirando por un agujero de la pared, ella vio la furia asesina en sus caras. A la parpadeante luz de las antorchas que llevaban, vio brillar pistolas y espadas. Estremecida, la alegró haber tomado la decisión de salvar a Edward.

Había sido la decisión correcta.

Por el agujero vio también que el conde los envió en una dirección diferente a la que había tomado Edward. Y sólo entonces bajó los hombros, relajando la tensión, y cerró los ojos aliviada.

Edward se pondría a salvo.

«Y usted —le dijo el conde, después que se marchó el gentío—, me va a estar muy agradecida por haber salvado la vida a su horrendo amante. Me encargaré de que me manifieste su gratitud, señorita Swan. ¿O tal vez podría permitirme tutearla y llamarla Isabella?»

El brillo que vio en sus ojos le revolvió el estómago, y retrocedió hacia los brazos de Jacob, que la sostuvieron, quieta y callada. Era capaz de soportar el contacto del hermano menor, pero el del conde, jamás. Jamás.

En ese momento, contemplando distraídamente la suntuosa habitación a que la habían llevado, oyó el clic de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de ella. Se giró y descubrió que estaba sola con Jacob.

Él avanzó hacia ella, con la cara seria pero la expresión resuelta.

—Isabella, tienes que entender. Esto es por tu bien.

—¿Por mi bien? —consiguió decir ella, inundado su interior por una oleada de amargura.

—No tenías ningún futuro con… Edward. Te tendría prisionera, siempre escondida. No podrías ver la luz del día, relacionarte con gente ni pasear en un coche. Estarías condenada a una vida de oscuridad y evasión. Aquí estarás bien cuidada y atendida, cómoda.

—¿Para el placer de tu hermano? ¿Oíste sus amenazas?

—No, sólo dijo esas cosas para obligar a Edward a marcharse. No, Isabella, no. Estás aquí porque yo te amo. Sam no tiene nada que ver con esto. Con el tiempo olvidarás a ese… a esa bestia, y llegarás a comprender que tu vida está conmigo.

Isabella lo miró fijamente, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y vio su imagen borrosa.

—Amo a Edward. ¡Él es mi vida! No podré ser feliz aquí sin él.

Jacob le puso las manos en los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, apretándola a su cuerpo y acercando la cara a la suya.

—No digas eso —le espetó en tono enérgico, echándole el aliento caliente en los labios. —Eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta y pura que no puedes amar a un hombre como él.

Estremecido, la estrechó con más fuerza y le cubrió la boca, mojada de lágrimas saladas, y la besó apasionadamente.

Desmoronada en sus brazos, ella intentó girar la cara para apartar la boca.

—Jacob, no.

—Isabella, confía en mí —dijo él cuando ella ya había liberado los labios. —Con el tiempo llegarás a agradecérmelo. Comprenderás que hice bien al ayudarte a escapar de él. Tu vida está conmigo. Te amo. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza, la palabra «jamás» onduló en su lengua, pero no pudo decirla porque él le cubrió la boca con la suya otra vez, absorbiendo su aliento y su ser con tanta fuerza que al final ella se doblegó.

Pero la palabra «jamás» quedó resonando en su mente.

Edward se sentía vacío y agotado, con el alma más llena de cicatrices y agujeros de lo que habría imaginado posible.

Pero esa mañana, después de haber dejado a Isabella y pasado la larga noche vagando y escabullándose por las calles de París, comenzó a llenar ese vacío con rabia y resolución, además de recriminaciones a sí mismo.

Había vivido los diez últimos años en la oscuridad. Se había ocultado, amedrentado por las amenazas de su hermano, un hermano que despreocupadamente causaba daño y males a las personas que entraban en contacto con él. Había permitido que Sam controlara su vida.

Y acababa de dejar que le arrebatara lo que le importaba más que nada en el mundo.

Con los muslos aplastados sobre el lomo de _César_ , lo instó a cobrar velocidad presionando las rodillas. Pasaron casi volando por las calles cubiertas de lodo y nieve y atravesaron un cementerio de las afueras de París donde había encontrado un lugar para esconderse de la multitud enfurecida que lo buscaba.

Estaba desesperado por ponerse en camino hacia la propiedad de Black, donde sabía que Sam había llevado a Isabella. Pero antes tenía que encontrar a Esme, para enterarse de lo ocurrido en el Teatro de la Ópera y de cualquier otra información que ella pudiera darle.

Sam, maldito fuera, no se había equivocado; era cierto que había hecho esmerados planes para escapar con Isabella, y esa noche los había aprovechado. Para él. Sólo para él.

Aunque se le rebelaron todos los nervios y músculos del cuerpo, ganó su cerebro. Enfermo y asqueado hasta la médula de los huesos, había dejado a Isabella con sus dos hermanastros, comprendiendo que esa era la única posibilidad de sobrevivir para ambos. Y deseaba sobrevivir. Para ella. Con ella.

No podía seguir viviendo en la oscuridad. Eso lo había hecho más débil y vulnerable, más incluso que su cara.

A galope sobre _César_ , sentía el aire frío de febrero en la mitad desnuda del rostro. Ansioso inspiraba la brisa a la luz del día. Llevaba cogidas las riendas con tanta fuerza que tenía los dedos acalambrados, sin sangre, y el cuerpo tan rígido y tenso por la furia, agotamiento y desánimo que lo sentía congelado.

Se odiaba por haber sido tan débil y estúpido. Se le llenó la boca de bilis al pensar que ella había tenido que salvarlo, cuando debería haber sido él quien la salvara a ella. Y se lo permitió, cuando debería haber sido él el que debería haber encontrado una manera de llevársela consigo.

Le permitió tomar la decisión.

Seguía doliéndole la garganta por el daño causado por la cuerda que Sam le puso al cuello. No había hablado con nadie, pero sabía que su voz sonaría rasposa y áspera; tal vez la garganta le quedaría dañada para siempre.

Tal como él; dañado de por vida.

Cerró los ojos. Había comenzado a nevar, y al paso constante de _César_ , los helados copos se le enterraban en los párpados, pinchándoselos. Se enteraría de las noticias por Esme: qué se decía acerca del fantasma de la Ópera, si continuaban buscándolo, y si había sabido algo de Isabella. Sólo entonces podría hacer sus planes.

—Aah, Isabella, qué hermosa estás esta noche —dijo el conde cuando ella entró en el salón la primera noche de su estancia en el castillo. —Veo que no estás desmejorada después de tu… aventura de anoche. ¿Te apetece una copa de jerez? Un asunto ha retenido a mi hermano en la ciudad, pero no me cabe duda de que se nos reunirá muy pronto, con noticias de la suerte que ha corrido el Teatro de la Ópera.

Qué civilizado parecía Sam; qué perfecto y normal tenía que ser para los miembros de la clase alta reunirse en el salón a beber algo antes de la cena y ofrecer disculpas por la tardanza de uno de ellos.

Sólo que ella no sentía el menor deseo de estar en el salón, en presencia del conde y ni siquiera en esa casa. Y mucho menos estar a solas con él.

Sam le pasó una pequeña copa color rosa que contenía un líquido dorado.

—No nos andamos con ceremonias en el castillo de Black —continuó, dirigiéndole una mirada burlona. —Nos tutearemos. Yo te llamaré Isabella y tú me llamarás Sam. —Se le acercó más, tanto que las puntas de sus zapatos tocaron las de los suyos y las solapas de su chaqueta le rozaron el pecho. —No veo la hora de oírte decir mi nombre, de muchas maneras.

Ella retrocedió, con el corazón retumbante. No había querido bajar a cenar; habría preferido continuar encerrada en el dormitorio elegantemente amueblado y decorado con encajes color marfil al que la había llevado Jacob. Pero entonces le llegó la amenaza: o te vistes y preparas para asistir a la cena o recibes una visita del anfitrión. Y estando Jacob ausente del castillo, no se atrevió a contrariar al hermano mayor.

Pese a las afirmaciones de Jacob de que Sam simplemente le ofrecía un refugio, ella sabía muy bien que el conde tenía otras ideas e intenciones.

—Tenía la esperanza de que hubieras preferido una cena más… íntima esta noche —dijo él entonces, confirmando sus temores.

¿Y dónde estaba Jacob? ¿Por qué no se encontraba ahí?

Después que Jacob la llevó a su dormitorio, se había pasado el día llorando, durmiendo y preocupándose por su apurada situación.

Había hecho lo que debía para salvar a Edward; no sentía ningún pesar por eso. Una vez lo hirió quitándole la máscara para ver su secreto más profundo, su mayor sufrimiento. Y por eso mismo, elegir la cautividad con el fin de asegurarle la libertad, era pagar un pequeño precio. Además, le creyó cuando le dijo que vendría a buscarla. Vendría.

Pero mientras tanto…

—¿Dónde está su condesa esta noche? —le preguntó, con la voz rasposa.

Bebió un trago del dorado jerez, y la sorprendió el calor que le bajó en cascada por la garganta, calentándole suavemente el interior. Pero claro, ¿cuándo había bebido algo mejor que vino o cerveza baratos? Ese jerez era mejor incluso que el vino que bebió en la cena después de su debut. Volvió a beber, un trago más largo.

—Me alegra que te guste el jerez; bebe, bebe, por favor. Te irá bien para, digamos, relajarte. Y Emily no tardará en venir a reunirse con nosotros. No es dada a permanecer en sus aposentos, a no ser que haya algún motivo. Ah, ahí viene —añadió al ver abrirse la puerta del salón.

Entró la condesa y Isabella casi soltó la copa. Era rubia, alta y bella, y llevaba una parte del pelo recogido en la coronilla, mientras el resto le caía en bucles hasta los hombros. Pero al ver su vestido, si era posible llamarlo vestido, no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Pues no llevaba corpiño. La mujer iba con los pechos al aire para quien quisiera mirarlos, levantados suavemente por un corsé bordeado por encaje, que le apretaba los pechos por los lados, le subía hasta las axilas y continuaba hacia la espalda en un escote muy pronunciado. Los pezones de color rosado oscuro sobresalían por encima, en punta, y se mecían delicadamente al caminar como si fuera deslizándose por la sala en dirección a su marido, que la esperaba con una copa del mismo líquido dorado que le había servido a ella.

—Aah, mi preciosa, estás deliciosa esta noche —le dijo, pasándole la copa. —Emily, te presento a Isabella Swan, la… huésped de Jacob. No me cabe duda de que os vais a conocer íntimamente durante su estancia aquí.

Cuando la mujer se giró a mirarla, a Isabella se le encogió el estómago. Su mirada evaluadora la recorrió entera, y sus párpados entornados le ocultaban la expresión de los ojos.

—Me hace mucha ilusión —dijo, en un gorjeo gutural que no dejó ninguna duda acerca de lo que quería decir.

Prefiriendo no considerar esa idea, Isabella dejó la copa en una mesa lateral.

—Les ruego que me disculpen —dijo, echando a andar hacia la puerta. —No me siento muy bien.

—Ah, no —dijo Sam, apresurándose a cerrarle el paso. —Creo que no. Al fin y al cabo eres una invitada y debemos ocuparnos de que estés bien atendida y entretenida. En realidad, creo… ah, sí —añadió, ladeando la cabeza hacia un débil sonido de tintineo de platos—, que ya han servido la cena. Por aquí, por favor.

—Resulta que no tengo mucho apetito…

Sam le cogió un brazo y de repente Emily estaba al otro lado cogiéndole el codo. Su brazo le rozó la parte del pecho desnuda, y la mujer giró la cabeza para sonreírle significativamente.

—Nos acompañarás a cenar —dijo Sam—, si no, me sentiré muy ofendido. Y seguro que Isabella no desea ofenderme, ¿verdad, Emily?

—No, desde luego. Aunque, la verdad, me gustaría que te ofendiera, para que yo pudiera mirar.

Y así Isabella se vio llevada hacia una ornamentada puerta de un extremo del salón; haciendo respiraciones profundas, concluyó que estaría mejor en el comedor, en el que por lo menos había criados.

Era capaz de soportar una cena con el conde y su mujer a medio vestir y sus lascivas miradas y sus ambiguas frases nada sutiles.

Se había imaginado que la llevarían a un comedor que sería tan grande como las demás habitaciones de esa inmensa mansión, así que la sorprendió que no fuera en absoluto lo que esperaba. En lugar de una mesa larga rodeada de sillas, iluminada por una araña de cristal con muchas velas, se encontró con unos enormes cojines a modo de asiento. Había varios, tal vez unos doce, de todas las formas y tamaños. Unos cuantos rodeaban una mesa cuadrada muy baja, muy cerca del suelo, y había que sentarse en uno de ellos. En cada una de las paredes había candelabros con velas y en el centro de la mesa uno con varios brazos. Sintió un aroma raro, diferente a todo lo que hubiera olido, que impregnaba el aire de la sala de una manera que si bien no era empalagosa, hacía imposible desentenderse.

Se le aceleró el corazón cuando, tan pronto como entraron, las puertas se cerraron firmemente y el conde se detuvo a mirarla con una extraña sonrisa que le hizo saltar el corazón hacia un lado.

—Toma asiento, querida mía. Donde quieras. Ella avanzó de mala gana.

La condesa ya había elegido un enorme cojín de terciopelo azul en forma de una bola aplastada.

Los pechos le zangolotearon cuando se instaló, medio recostada sobre una cadera y apoyada en un codo. Mientras Isabella la observaba, cogió una fruta pequeña de color algo púrpura y le hincó el diente.

Sam observó su interés y la llevó firmemente a sentarse en un cojín cercano al de Emily.

—Es una breva, querida mía —le dijo. —Son suaves y aterciopeladas por fuera y jugosas por dentro. Las encuentro absolutamente deliciosas, y me recuerdan otros deleites más vulgares.

Ella se sentía muy acalorada y de repente tomó conciencia de sus cinco sentidos y de lo que experimentaba cada uno: la vista y la textura de los lujosos muebles iluminados por la tenue luz; el incienso que la hacía desear inspirar más hondo ya que le impregnaba todo su ser; la espléndida selección de comida repartida sobre la mesa; había de todo, desde fruta a vino, quesos y panes, e incluso suculentos pasteles y platos de crema.

Le cedieron las rodillas y se hundió lentamente en el lujoso y blando cojín, que pareció envolverla. Con el peso de la gruesa falda, que le encerraba las piernas, y la ductilidad del cojín, se le hacía difícil moverse, y le pareció que le resultaría imposible levantarse sin ayuda.

Sam, que había elegido un cojín cuadrado y firme entre las dos, pareció entender su apuro, porque la obsequió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Ya está, vamos, ¿no es cómodo esto? Como dije, el jerez te ha ido bien para relajarte, porque tenía un chorrito de algo especial, y nuestro incienso también. Venga, estoy seguro de que tienes hambre. Come, por favor. Vas a necesitar tus fuerzas.

Aunque se le revolvió el estómago al oír esas últimas palabras, y por toda ella pasó una sensación de náuseas y recelo, Isabella reconoció que tenía hambre y que, por desconcertantes que hubieran sido sus palabras, Sam tenía razón; necesitaría sus fuerzas.

Porque como decidió en ese mismo momento, aunque tenía algo obnubilada la mente observando mecerse los generosos pechos de la condesa Emily al alargar la mano para coger otra breva, iba a escaparse del castillo de Black. Debía escapar y encontrar a Edward como fuera. Y volver a estar juntos.

Mientras tanto, tenía que cuidar de sí misma, soportar las insinuaciones, y, quisiera Dios, nada más, del conde.

Y a Jacob. Buen Dios, no sabía qué pensar de él. La amaba, eso se lo creía, pero la había obligado a venirse con él a esa casa. Aseguraba que era para protegerla, y tal vez fuera así, pues era un hombre bueno, amable y ella le tenía muchísimo cariño.

O al menos, se lo había tenido.

Si en algún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que Jacob podría haber estado de acuerdo con el plan del conde en la casa subterránea con el único fin de permitir que Edward se escapara y aplacar el deseo de venganza de su hermano, esa idea se había disuelto esa mañana cuando la besó en su habitación. Él no tenía la menor intención de dejarla volver con Edward.

¿Y si Edward no la encontraba? ¿Y si no venía a buscarla?

Sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago. No. Él vendría. Edward vendría. La amaba; nada le impediría llegar hasta ella.

Pero ¿qué tendría que soportar hasta que él viniera, o hasta que ella encontrara la manera de escapar?

Le giraban los pensamientos en la cabeza; sentía agudizados los sentidos; se sentía indolente y alerta al mismo tiempo. Sam la observaba y su atención era intensa y palpable. Sentía por todo el cuerpo las vibraciones producidas por los latidos de su corazón.

Obligándose a centrar la atención en la mesa, alargó la mano y cogió un pequeño racimo de uvas. Estaban crujientes y jugosas, y se le deslizaron dulcemente por la garganta. El conde le acercó la fuente con brevas; ella eligió una de esas frutas púrpura de extraña forma cogiéndola por la parte saliente parecida a un pedúnculo. Sí que tenían la piel suave, como terciopelo, ligeramente arrugada. Le pareció como si tuviera en la mano un órgano pesado pero delicado. Un órgano masculino, porque aunque no tenía la forma, sí el mismo peso, el mismo tacto denso y aterciopelado.

Ese pensamiento la sobresaltó, y cuando levantó la vista, con las mejillas ardiendo, vio que Sam la estaba observando, con sus ojos oscuros brillantes bajo los párpados entornados.

—Veo que estas pequeñas frutas te producen la misma fascinación que a mí —dijo, cogiendo una breva y sosteniéndola en la palma ahuecada como si fuera un pecho pequeño.

Ella notó que se le endurecían los pezones al observar cómo él hacía rodar la fruta en su palma, ladeándola y tocándola. Entonces él la cogió por el pedúnculo y se la acercó a los labios.

Con el corazón retumbante, abrió la boca lo bastante para tomar un pequeño bocado, y la sorprendió la facilidad con que sus dientes se enterraron en la aterciopelada piel. No se había imaginado que fuera tan blanda, pero era tan delicada como parecía.

—Ahora a mí —le pidió Sam.

Ella levantó su breva hasta los labios de él, y no pudo apartar la mirada de sus dientes, cuando rodearon la fruta y luego se enterraron suavemente. Se sintió como si en la sala no hubiera nada aparte de la boca de él, y esa fruta crujiendo entre sus dientes.

Le ofreció la breva nuevamente y esta vez él movió la boca por el borde de su palma antes de coger el resto de la fruta. El cálido contacto de sus labios en el borde de su mano le hizo subir un inesperado estremecimiento por el brazo. Masticando, Sam emitió un suave gemido y bajó aún más los párpados.

Entonces fue cuando Isabella cayó en la cuenta de que la condesa había cambiado de posición en su cojín y tenía las manos ocupadas en el regazo de su marido.

Miró hacia abajo y al ver un atisbo de piel rojo oscuro en las blancas y delgadas manos de Emily, hizo ademán de levantarse para alejarse, pero Sam le cogió la muñeca antes que pudiera hacerlo y le acercó la cara a la suya.

Su boca, que sabía a breva y a vino, se cerró sobre la de ella. Estaba atrapada por esos cálidos y hábiles labios que se movían sobre los suyos y sujeta por una fuerte mano en la nuca enterrándole los dedos en el pelo. Entreabrió la boca y fue invadida por toda la sensualidad del momento: el sabor dulce de la fruta, el erótico aroma que impregnaba el aire y, de repente, sintió unas manos sobre sus pechos, levantándolos y sacándolos fuera del corpiño.

Una de esas manos le cogió la suya y le fue imposible enderezarse; estaba medio caída sobre Sam, que le sujetaba una muñeca, mientras le obligaron a bajar la otra mano hasta dejarla entre ellos, hasta que rozó con los dedos algo turgente y caliente. La mano que se la bajó era pequeña pero fuerte y, en medio del nebuloso torbellino de sensaciones (en la boca, en el pezón y, de repente, el hormigueo en la entrepierna) cayó en la cuenta de que era Emily la que la obligaba a cerrar la mano en el grueso miembro erecto del conde.

No logró retirarla; la cerró sobre el miembro de él, con la mano de Emily encima, y juntas se lo frotaron, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, usando el suave goteo del glande y de la boca de la condesa para lubricárselo. Sam ya le había dejado libre la boca y, en una especie de vertiginoso cambio de posición, se encontró medio caída entre el conde y la condesa, y vio que él había pasado la atención a los pechos de su mujer.

En esa postura, con el mundo ladeado, mientras su mano subía y bajaba a todo lo largo del pene erecto, vio los labios que un momento antes le devoraban la boca cerrarse sobre toda la aréola del pecho de Emily. No pudo apartar los ojos mientras él chupaba y lamía un poco, estirando el grueso pezón rojo e introduciéndoselo en la boca. Se lo estiraba y apretaba tanto que sin duda le causaba dolor, pero ella sentía sus pechos tensos, y los pezones duros le vibraban como si también se los estuvieran frotando y chupando. Le vibraba la vagina y sintió salir el chorro de flujo, mientras Sam tenía la respiración jadeante y entre ella y Emily frotaban más y más rápido y salían más gotas del glande.

Frotaron y frotaron, más y más rápido, y en medio del ritmo de los sonidos que oía, de resuellos, succiones, suaves gemidos, sintió que alguien le apretaba uno de los pezones, y la sala pareció empequeñecerse reduciéndose sólo a esos sonidos y sensaciones. De repente Sam apartó la cara emitiendo un largo gemido y ella sintió bajar el chorro de semen por la mano.

Emily la soltó bruscamente y ella cayó de espaldas en su cojín, limpiándose la mano en una servilleta cogida de la mesa, con el corazón retumbante, la frente mojada, viendo girar la habitación, y con el brazo dolorido por los implacables movimientos de la mano.

Cuando consiguió enderezarse hasta quedar sentada, ayudándose torpemente con el codo, se encontró con la complacida expresión de Sam.

—Una comida muy deliciosa —comentó él, recorriéndola toda entera con ojos lascivos. Repentinamente alargó la mano hacia ella y, antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, le apretó y tironeó un pecho, que estaba desnudo fuera del corpiño bajado.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, para apartarse, pero sus movimientos eran perezosos, y no la salvaron de los expertos pellizcos, que le hicieron bajar estremecimientos de placer y dolor hacia la boca del estómago. Se apresuró a meterse los pechos dentro del corpiño lo mejor que pudo, pero no le quedaron bien; el vestido, el corsé y la camisola se habían aflojado durante la refriega y asomaban colgando por delante, dejándola con los pechos casi tan expuestos como los de la condesa.

—Deliciosa, sí, y su renuencia es lo justo y necesario para ser encantadora —añadió Emily. —Pero no tardará mucho tiempo en suplicarte, _monsieur_.

El pezón de uno de sus pechos estaba rojo vivo e hinchado, y apuntaba en un ángulo, duro y puntiagudo, por las succiones.

—O a ti, querida mía. No infravalores tus atractivos.

A Isabella se le resecó la garganta al encontrarse con la mirada atrapada por los ojos azules y duros de Emily. Con una ladina sonrisa en la cara, la mujer volvió la atención a la mesa.

—Espero con ilusión esa ocasión —dijo—, pero ahora vuelvo a tener hambre.

Y diciendo eso cogió un pequeño trozo de queso, como si la comida no hubiera sido interrumpida por el juego sexual. Justo entonces se abrió la puerta.

—¡Jacob! —exclamó Isabella, tan aliviada que no pudo contenerse.

Habría logrado levantarse, a pesar de las faldas torcidas que le limitaban el movimiento de las piernas y el cojín que parecía arena movediza; pero él fue inmediatamente a ponerse a su lado.

Le pareció ver pasar un relámpago de fastidio por sus ojos cuando miró a su hermano, pero no podía estar segura, porque la sala no estaba bien iluminada.

—¿Os he interrumpido? —preguntó él, sentándose en el cojín que había al lado de ella. —Estás hermosa como siempre esta noche, Isabella.

—Acabamos de empezar —dijo Sam, antes que ella pudiera contestar. —Me alegra mucho que ya estés aquí. Me parece que Isabella comenzaba a sentirse sola.

Jacob lo miró de reojo cogiendo una gruesa rebanada de pan.

—¿Y he de suponer que la habéis hecho sentirse bien acogida en mi ausencia?

Emily emitió unas risitas y bebió un trago de vino, dejando la respuesta a su marido.

—Pero por supuesto, aunque, con gran consternación mía, creo que habría preferido que hubieras llegado antes. Me pareció algo… renuente a participar del todo en nuestra… comida.

—No me cabe duda de que se sentirá más cómoda ahora que estoy yo aquí. Claro que habría venido antes, pero me retuvieron en la ciudad.

Diciendo eso Jacob alargó las manos hacia ella.

Isabella pensó que le iba a arreglar el corpiño, por lo que cuando él introdujo la mano para cerrarla sobre uno de sus pechos, no supo cómo reaccionar. Suaves hormigueos le erizaron el fino vello y volvieron a endurecérsele los pezones; deseó apartarse de su contacto, pero no quería contrariarlo. Estaba segura de que Jacob era el único motivo de que Sam no hubiera avanzado más en sus insinuaciones sexuales hasta el momento.

—Me reuní con Le Rochet, por supuesto —explicó este.

—Aaah, sí —dijo Sam, en tono de saber de qué iba eso. —¿Y habéis ultimado los acuerdos? Jacob continuaba acariciándole el pecho a ella, sensual, tranquilo, despreocupado. A ella le hormigueaba la piel, la sentía tirante.

—Casi. Estoy muy complacido por la forma como avanzan. —Al oírla hacer una inspiración profunda, añadió—: Pero basta de negocios. —Con la otra mano le levantó el mentón y la miró tímidamente. —¿Me has echado de menos, entonces?

En su mirada brilló una extraña luz de deseo y ella intentó desviar la mirada.

—¿Isabella? —dijo él, con la voz tensa. Ella se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te he echado de menos. Esto…

No pudo decir nada más, porque él se le acercó más haciendo desaparecer todo lo que había en la sala a excepción de él y la manera como se apoderó de su boca. Se sintió abrumada por la intensa arremetida de sus labios y dientes, y su lengua explorando la suya, con las manos cerradas sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Opuso resistencia para poder respirar y al mismo tiempo evitar seguir hundiéndose en ese blando cojín y quedar aplastada y ahogada bajo el peso de él. Se estaba ahogando, atrapada en un torbellino de sensaciones: labios cálidos y mojados, la lengua, las manos, la fuerte presión de su vibrante miembro en la entrepierna, que ya tenía mojada y vibrante, la sensación en sus pezones bajo las yemas de sus dedos; de repente, sin saber cómo, se desvaneció su renuencia, transformándose en algo ya muy conocido. Su respiración ya era agitada y emitía suaves resuellos, tenues suspiros sobre la boca de él. Cerró los ojos.

Jacob sabía besarla. Podía no estar de acuerdo con lo que él había hecho, pero en esa terrible casa, él le era conocido; un oasis.

Podía no amarlo como amaba a Edward, con esa intensa y dolorosa necesidad, pero era un hombre fuerte y guapo y conocía su cuerpo; la amaba, la amaba.

Detectaba una especie de obsesión en sus caricias, pero ella, ya excitada tras el escarceo con Sam y Emily, y también por el jerez afrodisiaco, estaba en condiciones de responder de igual manera; tenía su propia desesperación, su propia obsesión.

En los recovecos de su mente, donde seguían reinando la cordura y la claridad, sabía que con el fin de protegerse y sobrevivir, tenía que tener feliz a Jacob; debía hacerlo creer que estaría contenta con él, y al mismo tiempo reservarse, no darle todo lo que le había dado a Edward.

Le correspondió el beso, mordisqueándole suavemente los labios cuando él la levantó estrechándola en sus brazos, y abrió la boca, para hacerle evidente que estaba por él. Entonces, bajó torpemente las manos por entre ellos, y cuando él comprendió qué buscaba, cambió de posición, quitando su peso de encima de ella, y medio la montó encima de él, dejándola de costado sobre el cojín. Sus pechos libres cayeron hacia un lado y de pronto sintió el aire fresco en ellos. Sus pezones en punta rozaban deliciosamente la camisa de él mientras a tientas se afanaba en desabotonarle los pantalones, hasta llegar al lugar donde los pliegues del vestido de ella estaban enredados entre las piernas de él.

Metió la mano por debajo de sus calzoncillos, buscando decidida el duro y pesado pene. Él suspiró con un lado de su boca cuando ella se lo levantó, libre, deslizó la mano por la aterciopelada piel parecida a la de la breva, introdujo los dedos por entre su encrespado vello y ahuecó la palma debajo de los hinchados testículos. Jacob cambió de posición, llevándola con él, y se tendió de espaldas.

Con el peso, el mullido cojín se levantó por los lados, y ella quedó arrodillada entre los muslos de él. Abriendo la boca formando una o, deslizó los labios por el largo miembro, y él exhaló un suspiro de placer.

Los movió arriba y abajo, acariciando, lamiendo, chupando y frotando el pene, mientras sus pechos zangoloteaban y se mecían seductoramente. De la punta salían gotitas y ella sentía el sabor salado, apretando los labios fuertemente y luego aflojándolos, con los ojos cerrados y pensando en Edward.

De pronto sintió a alguien detrás de ella, de rodillas a sus pies. Dos manos se ahuecaron en sus pechos, apretándoselos, luego bajaron y subieron por sus costillas y, presionándoselos por los lados, comenzó a moverle y tironearle los pezones entre los pulgares y los índices. La sorprendió el intenso placer que sintió, y que bajó como un rayo hasta su dilatado clítoris; los hábiles dedos continuaron atormentándole los pezones al tiempo que ella añadía a la presión de sus labios la de sus manos cerradas alrededor del miembro de Jacob.

Sintió una presión en la espalda, pero no de un cuerpo pesado; tenía que ser Emily la que se había apoyado sobre ella, hundiendo la boca en un lado de su cuello. Su atención se concentró en las sensaciones y en su creciente necesidad de alivio. Jacob movía las caderas y ella comenzó a subir y bajar la boca más rápido, para seguir su ritmo, mientras las caricias en sus pezones le mojaban más y más la entrepierna, haciéndola desear apretarla a algo, a cualquier cosa, para aliviarse.

Un repentino empujón casi enterró a Emily en ella, echándola hacia adelante, y el duro miembro de Jacob prácticamente se le clavó en la garganta, provocándole bascas. El gemido de placer que oyó emitir a Emily le hizo pasar más ráfagas de necesidad por todo el cuerpo; sintió cambiar el ritmo detrás de ella, con las embestidas de Sam penetrando a su mujer, mientras esta continuaba atormentándole los pezones desde atrás.

Entonces Emily sacó la lengua y se la pasó por su sensibilizada oreja, haciéndole bajar un rugido hueco desde el cuello por todo el espinazo, mientras los cuatro se movían a ritmos desiguales, ella atrapada entre los tres.

Notó que Jacob se ponía rígido, listo, sintió pasar el semen por su pene y luego el chorro en la garganta, acompañado por el gemido de liberación de él. Por fin pudo liberar la boca, cerrar las doloridas mandíbulas y dejarse caer hacia un lado. Emily rodó con ella, y de pronto se encontró con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de Jacob, mirando la cara sonrojada y los ojos nublados de Emily, mientras su marido seguía dándole por detrás.

Jacob estaba debajo de ella, haciéndola subir y bajar con el ritmo de su respiración; él subió las manos por su espalda, las bajó por sus costados y las ahuecó en sus pechos. Mientras tanto Emily la miraba con su roja boca abierta, jadeando, y sus pezones colgaban delante de ella como insistiendo en que se los acariciara. Y Sam, detrás de su mujer, tenía la cara tensa de concentración y excitación; sus ojos no estaban nublados por el placer sino que brillaban, duros y negros, mirándola fijamente a ella, como si fuera él quien la tenía en sus brazos y no su hermano.

Él la observaba y ella lo observaba, y seguían mirándose cuando a él se le estrecharon las pupilas, se le aceleró la respiración, se le estiraron los labios en un rictus de crueldad y entonces, cuando finalmente embistió una última vez, enterrando el miembro hasta el fondo de la vagina de su mujer, su expresión le dijo que era a ella a quien deseaba, era ella a quien tendría.

Y en el mismo instante en que rodó, quitándose de encima de Emily, Sam alargó las manos hacia ella. La agarró, arrugándole la falda y las enaguas, y luego deslizó las manos por debajo de la pesada tela.

—¡No! —gritó ella, debatiéndose, con la cabeza en el pecho de Jacob.

Levantó una pierna y estuvo a punto de golpear la cabeza de Sam con el tobillo, al juntar con fuerza las rodillas. Él le apretó los muslos con manos duras, intentando atraerla hacia sí.

—¡Jacob! —gritó ella.

A la invocación del nombre de su hermano, Sam se detuvo, con la cara encima de ella, jadeante, con la camisa abierta, y aflojó la presión de las manos en sus muslos. Se le normalizó la expresión de sus ojos negros y se le hizo más lenta la respiración.

—¿No, Isabella? ¿No?

Ella intentó girarse, acurrucarse en el pecho desnudo de Jacob, pero las manos de Sam la inmovilizaron. Entonces Sam miró a Jacob; ella vio la mirada que intercambiaron.

—¿Ves cómo se hace la esquiva, jugando a coquetear? —dijo Sam, apartándose, sin prisas, no como si lo hubieran reprendido sino como si hubiera cambiado de decisión.

—Sam —dijo Jacob, acariciándole el pelo a Isabella. —No está preparada para esto. Tiene que estar dispuesta.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón en el pecho. «Dispuesta.» Jamás estaría dispuesta a abrirse de piernas ante Sam. No dijo nada, y se limitó a depositar un ligero beso en la cálida piel de Jacob. Tenía la impresión de que ese momento era frágil, endeble.

Sam soltó una risa ronca, tranquila.

—Entonces tendré… tendremos que hacer todo lo posible para conseguir su participación «bien dispuesta».

Isabella sintió recaer sobre ella su mirada otra vez, y se encontró mirándolo a los ojos, atrapada.

—No creo que eso vaya a ser una tarea muy difícil —continuó él—, para ninguno de nosotros.


	18. Chapter 18

****** La Historia No Es Más Que Una Adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original, de la Historia** ********  
 ****** Los personajes del hijo propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******  
 **** Muy sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **1** **8**

 _JACOB_ la había acompañado hasta la puerta de su dormitorio en un irónico gesto de decoro, y estaban detenidos en el corredor, como si fuera imprudente que él cruzara el umbral. Le temblaban las piernas de agotamiento y de alivio, y ya se había subido el corpiño lo bastante para ocultar los pezones.

—Jacob, prométemelo, por favor —le dijo, con las manos presionándole los hombros para mantenerlo a esa distancia.

Entonces él, como si le hubiera dejado los labios libres toda esa velada, lo que estaba muy lejos de la verdad, se inclinó otra vez a cubrirle la boca con la suya, como si no pudiera saciarse jamás.

—Isabella —suspiró, deslizando las manos por sus hombros desnudos. —Me perteneces a mí, sólo a mí. —Pero Sam…

—Mi hermano lo sabe —dijo él, y cogiéndole con más firmeza los brazos a la altura de los hombros, apartó la cara para mirarla a la tenue luz del corredor. —Sabe que eres mía. Sólo mía.

Isabella apoyó la espalda en la pared, rendida, y habría caído desmoronada al suelo si él no la hubiera estado sosteniendo. Él bajó la cabeza y le besó el cuello, haciendo suaves succiones. Agradables hormigueos le recorrieron la piel y nuevamente se le acumuló en el vientre la tensión del placer y del deseo y necesidad de alivio.

—Él… él desea…

No pudo terminar la frase debido a los sensuales movimientos de los labios de él por su tierna piel; el más mínimo contacto, los deslizamientos y suaves succiones le volvían a intensificar la tensión, el deseo contenido, que había tenido controlado durante toda la velada, intentando no hacerle caso, pero que ardía por soltarse.

Había sentido vibrar la entrepierna con cada paso, al subir los muchos peldaños de la escalera y luego por el corredor, y en ese momento la excitación estaba en su apogeo en la entrepierna. Sus pechos, con los pezones duros y libres otra vez, se movían sobre el armazón del corsé, intensificándole la dolorosa excitación. Le temblaban las manos apoyadas en la pared a su espalda mientras Jacob le lamía y succionaba la piel del cuello.

—Te desea a ti —musitó él, con la boca sobre su piel. —Por supuesto, ¿quién no te desearía, Isabella? ¿Quién no te desearía? —repitió, separando las sílabas, con los dientes cerrados sobre la piel de su cuello.

Justo cuando ella se habría permitido aflojar las rodillas y desmoronarse, él se apartó para mirarla.

—No te tomará por la fuerza, Isabella. Y yo no deseo compartirte… de esa manera. No tienes nada que temer. Siempre, siempre, te tendré a salvo.

Diciendo eso la besó en la boca, sin introducir la lengua, en un suave roce con los labios. Si hubiera sido Edward, ese tierno beso le habría hecho brotar las lágrimas, pero al ser Jacob, sólo fue un recordatorio de que esa reacción de ella era tan superficial y automática como las contracciones de su corazón, como un pestañeo.

Se apartó y colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Jacob —dijo, y la voz le salió temblorosa.

Porque, ¿cómo podía decir él esas cosas después de lo ocurrido esa noche, y la noche anterior, cuando estaban en la guarida de Edward? Deseaba creerle, pero no podía, no podía fiarse de él.

—Buenas noches, Isabella.

No entró detrás de ella en el dormitorio, así que se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

Afirmada con las palmas, apoyó la frente en la sólida puerta de roble y cerró los párpados, aliviada. Le temblaban las piernas, le entrechocaban las rodillas; sentía oprimido y vacío el vientre, y las lágrimas le hacían arder las comisuras de los ojos.

¿Qué iba a ser de ella? ¿Cómo podía continuar en esa casa aunque fuera un solo día más?

La promesa de Jacob de que su hermano no la forzaría tenía muy poco peso; sabía, porque lo había visto en los ojos de Sam, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que cogiera lo que deseaba.

Y el brillo de los ojos de Jacob, ese extraño destello que aparecía en ellos siempre que la miraba, y que le hablaba de su amor por ella, la asustaba casi tanto como la expresión fría y calculadora de los ojos de su hermano. La asustaba de diferente manera.

Se apartó de la puerta; estaba tan agotada que sentía el cuerpo tenso, tan rígido como si se lo estuvieran estirando con unas cuerdas desde el cielo raso.

Cuando se giró a mirar la habitación, sólo iluminada por el fuego de carbón que ardía en el hogar, se le encogió la boca del estómago al ver, sobresaltada, que no estaba sola. Se cubrió la boca con una mano para ahogar un grito, y entonces se fijó en que la persona llevaba un vestido, no pantalones.

—¿ _Madame_ Esme? —susurró, incrédula, al reconocer el perfil de la mujer.

 _M_ _adame_ Esme salió del rincón a oscuras de la habitación y fue a situarse a la luz anaranjada del fuego del hogar. —Chss, calla —dijo, con la voz apenas audible. —Pero ¿qué… cómo…?

Se dejó llevar por sus dos fuertes manos hacia la cama.

 _M_ _adame_ Esme se sentó y de un tirón la puso a su lado.

—Debes guardar silencio; no saben que estoy aquí —le dijo al oído, en un susurro, echándole el cálido aliento y rozándole la oreja con los labios. —El Teatro de la Ópera ha quedado muy dañado por el incendio, y los policías siguen buscando al culpable. Creen que fue Edward.

—No, no fue él —dijo Isabella—, fue el conde.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

—Pero ¿cómo es que usted está aquí en el castillo? —le preguntó Isabella, elevando tanto la voz que _madame_ la hizo callar poniéndole tres dedos en los labios.

—Edward me envió recado para decirme que el vizconde te había traído aquí con él.

—¿Edward? ¿Le ha visto? Ay, buen Dios. —Comenzó a sollozar en silencio y sin pensarlo hundió la cara en el pecho de _madame_. —Buen Dios, tuve que dejarlo… Tenía que…

—No le he visto —contestó _madame_ , con la voz bronca, acariciándole las mejillas. —Fue a buscarme, pero no le vi. Le envié recado de que me encontraría con él en las cercanías. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Cuéntamelo todo y deja de llorar.

Isabella se cogió de los volantes fruncidos del corpiño de seda de _madame_ , que en lugar de cubrirle los pechos, dejaba inexplicablemente expuesta una buena extensión de piel. Sorbió por la nariz y se serenó, lo bastante para que, aunque la voz le saliera rasposa, por lo menos fuera audible, y le explicó todo lo ocurrido desde que Edward la sacó del escenario del teatro esa noche. Buen Dios, pero si sólo fue la noche anterior.

—Jacob asegura que me ama, pero eso no es amor. —Volvió a echarse a llorar, pasándose una mano por la nariz y los ojos. —Quiere tenerme aquí. Y… y el conde…

—Sí, sé lo del conde. Es un cruel canalla.

Isabella detectó una especie de entusiasmo en su voz, que no logró entender; pero en cierto modo, estando presente _madame_ , tenía la impresión de que su situación ya no era tan desesperada.

—¿Cómo es que está usted aquí, en esta casa? —le preguntó otra vez.

—La camarera de la segunda planta perteneció al cuerpo de ballet un tiempo —le explicó ella en voz baja. —Se llama Pansy, pero ahora la llaman Rose. Se lesionó una pierna hace casi dos años y no pudo continuar bailando, y el ama de llaves del conde le ofreció un puesto aquí. Vine con el pretexto de visitarla y de buscar empleo. Me escribe contándome lo que ocurre aquí y yo he mantenido informado a Edward durante estos dos últimos años.

—Pero ¿quién se va a creer que _madame_ Esme, la famosa directora de ballet, necesita un puesto de criada en esta casa?

La suave risa de _madame_ le rozó la oreja.

—No, claro, nadie se lo creería si supieran que yo era la directora del ballet del Teatro de la Ópera, pero Rose les dijo, simplemente, que soy una vieja amiga de su madre que ahora necesita un puesto.

¿Cómo pueden saberlo? Nadie del personal me ha visto nunca en el teatro. Ni siquiera el conde se habrá fijado en mí cuando iba a los camerinos, porque ya no soy una de las bailarinas jóvenes y bellas que captan su atención. Y siendo miembro del personal de categoría más baja aquí, puedo asegurarte que no me prestará la menor atención. Por lo tanto, mi identidad aquí será muy secreta. Pero pasando a asuntos más importantes, Isabella, supongo que ya sabes que Edward es hermano del conde, que es lo que yo había jurado no decirte.

Isabella asintió, aspirando el aroma a azucena al hundir la nariz en el cuello de _madame_. Se le habían secado las lágrimas.

—Sí, son hermanos. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

—El conde anterior era un lujurioso irresponsable, igual que sus hijos. Sí, incluso Jacob. Por muy ingenuo que parezca, es igual que ellos. No se resiste a una mujer hermosa y espera obtener lo que desea. Bueno, el conde dejó embarazada a mi amiga Amelie, que estaba trabajando aquí en la propiedad; y así fue como nació Edward, con todas sus imperfecciones.

—Entonces, ¿ya nació con la cara desfigurada?

—Sí. En el instante en que el conde puso los ojos en el pobre bebé, con su mejilla horriblemente desfigurada y un ojo con el párpado ladeado, juró que jamás volvería a mirarlo ni lo reconocería. Pero poco antes de que Amelie muriera, cambió su decisión y encontró una manera de utilizarlo. A veces pienso si no sería el sufrimiento por su hijo y su futuro lo que le causó la muerte a ella.

—¿Se crió aquí también, entonces? ¿En el castillo?

Esas eran cosas que tal vez podría haberle preguntado a Edward, pero él siempre era muy reacio a contestar sobre cuestiones de su pasado. Pero al hablar de él le daba la sensación de estar haciendo algo al respecto, aunque sólo fuera satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Sí, después que Amelie murió, pero no como hermano, ya me comprendes. Edward sabía que era hijo del conde, pero Sam sólo lo supo después. Son de la misma edad, ¿sabes?, nacieron con un mes de diferencia, si puedes creer que el destino pueda deparar algo así.

 _M_ _adame_ suspiró y Isabella sintió la presión de sus pechos en los de ella, a través de las telas de sus respectivos corpiños. La extraña sensación de estar así, casi tocándose las clavículas desnudas, le recordó tanto a Emily y sus pequeñas y regordetas manos toqueteándole los pezones, que se apartó.

—¿Por qué el conde odia tanto a Edward?

—No lo sé todo, sólo sé que cuando eran muy jóvenes los dos solían andar juntos y que el conde y sus amigos lo invitaban a ir con ellos cuando salían por las noches; él debía llevar la cara tapada y hacer lo que le ordenaban. Edward tenía que soportar que lo ridiculizaran y castigaran, ellos y todo el personal de la casa. Dormía en un rincón del establo y allí le llevaban las sobras de la cocina.

A Isabella se le oprimió el corazón al pensar en el aterrado y repugnante jovencito que debió ser, y cómo habría sufrido intentando ser normal.

—Pero ¿por qué iba con él?

—Porque su padre se lo ordenaba. Porque exigía que Edward fuera la sombra de Sam, que lo siguiera a todas partes y arreglara los desastres que este pudiera ir sembrando a su paso. Y a Sam le fastidiaba la presencia de Edward, por supuesto, así que generaba situaciones y líos cada vez más repugnantes e inquietantes, para que su hermano se ocupara de solucionarlos.

Isabella la miró negando con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo, _madame_.

La mujer mayor exhaló un suspiro de exasperación.

—No me refiero a los desbarajustes que crea un chico cuando se rompe los pantalones o sale a cabalgar en el mejor caballo de su padre sin permiso y el caballo se tuerce una pata, aunque tal vez fue así como empezó. Sam siempre ha sido un hombre al que le gusta tener sus placeres y cosas finas y caras cueste lo que cueste. Incluso muy joven, antes de tener veinte años, tomaba lo que deseaba y desechaba lo que le sobraba.

—¿Y el conde padre exigía a Edward que arreglara los daños?

—Desde luego. Que resolviera los asuntos de las chicas a las que su hermano desfloraba o hería, o algo peor. Que pagara los daños hechos por él y sus amigos cuando habían bebido demasiado y se divertían por las calles de París o aquí en el pueblo de Black. Que ocultara las pruebas o buscara a alguien que hiciera de chivo expiatorio de los delitos. Incluso lo obligaba a intentar violentar a las chicas con las que a Sam le gustaba jugar; este encontraba muy divertido verlas chillar y gritar cuando las amenazaba con permitir que Edward las tocara. Y él tenía muy pocas opciones, si quería continuar vivo.

Por fin todo le quedó claro a Isabella.

—Como ha hecho ahora en el Teatro de la ópera. Edward es el chivo expiatorio, no sólo de lo que ha hecho su hermano sino de cualquier cosa terrible que pudiera pasar.

—Por fin lo entiendes. Ha estado los diez últimos años oculto porque fueron muchas las veces que se vio implicado en los actos de Sam. No se atreve a dejarse ver, no sólo por esa parte horrible de su cara, sino también porque le echan la culpa de muchas de las cosas terribles que ha hecho Sam de Black.

—Su cara no es horrible —exclamó Isabella, más fuerte de lo que era prudente. —No lo es, no lo es.

Volvió a sollozar. Tal vez no volvería a ver a Edward nunca más; tal vez nunca más volvería a sentir las caricias de su hermosa boca ni podría acariciar la piel rugosa de esa parte desfigurada de su cara, ni sentir el consuelo de sus abrazos. No soportaba ni pensarlo.

No soportaba la idea de sus sufrimientos, de su interminable dolor.

—No es tan horrorosa como le han hecho creer, Isabella, eso es cierto —dijo _madame_ Esme, desaparecido el tono molesto de su voz, que sonaba más amable que nunca—, pero ahora lo ves con los ojos del amor, y nada te va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Tal vez te he juzgado mal, tal vez eres digna del amor de un gran hombre como Edward de Black, porque incluso Amelie, que pasó con él tan poco tiempo, reconocía su talento y lo alentaba. Ojalá ella no hubiera muerto tan joven, porque entonces no se habría visto obligado a vivir con el conde y a esconderse luego. —Suspiró. —Ojalá.

Isabella se tragó los sollozos y enderezó la espalda, que se le había hundido con el llanto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha…?

—Chsss —susurró _madame_ , depositando nuevamente los dedos en sus labios y poniéndose rígida. Se quedaron en silencio, y Isabella notó la tensión de _madame_ , como si tuviera el oído atento a algo, aunque ella no oía nada.

—Debo irme —dijo al fin, con la voz apenas audible. —Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí. —Se inclinó a susurrarle al oído. —Haz lo que tengas que hacer para continuar congraciada con Jacob. Él es tu única posibilidad.

—Mi única posibilidad…

No pudo continuar porque _madame_ le tapó la boca con la palma, negando con la cabeza, con tanta vehemencia que ella le vio la cara a la tenue luz.

Haciendo ese brusco movimiento con la cabeza, _madame_ se levantó y se dirigió a una puerta en la pared opuesta a la que daba al corredor. La abrió y entró en un cuarto que a Isabella le pareció un armario empotrado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, que ya estaba cerrada, y descubrió la forma de abrirla (había que mover un pestillo de cierta manera), _madame_ ya no estaba. No había nadie en el pequeño cuarto, y estaba tan oscuro que era imposible saber por dónde había salido.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a la cama, agotada, dolorida y desconsolada. Y sintiéndose muy, muy sola.


	19. Chapter 19

* ***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia** ********

 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

 **** Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **1** **9**

 _SAM_ se apartó de la pequeña mirilla y se giró a mirar a su acompañante.

—Así que nuestra huésped ha recibido una visita —dijo. —¿La reconociste?

—Ah, sí, desde luego —contestó La Victoria, con su afectado acento español. —Tal como habías sospechado, es la directora del ballet, _madame_ Esme.

—Ella creyó que yo no la vi esta tarde cuando estaba haciendo sus quehaceres en las habitaciones de arriba, pero es muy raro que yo olvide una cara, aun cuando pertenezca a una nueva criada de mi casa. Aunque —añadió, para sí mismo, porque Victoria no necesitaba saber mucho acerca de él—, por lo que parece, no pude recordar mi primer encuentro con Isabella Swan años atrás junto al mar, porque necesité que mi hermano me lo recordara.

Volvió a poner el ojo en la mirilla y sintió un frufrú de ropas a su lado, porque Victoria hizo lo mismo, poniendo el suyo en otra mirilla bien oculta entre los pliegues del papel de la pared que imitaba un tapiz de brocado que caía desde el cielo raso.

La directora de ballet, en la que había posado los ojos una o dos veces tal vez durante sus visitas a los camerinos en la parte de atrás del escenario del teatro, había desaparecido dentro de un cuarto ropero, desde el cual, sin duda, había salido al pasadizo secreto. Y eso después de mantener una conversación en susurros, inaudible, con Isabella. Lo fastidiaba enormemente no haber podido captar más que una que otra frase o palabra suelta, y que la mujer mayor no hubiera hecho lo que sin duda deseaba hacer, o al menos él deseaba que hiciera: ayudar a la joven a desvestirse y meterse en la cama.

Continuó mirando con ojos de búho por la mirilla más grande, contemplándola en la habitación, iluminada solamente por el fuego del hogar, que le daba un resplandor naranja, mientras ella se quitaba el corsé sin soltar todos los lazos y luego el holgado vestido. Sus hermosos pechos, y de verdad no había visto ningunos mejores en todos sus años, se pusieron en punta y se mecieron cuando ella se agachó a quitarse las medias bajándolas enrolladas por sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

Maldito fuera Jacob, por tener tan poco carácter. Si no fuera por él, por su erróneo sentido de la caballerosidad, ya estaría en ese dormitorio ayudando a desvestirse a Isabella Swan.

Hizo una brusca inspiración, que sonó como un siseo, cuando Isabella se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los muslos separados de una manera muy impropia para una dama, y la entrepierna orientada hacia su mirilla, bañada sin duda por la luz del fuego. Veía todo lo que se había imaginado: la entrada de su vagina, ancha aunque en la sombra a la tenue luz, por fin abierta a su vista, y sus pechos levantados hacia el elevado lugar por donde él estaba mirando, como ofreciéndoselos.

Se le resecó la boca y, aún después de toda la actividad sexual que había tenido esa noche, se le endureció la polla. Casi no sentía los cambios de posición y movimientos de Victoria a su lado, aunque sí notó el cambio en su respiración cuando ambos vieron a Isabella deslizar la mano por su entrepierna. Aunque era imposible, habría jurado que oyó el sonido líquido en cuanto ella se pasó la mano por la mojada ranura entre los labios de su vulva, cuyo brillo era visible, aun a la tenue luz del fuego del hogar.

Ella siguió moviendo la mano ahí, pasándola por el refugio rojo oscuro que él «debía» hacer suyo,

iluminado por el resplandor naranja de las llamas, mientras con la otra mano se cogió un pecho y comenzó a pellizcarse y frotarse el pezón hasta dejarlo en una punta dura como el hierro.

Lamiéndose los labios, apretó el pene erecto contra la pared en que estaba apoyado, y presionando los dedos flexionados sobre el muro, puso el ojo tan cerca de la mirilla que comprobó que su órbita cabía a la perfección en la abertura.

Ella tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y ese largo pelo le caía en cascada sobre la lechosa piel y en la colcha, y tenía los labios abiertos en una deliciosa o, lo que lo hizo desear enterrar la polla en su cálida boca. Entonces comenzó a mover más rápido la mano que tenía en la entrepierna y levantó las caderas. Se tiró de espaldas, atravesada en la cama, moviendo la mano muy rápido, con la entrepierna tan mojada y resbaladiza que él se preguntó cómo podía controlar los movimientos.

Isabella continuó moviendo las caderas; de pronto se le arqueó bellamente el cuerpo y las piernas se le estremecieron; incluso se le levantó una de las piernas que se elevó recta en el aire cuando se corrió.

Sam continuó mirando, con los labios apretados, la polla más dura y su resolución tan firme como si estuviera envuelta en hierro. Ni él ni Victoria se movieron hasta que ella se incorporó y se metió bajo las mantas. Entonces, cuando finalmente quedó oculta a sus ojos, los dos mirones se apartaron de las mirillas.

—Una placentera exhibición —comentó él, apartándose con una despreocupación que no sentía; tenía la polla dura como el acero bajo los pantalones.

—Sí—concedió Victoria—, aunque ha sido todo muy silencioso. Yo prefiero «oír».

Se giró a mirarlo y él se sobresaltó al ver que ella tenía un largo látigo rojo en la mano, y lo estaba escrutando con una extraña expresión en la cara.

—Como yo —contestó. Fue a abrir uno de los armarios de esa su sala para juegos más grande. — En realidad, considero un requisito que todos los miembros nuevos de mi personal, incluida tú, querida mía, sean muy esmerados en sus alabanzas o en sus súplicas.

—¿Soy un nuevo miembro de tu personal? —preguntó Victoria, deslizando el látigo por la palma, observándolo evaluadora, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus llenos labios.

Sam consideró sus opciones y se decidió por un azote de cinco ramales, con perlas incrustadas en las trenzas. Era blanco, el color de la pureza e inocencia. Perfecto para sustituir a sus manos con la «no me toques» señorita Swan.

Aparte de eso, en el blanco destacaba muy bellamente la sangre; eso siempre era un beneficio añadido.

Girándose a mirarla, contestó:

—El Teatro de la Ópera se ha quemado, y no habrá ninguna representación en un futuro previsible. Siéntete libre para continuar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Será un placer para mí, conde. Me tomaré unas cortas vacaciones mientras reconstruyen el teatro o encuentran otro lugar para trasladarlo. Para entonces ya estarán locos por el regreso de La Victoria. —Se le curvaron los labios en otra sonrisa satisfecha. —Ahora que ha vuelto a desaparecer la señorita Swan, como lo hizo en la última representación, han comenzado a volar los rumores. Se dice que está loca, que se cree que el fantasma de la Ópera es su padre que viene a visitarla. —Avanzó hacia él, con el látigo formando un amplio arco entre sus manos. —Claro que fui yo la que eché a correr esos rumores, antes incluso de que se incendiara el teatro anoche. No podía tolerar tener una rival como esa. Si alguien pregunta por su desaparición, dirán que la chica está loca y que el fantasma de la Ópera se la llevó.

Con un rápido movimiento de la muñeca hizo caer el látigo dejándolo enrollado alrededor de sus hombros y le dio un tirón sorprendentemente fuerte.

Cogido desprevenido, a Sam se le fue el cuerpo hacia ella y estuvo a punto de caerse. Por su cara se extendió una sonrisa de sorpresa, no controlada, ante la osadía de aquella mujer, pero no tardó en recuperar el autodominio, e hizo volar el suyo; jamás permitiría que una mujer tomara el mando.

El látigo blanco con perlas incrustadas se enrolló en la cintura de Victoria, formando un cinturón sobre su reluciente vestido verde, y quedaron cara a cara, cuerpo con cuerpo, cada uno ligeramente capturado por el látigo del otro.

—Te haré gritar —dijo él, acercando la cara a la de ella, deseando morder esos labios llenos y brillantes, deseando estrujarle y retorcerle esos voluminosos pechos, deseando desgarrarle esa vagina roja y caliente que sabía estaba excitada bajo las faldas.

—Creo que preferiría oír tus gritos, conde.

Tensó el látigo, con un rapidísimo movimiento consiguió dejar los dos extremos en una mano, y dirigió la otra hacia su polla erecta. Por encima de los pantalones cerró la mano sobre el voluminoso bulto y lo apretó, de una manera placentera y dolorosa a la vez.

Con el contacto a él se le movió el miembro, y se le tensaron los músculos de todo el cuerpo.

—No, creo que no —logró decir, manteniendo pareja la respiración.

Nadie se había atrevido a hacerle eso jamás, pero se le levantó y endureció más la polla, por lo que se imaginó que ya estaba más que morada y a punto de explotar. Sentía vibrar bajo la palma de ella el dolor mezclado con deseo.

—Ah, sí, yo creo que te gustaría —dijo ella, volviendo a apretar, mirándolo con una sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa. —Te haré suplicar, como he hecho suplicar a mis otros hombres.

Él alargó una mano, la metió bajo el escotado corpiño y no le costó nada encontrar un puntiagudo pezón. Se lo retorció, en un cruel pellizco que la hizo palidecer y pestañear.

Ahogando una exclamación, ella le soltó la polla y se giró, alejándose, y soltando un extremo del látigo, de forma que quedó colgando junto a su vestido, pero él la siguió.

Ya no tenía el látigo en la mano; no lo necesitaba por el momento. La cogió con fuerza por los brazos, cerca de los hombros, y sintió hundirse los dedos en sus carnes, aproximándose al hueso. Lo veía todo rojo en la visión periférica, y tenía la respiración tan agitada que sus resuellos sonaban entre ellos.

—Ah, no, Victoria. Eres tú la que gritarás.

Con un fuerte empujón la lanzó volando por la sala. Ella tropezó con una de las banquetas, pero logró sujetarse en el brazo de un sofá. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, desaparecida la expresión ladina de sus ojos, y reemplazada por una que proclamaba miedo.

—Claro que si insistes, gritaré para ti —dijo, echando atrás la cabeza, y por su mirada pasó un destello sugerente. —Es…

No alcanzó a decir lo que iba a decir, porque él le cogió la parte delantera del corpiño y la atrajo hacia sí con tanta fuerza que las rosas de tela que adornaban el escote se desprendieron de las cortas envolturas que las sujetaban. Movió la mano como un rayo y le golpeó la mejilla con una satisfactoria palmada.

Victoria retrocedió tambaleante, se enderezó y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca, mirándolo con los ojos como platos. Había soltado el látigo, que estaba enrollado a sus pies como una serpiente roja.

—No fue mi intención ofenderte, conde —dijo, olvidado su acento español, y con una trémula sonrisa en la cara. Se bajó de un tirón el resto del corpiño roto, dejando a la vista un corsé escotadísimo del que los pechos estaban a punto de salirse. —Todo fue fingimiento. Si quieres ser el que está al mando, estaré feliz de complacerte.

Sam avanzó hacia ella y cerró una mano en su cuello.

—Puta estúpida. Siempre soy el que está al mando. Ahora quítate la ropa.

Se agachó a recoger el látigo rojo, y al ver que ella no obedecía inmediatamente su orden, movió la muñeca y lo hizo restallar. Cuando el látigo le cayó en el brazo, ella gritó y, girándose, se dirigió a la puerta que daba al corredor.

La habría abierto, pero él la cogió antes que cerrara la mano en el pomo, y se le resbaló la mano por la sangre de la herida que le había dejado el latigazo. Con un brusco movimiento, la apartó de la puerta y la empujó hacia un mueble parecido a una cama estrecha, con cuatro postes altos.

Victoria cayó hacia atrás, como había sido la intención de él, con las rodillas dobladas bajo las enredadas y pesadas faldas. Él se apresuró a ponerse entre sus piernas y, presionándole la tráquea con una mano, la obligó a tenderse sobre la cama. Ella se atragantó y tosió con la presión, pero él no la aflojó y le cogió la mano que estaba agitando. Las pequeñas esposas que había en cada poste estaban diseñadas especialmente para cerrarlas con rapidez y facilidad con una sola mano, por lo que él oyó el satisfactorio clic que le aprisionó la muñeca antes que Victoria se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Pero entonces ella comenzó a debatirse otra vez. Pataleó y levantó las caderas; su falda era lo bastante ancha para permitirle mover las piernas aun cuando él estaba entre sus piernas aplastándole una parte de la falda. Mientras tanto él no emitía ningún sonido, aparte de los gruñidos y suspiros que le salían por reflejo a causa del esfuerzo para someterla.

Con cierta dificultad le aprisionó la otra muñeca con la esposa, y ya empezaban a molestarle los movimientos de las piernas, pero no tardaría en ocuparse de ellas.

Se había hecho construir dos camas, especialmente diseñadas para asuntos como el que lo tenía ocupado; una estaba ahí, en esa sala que usaba para observar por la mirilla a quienquiera se alojara en la habitación que ocupaba Isabella en esos momentos, y la otra en sus aposentos particulares, que también contenían otros muchos muebles y avíos diseñados para su placer; las camas tenían la forma de una i griega invertida, con la cabecera en la parte recta del pie, y la uve en un ángulo perfecto para acomodar las piernas estiradas. Así pues, Victoria estaba tendida con toda la espalda sobre la parte recta, las muñecas aprisionadas justo por encima de la cabeza, y las piernas abiertas porque él estaba en medio, pues la juntura de la uve era ideal para situarse ahí y poder montarla.

Interrumpió el pataleo de una pierna cogiéndosela y aprisionándosela por el tobillo a la parte correspondiente de la uve. Ella siguió pataleando con la pierna que le quedó libre, como si esta le fuera a servir para escapar.

Apaciguada ya su rabia inicial, Sam retrocedió unos pasos para admirar su obra.

El pelo castaño de Victoria, que no era tan abundante, tan largo ni tan hermoso como el de Isabella, aunque para esa noche ya estaría bien, se le había caído hacia un lado con la refriega y lo tenía pegado al sudor de la garganta y el hombro, quedando en parte aplastado por los rollitos de gordura del lado del cuello. Los pechos se le habían escapado totalmente del corsé y le zangoloteaban de modo muy poco atractivo por encima de los adornos del escote del corpiño. La falda del vestido verde estaba rota y torcida. De varias partes colgaban jirones, así que decidió que había llegado el momento de arreglársela.

Pero antes… Sin dificultad le cogió la pierna libre, que continuaba agitando, y se la aprisionó por el tobillo con la pequeña esposa. Listo, tenía sometida a Victoria, y las pesadas telas de la falda y las enaguas caían limpiamente formando una amplia y curva ahondada entre sus piernas. Ella continuaba debatiéndose, intentando patalear y moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Suéltame —gritó, con la voz rasposa, ahogada, y los ojos a rebosar de lágrimas. —¡Cómo te atreves! —Me atrevo —contestó él.

No tenía ninguna prisa. Avanzó hacia ella y comenzó a despojarla del vestido, tranquilamente. La moda de esa época era bastante práctica para ese tipo de situaciones, porque los vestidos se hacían con varios trozos de tela cosidos, formando casi un rompecabezas. Le bastaron tres fuertes tirones flexionando las muñecas, y Victoria se quedó solamente con las medias y la camisola.

Los pechos se le estremecían bajo la prenda de fino linón; se sobresaltó y se le movieron las caderas cuando él se colocó entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó, con la voz rasposa, y los ojos muy abiertos.

Antes que él pudiera contestar sonó un golpe en una de las puertas, la que daba al corredor principal, no la de una de sus otras cámaras del placer, como le gustaba llamarlas.

Vaciló, y volvió a sonar el golpe, más estridente.

—¿Señor? —dijo una voz.

Era François; probablemente le traía la buena noticia que esperaba. Le echó una mirada a Victoria y se dirigió a la puerta. La confirmación de que se habían cumplido sus órdenes sólo le intensificaba el placer.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta y entró François, comprendió al instante que la noticia no era la que esperaba. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha muerto?

François, hombre fornido de puños rápidos, se quedó cerca de la puerta y lo miró francamente a los ojos. Hay que decir en su honor que ni siquiera miró de reojo hacia la despatarrada y atada Victoria, que guardó silencio y no pidió auxilio, ya fuera porque estaba muy asustada o era muy lista.

—No, mi señor conde. Hicimos lo que nos ordenó, incluso le seguimos el rastro desde su escondite subterráneo, pero el cabrón escapó. Ni siquiera lo vimos.

—¿No sabéis donde está? ¿Ni siquiera lo habéis visto?

—No, señor.

—Encontradlo. No quiero verte mientras no lo hayáis encontrado.

Diciendo eso, Sam le dio la espalda a su empleado con las manos temblando de furia. Esa pasada noche había enviado tras Edward a tres miembros selectos de la multitud enfurecida, con la intención de que pusieran fin a su vida antes que Isabella creyera que había escapado, pero, no sabía cómo, él se las había arreglado para eludirlos.

Y ahora, Edward, ese hermanastro suyo, andaba suelto por el mundo, libre, y resuelto a vengarse.

Se giró hacia Victoria. La expresión de su cara debía ser muy elocuente, porque cuando ella lo vio reanudó los chillidos y los intentos de pataleo.


	20. Chapter 20

* ***** La Historia No Es Más Que Una Adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original, de la Historia** ********  
 ****** Los Personajes Hijo Propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******  
 **** Contenido Muy sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **2** **0**

 _Y_ _A_ habían transcurrido dos días desde que perdiera a Isabella, y ahora, bien pasado el crepúsculo, Edward salió de París, donde los restos del Teatro de la Ópera seguían ardiendo y consumiéndose. A pesar de la hora, la luna llena le daría bastante luz en el trayecto hacia la propiedad donde se había criado.

Al acercarse al límite sur de la inmensa propiedad Black, miró atentamente hacia el horizonte occidental, hacia donde estaban las puertas en la distancia, y vio salir a dos jinetes. Se apresuró a llevar a _César_ hasta un grupo de árboles que bordeaban un bosque más denso. No podía saber de cierto que esos hombres lo buscaban a él, pero venían de la casa de Sam, y era raro que alguien saliera de ahí a esas horas.

Si no iban en su busca en esos momentos, no tardarían en hacerlo.

Aunque _César_ llevaba varias horas soportando su peso, de todos modos respondió a la urgente presión de sus rodillas y aceleró la marcha hasta casi medio galope. Sería muy peligroso cabalgar a galope tendido por ese denso bosque, pero tenía muy claro que debía poner la mayor distancia que pudiera entre él y sus posibles perseguidores mientras daba un rodeo en dirección al pueblo de Black.

Había quedado en encontrarse con _madame_ Esme detrás del establo de La Vache Dormante, la única posada del pequeño pueblo situada en el llano que se extendía al pie de la colina donde se elevaba el castillo.

Cuando llegó al lugar del encuentro, fue a situarse con _César_ detrás de un grupo de árboles, lo bastante cerca para observar el establo y ver a las personas que entraban o salían. Tenía frío y hambre, pues no había comido nada aparte de un trozo de pan rancio desde que abandonó su casa dos noches atrás.

La luna llena arrojaba un resplandor azulado sobre los campos. Pasado un buen rato, vio una figura erguida, envuelta en una capa oscura, caminando a toda prisa hacia él. La reconoció inmediatamente, a pesar de la capa. Gracias a Dios, había venido.

Cuando Esme ya estaba bastante cerca del establo, él arrojó una piedra desde su escondite para que le cayera cerca. Ella miró hacia ese lugar, y él se asomó por un lado del arbusto y le hizo una seña.

—Por aquí —dijo ella, pasando a su lado como si no hubiera visto su gesto.

Él la siguió y bajaron por la ladera de una pequeña colina, alejándose de la posada y su establo, hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña.

—Aquí estaremos seguros —le dijo, abriendo la puerta cuando él llegó a su lado, e indicándole que entrara.

La cabaña, que era una sola habitación muy pequeña, quedaba oculta del camino principal, y daba la impresión de que nadie la ocupaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Una de las chicas del castillo me contó que su hermano dejó esta cabaña cuando se embarcó de tripulante en un barco mercante. Aquí por lo menos estarás protegido del frío y no te verá nadie —le dijo Esme, haciendo entrar al caballo. _—César_ tendrá que quedarse aquí dentro contigo por un tiempo, porque ese pelaje blanco se ve desde cualquier parte.

—¿Isabella? ¿Has visto a Isabella? —le preguntó él, antes que ella terminara su explicación.

—La he visto y he hablado con ella. Está bien. Tienes las manos congeladas, Edward, y das la impresión de estar a punto de desplomarte. Lo empujó hacia un pequeño jergón. —Siéntate.

Cuando ella ya se dirigía al hogar, él la detuvo.

—No, el humo les advertirá que esta casa no está deshabitada; no necesito fuego. Ahora háblame de Isabella. Sabía que no le convenía oírlo, pero debía.

—No está herida, lesionada ni dañada de ninguna manera —le dijo Esme, metiendo una mano bajo la capa. —Venga, come algo, so tonto. Y he traído un poco de vino también. No le servirás de nada si estás debilitado por el hambre. ¿Por qué no cogiste algo antes de salir de París?

Sacó un envoltorio de paño que contenía queso y carne, y luego un trozo de pan y una pequeña botella de vino.

—Gracias por venir —dijo él, obligándose a pasar la atención a lo que tenía entre manos; ya sabía que Isabella estaba bien; después ya podría sufrir enterándose de los detalles. —¿No has tenido ningún problema?

—La verdad es que no. Todo ha ido sobre ruedas. A la mañana siguiente del incendio, salí de París, como lo habíamos planeado, y me vine a este pueblo. Le envié recado a Rose, y ella se encontró conmigo y luego me llevó al castillo para recomendarme para el puesto de camarera de la planta noble.

—No le dijiste por qué.

—No, no, sólo sabe que el Teatro de la Ópera se incendió y que yo necesitaba un empleo, al menos por un tiempo.

—¿Nadie sabe quién eres, aparte de Rose?

—Nadie. He sido muy discreta y me he mantenido muy ocupada trabajando. —Se miró las manos enrojecidas sin ocultar su fastidio. —No estoy acostumbrada a hacer esos trabajos. Pero, Edward, tenemos que actuar pronto. Jacob no podrá mantener a raya a Sam mucho tiempo.

—¿Jacob ha protegido a Isabella?

Por todo él pasó una oleada de alivio mezclado con celos. No era mejor darle vueltas a una imagen de Isabella con Jacob que a una de Isabella con Sam, aunque por lo menos con Jacob era menos probable que le quedaran marcas de cicatrices.

Pero ¿qué más podría darle ella al vizconde de Black? ¿Su corazón? ¿Qué sería de su amor por él ahora que estaba lejos del Teatro de la Ópera, alojada en comparación con la pobreza de su habitación, en el lujoso castillo, bien atendida en todas sus necesidades y deseos, con criadas, ropa, toda la comida que quisiera, un dormitorio para ella sola, joyas, un hombre que podía caminar por las calles a la luz del día y acompañarla a fiestas y a las tiendas de París? ¿Un hombre que no llevaba diez años oculto en la oscuridad, amedrentado y encogido de miedo?

El queso comenzó a desmigajarse entre sus dedos y cayeron trocitos al suelo. Sería mucho más fácil para Isabella decidirse por un hombre que vivía de día. Sería mejor para ella. ¿Qué futuro podía tener con un hombre que se mantenía oculto?

—Basta, Edward —ladró Esme, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos. —Has llegado muy lejos para renunciar ahora. Te juro que ella es la más fuerte de los dos en estos momentos, lo que me sorprendió muchísimo. Pensé que la iba a encontrar llorando en un rincón, asustada como una gatita, pero no, está resuelta a hacer lo que deba hacer hasta que tú vengas a buscarla. Te quiere, te ama de verdad.

Esme tenía razón, sin duda, y lo fastidió haber caído por un momento en el desánimo, desviando la atención de lo importante.

—Lo sé —dijo en voz baja, repentinamente desesperado por Isabella.

Se obligó a comer un poco de queso. Le supo poco mejor que el papel, pero al menos era comida. Y se fiaba de Esme como no se fiaba de nadie, porque ella había sido la única madre que había tenido desde que murió la suya hacía ya casi quince años. Fue Esme la que lo ayudó a encontrar el refugio en el subterráneo del teatro cuando finalmente tuvo que huir de los Black. Desde el comienzo, ella había estado en contra de su amor por Isabella; por eso, si ahora lo apoyaba, es que era lo correcto.

Esme le tocó la mano; sintió calientes sus dedos en la piel fría.

—Estás tan acostumbrado a esconderte del conde y sus amenazas que no me extraña que vaciles.

—Pero ya han pasado diez años desde que me obligó a esconderme; he pasado diez años viviendo bajo tierra debido a algo que no hice. Siempre me han perseguido las imágenes de los cuerpos de esas tres mujeres, no, de esas niñas, porque no podían tener más de quince años. Fue abominable lo que les hizo.

—¿Qué pruebas asegura tener que te implicarían en esos crímenes? Edward se encogió de hombros y tomó otro bocado del queso.

—No las he visto, lógicamente, pero ¿quién creería en la inocencia de un monstruo horripilante, contra la palabra de un Black rico y poderoso? —dijo, furioso. —No he pasado un solo día sin pensar si debería darme a conocer y correr el riesgo, e intentar recuperar aunque fuera la humilde vida que llevaba y por lo menos poder llamarla mi vida, en lugar de seguir escondido en la oscuridad debido a mi malvado hermanastro. Pienso en todos esos años que he perdido a causa de mi miedo, de él, con su riqueza y poder, y me reprendo por mi debilidad.

Esme cerró la mano en su muñeca, y el contacto fue absolutamente consolador para un hombre que había tenido tan poco afecto.

—Fuerte en la mente y en el corazón; eres muy, muy fuerte en muchos sentidos, Edward, pero tienes una enorme debilidad, por algo que no has estado dispuesto a arriesgar, tu libertad, o volver a una vida de ridículo y de perderte a ti mismo. Eso no es sorprendente ni es un gran defecto. ¿Quién de nosotros no haría lo que debe para mantenerse libre? Eras muy joven entonces, ¿lo recuerdas, Edward? No podías tener más de diecisiete años, tal vez dieciocho, cuando tuviste que buscar refugio. ¿Y cómo era tu vida antes de eso? Todo burlas y sufrimiento. No es de extrañar que optaras por hacer lo que hiciste. No es de extrañar.

—Incluso ahora, cuando está en peligro la mujer que amo más que nada en el mundo, me escondo. Me escabullo por los rincones como un escarabajo, y dependo de ti para que me traigas noticias, para que hables con ella y la tranquilices.

Esme lo miró con un destello en los ojos desconocido para él.

—Edward, ¿hace falta que te diga que estás haciendo todo lo que puedes? —Negó con la cabeza. — No, creo que no. Te ayudo porque te quiero y porque deseo que tengas algo «bueno» en tu vida, después de todos estos años de angustia. Cuando llegue el momento oportuno para que abandones la oscuridad, lo harás.

Él había terminado de comer el queso y bebió un trago de vino para aliviar la garganta, que de repente sentía oprimida. Nadie le había hablado jamás con tanta amabilidad y confianza.

—Gracias —dijo, asintiendo.

Se quitó el manto de las dudas y oscuridad que había caído sobre él, y puso a trabajar su ágil mente.

—Conozco todas las entradas y maneras de entrar en el castillo —dijo—, pero no me cabe duda de que mi hermano estará esperándome. Estará vigilante. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de sacar a Isabella de ahí. Dime, ¿se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo… sola? ¿En su habitación? ¿O…?

Bebió otro trago de vino, con los dedos tensos sobre el liso vidrio de la botella.

—Anoche cenó con los hermanos Black y la condesa, pero hoy ha pasado mucho tiempo en su habitación, sola. Aunque no creo que dure mucho porque, como he dicho, Sam se está impacientando.

—En el instante en que Jacob se dé la vuelta, hará lo que desea —dijo Edward, hincando el diente en el último trozo de pan. —Isabella debe escapar antes que ocurra eso. Quizás en algún momento en que Sam esté muy ocupado o distraído por algo.

—Oí decir que mañana espera visitas. Tal vez cuando esté reunido con esas… Edward ya estaba asintiendo.

—Sí, sí. Ese será un buen momento. A Sam le gustan los gestos grandiosos; él y la condesa comerán con ellas, pero ¿y Jacob? Si está ahí, es probable que Isabella vaya cogida de su brazo a sentarse a la mesa.

—Jacob debe volver a París mañana por la mañana, por algo que tiene que ver con su enrolamiento en el barco y su próximo viaje.

Eso significaba que Isabella se quedaría sin su protector.

—Entonces debemos hacerlo mañana. ¿Sabes a qué hora llegarán los invitados? Ella estaba mirando por la ventana.

—A última hora de la mañana, he oído. El conde dio la orden en la cocina de que prepararan una comida abundante. Edward asintió.

—Estupendo. Jacob no estará y eso lo hará más fácil. Necesito que montes alguna cosa, algo que distraiga la atención de los guardias para que ella pueda escapar. Un incendio en el establo iría bien. Los caballos estarán fuera paciendo, pero el fuego será un peligro de todos modos.

—Puedo encargarme de eso —dijo Esme, asintiendo.

 _C_ _é_ _s_ _ar_ relinchó nervioso, levantando y agitando las orejas y dando unos saltos por la pequeña cabaña. Edward se le acercó a darle palmaditas en las ancas.

—Tranquilo, muchacho —le susurró, pensando si no habría detectado la presencia de un lobo. — Vigila el camino de vuelta; siempre ha habido lobos por aquí, y no tienen miedo.

—Lo haré.

Él volvió la atención a los detalles.

—Si el incendio se inicia en el establo durante la comida, hará salir a Sam y a sus invitados. Comiénzalo un cuarto de hora antes de que sirvan la comida, en la parte de atrás, en el altillo. Cuando lo noten, las llamas ya se habrán elevado. Que Isabella salga de su habitación por el pasadizo del que te hablé; desde ahí puede salir del castillo por el lado sur, al otro lado del establo. Yo estaré esperándola con _César_.

Esme le cogió la cara entre las manos, algo que no había hecho nunca; sintió frescos sus dedos en la piel de la parte desnuda, y en la parte desfigurada, la presión sobre su máscara.

—Eso haré —dijo. —Cuídate, Edward. Él asintió y se dejó abrazar.

—Gracias, Esme. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho.

En la puerta de la cabaña la detuvo, con el oído atento. El suave crujido que había creído oír no se repitió. Pasado un largo rato de observar y esperar en silencio, y viendo que _César_ continuaba

tranquilo, le dijo:

—Ahora vete y ten cuidado con los lobos.

—Hasta luego, Edward —dijo ella. Y desapareció en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Hola a todas mil disculpas por no actualizar pero no se preocupen mañana subiré otras 4 capitulo para terminar rápido con la adaptación y pasar a la siguiente que ya la estoy preparando gracias a todas por sus comentarios nos vemos mañana.**


	21. Chapter 21

****** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia** . ********

 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

 **** Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **2** **1**

 _ISABELLA_.

El sonido de su nombre pasó vibrando por la calma del sueño. Ella abrió los ojos, y le dio un vuelco el corazón al darse cuenta que había alguien con ella en el oscuro dormitorio. El susto le duró hasta que le quedó claro que no era Sam, y tampoco Jacob. Olía a azucenas.

—¿ _M_ _adam_ _e_?

Habló en voz muy baja, intencionadamente y por el sueño, pero antes de que alcanzara a decir otra sílaba, una mano le tapó la boca.

—Soy yo, sí. Ahora escucha atentamente. He visto a Edward, esta noche, en el pueblo. —Aumentó la presión de la mano, impidiéndole preguntar cómo estaba él, dónde se encontraba, y todos los detalles que ansiaba saber. —Chsss. Está bien, y cerca de aquí. Hemos planeado tu huida, para mañana.

—¿Mañana?

La mano le impedía hablar, pero de todos modos ella moduló la palabra, feliz.

—Cuando el conde esté atendiendo a sus invitados, habrá un incendio en el establo. Todos irán corriendo a combatirlo, y entonces tú saldrás por la puerta por la que he entrado yo. Esa, la del cuarto ropero, e irás a ponerte a salvo.

Isabella le apartó la mano de la boca para susurrar:

—¿Usted no vendrá conmigo?

—No puedo. No me atrevo a revelar mi complicidad, por si después se me necesita dentro de estas paredes. Edward te estará esperando en el otro lado del castillo, al otro lado de donde está el establo. Huiréis a un lugar seguro. ¿Entiendes?

Isabella asintió y _madame_ apartó la mano de su boca.

—Ahora te explicaré el camino que debes tomar para escapar.

En voz muy baja y tranquila, procedió a describirle la ruta por los pasadizos secretos, hasta la salida por una pequeña puerta de atrás, muy cercana a la entrada de servicio, que salía al lado opuesto a donde estaba el establo.

—Si hay pasadizos secretos, ¿por qué no puedo salir ahora? —susurró Isabella, incorporándose hasta quedar medio sentada.

—El castillo está vigilado por todos lados porque el conde supone que Edward vendrá a buscarte. Por eso, mañana, cuando se incendie el establo y el conde esté ocupado con sus invitados, será el mejor momento para que escapes sin que te vean. Los guardias estarán ocupados combatiendo el fuego, y tu saldrás por la pequeña puerta que está muy cérea de la pared lateral del castillo.

Isabella asintió, pero por la cabeza le pasó otro motivo de curiosidad y preocupación.

—Pero si el castillo está vigilado, ¿cómo ha podido salir para encontrarse con Edward? ¿No la han detenido los guardias?

 _M_ _adame_ emitió una risita suave y ronca.

—No tienen el menor interés en las idas y venidas de una criada. Están vigilantes por ti, y por Edward, para cogerlo si viene. Y, en realidad, son tantos los criados que van al pueblo por la noche a beber algo

a la posada, que la salida de una criada más no les da motivo para elucubrar.

—Así que mañana saldré de esta habitación por el pasadizo secreto —dijo Isabella, sonriéndole a la oscuridad.

Esa noche sería la última en que dormiría con la esperanza de que Sam no quisiera satisfacer su evidente deseo. Mañana ya no tendría que preocuparse de eso. Estaría con Edward.

—Sí, y nadie se dará cuenta de tu ausencia hasta mucho más tarde. Y entonces tú y Edward os marcharéis a comenzar una nueva vida en algún lugar donde su cara no sea causa de horror, de odio ni de acusaciones.

—Gracias, _madame_ —dijo Isabella, apretándole las manos. —Gracias.

Un momento después la directora del ballet salió sigilosamente de la habitación y Isabella se acomodó de costado en la enorme cama.

Mañana, pensó, mañana volvería a estar con Edward y lejos de esa casa de erotismo, lascivia y peligro.

Cuando Isabella volvió a abrir los ojos, la luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana y junto a la cama estaba Jacob, alto, erguido, y con su pelo dorado resplandeciente.

—Jacob —exclamó, saliendo de un maravilloso sueño con un hombre de pelo negro azabache, muy distinto a ese tan elegante que la estaba mirando muy tranquilo.

—Buenos días, Isabella —saludó él, con ese destello en los ojos que ella ya conocía muy bien. — Qué hermosa estás, con todo el pelo revuelto y desparramado sobre la ropa de cama. Pero te veo ojerosa, ángel mío. ¿No has dormido bien en tu blanda y ancha cama?

—La cama es muy cómoda, Jacob —contestó.

Lo miró tratando de recordar al amable chico del que se hizo amiga años atrás, el que corrió a recoger el fular antes que se lo llevaran las olas. No el que la estaba mirando como si deseara devorarla toda entera sin siquiera respirar, y que la llevó a esa casa en contra de sus deseos.

Obligándola a elegir la cautividad para salvar a su amado.

Jacob se sentó, hundiendo ligeramente el colchón, con lo que a ella se le fue un poco el cuerpo hacia él; entonces le deslizó suavemente las yemas de los dedos por el brazo desnudo, que Isabella tenía doblado encima de la colcha, con la mano cerca de la garganta. El sueño con Edward la había excitado, y el corazón le seguía retumbando por haber sido sacada tan bruscamente de ese mundo sensual y encontrarse de nuevo en esa habitación en la que crujía el miedo y la incertidumbre.

Él colocó una mano a cada lado de sus hombros, y con una hundió la almohada en el lado de ella, con lo que se le ladeó un poco el cuerpo.

—Una cama es mucho más cómoda cuando se comparte —musitó, girando la cara hacia ella. Isabella retuvo el aliento y resistió el deseo de apartarlo de un empujón. La noche pasada había intentado seducirla en el salón, después de la cena, esta vez servida en un comedor normal, y a diferencia de la noche anterior, consiguió mantenerlo a raya pretextando un dolor de cabeza.

Jacob no le discutió, pero ella vio la expresión maliciosa en la cara de Sam, que los observaba desde su sillón. Estaba claro que él sabía que era un pretexto para eludirlo, y su expresión le decía claramente que esa mentira no le daría resultado con él. La resolución que vio en su cara le aumentó aún más el miedo, sobre todo después que Jacob anunció que a la mañana siguiente se ausentaría del castillo.

Y esa era la mañana en que la dejaría sola con Sam.

De repente, la proximidad de Jacob le pareció un mal menor.

—¿A qué hora te marchas? —le preguntó, cerrando los ojos para no ver la ávida expresión de su cara.

¿Le quedaría tiempo al conde entre la marcha de Jacob y la llegada de sus invitados para visitarla en su dormitorio?

—¿Ya me echas de menos? —preguntó él, levantando una pierna y pasándola hasta el otro lado de ella, para dejarla atrapada bajo las mantas.

Antes que pudiera contestar, él bajó el cuerpo sobre el suyo para besarle el hombro desnudo.

Sintió sus labios sorprendentemente duros, y el dolor que le produjeron en la sensible piel la hicieron girarse hacia un lado, apartándose, aun cuando la caricia le incitaba el deseo. Él siguió su movimiento y ahuecó las manos en sus hombros para mantenerla quieta; su respiración ya estaba agitada y con la boca húmeda le echaba el aliento en el hombro.

—No —musitó él, con la voz trémula. —Isabella, te necesito.

Le succionó la piel del hombro con los labios, enterrando suavemente los dientes, y ella sintió que acomodaba su peso sobre ella. Atrapada bajo las gruesas mantas y entre las piernas de él, no podía patalear ni moverse.

—Jacob…

—Mi barco zarpa dentro de dos días. Estaré ausente un año, y no voy a marcharme sin convertirte en mi esposa —dijo él, levantando la cabeza para que le viera los ojos. —Te amo. —Acercó la cara y le cubrió la boca con la suya, deslizando la mano por entre ellos para bajar las mantas y dejarle libres los pechos. —Mi hermano quería que me casara con la chica Le Rochet, pero no puedo. Hoy haré el viaje para ir a ver a su padre y romper el compromiso. Será corto; luego vendré a buscarte.

Cuando le acarició el pezón, todavía sensible por la excitación del sueño, sintió la sacudida del placer; y al besarla en la boca, introduciendo la lengua, mojada y fuerte, enredándola con la suya, se le cerraron los ojos. Volvió a sentir el deseo recordado del sueño y justo entonces él subió las manos, deslizando las palmas por sus pechos, le desató el lazo que le cerraba el camisón y se lo abrió, dejándoselos libres, al aire. Seguía con la parte inferior del cuerpo atrapada, y entonces Jacob deslizó el cuerpo hacia abajo y le presionó la entrepierna con el bulto de su pene erecto, por encima de las mantas.

Sentía su respiración jadeante, y cuando abrió los ojos vio que él los tenía nublados, con una expresión extraña, una expresión resuelta que le produjo un ramalazo de nerviosismo. Pero él continuó besándola, sujetándola por los hombros otra vez, con la espalda arqueada para poder deslizar los labios por su mandíbula y luego continuar hacia abajo por la delicada piel del cuello. Su boca se deslizaba suave, dura, mojada y sensual, todo al mismo tiempo, y ella no podía desviar la atención de aquellas sensaciones, de los interminables hormigueos que le producían sus labios. Se sentía nerviosa y dolorida al mismo tiempo, y tenía que esforzarse en mantener los ojos abiertos, para concentrar la atención en el cielo raso y no en lo que le producía su boca sobre la piel.

Él le succionó largamente el cuello, y ella ahogó una exclamación cuando las sensaciones le bajaron por el cuerpo, haciéndole hormiguear el vientre y luego la vibrante entrepierna. Con un fluido movimiento, Jacob ya tenía un pezón en la boca, y ella oyó sus resuellos, succionándole y succionándole, introduciéndoselo hasta el fondo de la boca, duro y puntiagudo. El placer y el dolor de la incesante succión se le hizo tan insoportable que gritó, y Jacob levantó la cabeza.

—Te casarás conmigo, Isabella —le dijo, con sus llenos labios rojos, los ojos brillantes de resolución y la voz trémula de emoción. —Te casarás conmigo, y olvidarás a ese monstruo. No me importa lo que diga mi hermano. Te… casarás conmigo.

Se estaba moviendo encima de ella, con la respiración cada vez más rápida, hasta que puso los ojos en blanco y, con un suave sollozo de alivio, se estremeció y hundió la cara entre sus pechos, mojándole la piel.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, tenía la cara mojada por las lágrimas, y al intentar ella girarse para apartarse, le cogió la muñeca y se incorporó.

—Isabella, esta noche cuando vuelva, te marcharás conmigo. Eres «mía». ¿Lo entiendes? Esa noche ella ya no estaría, se habría marchado con Edward.

—Jacob —dijo, intentando desesperada encontrar algo que decirle.

El chico amable ya no existía, había desaparecido totalmente. La presión de sus dedos en la muñeca le causaba dolor, tanto que deseó gritar para que se la soltara, pero vio esa expresión extraña en sus ojos y no se atrevió. No se atrevía a hacer nada aparte de manifestar su acuerdo.

—Te protegeré de él, de todos ellos —continuó él, sentándose a su lado, sin soltarle la muñeca. — Te haré olvidar lo que te hizo ese monstruo, y vivirás conmigo, Isabella.

Sin soltarle la muñeca, metió la otra mano por debajo de las mantas y la bajó hasta su entrepierna. Antes que ella pudiera moverse, se la cubrió con la palma, deslizó los dedos por los pliegues de su vulva y comenzó a frotarle ahí con movimientos largos y pausados.

Ella estaba más que preparada para eso, y la sorpresa de ese repentino movimiento la cogió con la guardia baja, tanto que el placer se la tragó. Su mundo se centró ahí, en la entrepierna, se levantó y cayó. Se entregó, se abandonó al placer, toda ella concentrada en el ritmo de la mano de él.

Sentía a Jacob a su lado, oía su respiración agitada y los extraños y roncos sollozos que le salían de la garganta. Sabía que era él el que la estaba acariciando así, llevándola a los estremecimientos del orgasmo que sabía que vendría.

Pero era en Edward en quien pensaba, era Edward al que deseaba.

Y por Edward lloró cuando por fin se corrió, y su cuerpo se estremeció en temblores convulsivos, producidos por la mano de otro hombre.

Le brotaron lágrimas de las comisuras de los ojos, mientras rezaba, pidiendo que todo fuera tal como lo habían planeado para su escapada ese día.

Cuando pasado un largo rato abrió los ojos, vio a Jacob de pie a un lado de la cama, con los ojos fijos en ella.

—Te casarás conmigo, Isabella. Eres lo único que mi hermano no me va a impedir tener. Diciendo eso salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.


	22. Chapter 22

****** La Historia No Es Más Que Una Adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original, de la Historia** ********  
 ****** Los personajes del hijo propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******  
 **** Muy sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **2** **2**

 _D_ _O_ _S_ horas después que saliera Jacob de su habitación, una vez que comenzaran a servir la comida de mediodía abajo, Isabella oyó los gritos de alarma que anunciaban el incendio en el establo. Como estaba preparada, envuelta en una capa oscura, entró en el cuarto ropero y salió al pasadizo secreto sin vacilar.

Sólo un momento después, sin haberse encontrado con nadie, salió por la pequeña puerta de detrás del castillo. La luz del sol sobre los trozos de nieve le resultó cegadora, pero el frío y cortante aire de invierno la refrescó, aunque todo estuviera teñido por el humo del establo incendiado; pero era el aire de la libertad.

En esos momentos aún no estaba libre de los hermanos Black, pero sí lo más cerca de Edward de lo que lo había estado esos días.

Echó a andar, alejándose del castillo. Acababa de esconderse detrás del grueso tronco de un inmenso roble, cuando oyó un grito en la distancia.

Se quedó inmóvil, con el corazón en la garganta. Pasado un momento, y después de mirar alrededor asomando la cabeza por los lados del tronco, comprendió que el grito había venido del otro lado del castillo, de donde estaba el establo.

Una mirada hacia la torre cuadrada que se elevaba sobre el edificio le dijo que quien fuera el que inició el incendio había hecho un buen trabajo. Una espiral de humo gris oscuro se elevaba hacia el cielo, y las ráfagas de viento lanzaron una lluvia de cenizas sobre el techo a dos aguas del castillo, y arrojó un olor más fuerte a madera quemada.

Con la esperanza de que ninguno de los caballos sufriera daños por el incendio, miró una última vez la nube de humo y corrió hacia otro árbol. _Madame_ Esme le había aconsejado que corriera rápido de árbol en árbol, avanzando hacia un grupo de pinos achaparrados que se alzaban cerca del muro. Ahí había un montón de piedras por las que podría subir al muro, le explicó, y Edward la estaría esperando al otro lado.

Edward.

Echó a correr, con la capa arremolinada alrededor de sus piernas, y se escondió detrás de otro árbol. Aunque era invierno, las ramas se veían bastante frondosas, y los pinos ya estaban tan cerca que era difícil que cualquiera que estuviera mirando la viera por alguna ventana de las plantas superiores.

Ahí. Cuando echó a correr hacia el trío de pinos, vio el montón de piedras. El muro no le llegaba más arriba del pecho; las piedras planas, que daban la impresión de ser restos de la construcción del muro o del castillo, le facilitarían subir a lo alto del muro, a pesar de lo que pesaban la falda y las enaguas.

Afirmándose en el borde del muro subió por el montón de piedras, y cuando llegó arriba puso un pie encima y miró, en busca de Edward. Más allá había árboles desperdigados sobre ondulantes campos salpicados aquí y allá por franjas de nieve y, en la distancia, una hilera curva de árboles marcaban el límite de la propiedad. A la izquierda, bastante lejos, en el muro que estaba pisando, vio unas macizas puertas de hierro, por las que se entraba a la extensión de césped que acababa de atravesar, y hacia el otro lado se elevaba la oscura espiral de humo del establo incendiado.

No se veía ningún signo de vida. Todo estaba silencioso y quieto. Pero entonces lo vio, cerca de un grupo de árboles.

—Edward —dijo en voz baja, sin poder creer que él estuviera ahí, avanzando hacia ella montado en _C_ _é_ _s_ _ar_.

Su gruesa capa oscura ondeaba sobre las sucias ancas blancas del caballo, y llevaba la cara casi oculta por la ancha ala de un sombrero. Se veía erguido y fuerte sobre la silla, conduciendo al caballo por la hilera de árboles, fuera de la vista del castillo y su establo incendiado.

Se sentó sobre el muro, pasó las piernas al otro lado, saltó y corrió hacia él.

—Caramba, qué agradable sorpresa —dijo Sam, quitándose el sombrero, y ella retrocedió espantada. —Pero espero que no te marches tan pronto.

—¡No! —gritó ella, girándose y echando a correr.

Pero Sam era más veloz que ella. A galope sobre el caballo, bajó el brazo, la cogió por la cintura y la depositó bruscamente sobre el arzón de la silla, delante de él, boca abajo. Sin aliento, ella abrió la boca para respirar, intentando liberarse.

—Un caso de confusión de identidad, supongo, a juzgar por tu reacción —dijo él, sujetándola fuertemente por la nuca, mientras el estómago le saltaba sobre el arzón de la silla, causándole un dolor terrible. —Perdóname que haya frustrado tus planes, pero no quiero que abandones el castillo tan pronto, querida mía.

Ella no podía zafarse de la presión de su mano en la nuca, pero con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, consiguió preguntar:

—Y ¿Edward?

Era evidente que le había ocurrido algo. ¿Cómo, si no, Sam cabalgaba a _César._

Sam había hecho virar al caballo, y ella logró levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para ver que iban en dirección a las puertas, de vuelta al castillo.

—Tu amado Edward no está en condiciones de ayudarte en estos momentos. N00.

Cerró los ojos, intentando bloquear el tono de regocijo y satisfacción de su voz. Sam no tendría ningún escrúpulo, ninguno en absoluto… pero no, no quería creerlo. Todavía no. No, mientras no tuviera la prueba.

A galope tendido, llegaron a la puerta de servicio por la que ella había salido sólo un momento antes. Sin quitar la mano de su nuca, él se apeó del caballo y al instante le cubrió la boca con la otra. La bajó del caballo y cerró una mano en su brazo.

Aunque ella se debatió y pataleó, él era mucho más alto y fuerte y a rastras la hizo entrar en la casa. Cuando ya estaban dentro, se detuvo en el estrecho corredor de atrás y, sin dejar de aplastarle la boca con una mano, y apretándola contra su cuerpo, buscó con la otra y sacó un brillante cuchillo.

—Ahora —dijo, jadeante—, no harás ningún ruido, o te rebanaré ese precioso cuello. Me disgustaría mucho hacerle daño a un pájaro canoro tan bello, pero, como ocurrió con Victoria, no tengo ningún escrúpulo si creo que es necesario. Camina por aquí.

Le liberó la boca, pero continuó apretándole el brazo con tanta fuerza que se le adormecieron los dedos, mientras con la otra mano sostenía el cuchillo con la punta apoyada en su garganta. Isabella caminó por donde se lo ordenó, y cuando creyó que iban a entrar en la habitación que ella había ocupado, él tomó otra dirección.

—No, querida mía. Dispongo de habitaciones mucho más cómodas para ti, en que las paredes son más gruesas y revestidas con aislamiento acústico. Mis aposentos particulares.

A ella se le encogieron las entrañas y por todo su ser pasó una oleada de miedo. Él debió ver sus ojos agrandados y su expresión de terror, porque sonrió, diciendo:

—Seguro que te complacerá saber que no nos interrumpirán.

Isabella pensó que prefería que ese cuchillo le rebanara el cuello antes que estar encerrada en los aposentos del conde, pero entonces se acordó de Jacob. Pese a ese destello obsesivo que veía en sus ojos, él no pretendía hacerle ningún daño; no permitiría que su hermano le hiciera daño; deseaba casarse con ella.

Sam no se atrevería a separarla de él; no se atrevería a hacerle daño; mucho daño. Se le revolvió el estómago, pero tragó saliva para calmar las náuseas. Y si Edward aún estuviera vivo, la encontraría. Soportaría lo que fuera, pasaría por cualquier cosa, si existía la posibilidad de volverlo a ver.

Pero cuando Sam abrió la puerta de una habitación y la hizo entrar de un empujón tan fuerte que cayó al suelo de rodillas, pasó por ella otra oleada de terror. Vio cosas que la hicieron desear coger el cuchillo y rebanarse el cuello.

Había una hilera de horribles látigos, colgando muy ordenaditos en la pared.

Y tres muebles muy raros; uno en forma de i griega, otro en forma de equis y una barra oblicua que bajaba del cielo raso al suelo; de cada uno de los artefactos colgaban unas esposas.

Un palo largo, con pinchos incrustados y decorado con dos esposas colgaba sobre su cabeza.

En una mesa vio varios objetos de metal y de madera, de formas largas y sinuosas, unos con puntas letales y otros con tachones redondos incrustados.

Y también a una chica desnuda y encadenada a la pared, con las piernas abiertas, una enorme bola blanca metida en la boca y los ojos desorbitados.

Dejó de respirar, no podía, y sintió que la habitación comenzaba a cerrarse sobre ella. Entonces oyó una risa ronca, luego un clic metálico y se desvaneció, cayendo en una negrura absoluta.

—No sabes cuánto detesto ser el portador de malas noticias, mi querido hermano —dijo Sam, plantándose delante de Edward. —Pero no considero justo permitir que sigas aferrado a sueños frustrados. Verás, la mujer que amas, por la que lo has arriesgado todo, ha tomado una decisión muy pragmática.

Edward guardó silencio, no reaccionó en absoluto, ni siquiera con una brusca inspiración ni el movimiento de un párpado. En realidad, no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su hermano, no fuera que este viera su intenso odio y lo matara en ese mismo momento. Tenía que impedir que lo hiciera, pues mientras conservara la vida, existía la esperanza de escapar y de encontrar a Isabella.

—Ha recuperado la sensatez y decidido que servirá mejor a su suerte poniéndose de lado del vizconde que de su hermano Black bastardo. Esta mañana se fugaron para casarse. Así que, verás, no hay ningún motivo para que sigas aferrado a la esperanza. Puedes volver a tu oscura mazmorra subterránea y revolearte en ella por toda la eternidad. Ah, pero perdóname, ya estás en una mazmorra oscura, ¿no?

Edward apretó los dientes, y sintió rechinar las muelas en los extremos de la mandíbula. Tenía los brazos adormecidos por los grilletes metálicos que le rodeaban las muñecas, firmemente fijados por cadenas a la pared, por encima de su cabeza. Tenía las piernas inmovilizadas de igual manera, sujetas con grilletes cerca del suelo, por lo que debía ponerse de puntillas para descansar los brazos y luego colgar por las muñecas para descansar los pies. Hacía rato que le habían quitado la máscara, y tener la cara destapada sólo le aumentaba la sensación de vulnerabilidad.

Estaba así desde la noche anterior, desde no mucho después que Esme se marchara de la pequeña cabaña. Tal vez sólo había pasado un cuarto de hora desde que ella salió, lo que le daba la esperanza de que hubiera podido volver al castillo sin que la vieran, cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron cinco hombres fornidos que lo atacaron con los puños, los pies y garrotes.

Aún así, podría haber escapado, si no hubiera sido por un sexto hombre que esperaba fuera de la ventana y que cuando se arrojó por ella lo cogió por el pelo y lo golpeó en los hombros con un enorme palo, con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo. Un momento después, en medio de un torbellino de puñetazos y patadas, sucumbió al dolor y su mundo se volvió negro.

Entonces, cuando recuperó el conocimiento se encontró ahí, encadenado a la húmeda y fría pared de la mazmorra subterránea del castillo de Black. La reconoció inmediatamente; hacía tiempo que sus iniciales estaban grabadas en la piedra, recordatorio de los días pasados ahí cuando enfurecía a su padre o a sus hermanos.

Amargo pensamiento, haber llegado tan lejos sólo para volver a ese infierno.

Esa era la primera vez que veía a Sam desde que lo dejaron allí, aunque le habían llevado comida y agua, con el fin, suponía, de mantenerlo vivo para el dolor que sin duda vendría.

No sabía bien cuántas horas habían transcurrido pero, a juzgar por el adormecimiento de sus brazos y el horrendo dolor que atormentaba todo su cuerpo, debían ser muchas. El dolor siempre espera, cobrando fuerza, después de una paliza como esa.

—¿Qué te pasa, querido hermano? ¿No tienes nada que decir? ¿No me agradeces que te haya aceptado de vuelta aquí después que te abandonó tu verdadero amor? —Su voz sonó burlona cuando pronunció esas últimas palabras. —Isabella disfrutó muchísimo de su estancia aquí, y lo expresaba con mucha elocuencia. Ah, sí, muy pronto comenzamos a tutearnos, mi querido hermano. —Se rió. — Se abría de piernas con tanta rapidez que me hacía pensar que la brisa que arrojaba apagaría las velas.

Y entonces Edward oyó ese sonido que todavía tenía el poder de revolverle el estómago; el suave y seco chasquido.

—No es apropiado que el hijo de un conde, aunque sea bastardo, mantenga servilmente los ojos bajos, ni siquiera teniendo una cara como la tuya.

El látigo le cayó cerca de la oreja, y se esforzó al máximo en no encogerse. Pero no pudo evitarlo; se encogió. En un penoso alarde de presunción, no se movió. No se movió esa primera vez, ni la segunda, ni la tercera ni la cuarta, ni siquiera cuando el golpe del áspero látigo le hizo cortes en los brazos, los muslos, el pecho y la mejilla buena.

—Sigues tan estoico como siempre, ¿eh, querido hermano? ¿O te has desmayado?

Edward detectó un asomo de fastidio en la voz de Sam, y este lo confirmó con un latigazo más fuerte e hiriente que hizo restallar sobre su pecho. No consiguió reprimir un ronco gemido.

—Ah, bien, sigues consciente, veo.

Edward se preparó para el siguiente latigazo, pero, fuera cual fuera la intención de Sam, fue interrumpido por la llegada de otra persona.

Inmerso en el dolor y con la mente embotada por la confusión, no oyó la conversación en susurros. Cuando Sam volvió su atención a él, oyó aliviado sus palabras:

—Ha querido tu buena suerte que me llamen a atender a mis invitados. Duerme bien, hermano mío. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Y diciendo eso se alejó silenciosamente y Edward se quedó ahí colgado, abatido y dolorido, sintiendo bajar gotas de sudor y de sangre por la piel. Tironeó las cadenas, con el único resultado de producir sordos tintineos y más dolor en los músculos.

Finalmente se rindió a la necesidad de su cuerpo y se zambulló en la inconsciencia, porque sólo así se le aliviaría el dolor.


	23. Chapter 23

* ***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia** ********

 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

 **** Contenido altamente sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **2** **3**

 _ANTES_ de volver a abrir los ojos, Isabella recordó dónde estaba. Aun en ese estado de flojedad, lo sabía. El miedo le hizo retumbar el corazón cuando abrió los párpados y miró alrededor, temiendo lo que vería.

Había desaparecido la chica con los ojos desorbitados; estaba sola y sin trabas, acostada en una enorme cama que no había visto antes.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba sola. Alguien la había despertado.

 _—_ _M_ _adame_ —susurró, sorprendida. —¿Cómo me ha encontrado?

 _M_ _adame_ Esme tenía una expresión cautelosa, y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Rose me lo dijo —susurró. —Ella es una de las pocas que tiene acceso a estos aposentos. Nadie sabe que estás aquí. Te he traído esto.

Le pasó una toalla mojada en agua caliente. Agradecida, Isabella se levantó y la usó para limpiarse la cara y las manos.

—¿Y Edward? —preguntó, mientras se limpiaba. —Sam me dijo que había muerto.

 _M_ _adame_ negó con la cabeza.

—Está en la mazmorra. El conde lo ha hecho su prisionero. Está herido, pero no muerto.

—¡Está vivo, gracias a Dios! —exclamó Isabella, con el corazón henchido de alivio. —¿Está muy mal herido?

—Vamos, rápido. Te llevaré a verlo mientras el conde está ocupado con sus invitados. No tenemos mucho tiempo, y debes estar de vuelta…

Isabella retrocedió, asustada.

—¿De vuelta? No. Si salgo de aquí no volveré. Me marcharé con Edward.

—Me han dicho que está encadenado, y nadie sabe dónde está la llave con la que abrir los grilletes. Sin duda en el bolsillo de Sam. Rose se atrevió a traerme aquí y nos guiará hasta la mazmorra, pero está tan asustada que no hará nada más para ayudarnos. Si no vuelves aquí y simulas que no sabes nada, no tendrás la posibilidad de encontrar la manera de liberar a Edward. ¿Entiendes?

Sí que lo entendía. Y Jacob tendría que volver pronto. Si Sam estaba ocupado con sus invitados el tiempo suficiente, no tendría la oportunidad de volver ahí.

—Lléveme a ver a Edward.

Rose las estaba esperando en el corredor, con su delicado semblante pálido y demacrado por la preocupación y aflicción. Al verla, Isabella la reconoció al instante; era la chica que estaba colgada en la pared con la bola metida en la boca. No era de extrañar que supiera dónde estaba ella.

Caminaron a toda prisa como silenciosos fantasmas por los corredores, continuaron por el pasadizo de los criados, bajaron tramos de escaleras de cuatro plantas hasta llegar a uno muy profundo que estaba húmedo y oscuro.

—Está allá abajo —dijo Rose, apuntando otro tramo de escalera que llevaba a más oscuridad. — Ahora debo irme. Voy a marcharme de esta casa y no volveré nunca más.

Acto seguido, desapareció por donde habían venido.

Múdame le dio un suave empujón a Isabella.

—Ve tú. Yo te esperaré en ese rincón cerca del pie de la escalera y te comunicaré con alguna señal si viene alguien.

Isabella casi no oyó las últimas palabras de _madame_ ; bajó corriendo el resto de los peldaños, dio la vuelta a una esquina, y ahí estaba él, encadenado, con grilletes en las muñecas y los tobillos, encorvado y medio colgando de una fría pared de piedra gris. Vetas de sangre le manchaban la camisa rota y le bajaba en hilillos por los musculosos antebrazos, tensos por tenerlos levantados y sujetos en la pared más arriba de la cabeza.

—Edward, oh, mi querido Edward —dijo en voz baja, corriendo hacia él.

Él levantó la cabeza al oír su voz, e intentó erguirse cuando ella le enmarcó la cara entre las manos y acercó su boca a la suya.

Tenía los labios resecos, agrietados y ensangrentados, pero era Edward. Le atenuó el dolor de la maltratada boca con la de ella, amoldándose a él y acariciándole la mandíbula y el cuello.

—Isabella, no —musitó él, entre un beso y otro—, no deberías estar aquí.

Pero su boca devoraba la de ella con ternura, como si supiera que no volvería a saborearla nunca más, y ella oyó el sordo sonido del metal cuando, por reflejo, intentó abrazarla.

—Me dijo que te habías fugado con Jacob —añadió él.

Le movió la cabeza hacia un lado con el codo, para poder besarle la mejilla y hundir la cara en su cuello. Con la cara ahí, hizo una honda y temblorosa inspiración y luego se estremeció exhalando un largo suspiro.

—Yo creí que habías muerto —contestó ella, apartándose y, pese a la advertencia de _madame_ , tironeó los pesados grilletes de hierro, los movió y rascó con las uñas, en busca de un punto débil. — Me dijo que habías muerto, pero yo no me iría con Jacob. Jamás, Edward. Ni aunque tú hubieras muerto.

—Gracias a Dios —musitó él, acercando la cara a la de ella. —Pensé que tal vez eso sería lo más fácil para ti, Isabella. —Apoyó la mejilla buena en la de ella, y se la frotó como un gato, acariciándola de la única manera que podía; por encima de la humedad, el olor a moho y la lobreguez, ella sintió su conocido aroma, mezclado con el de sudor y sangre, y lo aspiró mientras se frotaban las mejillas. —Yo no puedo…

—No lo digas —interrumpió ella, poniéndole los dedos en los labios. —Prefiero vivir en la oscuridad y el peligro contigo que a la luz con cualquier otro. Tú me has enseñado lo que ningún otro me ha enseñado, a amar de verdad, a recuperar mi música, a ver lo plena que puede ser la vida. A no sentirme sola. —Lo miró a los ojos, a los dos, al de las tupidas pestañas y al del párpado caído, medio entornado, y volvió a cogerle la cara entre las manos, sintiendo la aspereza de la barba, la sangre pegajosa que salía de los cortes, la dura textura de la piel mutilada. —Te quiero, Edward. Te amo. Encontraré una manera de liberarte.

—¿Me vas a salvar otra vez? —dijo él, con la voz ronca y áspera, apartando la cara con repentina fuerza. Giró la cabeza y ocultó el lado sano de la cara en el hombro, dejando a la vista de ella sólo el lado mutilado. —¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tú la que se sacrifica, se arriesga, y decide? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de cuidar de ti?

—¡Edward, no! No digas eso, mi amor —dijo ella, deslizando las manos por sus amados hombros y subiéndolas por los tensos y lisos cordones de sus bíceps. —Tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo. Has arriesgado tu vida viniendo aquí. Comparado con eso, yo he hecho muy poco.

Él hizo una honda inspiración y giró la cara para mirarla.

—¿Muy poco? La entrega de tu persona, de tu ser más íntimo a mis hermanos es un sacrificio más

grande que esta vida oscura. Con gusto daría mi vida por ti, Isabella, pero tú has dado mucho más. No logro creer que me lo merezca, porque no he hecho nada aparte de meterte en medio de todo esto. No deberías haber venido con ellos esa noche, Isabella. Deberías haber dejado que me cogieran.

—Edward, Edward —repuso ella, pestañeando para contener las lágrimas. —Eres un tonto. Has vivido solo demasiado tiempo. ¿No sabes que esto —bajó las manos por sus costados y luego las subió por su pecho, empinándose hasta dejar la cara al nivel de la de él—, no significa nada sin amor? — Isabella…

Ella le impidió decir la tontería que fuera que iba a decir, con la boca, poniéndose de puntillas, para poder besarlo en los labios. Dulcemente le dijo cuánto lo amaba, lo mucho que significaba para ella, lo mucho que confiaba en él, al tiempo que deslizaba amorosa la punta de la lengua por su boca entreabierta, mordisqueándole suavemente el labio superior y deslizando suavemente los labios por los suyos.

Tranquilo, dulce y pausado fue el beso, como si se estuvieran explorando mutuamente por primera vez, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, y no hubiera ningún peligro de que los sorprendieran y separaran.

Isabella sintió pasar por su cuerpo la agradable intensidad del deseo, del deseo del verdadero amor, endureciéndole los pezones y bajando en espiral en un hormigueo hasta el vientre y más abajo. Gimiendo apretó las caderas contra las suyas, le echó los brazos al cuello y le bajó la cabeza todo lo que pudo, acercándole la cara para poder besarlo y saborearlo de verdad, introduciendo la lengua en su boca y enredándola con la de él, caliente y ávida.

Volvió a oír el sordo tintineo metálico cuando él se movió, y sintió vibrar su gemido de frustración en su pecho al comprobar que no podía acariciarla. Retiró las manos de su nuca y las bajó por la rota y sucia camisa, y luego las metió por debajo y le palpó los lisos y ondulantes músculos, la tersa piel y el encrespado vello.

Él no pudo hacer nada aparte de respirar y estremecerse mientras ella le abría la camisa y pasaba las uñas, arañándole suavemente el pecho y después las bajó hasta la holgada cinturilla de sus pantalones. Le besó una dura y diminuta tetilla, le mordisqueó los bordes del pectoral y luego se arrodilló delante de él.

—Isabella —musitó él, en un atormentado resuello cuando ella empezó a desabotonarle los pantalones. —Nnno…

Ella sintió temblar sus potentes muslos, cálidos y sólidos, tocando sus brazos, cuando le abrió los holgados pantalones y le dejó libre el pene erecto. Cogiéndolo con las dos manos, besó su aterciopelada cabeza, pasó la lengua por alrededor, se lo metió en la boca, una, dos veces, y volvió a acariciarle la punta.

Edward resollaba como si hubiera corrido kilómetros y kilómetros; tenía los músculos tensos y temblorosos por el esfuerzo de estar colgado de las muñecas horas y horas. Ella bajó las manos acariciándole las macizas piernas a todo lo largo, las subió por la parte de atrás y, metiendo las manos por entre la áspera y dura pared y sus nalgas, las ahuecó ahí. No lograba saciarse de acariciarlo, de palpar su solidez, de sentir su olor y su sabor.

Pese al siempre presente peligro, se tomó su tiempo; se dio un festín, lamiendo, frotando, acariciando, rascando, succionando, por debajo de la rota camisa, los pantalones hechos jirones, por alrededor de los tobillos y las muñecas asidas por los grilletes. Sus resuellos igualaban los de él, resonando en esa caverna de piedra, como si se les hubiera acabado hasta la última pizca de aire.

—Isabella, por favor —susurró Edward, con la voz de un hombre moribundo, ya fuera del tiempo.

Ella subió el cuerpo deslizándolo por el de él, apretándose y empinándose hasta dejar la cara al nivel de la suya. Sonriendo, le besó el cuello, se lo succionó mientras se levantaba las faldas y, abriendo las piernas, se montó a horcajadas sobre uno de sus muslos. La presión del muslo le alivió la vibración del clítoris un momento; estaba chorreando, y se alivió la excitación subiendo y bajando por el muslo, con las manos cerradas sobre sus anchos hombros, para afirmarse y apalancarse, y el placer fue en aumento.

Entonces le zumbaron los oídos y la excitación en la entrepierna se le hizo insoportable.

—Edward, ayúdame —dijo, y la voz le salió apenas un hilillo. —Te necesito dentro de mí.

—Afírmate en mí—logró decir él. Tenía los ojos oscuros, negros, y la cara contorsionada, los dos lados, uno por naturaleza y el otro por el deseo. —A… fír… mate.

Apoyándose firmemente en sus hombros, ella se dio impulso para levantar el cuerpo hasta quedar a horcajadas a la altura de su cintura.

—Mi amor —resolló, cuando el glande, mojado por gotas, le rozó el interior de un muslo, por debajo de las enaguas y el miriñaque.

Él sólo podía afirmarla con los hombros, pero no pudo ayudarla cuando le pasó el brazo por su cuello, afirmó los pies en la pared, a la altura de las caderas de él, y se recogió bien las faldas en el regazo.

Entre desesperados gruñidos y suspiros, el flujo vaginal deslizándosele por la piel y una ardiente necesidad, ella se movía frenética, cambiando de posición hasta que, por fin, encontró la correcta, bajó el cuerpo y el miembro de él se deslizó hacia dentro, llenándola.

Del fondo de la garganta le salió un suspiro que era medio sollozo. Las lágrimas le escocieron los ojos. Sentía en el cuello los rasposos resuellos de Edward.

Con sumo cuidado afirmó bien las plantas de los pies en la pared, enterró los dedos en los hombros de él para apalancarse, y comenzó a moverse, flexionando las rodillas, sintiendo entrar y salir el largo miembro, arriba y abajo, y la belleza fue aumentando, ahí, en esa oscura y asquerosa mazmorra. Se le dilató el clítoris y los duros pezones le rozaban suavemente la camisola, mientras se intensificaba el revelador hormigueo en el vientre, listo para dispararse por todo su cuerpo.

Continuó moviéndose, con los músculos temblorosos; él se movía todo lo que podía y el sonido líquido de la succión entre ellos era lo único que se oía aparte de sus resuellos. Se movió más rápido y él aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas, moviendo las caderas, atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante. A ella se le resbalaron las manos y estuvo a punto de soltarse, pero volvió a aferrarse y el desesperado ritmo fue acelerándose, acelerándose, hasta que el placer llegó a su máximo con las incontrolables sacudidas y contracciones del orgasmo, estremeciéndola toda entera.

Entonces él embistió con fuerza y eyaculó, haciendo tintinear las cadenas, con los hombros hinchados por el esfuerzo, y emitió un largo y ronco resuello que acabó en un gemido.

—Ooh, ooh —suspiró ella pasado un momento de quietud, de saciedad.

Se apartó y dejó caer las piernas, sin soltar las manos de sus sudorosos hombros.

—Isabella —susurró él, temblando apretado a ella, intentando hundir la cara en la de ella otra vez. —Aaah, Isabella.

Ella volvió a besarlo, en un soñoliento momento de unión de labios y lenguas, calor y ternura.

—Tengo que irme —dijo.

Volvió a deslizar las manos por su pecho; jamás se cansaría de palpar esos tersos planos, sentir su poder y calor. Le besó el hueco de la garganta, enterrando la nariz en la suave curva.

—Te quiero, Isabella, te amo —dijo él entonces, mirándola con los ojos despejados, brillantes, ya no nublados por el deseo ni apagados por el sordo dolor. —No te pongas en peligro para salvarme. Prométemelo. Dame al menos ese consuelo.

Ella lo miró y adrede le acarició el lado desfigurado de la cara.

—Te prometo que me cuidaré. Te quiero.

Se apartó y se alejó, antes que ganara el amor y la hiciera volver a su lado.

Todavía con la respiración agitada y sintiendo los hormigueos del placer, Isabella dio la vuelta a la esquina y llegó al rincón donde había quedado en esperarla _madame_ Esme.

—Qué bonito espectáculo, querida mía —dijo Sam, saliendo de las sombras. —Eres mucho más complaciente con él que con Jacob y conmigo. Espero con impaciencia remediar esa situación en un futuro muy próximo.

Isabella no pudo moverse; no pudo hablar. Sólo podía mover los ojos mirando a uno y otro lado del conde, y sólo cuando este alargó la mano para cogerle el brazo, vio el cuerpo acurrucado en el suelo, como un fardo. Una larga y gruesa cadena salía de la pared y le pasaba por debajo del cuerpo, donde podrían estar sus brazos.

—¡ _M_ _adame_! —exclamó.

Por impulso automático echó a correr hacia el cuerpo, pero la mano de Sam la detuvo bruscamente, haciéndola retroceder.

—Intentó detenerme. Esa guarra mirona intentó detenerme —dijo Sam, tranquilamente, llevándola a rastras detrás de él, de vuelta a la cavernosa mazmorra donde estaba prisionero Edward.

—¡No! —gritó ella, intentando soltarse, al ver el brillo de sus ojos. —Suél…

Él movió la otra mano como un rayo y se la estrelló en un lado de la cara, dejándole el oído zumbando y la mejilla vibrando.

—Empiezo a creer que debería haberte dejado para mi hermano desde el principio, pero ya es demasiado tarde para mí, Isabella Swan. Te has convertido en mi obsesión, y te tendré. Ahora no hay nada que me lo impida.

Edward los miró horrorizado cuando dieron la vuelta a la esquina y aparecieron ante él. De un tirón

Sam la puso delante de él, y continuó apretándole el brazo.

—Jacob lo matará si me toca —dijo ella, desesperada, tragándose las lágrimas del dolor de la bofetada. —Quiere casarse conmigo; no le permitirá tocarme.

Sam se rió y a empujones la hizo avanzar hasta que los dos quedaron delante de Edward.

—Jacob va de camino a París. Cree que te fugaste con este monstruo, y está empeñado en encontrarte para impedir que sigas con él. Intenté disuadirlo, le dije que era una locura, una tontería. Pero no me hizo caso —añadió en tono de fingida compasión.

De pronto Isabella sintió el estómago pesado como el plomo. Con los labios formó la sílaba

«No», pero no pudo decirla. No tuvo el aire ni la energía.

Sam no sufría de esa discapacidad.

—Así pues, mi querido hermano, como ves te dije una mentirijilla, tal como se la dije a nuestro otro hermano pero, al final, es mejor que sepas la verdad. Y ahora, mientras esperas que yo te entregue al comisario de policía de aquí de Black, tendrás algo más en qué pensar. Sabes que la gente del

pueblo nunca ha perdonado ni olvidado al monstruo que violó y mató a esas chicas. Además, debes saber que sólo cinco pisos por encima de tu celda, yo estaré disfrutando de lo que no tendrás nunca más. Y, ah, eso hace mucho más conmovedores vuestros últimos momentos de intimidad, ¿verdad?

Chasqueando la lengua, aumentó la presión de su mano en el brazo de ella, y con la otra, de un solo golpe rasante, le bajó el corpiño, dejándole desnudos los pechos. Cogiéndole uno bruscamente, le tironeó y pellizcó el pezón, y continuó con las mofas:

—Es muy bella, ¿verdad?

Ahuecó la palma en el pecho, sopesándoselo, y aunque ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que intentar retroceder para apartarse, lo único que consiguió con ese leve movimiento fue que de un tirón la acercara más a él.

—Y tú, querida mía, será mejor que cooperes. De verdad. Porque no habrá ningún Jacob para interrumpirnos, y tu amante no irá a ninguna parte. Tampoco esa arpía a la que llamas profesora de ballet. En realidad, si no cooperas y me haces esto placentero, placentero para los dos —enmendó, emitiendo una ronca risita—, seguro que encontraré maneras de hacerle aún más desagradables las cosas a mi hermano aquí. —La miró. —¿Subimos, entonces, querida mía? Si aquí no hiciera tanto frío con esas corrientes de aire, podría haberme persuadido de practicar aquí, a la vista de tu amante; de esa manera podría participar de manera indirecta. Pero, ah, bueno, ya sabes, la comodidad es importantísima para mí. Tengo muchos diferentes… mmm, lugares para reclinarse que le vendrán mucho mejor a nuestras necesidades que un frío suelo de piedra.

Isabella alcanzó a mirar una última vez a Edward antes que Sam se la llevara a rastras. Se miraron a los ojos, y los de él ensombrecidos por el horror y el pesar, la perforaron. Por primera vez a ella le pareció ver resignación en ellos, y sintió pasar una oleada de desesperación, royéndola por dentro con una lentitud horrible.

De verdad no había ninguna salida, ninguna esperanza de rescate ni de reunión con él.

¿Sobreviviría a esa noche? Lo dudaba.


	24. Chapter 24

* ***** La Historia No Es Más Que Una Adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original, de la Historia** ********  
 ****** Los Personajes Hijo Propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******  
 **** Contenido Muy sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **2** **4**

 _L_ _O_ _S_ aposentos de Sam estaban igual a como los dejara, vacíos, aislados y horripilantes. Él la hizo entrar delante de él de un empujón, arrojándola al suelo, igual que antes, y cerró la puerta con un decidido golpe.

Entonces se quedó en silencio un buen rato, simplemente mirándola mientras ella se incorporaba con dificultad, porque le flaqueaban las piernas.

Cuando por fin estuvo de pie, retrocedió, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, observando recelosa que él parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, querida mía —dijo al fin. —Soy incapaz de elegir. ¿Jugamos a pillarnos, después de lo cual te tendré mientras pataleas, chillas y peleas? —Miró de reojo hacia la cama en forma de i griega e hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento. —¿O te pongo cómoda para poder yo jugar contigo hasta que me supliques que te posea? —Dio un paso hacia ella mirándola con expresión lasciva, con lo que se le volvieron a encoger de miedo las entrañas. —¿O tal vez una combinación de ambas cosas?

Ella desvió los ojos de él el tiempo suficiente para mirar alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera servirle de arma, y volvió la atención a él, que seguía acercándosele, como un cazador al acecho, como si fuera el gato gordo que vivía en el establo del Teatro de la Ópera y ella un ratón.

Nadie vendría a salvarla.

Jacob no estaba, se había marchado al parecer para rescatarla de un destino que él consideraba horrible. Edward estaba hecho polvo y encadenado, y _madame_ , si aún vivía, se hallaba encadenada al suelo. Incluso Rose, que podría haberla ayudado, había huido al pueblo, abandonando el castillo para siempre.

—¿Qué eliges? ¿Deseas luchar? —le preguntó él, en tono indulgente. —¿No deseas hacer uso de mis cómodos muebles? Te prometo que si busco darte placer, lo tendrás. Todas mis mujeres lo disfrutan.

—Y después las mata —espetó ella.

Ya había visto algo que le serviría de arma. Todos los látigos estaban colgados de la pared detrás de Sam, fuera de su alcance, pero había una especie de clavija o vara larga y delgada en el borde de una mesa cercana. No se atrevía a elucubrar para qué usarían una vara en esa habitación dedicada a actos pervertidos, así que simplemente se lanzó a cogerla mientras él contestaba a su insulto.

—Eso sólo cuando me he aburrido de ellas. —Arqueó una ceja al verla girarse blandiendo la vara. Soltó una risita. —Caramba, qué emprendedora. Pero no te preocupes. No creo que me aburra contigo hasta pasado un buen tiempo, Isabella Swan. Esto ha sido toda una persecución, y es mi intención disfrutar al máximo ahora que ha terminado. Y claro, también está la condesa, mi mujer. Te encontró muy atractiva durante nuestra deliciosa cena la otra noche. Por desgracia, se ha marchado a visitar a su hermana y estará ausente unos días, así que no podrá probar tus encantos hasta que vuelva, pero sé que esa es su intención. ¿Creíste tal vez que ella podría haberte echado una mano ayudándote a escapar?

¿No? Seguro que se te pasó la idea por la cabeza, Isabella. —Dio unos pasos hacia un lado, sin dejar de mirarla. —Debes de estar desesperada pensando en todas las posibilidades de huida. Y tal vez esperabas que tu querida amiga la directora del ballet podría ayudarte. Bueno, querida mía, ya te ha ayudado bastante. He estado observando sus visitas a tu dormitorio, desde la primera que te hizo, y fue ella la que sin darse cuenta me condujo a la cabaña donde estaba Edward, tu amante.

Isabella se preparó, poniendo la vara delante de ella como una tosca espada. Lo más aproximado a una experiencia en blandir un arma que había tenido fue aquella vez en que ella y Franco jugaron a simular un combate de espadas, mientras él guardaba los accesorios usados para Don Carlos.

Sam se giró a mirarla con un látigo en la mano. Lo hizo restallar, ella se escabulló para esquivarlo, y el látigo ni le tocó la piel, simplemente se enrolló en el extremo de la vara y, con un rápido movimiento de la muñeca, dio un tirón y se la arrancó de las manos. Después arrojó el látigo hacia atrás y avanzó otro paso hacia ella.

—Atengámonos a lo que llaman combate cuerpo a cuerpo, querida mía —le dijo, con una relajada sonrisa. —Quiero sentirte luchar conmigo con uñas y dientes. Quiero que nuestros cuerpos rueden juntos por el suelo, o en la cama, o donde sea, mientras tú me das patadas y te debates debajo de mí, con el corazón retumbante y los pulmones chillando por respirar.

Se abalanzó y le cogió el brazo, cerrando la mano sobre la sedosa tela de la manga. Ella chilló y retrocedió bruscamente, y la manga se desprendió del vestido.

Siguió retrocediendo haciendo un giro completo, y se golpeó la espalda contra la pared; entonces vio que él la seguía, tranquilo, tan relajado como si estuviera complaciendo a una niñita pequeña juguetona. Detrás de ella estaba la pared, a la izquierda el rincón de la habitación donde quedaría atrapada, y a la derecha un estrecho espacio por el que tal vez podría pasar.

Sam ya estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Se movió hacia un lado, dejándole un espacio más ancho por el que podría pasar con más facilidad.

—Venga, Isabella, había esperado algo más que verte encogida de miedo en el rincón. Vamos, no me estoy divirtiendo. Edward se sentiría muy decepcionado por tu falta de ferocidad. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres lo único que se interpone entre él y un juicio y una ejecución muy desagradables.

Ella agachó la cabeza y corrió hacia la libertad, pegándose lo más que pudo a la pared, pero justo cuando terminó de pasar, él la cogió por la muñeca, y aprovechó su impulso para atraerla hacia sí, violentamente, haciéndola perder el equilibrio de forma que casi se cayó encima de él.

Cogiéndole la otra muñeca, le bajó los brazos y la levantó, hasta que la cara le quedó a nivel de la suya. Isabella sabía muy bien que él deseaba que luchara, que su impotencia lo excitaba, pero no logró controlarse. Intentó darle una patada, con el pie debajo de las faldas y sólo consiguió meterlo por entre sus piernas abiertas, desequilibrándose, de manera que el cuerpo se le fue más hacia él.

Su sonrisa matizada por la avidez le llenó la visión cuando la apretó contra él cogida por los brazos, buscándole los labios. Sin dejar de debatirse por liberarse de sus manos giró la cabeza para evitar el beso y la boca de él se deslizó por su mandíbula y mejilla. Sintió su aliento en la piel como una ráfaga de aire caliente y húmedo, y él le mordisqueó el sensible lóbulo de la oreja, continuando por su mandíbula, y obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, presionándola con la boca hasta que finalmente logró cubrírsela con la suya.

Intentó morderlo, intentó darle patadas, pero él aplastó su boca sobre la de ella con más fuerza, riéndose, mientras Isabella movía torpemente el pie por entre sus piernas sin lograr darle el puntapié. Sintió sabor a sangre, la invasión de su mojada lengua dentro y el filo de sus dientes en los bordes de los labios mientras intentaba girar la cara.

Las lágrimas acumuladas en las comisuras de los ojos comenzaron a bajarle por la cara, y sentía adormecidos los brazos y las muñecas por la implacable presión de sus manos. Movió con fuerza las caderas, estrellando la pelvis en el bulto de su miembro excitado que era horrorosamente evidente, aún por encima de las capas de ropa, y oyó su gemido de placer. Consiguió por fin liberar la boca de su beso girando la cara, y entonces sintió el filo de sus dientes y la humedad de sus labios y lengua en la mejilla.

Él le soltó los brazos de repente, con lo que se le fue el cuerpo hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, aterrizando de costado con un fuerte golpe en el codo y la cadera; se golpeó tan fuerte la mano en la madera que le hormiguearon los dedos. Con las piernas enredadas en las enaguas y la falda, rodó desesperada hacia un lado y, sin apartar la vista de sus relucientes botas negras, bien separadas y fuera de su alcance, intentó incorporarse. Su vestido no estaba hecho para pelear ni para correr, ni para hacer ningún tipo de movimiento rápido, por lo que tan pronto como se levantó, volvió a caerse porque el pie se le quedó atascado en el dobladillo de la orilla de la falda.

—Me parece que ese vestido te da muchísimos problemas, Isabella —dijo él. —Tal vez yo pueda solucionarlo.

Su voz sonó tranquila, pero ella notó que tenía la respiración agitada, y cuando se atrevió a levantar la vista le vio los labios hinchados, mojados y rojos, y el color azul de sus ojos convertido en un estrecho círculo alrededor de las pupilas negras muy dilatadas.

Él se le acercó de un salto, y entonces sintió el tirón en la falda y enaguas y escuchó el ruido que hicieron las dos partes delanteras de la falda al separarse por la costura con un sólo movimiento de las muñecas de él, y vio cómo el miriñaque de encaje y tul quedaba convertido en una larga franja blanca como espuma. Sintió alivianarse el peso sobre las piernas, que ya las tenía casi desnudas, sólo cubiertas por las medias y desde las rodillas para arriba por la delgada camisola de linón. Y cuando rodó hacia un lado para apartarse de él, la tela se rompió aún más.

Volvió a rodar por el suelo, y al estar las faldas separadas del corpiño pudo mover más libremente las piernas. Se puso de pie afirmándose en el armario que tenía al lado, el que contenía los objetos de marfil largos, delgados y puntiagudos, y cuando se giró vio a Sam, no abalanzándose sobre ella como había imaginado, sino quieto, de pie con un enorme enredo de encaje y tul que como espuma le colgaba de su mano.

La puerta estaba justo a la derecha de él; si lograba pasar velozmente por ahí… Miró hacia el otro lado y vio un enorme garrote con tachones incrustados apoyado en la pata de una silla. Fingiendo un tropiezo, se lanzó hacia él y consiguió cogerlo antes de caerse.

Al oírlo acercarse por detrás, se levantó de un salto con el garrote en la mano y lo movió a ciegas cuando él se abalanzó sobre ella. Asombrosamente notó que golpeaba carne; no vio dónde porque ya iba en dirección a la puerta y, sin mirar atrás, corrió hacia la libertad.

Victoria avanzaba a paso de tortuga por el áspero suelo del lúgubre corredor que daba a la parte de atrás del castillo, que comunicaba con los humildes cuartos de los criados y las dependencias de servicio. En uno de los más sencillos, había estado ella relegada dos días, apenas consciente y casi sin poder moverse. Ninguna criada se había atrevido a cuidarla, aparte de llevarle caldo sin sustancia, té y un simple trozo de pan, por lo que no podía recurrir a ninguna de ellas.

Todavía tenía las piernas débiles, los brazos doloridos y magullados, una muñeca que chillaba de dolor por una torcedura, y la garganta… bueno. No se atrevía a pensar en su garganta, no se atrevía ni a considerar la posibilidad de que no podría volver a cantar nunca más. En lugar de aterrarse por no tener voz, estropeada tal vez sin remedio por las violentas manos del conde de Black, se obligó a concentrarse en su furia, la furia terrible, cegadora, electrizante, que sentía contra el hombre que se había atrevido a utilizarla de esa manera. Qué tonta fue al aceptar su invitación al castillo después del incendio del Teatro de la Ópera.

Pero ya tendría tiempo después para llorar y lamentarse. En esos momentos su atención estaba centrada en la venganza.

Había oído bastantes rumores susurrados entre las criadas, lo que le había permitido formarse una idea de lo ocurrido. A pesar de las afirmaciones del conde respecto a que todo era secreto, había ciertas cosas que no pasaban inadvertidas. Tal vez su patético hermano se creyera que el conde había dejado escapar a Isabella Swan, pero ella no era tan estúpida. Al fin y al cabo ella estaba presente cuando él había observado por la pequeña mirilla lo que hacía la chica en su habitación. Y había visto en sus ojos el brillo de una loca obsesión y lascivia.

El conde tenía sumo cuidado en no permitir que los criados supieran dónde guardaba la llave para abrir los grilletes que usaba en la mazmorra, pero ella lo sabía, porque lo vio ponerla en un pequeño armario de la habitación donde la torturó después que estuvieron observando a Isabella en su habitación. Él creía que ella estaba inconsciente cuando la escondió en el armario que había bajo uno de los indecentes cuadros que colgaban de la pared, pero ella lo estaba observando con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sí, le hizo mucho daño, pero peores tratos había recibido a manos de su padre cuando era niña y su vida consistía en vagar por las sucias calles de Londres. Entonces aprendió a fingirse inconsciente y a guardarse los gritos de dolor muy al fondo de su interior, para que él dejara de golpearla.

En todo caso, a nadie se le ocurriría buscar la llave en ese cuarto, porque no era el que usaba normalmente el conde para sus actividades sexuales. De hecho, el cuarto desde el que estuvieron observando a Swan no se usaba con mucha frecuencia, aunque él lo tenía aprovisionado con una pequeña colección de instrumentos, como ella ya sabía por experiencia propia.

No se encontró con nadie mientras caminaba laboriosamente por el corredor, con las piernas temblorosas, ni cuando pasó por la pequeña puerta que la conduciría a la mazmorra. Por lo menos sabía dónde estaba el cautivo, ese hombre llamado Edward. Se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando se enteró de que el llamado fantasma de la Ópera era en realidad el hermano natural del conde. El virulento odio que sentía el conde por ese hombre salió a chorros de su boca esa horrorosa noche que pasó en ese cuarto, impotente y maltratada bajo su manos y su cuerpo, por lo que se enteró de muchas cosas, las suficientes para saber que, fueran cuales fueran los pecados que había cometido Edward en el teatro, el que su hermano lo odiara y temiera tanto significaba que era su más evidente aliado.

Isabella ya tenía la mano en el liso y fresco pomo de la puerta cuando Sam la agarró y de un tirón la echó hacia atrás. Aunque el tirón no la hizo caer al suelo, sí la hizo soltar el pomo y retroceder de un salto. Entonces de un empujón él la hizo girar y ella consiguió mantener el equilibrio, puesto que ya no llevaba las pesadas faldas que la desequilibraban o la hacían tropezarse.

Antes que pudiera celebrar esa pequeña victoria, él avanzó, con los ojos feroces y los brazos extendidos hacia ella.

—Así que quieres jugar con el garrote, ¿eh, Isabella? Me haría muy feliz complacerte. Pero antes…

No le aprisionó los brazos como ella se imaginó; no, nuevamente la sorprendió metiendo la mano por el escote en triángulo y rompiéndole el corpiño con un fuerte ruido.

Se alejó de él girando, pero la siguió. Al parecer, había terminado el juego. El golpe con el garrote, aunque no le hizo ningún daño, lo había enfurecido. Sintió sus pisadas fuertes y rápidas detrás y su respiración más agitada. Él la agarró por el hombro y la echó hacia atrás, con un tirón tan violento que le sacudió la cabeza, y de pronto se sintió cayendo de espaldas.

Sin poder reprimir el chillido de sorpresa, se preparó para la caída, pero no cayó sobre el duro suelo sino que se estrelló contra algo blando. Antes que pudiera rodar para bajarse de la cama o lo que fuera que tenía debajo, él estaba encima de ella con todo su peso, sujetándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

Estaba instalado entre sus piernas, que, sin saber cómo, tenía abiertas, y comenzó a mover las caderas presionándole la entrepierna. Pasado un momento, detuvo el movimiento para mirarla. Tenía la boca curvada en un gesto mezcla de placer y de deseo, con una comisura más levantada que la otra; por un extraño y horrendo instante, le recordó a Edward. Él resollaba, pero no de agotamiento por el esfuerzo. Mientras la miraba, inmovilizándola con su violadora mirada, le soltó una muñeca y deslizó por su garganta la mano con que se la había tenido cogida.

Ella usó la mano libre para asestarle palmadas, arañarlo, enterrarle las uñas en el brazo, el de la mano que le tenía sujeta la otra muñeca, con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a adormecérsele los dedos. Pero él hizo caso omiso del dolor, o tal vez lo disfrutaba, porque se le dilataron más las pupilas y empezó a deslizar la mano con que le tenía sujeta la garganta, por la piel mojada de sudor, muy lento, atrozmente lento, hasta cubrirle un pecho, y empezó a frotarle el pezón con el pulgar, pensativo. Después ahuecó la mano sobre todo el pecho, como un amante, moldeándoselo, levantándoselo y apretándoselo por encima del protector corsé.

Ella continuaba golpeándolo y debatiéndose, aunque ya estaba bastante cansada y sin aliento. Entonces retiró la mano de su pecho, introdujo unos dedos por debajo del corsé y le dio un tirón tan fuerte que casi le separó los hombros del cuello, y los bordes del corsé se le enterraron en la piel. Le quedaron libres los pechos, pero el corsé siguió en su lugar, friccionándole la sensible piel.

Gimió de dolor, pataleando enérgicamente, y cuando él se inclinó a succionarle violentamente un pezón, aprovechó para cogerle un mechón de pelo; se lo tironeó con fuerza, retorciéndose y debatiéndose debajo de él. Entonces, de repente, levantó la cabeza y la miró con ojos furiosos. Cogiéndole la muñeca libre le estiró el brazo, lo juntó con el otro, y se los sujetó los dos con una sola mano, dejándola con los brazos inmovilizados mientras él quedó con la otra mano libre.

—Ahora, querida mía —resolló, con la cara brillante de sudor, presionándole la entrepierna con todo su peso—, patalea y grita todo lo que quieras. Es mejor así.

Nuevamente se inclinó hacia su pecho, rozándole la piel con el aliento y reanudó las embestidas con las caderas. Cuando ella sintió que bajaba la mano por entre sus cuerpos en dirección a la entrepierna, se debatió con más fuerza; sintió el tirón que él le dio a sus calzones, aun cuando le tenía cogido el pezón entre los dientes, mordiendo; la punzada de dolor le bajó desde el pecho al lugar donde él le estaba presionando, y aunque le temblaban las piernas por el cansancio y la fuerte presión de su otra mano le adormecía las muñecas, intentó rodar hacia un lado, desesperada por inspirar aire, con las lágrimas rodándole por las sienes.

Él le rozó la entrepierna con el dorso de la mano; ella sintió el cambio cuando se abrió los pantalones y estos cayeron al suelo, y el vibrante pene quedó libre apretado sobre su muslo por encima de la camisola que se lo cubría. Los resuellos de él sonaban descontrolados, tenía los ojos cerrados y

la cara tensa de placer y concentración. Continuaba moviéndose, embistiendo con las caderas. Nuevamente ella intentó rodar hacia un lado para apartarse, moviendo las piernas enérgicamente con la intención de hacerlo perder el equilibrio. De repente, él dejó de moverse, se puso rígido y emitió un largo gemido con la boca en su pecho. Ella sintió pasar el semen caliente a través de la delgada tela de la camisola y empaparle la sensible piel del interior de los muslos.

Resoplando de agotamiento y alivio, él levantó la cabeza y la miró.

—Ahora que ya no tenemos ese estorbo, pasemos a algo más interesante. Tengo ganas de oírte suplicar.

Le soltó las muñecas y se apartó para subirse y abotonarse los pantalones, y la contempló plácidamente cuando ella rodó y se bajó de la cama.

La dejó llegar hasta la puerta, y sólo entonces cerró fuertemente la mano en uno de sus hombros y la hizo retroceder. Acto seguido, la arrastró sin ningún miramiento por la sala, la introdujo en la parte en forma de uve de la cama que parecía una i griega y la empujó. Ella cayó de espaldas sobre la parte recta y estrecha, y antes que lograra recuperar el equilibrio él estaba encima de ella, aplastándola con tanta fuerza a la dura superficie del aparato que le chocaron los dientes con un fuerte chasquido.

Sin perder un instante, él cerró firmemente la mano sobre uno de sus tobillos, y de repente este estaba aprisionado por una esposa fijada a una de las partes que formaban la uve.

Gritando e intentando golpearlo con la pierna libre, ella se sentó y se debatió con más fuerza, pero él era mucho más fuerte. No tardó en aprisionarle igual el otro tobillo, y a ella sólo le quedaron libres las manos para golpear y arañar.

Pero él salió del ángulo de la V y dio la vuelta hacia el extremo de la parte estrecha, momento que ella aprovechó para inclinarse con el fin de liberarse las piernas. Justo entonces, él, que ya estaba detrás, le cogió el pelo y con un fuerte tirón la hizo caer nuevamente de espaldas y golpearse la cabeza contra la dura superficie. Atontada por el golpe, sólo pudo pestañear y resistirse débilmente cuando él le cogió la muñeca izquierda y se la dejó sujeta con la esposa, con el brazo extendido, bastante lejos de la cabeza y del otro brazo, en una terrible similitud con la posición en que estaba Edward cinco plantas más abajo.

Dejándole el otro brazo libre, él fue a colocarse entre sus piernas muy abiertas. Ella intentó girar el cuerpo y luego juntar las piernas, pero, lógicamente, no pudo. Él estuvo un momento contemplándola, con la boca estirada en una ancha sonrisa de placer.

—Me encanta ver luchar a una mujer. No es muy diferente a ver a una teniendo placer; los retorcimientos, los gemidos, las expresiones, son iguales.

Ella intentó dejar de moverse, quedarse inmóvil, pero no pudo dejar de debatirse. No debía sucumbir.

Entonces él alargó la mano hacia atrás y de alguna parte sacó un largo cuchillo.

—Bueno, ahora veamos qué tienes escondido.

Comenzando por el pie izquierdo, fue rebanando con suma delicadeza la delgada piel del zapato por diversas partes hasta que este cayó solo.

Introduciendo la punta del cuchillo bajo la media en la punta del pie, la fue cortando en línea recta en un fluido movimiento, pasando por debajo de la esposa que le aprisionaba el tobillo, siguiendo por la espinilla, por la curva de la rodilla hasta llegar al final, en la mitad del muslo por debajo de la camisola arrugada y mojada. La media se abrió y cayó hacia los lados, dejándole la pierna desnuda y fría, y sin el más mínimo rasguño.

Entonces cerró la mano alrededor del tobillo y la deslizó lenta y suavemente hasta el muslo, en una

posesiva caricia, mientras ella lloraba en silencio; ya había dejado de debatirse. Su mano libre era inútil; un chiste. Con ella no podía hacer otra cosa que agitarla, limpiarse las lágrimas, cubrirse un pecho e intentar golpearlo para que se apartara.

Él repitió la operación en la otra pierna, y luego se colocó entre sus piernas, con el cuchillo en la mano. A ella se le quedó atrapado el aire en la garganta cuando él se inclinó hacia su pecho; ahí sintió cada tirón al ir cortando uno a uno los lazos que le cerraban el corsé, rebanándolos como si fueran una telaraña. Al final, la prenda se abrió y cayó a los lados como dos conchas de almeja, y sólo quedó cubierta por la camisola.

Sentía el roce del frío y afilado cuchillo en la piel, y él lo deslizaba muy lentamente, cortando la tela, tan lento que ella sintió deseos de gritar, pero no se atrevía a moverse, y menos aún a respirar cuando él lo deslizó muy lento, muy lento por entre sus pechos; y así continuó hacia abajo, por encima de las costillas, por la suave curva del vientre, raspándole ligeramente el borde del ombligo, y fue bajando y bajando por la elevación del pubis, por encima de la mata de vello, hundiéndolo por entre los muslos, tan cerca de la parte más sensible, a la distancia de un pelo, y entonces, de pronto, a partir de ahí continuó rápido, rompiendo el resto de la tela en línea recta hasta el dobladillo de la orilla.

Oyó el sonido cuando él dejó en algún lugar el cuchillo, sintió que le abrió la camisola apartando las mitades hacia los lados, dejándola totalmente desnuda, con las piernas abiertas y sólo un brazo y una mano para cubrirse.

Entonces sintió sus manos sobre ella, por todas partes, bajándolas desde los hombros a lo largo de los brazos, deslizándolas por encima de sus pechos, por las costillas, la cintura, ahuecándolas en sus nalgas, levantándole las caderas, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, mientras ella intentaba cubrirse, apartarle las manos, arañárselas y golpeárselas con el puño. Él mantenía el cuerpo justo fuera de su alcance, moviendo las manos, pesadas, calientes y húmedas, toqueteando, apretando, agarrando, palpando y pellizcando.

Finalmente retiró las manos, le cogió la muñeca libre y se la aprisionó con la esposa por encima de la cabeza, y así se quedó sin nada con qué cubrirse.

Nada.

Un peldaño, otro peldaño… El movimiento para bajar cada peldaño era un sufrimiento terrible para las doloridas piernas y la muñeca lesionada de Victoria. No sabía cuánto le faltaba para llegar a la última planta subterránea donde estaba el prisionero, pero sí sabía que continuaría bajando hasta que no hubiera más peldaños. Había arañas y telarañas, cacas de ratas, porque más de una vez había oído el ruido de unos pies diminutos corriendo por la piedra y visto el rápido movimiento de pequeñas sombras a sus pies. Había transcurrido muchísimo tiempo desde cuando era tan pobre que tenía que caminar por lugares tan asquerosos como ese, pero no había llegado tan lejos como para olvidarlo.

Cuando por fin llegó al pie del último tramo de escalera, viró y echó a andar por un tosco y lóbrego pasadizo. Al llegar al primer recodo, se sobresaltó al ver un cuerpo desplomado en el suelo. Era muy pequeño para ser de Edward, pero se detuvo a mirar de todos modos.

¡La directora del ballet! Así que eso fue lo que le ocurrió. Parecía estar inconsciente, pero su respiración era normal, pareja, y no le sería de ninguna utilidad, así que continuó su camino.

Cuando dobló por el siguiente recodo, supo al instante que había encontrado a su presa.

El hombre tenía las muñecas sujetas con unas anillas de hierro, fijadas a la pared por encima de la cabeza, que tenía inclinada en actitud de absoluta derrota. Tenía las rodillas dobladas, la ropa sucia, hecha jirones y con vetas de sangre. No se movió cuando ella se acercó; tal vez estaba inconsciente también. Pero entonces, quizá porque le vio los pies cuando quedaron a su vista, levantó la cabeza.

Retuvo el aliento al ver el lado mutilado de su cara, pero no vaciló; había visto caras peores. Lo miró a los ojos, observó que eran oscuros, se le veían cansados, pero seguían llenos de desafío. Levantó la mano y le enseñó la llave.

—¿Dónde la consiguió? —le preguntó el hombre llamado Edward, mirándola con los ojos agrandados mientras ella avanzaba otro paso.

—Antes que me hiciera esto —le indicó con un gesto su brazo—, vi donde la guardaba. Y no lo hace en sus aposentos sino en un cuarto que usa para observar por una mirilla a las personas que se alojan en la habitación contigua, como la chica Swan.

La voz le salió deformada, rasposa, estropeada, y sonó terrible a sus oídos. Era la primera vez que le decía algo en voz alta a alguien. Se llevó la mano a la garganta y vio un destello de compasión y comprensión en los ojos de él.

—Gracias.

Pero cuando levantó la mano cayó en la cuenta de que jamás llegaría con su altura a poder desasirle las muñecas. Entonces recordó a Esme Esme.

Sin darle ninguna explicación a Edward, volvió con la mayor rapidez que pudo a donde estaba Esme desplomada en el suelo.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Despierta!

Nuevamente la voz le salió más rasposa que el suelo cubierto de guijarros en el que estaba arrodillada. Se agachó a un lado del montón de huesos y la remeció hasta que se despertó.

Esme Esme abrió los ojos emitiendo un gemido. Y Victoria tuvo que concederle el mérito a la mujer: la reconoció inmediatamente. Y tan pronto como ella encontró la manera de abrir el grillete con la llave, se puso de pie, tambaleante, y se afirmó en la pared.

—¿Edward? —consiguió decir.

—¿Isabella?

—Ven —graznó Victoria.

Edward estaba mirando cuando dieron la vuelta a la esquina, y la esperanza le iluminó la cara al verlas avanzar hacia él con la mayor prisa posible. Esme le arrebató la llave a Victoria al ver con qué torpeza movía los dedos del brazo inutilizado, y en un tris dejó los tobillos de Edward libres de los grilletes. Pero entonces se encontraron con el problema de que ninguna de las dos llegaba a las muñecas, que estaban bastante más arriba de sus cabezas.

Victoria se arrodilló y se inclinó hasta ponerse a cuatro patas, o mejor dicho a tres, porque sólo podía afirmar en el suelo el brazo bueno, lo más cerca posible de la pared, y junto a la pierna de él para apoyarse. Así formó con su cuerpo un taburete sobre el cual podía subirse Esme. No necesitó decir nada, pero Esme era más menuda y liviana que ella.

Edward gimió de dolor y alivio cuando le quedó libre la primera muñeca. Entonces Victoria gateó hasta el otro lado, con la frente perlada de sudor, el dolor gritando por todo su cuerpo hasta que se afirmó bien y quedó lista para que Esme volviera a subirse sobre ella. Ese grillete llevó más tiempo; fue un sufrimiento para los tres, pero al fin oyó el clic de la libertad y sintió el repentino tambaleo del cuerpo de Edward al lado del suyo.

Él no se cayó, pero al alejarse de la pared volvió a tambalearse y estuvo a punto de desplomarse y caer de rodillas.

Con la visión nublada por las lágrimas de dolor, Victoria se cogió de las cadenas para levantarse.

—Gracias —le dijo Edward, ya bien erguido, aunque se le mecía un poco el cuerpo.

Ella observó que él mantenía el lado malo de su cara en un ángulo para que no lo viera, aun cuando la miró a los ojos. Había comenzado a friccionarse las muñecas y a mover y probar los pies, sin duda con el fin de poner en buen funcionamiento su cuerpo.

—No tiene por qué ocultarme ese lado de su cara —le dijo entonces, con esa voz que no era la de ella. —He visto caras mucho peores.

Fue una compasión desconocida para ella hasta ese momento lo que la impulsó a hablar innecesariamente con esa horrible voz.

Edward la miró incrédulo y automáticamente levantó una mano y se tocó esa piel rugosa y manchada que lo atormentaba.

—Gracias —repitió, bajando la mano.

Por la expresión de su cara Victoria comprendió que esta vez él se lo agradecía mucho más que cuando le dio las gracias antes. Entonces él miró a Esme.

—¿Esme? ¿Estás mal herida?

—No tan mal herida como tú, diría yo —contestó ella. Victoria asintió, manifestando su acuerdo.

Observó que en el lado hermoso de su cara tenía un largo corte del que todavía salían gotas de sangre, y que en lo que quedaba de su camisa y pantalones había roturas que indicaban claramente que habían sido hechas con un látigo. Y cuando aún estaba colgado por los brazos había visto muchas manchas moradas verdosas en su pecho. De todos modos, pese a lo terriblemente magullado que estaba, tenía un cuerpo que le habría gustado muchísimo explorar, tanto como le gustaba explorar el de Guy. No era de extrañar que Isabella Swan hubiera pasado una semana con él y que al volver estuviera con los ojos hundidos y callada.

—Estoy mucho mejor de lo que lo estaría después de pasar otro día en manos de Sam —dijo él, echando a andar para salir de aquella pequeña caverna-prisión. —Estoy vivo y libre —añadió, aunque tenía que apoyar una mano en la pared para sostenerse. —Y ahora debo encontrar a Isabella.

—Yo puedo llevarte a los aposentos particulares del conde —le dijo Esme, aunque daba la impresión de que escasamente lograba mantenerse de pie.

En realidad, apoyaba sus blancas manos en la pared y se le doblaban las rodillas.

—Por desgracia, sé muy bien donde están —contestó Edward.

Victoria observó su afanosa respiración y los temblores que acompañaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

—En el estado en que se encuentra no estará a la altura del conde para enfrentarse a él —dijo. — Debemos idear una manera mejor. Deseo verlo muerto.

Edward se detuvo en la esquina del pasadizo y se giró a mirarla. Su cara mutilada tenía una expresión aterradora.

—Lo verá —dijo.

Aunque estaba despatarrada e impotente, Isabella no podía dejar de forcejear y debatirse. Las esposas que le sujetaban las muñecas y los tobillos escasamente le permitían sacudir y girar un poco el cuerpo, y mientras Sam estaba inclinado sobre ella, manoseándola y succionándole la piel por todas partes, intentaba inútilmente evitar su contacto.

También intentaba escaparse a los recovecos de su mente, desentenderse de la realidad, recordando a Edward, el amor y la reverencia con que la acariciaba con sus manos y sus labios, no con esos repugnantes manoseos posesivos.

Gritó y se debatió, y le brotaron más lágrimas cuando él inclinó la cabeza hacia su entrepierna, cerrando las manos sobre el interior de sus muslos abiertos y le plantó su ávida boca ahí. Eso era una violación, una violación horrenda e insoportable.

Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que soportarla; él era implacable, lamiéndole, enterrándole los dientes, introduciéndole rudamente la lengua en la vagina. Sus gritos fueron pasando a desgarradores sollozos, y continuó debatiéndose, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando girar esa parte del cuerpo, hasta que él le plantó las manos sobre las caderas, enterrándole los dedos, y la dejó quieta, para poder violarla mejor.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza y le vio la cara, con los labios hinchados y brillantes, comprendió que aun estaba por venir lo peor. Limpiándose la boca en la manga, él se acomodó entre sus piernas, volvió a cogerle las caderas y le arrastró el cuerpo hacia él hasta dejarle el trasero justo en el borde y las rodillas ligeramente dobladas. Entonces le pasó una correa de cuero por encima de las caderas y la abrochó, dejándosela tan ceñida que le resultó imposible moverse. De todos modos, continuó intentando moverse y retorcerse, sollozando con un miedo renovado.

Él la miró, jadeante; sus ojos no tenían nada de azul, estaban totalmente negros, brillantes y aterradores. Comenzó a mover las manos por su cintura, con los ojos fijos en los de ella.

Justo en ese momento se oyó un fuerte ruido. Sam levantó la cabeza y miró al frente, por detrás de la cabeza de ella. En la posición en que estaba, Isabella no podía saber qué había ocurrido, pero al ver que él palidecía, surgió un rayito de esperanza en su interior.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Sam, con la voz ahogada.

—Apártate de ella —le dijo Edward.

Isabella casi gritó de alivio. Estaba salvada. No sabía cómo, pero había ocurrido un milagro.

—No estás en situación de dar órdenes —dijo Sam, desdeñoso, girándose, dándole la espalda a ella. —Apenas puedes caminar, miserable bestia.

Salió del ángulo de la uve y se dirigió a la pared donde colgaba su colección de látigos. Antes que alargara la mano para coger uno, se oyó pasar una ráfaga de movimiento por la sala y luego el ruido que hizo su cuerpo al caer al suelo. Fue Edward el que lo golpeó, como una bala de cañón.

Isabella apenas podía ver lo que ocurría, pero oía los gruñidos, ruidos de puñetazos, golpes de cuerpos al caer al suelo, pisadas, el choque de botas contra las paredes y los muebles, la oscura cabeza de Edward agachada para esquivar un golpe, y luego un atisbo del pelo algo más claro de Sam, todo esto acompañado de los espeluznantes ruidos de una batalla campal.

De pronto se oyó un fuerte golpe que sacudió la cama en la que estaba ella y vio a Sam levantándose del suelo de un salto. Girando se dirigió a la pared con la hilera de látigos, y cogió el más largo, más grueso y más negro de la colección, mientras Edward se ponía penosamente de pie a un lado de ella.

—¡Edward! —dijo en un susurro, deseando más que nada en el mundo alargar la mano para tocarlo y asegurarse de que estaba vivo y ahí.

Pero claro, no pudo; no podía moverse, y no debía distraerlo de lo que sin duda era una batalla a vida o muerte para los dos.

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla, y aunque la mirada fue breve, pudo verle la cara. Esa cara, su cara de guerrero, nunca la había visto. La tenía más horrorosa, más contorsionada y sombría, y en su expresión parecían arder la resolución y la repugnancia.

De pronto los dos estaban cerca y podía verlos. Frente a frente, con los pies separados, en posición de ataque, mirándose, y Sam con su horrible látigo en la mano.

—Parece que siempre vuelves para recibir más de esto —dijo Sam, burlón, moviendo la muñeca.

El látigo restalló en el aire con un chasquido tan fuerte y seco, y tan cerca de ella que se le escapó un chillido. Lo vio caer sobre Edward.

Lo vio todo de cerca, delante de sus ojos. Vio caer el grueso látigo negro en su musculoso brazo, lo vio pegar un salto, y luego el corte rojo que le dejó. Las lágrimas le cerraron la garganta. ¿Cómo podría soportar eso? ¿Cómo podría combatir con un arma así?

El horrible látigo volvió a restallar, pero esta vez Edward se movió. Ella vio cómo se le enrollaba en la muñeca, lo vio gruñir, aceptando el dolor. Entonces, justo en el momento oportuno, él le dio un fuerte tirón. A Sam se le agrandaron los ojos de horror y perdió el equilibrio.

En un instante el látigo fue la cuerda que los unía. Sin soltar el mango, Sam tironeaba de él y lo retorcía, al tiempo que Edward, con el otro extremo todavía enrollado en su musculosa muñeca, lo atraía hacia él. Y así continuaron, Edward tirando como si estuviera enrollando un sedal del que cuelga un pez, y Sam intentando hacerlo girar para soltarlo, con la cara tensa de miedo y odio.

Finalmente Sam soltó el mango y se giró a buscar otro látigo. Con la repentina liberación, Edward se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero no se cayó, continuó en su posición de combate con los pies bien separados, y con un rápido movimiento enseguida tuvo el mango del látigo en la mano.

No esperó, no había ni un asomo de piedad en su cara. Hizo restallar el látigo, y justo en ese momento Sam se giró, con uno más pequeño con varias trallas. Entonces, el látigo le golpeó el brazo y aulló de dolor, pero aun así no lo soltó. Y antes de que pudiera levantar el brazo para hacerlo restallar, Edward volvió a golpear con el suyo y le dio en el otro brazo.

En todo ese tiempo no había dicho nada. Isabella vio cómo le temblaban las manos; se le doblaban las rodillas cada vez que se movía; sobre su cuerpo se mezclaban el sudor y la sangre, brillando en la piel morena de su pecho en los lugares en que la camisa estaba rota. Le costaba respirar, en ciertos momentos parecía estar ahogándose, pero no flaqueaba, no perdía ninguna oportunidad.

Y cuando volvió a hacer restallar el látigo, este quedó enrollado en el cuerpo de Sam, dejándole atrapados los dos brazos. Con toda la pEdwardia que mostraba el conde para manejar el látigo, no parecía tener tanta a la hora de defenderse de uno.

Edward dio un tirón y Sam casi se cayó hacia él.

Entonces Edward soltó el látigo y en un fluido movimiento, tan rápido que a Isabella le pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le rodeó el cuello con el látigo, cruzándoselo por la garganta y, con una mano en cada extremo, tiró.

Desde su posición sobre la mesa, atada por la correa y con las muñecas y los tobillos esposados, ella vio cómo se le iba amoratando la cara a Sam con las manos cogidas a las de Edward, intentando inútilmente impedirle que siguiera tirando implacable. Pero no se estaba asfixiando; Edward estaba jugando con él.

—¡Edward, no! —gritó, horrorizada. —¡No! Si lo haces no serás mejor que él. Edward la miró, todavía con esa horrible expresión siniestra en la cara.

—Se lo merece —dijo, aunque ella vio que había aflojado un poco la tensión del látigo. —Podría romperle el cuello con un solo movimiento.

—No, Edward, no. No debes. Te convertirías en un asesino de verdad, no sólo de leyenda. No lo hagas. Edward soltó repentinamente el látigo, y Sam se tambaleó hacia atrás, con las dos manos en la

garganta, y cayó al suelo de espaldas.

Entonces, por fin, Edward se giró hacia ella, y le desabrochó rápidamente la correa que la sujetaba en esa posición tan vulnerable. Sólo había alcanzado a abrir una de las esposas que le sujetaban los tobillos cuando Sam se puso de pie y volvió a avanzar hacia él.

Ella gritó, pero Edward ya se había girado a mirarlo. Sam tenía un largo y brillante cuchillo en la mano y aunque respiraba con dificultad y tenía un grueso magullón rojo en la garganta, se abalanzó sobre Edward como un oso enfurecido.

Edward le hurtó el cuerpo y Sam pasó por su lado girando, aunque consiguió hacerle un corte en el pantalón con el cuchillo.

Isabella los miraba con el corazón en la garganta, tan concentrada en la pelea entre los hermanos que no percibió el movimiento detrás de ella. Pero cuando Jacob quedó en su línea de visión, avanzando silencioso y rápido, ahogó una exclamación, y habría gritado si él no le hubiera puesto una mano en la boca.

Una mano fuerte.

—Chss, silencio —dijo él, liberándole rápidamente las muñecas. Le quitó la mano de la boca y, sujetándola por un brazo, fue a soltarle la esposa que Edward no había alcanzado a abrir. —Ven conmigo —dijo, bajándola de la mesa sin ninguna delicadeza y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, llevándola.

—¡Edward! —gritó ella. —¡Socorro!

—¡Isabella!

Él desvió la vista de Sam para mirarla y ella vio bajar como un rayo el brillante cuchillo, justo en el momento en que Jacob la sacaba por la puerta.

—Pelearán hasta matarse —dijo Jacob, llevándola casi a rastras por el corredor.

Isabella volvió a gritar, intentando liberarse el brazo, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Empezaban a adormecérsele los dedos con la fuerte presión de su mano, y le zangoloteaban desagradablemente los pechos con cada paso.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó, cuando comenzaron a bajar una escalera.

—Tu vida está conmigo, Isabella —dijo él, con la voz muy tranquila, como eligiendo las palabras, como si le estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña. —Eso lo sabes. Desde que nos conocimos hace años te he necesitado; te he deseado. Mi hermano no debe tenerte. Ninguno de ellos. —De un empujón la hizo entrar en un pequeño esconce de la pared. —Venga, cúbrete. Nos marcharemos del castillo y viajaremos en un barco de la Armada. Nos casaremos a bordo y me acompañarás en el viaje a la Antártida para esa misión de rescate. No volveremos hasta pasados unos años, y para entonces mis hermanos, si siguen vivos, ya se habrán olvidado de ti. —Sacó una pistola del bolsillo y le apuntó con ella. —Venga, cúbrete, que nos vamos.


	25. Chapter 25

****** La Historia No Es Más Que Una Adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original, de la Historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes del hijo propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******  
 **** Muy sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

* * *

 **CA** **P** **Í** **T** **U** **L** **O** **2** **5**

EDWARD miró y, horrorizado, vio a Jacob sacando a Isabella de la sala, y cuando gritó «¡Para!», sintió el filo del cuchillo de Sam bajando por su pecho, hiriéndolo.

El lacerante dolor lo traspasó, recorriendo como un arco de llamas todo su maltrecho cuerpo; se tambaleó, y unos puntos negros mezclados con luces brillantes lo cegaron. Le costaba cada vez más mantenerse de pie y erguido, pero tenía que volver a la refriega con su jadeante hermano, que estaba resuelto a rebanarlo en trocitos hasta matarlo.

Pero Isabella… Se la llevaba Jacob. Tenía que seguirlos.

Esforzándose en no perder el conocimiento, hizo acopio de lo último que le quedaba de sus fuerzas, se giró y se abalanzó sobre su contrincante, sin hacer caso del cuchillo; si no inmovilizaba a Sam en ese mismo momento, perdería a Isabella. Otra vez.

El cuchillo le arañó un hombro cuando lo embistió, pero con la arremetida consiguió que lo soltara. El arma cayó al suelo y Sam se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Emitiendo un rugido de victoria, arrojó a su hermano sobre uno de los horripilantes muebles que usaba para torturar. Él se debatió, pataleando, pero consiguió cogerle una pierna y ponerle el pie junto a la esposa correspondiente, mientras recibía una andanada de golpes en la espalda. Sam le pasó un brazo por el cuello, apretándoselo con tanta fuerza que de nuevo vio esos puntos negros que lo cegaron.

Concentración, concentración. Esforzándose en respirar, le afirmó bien el pie y consiguió, por fin, cerrar la esposa dejándole aprisionado el tobillo. Sam chilló de rabia y reanudó la lucha por liberarse, apretándole más el cuello y tironeándole el pelo.

Logró arrancarse del cuello el brazo que le apretaba, se lo sujetó un momento para poder tragar saliva y recuperar el aliento, y luego se lo soltó, para cogerle la otra pierna. Dejarle esta inmovilizada con la esposa en el tobillo le resultó más fácil, porque Sam ya tenía esposada la otra.

Una vez que le dejó sujeto el tobillo, salió del ángulo que formaban las piernas de su hermano en la cama en forma de i griega, y descansó un momento, jadeante, sudoroso y sangrante. Pero Sam ya se había incorporado y estaba tratando de liberarse los pies; no podía darle más tiempo.

Le enterró el puño en la cara, dejándolo lo bastante aturdido para poder cogerle los brazos, estirárselos por detrás de la cabeza, y alineárselos con la parte recta de la i griega, cerrando la esposa en una de sus muñecas.

Justo cuando le estaba inmovilizando la otra muñeca, se abrió la puerta.

Levantó la cabeza al tiempo que Sam soltaba una maldición, intentando soltarse, pero ya estaba bien sujeto, así que no tenía ninguna manera de escapar.

Entraron Victoria y Esme. A las pobres les había llevado todo ese tiempo subir los tramos de escalera y encontrar la ruta hasta esos aposentos. Entonces lo miraron y luego miraron a Sam.

—¿Dónde está Isabella? —preguntó Esme.

—¿Han visto a Isabella? —preguntó Edward al mismo tiempo. —Se la ha llevado Jacob.

Las dos mujeres negaron con la cabeza. Victoria caminó hacia Sam con una expresión resuelta en la cara.

—Así que todavía no lo ha matado —dijo, con esa estropeada voz, mirando a Edward.

Él estaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Ojalá tuviera al menos un momento, un minuto, para reposar y combatir las oleadas de dolor que amenazaban con dejarlo tendido en el suelo. Pero no podía rendirse. Todavía no.

Tenía que encontrar a Jacob y recuperar a Isabella. Pero, qué débil estaba.

—No —resolló. —Lo reservé para ustedes.

Victoria sonrió de oreja a oreja y miró la colección de látigos, los penes de marfil, el cuchillo y luego al impotente Sam.

—Será un placer —dijo.

Isabella iba sentada frente a Jacob en un pequeño coche que traqueteaba por un camino lodoso y salpicado por manchas de nieve. Ya estaba totalmente tapada, con un vestido y la ropa interior apropiada.

Jacob había hecho de doncella ayudándola a vestirse dentro del coche mientras este recorría el camino de entrada a la propiedad, inclinando ella el cuerpo a uno y otro lado con los movimientos del coche. Había guardado la pistola tan pronto como la tuvo segura dentro del coche.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban viajando. El sol estaba bajo en el cielo cuando salieron del castillo, ella envuelta en la manta que él le pasó para que cubriera su desnudez. Ya hacía rato que el sol se había hundido tras el horizonte, y no se veía nada aparte de alguna que otra lámpara encendida en las casas de un lado del camino.

Tampoco sabía en qué dirección iban. Sólo sabía que cada vuelta de las ruedas del coche la alejaba más y más de Edward.

Si seguía vivo.

Ese último ataque con el cuchillo que vio… Se estremeció. Sam podría haberlo matado.

Y si Sam lo había matado, ¿los seguiría? ¿Le iría detrás a su hermano, a su hermano legítimo, de padre y madre? Sí, estaba segura.

Le costaba creer cómo se escapó por un pelo de la brutal violación que tenía planeada Sam. Un instante después, un solo instante…

¿Y cómo había logrado Edward escapar de la mazmorra? No había tenido la oportunidad de preguntárselo.

Igual no la tendría jamás.

—Jacob, por favor, déjame libre —le rogó otra vez, rompiendo un silencio que ya duraba bastante rato.

—Tu vida está conmigo, Isabella, me perteneces. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Soy el único que te ama de verdad. Te adoro. Nadie cuidará de ti mejor que yo.

—Pero yo amo a Edward —dijo ella, por enésima vez.

Le había dicho eso una y otra vez, suplicándole que la liberara, que la llevara de vuelta. Y cada vez él le contestaba calmadamente, como si fuera la primera vez que se lo decía.

—No Isabella. Te amo. Debes estar conmigo.

—¡Jacob, por favor!

—No, Isabella. Me estás agotando la paciencia. No vuelvas a pedirme eso.

Ella giró la cara hacia la pared acolchada del coche, conteniendo el llanto. Intentó idear una manera de bajar del coche. Pero si lo hacía, ¿qué? ¿Adónde iría? ¿Cómo llegar? No tenía dinero, no conocía a nadie.

La sacudida del coche al detenerse la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró por la ventanilla. Estaban en el patio de una pequeña posada.

Una posada.

—¿Nos vamos a detener aquí? —le preguntó.

Él la miró con una expresión extraña y abrió la puerta.

—Por supuesto. Pasaremos aquí la noche y continuaremos viaje por la mañana. Mi barco nos espera. Vamos. Ah —añadió, a punto de bajar—, y no armes una escena. Aquí no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte, y no tienes dónde ir. No seas tonta.

Ella estaba cansada. Le costaba creer lo que había ocurrido ese día. Sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde el mediodía, cuando salió del castillo con la intención de escapar, y ahora, estaba ahí, a saber dónde, con Jacob. Y sin tener idea de dónde se encontraba Edward.

Antes de lo que le hubiera parecido posible, se vio caminando detrás de Jacob subiendo la estrecha y oscura escalera de la posada, temiendo lo que ocurriría cuando estuvieran en una habitación con la puerta cerrada.

Rezó pidiendo no tener que luchar con otro hermano Black.

—Jacob —dijo, una vez que salió el posadero de la habitación y se quedaron solos, consciente de que lo miraba con los ojos agrandados de miedo.

Él se giró a mirarla.

—Métete en la cama.

La expresión de sus ojos la hizo estremecerse por dentro, pero no se atrevió a negarse. Al menos él no le haría daño.

—Necesito ayuda —dijo en voz baja, mostrándole la espalda.

Él le desabotonó el vestido y le desabrochó el corsé. Después deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros, rozando la delgada tela de la camisola, y ella se preparó.

Cuando el vestido y el corsé cayeron al suelo, él la giró, dentro del montón de tela hasta dejarla de cara a él. Levantándole firmemente el mentón, se inclinó a besarla.

Aunque deseó hacerlo, no apartó la cara cuando los labios de él tocaron los suyos. Se dejó besar, dejó que sus labios se movieran sobre los de ella y le introdujera la lengua en la boca. Cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar. Él deslizó las manos sobre sus hombros, le acarició suavemente el cuello y bajó una mano hasta ahuecarla en un pecho, ya libre bajo la camisola.

Finalmente él se apartó, con la respiración anhelante. Ella retrocedió, recelosa, esperando.

—Métete en la cama —repitió él, y acto seguido se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, ella se acercó de un salto hasta allí, buscando la cerradura y una llave, pero no había nada para impedirle de nuevo la entrada.

Tiritando de frío y de nervios, subió a la cama y se metió bajo las mantas. Esa noche estaría ocupada, no por los malos tratos y el dolor que había esperado que le infligiera Sam, sino por su propio precio y su propia tortura a manos de un hombre que creía que la amaba.

Como la amaba Edward.

Jacob se aproximaría a ella como Edward, con ternura y amor, y ella continuaría acostada ahí y se lo permitiría. No tenía otra opción.

Creyó que no podría dormirse. Se mantuvo alerta, esperando oír sus pisadas, el clic de la puerta cuando girara el pomo y la abriera.

Entonces oyó pasos y el corazón comenzó a retumbarle, tan fuerte que sintió sus vibraciones en todo el cuerpo. Retuvo el aliento, con el oído atento al giro del pomo, pero no ocurrió nada. Todo quedó en silencio otra vez; sólo se oían las voces lejanas de personas abajo, en el bodegón de la posada.

Debió quedarse dormida en algún momento, porque de pronto tomó conciencia de un peso que hundió la cama a su lado. Abrió los ojos e hizo una brusca inspiración para gritar, automáticamente, sin siquiera pensar cómo reaccionaría Jacob, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, una boca cubrió la suya.

La habitación estaba oscura, sólo iluminada tenuemente por un rayito de luna creciente que entraba por la ventana. Sólo había oscuridad, sombras, y un cuerpo largo medio encima de ella, sus manos, su boca buscando la suya.

Intentó girarse, intentó empujar hacia un lado el pesado cuerpo, que le aplastaba las piernas, atenazada por un terror irracional. Él tenía apoyada una mano en uno de sus hombros y con la otra le apartó suavemente el pelo de la cara. Amoldó su boca a la suya con una ternura que no había esperado, y sintió el roce de su cara en la mejilla. La tenía mojada.

Y al sentir su sabor, remitió por fin el terror, y sintió los temblores de su pecho al respirar y mover los labios con los de ella, sus bocas igualmente desesperadas, sus lenguas ansiosas.

Le brotaron las lágrimas, que le bajaron por las sienes cayendo en la almohada, y se le aceleró la respiración. El ya había retirado la mano de su hombro y la estaba deslizando a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, acariciándola y palpándola, más o menos como hicieran antes las ávidas manos de su hermano, pero con reverencia; eran caricias conocidas, agradables, consoladoras. Cuando él le quitó la camisola, se arqueó, acercando a él sus pechos para que se los acariciara.

Se le encogieron las aréolas cuando él se las acarició. Suspirando, cerró los ojos. Él retiró la boca de sus labios y le dejó una estela de besos por el cuello, haciéndole bajar estremecimientos hasta el vientre. Le acarició un pezón, haciendo girar la lengua alrededor, apretándoselo entre los labios y mordisqueándoselos suavemente, haciéndola retorcerse de placer, y aflorar un intenso deseo desde lo más profundo de su ser con largas succiones.

Volvió a suspirar. La respiración se le iba agitando más a medida que aumentaba la deliciosa excitación. Le acarició el abundante pelo introduciendo los dedos, deslizó las manos por sus anchos y fuertes hombros, mientras él la hacía gemir de deseo y necesidad, y hacía disolverse toda la fealdad.

Entonces él cambió de posición. Sus duras y musculosas piernas, cubiertas por suave vello, se deslizaron por las de ella al colocarse encima, con la cabeza levantada para mirarla. En esa oscuridad ella sólo podía ver la sombra donde estaba su cara y la anchura de sus hombros en los que brillaba la luz de la luna. Él le tocó la entrepierna, con dedos seguros, y ella estaba preparada, mojada.

Cuando abrió las piernas, él exhaló un largo suspiro, el suspiro del regreso al hogar, se posicionó entre ellas y por fin…

—Aah —suspiró ella cuando él la penetró, con la cara apoyada en su mejilla y los hombros levantados.

Él comenzó a moverse, lenta, aah, lentamente, como para saborear el momento, para grabarlo en su mente, para extraer hasta la última gota de la belleza de su unión.

Con los ojos cerrados otra vez, ella se movió a su ritmo, con las manos en el pelo de él, sintiendo

su cuerpo todo lo lleno que podía estar. Deslizó las manos por su pecho, palpando el cálido vello, las ondulaciones de sus músculos, los contornos de sus hombros.

—Isabella —musitó él con la voz ronca al eyacular, con todo su enorme cuerpo estremecido, apretado al suyo.

Ella sintió los estremecimientos de su orgasmo, y el éxtasis, la intensidad del placer se propagó desde ese centro a todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndole el pecho y los brazos.

Lo abrazó, apretando a ella su cálido y consolador cuerpo, acogiendo con placer todo su peso. Pasado un buen rato, aunque detestando romper esa paz, hizo la pregunta, con el sentido muy claro

en su tono:

—¿Y Jacob?

—Está encerrado en el coche. Lo encontrarán por la mañana, después que nos hayamos marchado.

—No… no está herido.

—No. Sólo un chichón en la cabeza. Él nunca tuvo la intención de hacerte daño, Isabella. No podía evitar amarte. Como te amo yo. Y te amaré siempre.

Ella sonrió con la boca en la de él, y deslizó las yemas de los dedos por las dos partes de su amada cara.

—Tú eres el hombre al que amo. El único.

—Sólo deseo y necesito estar contigo, Isabella. Ya es casi la hora de que nos marchemos. Ella miró hacia la ventana.

—No tardará en salir el sol.

—Lo sé. Nuestra vida juntos comenzará a la luz del día, Isabella. No volveré a esconderme en la oscuridad. —Mi ángel.


	26. Epilogo

****** La Historia No Es Más Que Una Adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original, de la Historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes del hijo propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******  
 **** Muy sexual con temas de violación y maltrato ****

 **Autora: Colette Gale**

 **Nombre del libro: Desenmascarado**

* * *

 **E** **P** **Í** **L** **OG** **O** **D** **E LA BIÓGRAFA**

AL conde de Black lo encontraron muerto en sus aposentos cuatro días después del incendio del Teatro de la Ópera de París. La causa de su muerte no se aclaró, pero estaba en una posición muy indecente, desnudo de cintura para abajo y despatarrado sobre un mueble muy raro.

Tenía erecto su muy usado pene, de un color rojo vivo; había señales de golpes de látigo en su cuerpo, marcas de sujeción en las muñecas y los tobillos, e incluso una magulladura roja en la garganta. Pero su boca estaba curvada en una lasciva sonrisa, inmóvil. Aunque según el rumor común murió feliz, el informe oficial que dio la familia Black fue que se ahogó en un trágico accidente.

Jacob, el vizconde de Black, desapareció del castillo familiar y no se lo volvió a ver nunca más. La historia contada por los criados decía que se fugó con la bella Isabella Swan para casarse, en contra de los deseos del conde, y que iban camino a su barco para embarcarse.

La Victoria, la _prima donna_ del Teatro de la Ópera, y _madame_ Esme Esme, formaron una extraña alianza y abrieron el que se convertiría en uno de los burdeles más célebres de París de fines del siglo XIX y comienzos del XX. Sus chicas tenían fama de ser las prostitutas más hermosas, más complacientes y de más talento de Europa, rivalizando incluso con las del establecimiento de Marcel Jamet en la Rué de Provence 122. Entre sus visitantes más frecuentes se contaban los señores Cullen y Vulturi, que, después del incendio, renunciaron a administrar teatros de ópera y volvieron a su primera y lucrativa empresa de recogida y eliminación de basuras.

Según cuenta Isabella en sus diarios, Edward usó el dinero ahorrado del sueldo que recibió durante años de los administradores del Teatro de la Ópera y se embarcaron a Estados Unidos. Vivieron felices en Nueva York, donde Edward componía música y Isabella actuaba en teatros con actrices de la talla de Sara Bernhardt.

Los mecenas del teatro y la música de Nueva York se familiarizaron con el hombre que se cubría la mitad de la cara con una máscara de color crema, y la llevaba con la misma elegancia con que un pirata llevaría su parche en el ojo. Las mujeres lo encontraban misterioso y peligroso, y la mitad de los hombres deseaban tener algún pretexto para ponerse una prenda tan interesante.

Finalmente, Isabella y Edward se trasladaron a una ciudad llamada Hollywood, que comenzaba a prosperar, y allí aprovecharon su talento musical para trabajar en algunas producciones del nuevo arte de la cinematografía. Entablaron amistad con un joven llamado Lon Chaney, que finalmente protagonizaría una película titulada _El fantasma de la Ópera_.

Pero tal vez será mejor reservar esto para otro libro.

 **F** **I** **N**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios por seguir esta historia, y por la espera después de un tiempo por fin pude terminar esta adaptación ahora en el blog iniciare una nueva y claro que igual iniciare aquí una nueva llamada "Obtenemos lo que deseamos" muy pronto subiré el primer capitulo de la adaptación.**


End file.
